Cheating Heart
by SolidBlack
Summary: Gabriel Summers needs to escape from the horrors of his reality. Laura Kinney has nowhere left to turn and nothing left to lose. In one night they create a passion that defies all odds, consequences beyond measure, and a love that would span a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Cheating Heart! This is the second in Marina Black and James Brummett's stories from the Long Way Home universe. This story can be read alone although some of the events and characters from our story The Long Way Home do make appearances! We sincerely hope you enjoy reading as much as we did writing! So please, read and review, we want to hear from you.**

**Happy Reading!**

**James & Marina**

** Please note: This story is rated M. If you are not over the age of legal consent in your country, we advise that you take caution in reading (yes, even in this first chapter). **

* * *

A heavy sigh rumbled from his chest as he collapsed on the chair his young tenant set out for him. "I'm sorry, lass, that's how it's got to be. I've been in this business a long time, too long..." Brushing a strand of his matted, sweaty hair from his face, he folded his arms. "You've done good work around here, been the model for good house guests, I must say. I've never even seen you have company, Laura." He leaned over and patted her shoulder, "But once I'm gone this place will be owned by a corporation...and they don't accept rent in mended clothes." A sparkle of tears shone in his eyes as he stood, "You have six weeks to pay up or...or they'll evict you. I'm sorry, lass."

Laura listened in horrified silence as her elderly landlord, Mr. Butler, came to tell her the news. She was being evicted; more than that, she was being forced out into the open. For nearly ten years she had evaded Weapon X, she had kept herself underground. By working in her apartment building and paying any way she could, in odd jobs and under the table trade, she'd been able to sustain herself...but no longer. Times were changing. As he let himself out and shut the door, she remained staring at the walls around her.

For ten years she'd called this place and…she'd never had another home. Love and tender care had been put into painting these walls, repairing the windows that overlooked street vendors. The apartment was old but well cared for; she had spent time and sweat making it a place she loved. And now, in a few short weeks she'd be forced to leave if she didn't come up with six hundred dollars a month. The big question remained: how? Laura was a hunted woman; she would never be able to get any kind of _respectable_ job that would sustain her rent let alone food and utilities.

Staring out the window, she let the faded darkness calm her senses. The sun was drooping low in the sky, the vendors were packing up...and the prostitutes were coming out for the night. Eyes widening, she watched as a girl no older than a child strutted down the street, stopping in front of one of the vendors. She watched as the man slipped her a wad of bills; then she slipped her hand beneath his shirt as they walked down the avenue together. Laura had no delusions that he was taking her for a nice dinner and a movie; they were going to have sex, something she had never tried...but she was more than familiar with living in an apartment with thin walls. She could sell her body...she didn't need a social security card or use her real name if she didn't want to. And if she wanted to evade capture, to continue to stay alive...she knew what she had to do.

After taking a shower and donning the tightest pair of jeans she owned, Laura scrounged through her closet of second hand clothes for something that would entice men. Certainly flannel work shirts, t-shirts, and a sweater vest were not going to do the job. Finally she gave up and grabbed one of her white t-shirts; ripping off the bottom of it she made a makeshift belly shirt that at least flaunted her thin abdomen and the strong muscles beneath. For the rest, she'd have to use her feminine wiles, whatever those were. Brushing out her hair, she applied a smattering of makeup before walking out of her apartment with nothing by the key. There was a bar down the end of the street...maybe that was a good place to start. First she'd meet a man and then she'd demand her price...

With her life as it was, she had nothing left to lose.

* * *

Obsidian eyes watched the gathering of people dressed in black. The professor, Charles Xavier, sat in his wheelchair beside the podium as his brother, Alex Summers, gave the final eulogy. Scanning his eyes left and right, not that anyone could tell, Gabriel watched the gathered people wipe tears from their eyes, the occasional woman crying on a friend's shoulder. Just to the side of Xavier sat a casket, an American flag resting on top of it. And inside that…_box_ was his oldest brother, Scott Summers.

Gabriel had been with the X-Men for all of a year. It had been Scott who'd convinced him to stay. At the time, neither knew that they were related. It had taken some coaxing to get the Professor to fess up about their origins; it had taken a pretty nasty fight to get the man to come clean. When they discovered that neither was capable of physically harming the other with their powers they became suspicious and demanded the truth. Charles had relented and told them that Scott was one of Gabriel's long lost brothers. It had been...shocking to say the least. But they could see the similarities, at least physically. Both were in prime physical condition, both were handsome to the point where they could easily be models, and both were mutants with energy related powers.

Scott had introduced Gabriel to Alex, the middle child, soon after. Together the three were unstoppable. Scott was a brilliant strategist who always had a plan and a back-up plan for every scenario. Alex was the daring and reckless one, willing to throw himself in the way if it saved a life, a perfect reflection of his loose, care free attitude off-duty as well. And Gabriel…well, he was raw power. He was a one man wrecking crew and pity for the guy who got in his path. With omega level powers, he was virtually unstoppable…no one had ever suspected that all it would take to bring the mighty Vulcan to his knees was the loss of a loved one.

Scott had given Gabriel a chance at a new life; his old one had been filled with loneliness and heartache. The three brothers had bonded like no one thought possible. They spent almost all their time together, making up for the twenty-eight years when they had been torn apart after the plane crash that had separated Scott and Alex from their parents. It was only natural that Gabe took this death harder than anything else. He felt truly guilty for the role he'd played in his beloved brother's death. Gabe had turned down the mission to recover from a badly dislocated shoulder. He couldn't help but think that if he'd been there he could have saved Scott. It was a foolish thought, but he figured he was allowed at least that much in his grief.

Before he knew it, people were coming up to him and Alex, leaving their sympathy and condolences with the brothers. Gabe hadn't even realized that the funeral was over and they were lowering the casket. But he couldn't take his eyes off the wooden box now. Closing his eyes, Gabriel took a deep breath; he had to get out of here. It was suddenly too much for him. He couldn't breathe there. It felt like the world was closing in around him. When his eyes opened again, they shone with the fire of a thousand suns. A burst of fiery orange energy encased Gabe's body and he rocketed into the air. He needed to escape.

Gabe didn't even realize that he'd stopped flying until he found himself standing in an alleyway. Walking out, he realized where he was. There was a bar on the corner that Scott loved to take him and Alex to. After a mission or on a boring Saturday night, Scott would herd them into his sports car and buy the first round of drinks.

Sighing softly, he stared at the neon sign that read "The Cheating Heart". Well, why not? It could be one last hoorah for his brother, a drink in his favorite spot. Gabe's hands dropped into his pockets as he headed off toward the bar. The bartender, who knew them as regulars, would probably ask where Scott was. He could explain it all…it shouldn't hurt too much after a few drinks.

After all, he had nothing left to lose.

* * *

Several minutes were wasted standing outside the Cheating Heart. The place was quieter than other bars in the area, calmer...they had fights a lot less frequently than some of the newer 'upscale' bars. The entire place was wood paneling and smoky glass; it was like a taste of New Mexico right in the heart of the most active cities in the world.

New York City was a town founded on immigrants and this establishment was no different; the owner and bartender—a man from Portugal in his late fifties—had taken painstaking care to keep his bar in the best order he could. Everything was polished wood and cleanly washed...it almost felt like something out a movie when she walked in and was greeted with smiles and nods. Making her way over to the bar her eyes caught on a young man downing tequila shots like a pro. Except, he didn't look like a pro doing it; when he tossed back a drink some of it splashed on the bar, some on his suit, and the face he made looked as if he just swallowed his tongue...but he was handsome enough and, on second inspection, she saw his wallet bulging in his pants pocket. Damn, she hoped he was looking for someone tonight...and with the way he was drinking, she had a sneaking suspicion he was. Smiling at her luck, she sat a few seats down from him. "I'll have what he's having," She said softly, looking over at him beneath thick lashes. And so it began...

Gabriel had quietly explained to Manuel, the owner and bartender of the Cheating Heart, about Scott. For his sorrow at losing such a wonderful customer, and Gabe's sadness, he had been giving Gabe drinks for half price all night. He'd tried to give them to him 'on the house' but Gabe refused. He knew alcohol was expensive and he would feel like he was cheating Manuel out of his living. Gabriel was a man of honor if nothing else, and Scott would have frowned at his taking drinks for free just because someone had died. The again, he also would have frowned at how Gabriel was getting himself six sheets to the wind in a bar on a Wednesday night. But right now that didn't matter to the youngest Summers brother; all that mattered was that he could drown the pain. When he heard a female voice say she would have what he was having, Gabe looked over and smiled. She was pretty...well at least he assumed she was. His vision didn't want to cooperate with him at the moment and she kept slipping out of focus. He'd have to run a little energy through his blood stream later to sober himself up and burn off some alcohol. Until then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash, "Her drinks are on me Manny."

Smiling, she stared into the fathomless blackness of his eyes. "Thanks, babe," She purred and sidled up next to him, careful to tease him. She didn't touch him like the whores who went right for the goods; rather, she let their arms and legs brush against one another. Meanwhile, she took a sip of the tequila and nearly choked. Damn, with enhanced senses, drinking something that stung so awfully going down was not a good idea. "On second thought, I'll just have a soda...root beer on the rocks." Maybe it was childish, but she wanted her faculties intact when she took a man home...at least the first time. "I'm Laura."

Gabriel smiled and grabbed her discarded drink. He had paid for it after all, right? Knocking it back quickly, Gabe turned to her again, "Gabriel Summers, a pleasure to meet you, Laura." Damn, his speech was starting to slur. Closing his eyes, and shaking his head, Gabe sent a bit of energy running through his veins, boiling some of the alcohol out of them. It hurt, and he couldn't hide the wince that sprang from his mouth, but it was worth it. When he opened his eyes again, he was not so drunk any more. "Sorry about that, much better now." His skin was slightly flushed from the heat of the energy burning off the alcohol, but other that, there were no signs he'd done anything at all.

Watching him intently, she smelled a crackle of electricity in the air as he turned to her. Was it some sort of bodily reaction? No, most certainly not. She'd never smelled anything like _that_ before. Looking into the blackness of his eyes, it struck her...he was a mutant; all the signs were there, outward mutation, differences in smell. Well, it was better than screwing a human she thought; at least she didn't have to worry about using her powers to protect herself if worse came to worse. "Gabriel, that's a beautiful name..." Damn it, she was horrendous at this. She had nothing sexy to say, she felt like a fish out of water...she'd seen seductions before, sure, on television...but it was nothing like actually sitting here and doing it herself. It was lucky she hadn't decided acting was her calling. "I'm sure the pleasure will be all yours..." There, that was kind of sexy, right? Biting her lip, she reached over and placed her small hand on his leg. She could smell the sadness on him almost as strongly as the stringent soap and maleness that was only him. He...intoxicated her, even more than tequila. She almost lamented she had met him before all of this began and she wouldn't have to give herself to him for money...if only. But there was no use hoping, "What brings you here tonight?"

Gabe smiled at her words. She was smooth. And was that her hand on his leg? She didn't look like one of the whores, so maybe she was just a lonely girl looking for a friendly face. Well, far be it from a Summers to leave a lonely girl stranded. Her question however, brought out the memories again. He looked down into the empty glass and then up at Manny, who nodded and gave him another shot. After quickly knocking the shot back, Gabe turned to Laura and smiled sadly. "My brother died. He liked this place a lot and was one of Manny's favorite customers. So…I'm here for one last go-round at his favorite place. It's kind of a last hoorah for him."

Although she couldn't gauge his emotions by his eyes, she had the ability to sense emotions with her nose. He was sadness and pain embodied; she felt her heart ache for him. "I'm sorry, I'm sure he was a wonderful man." Was it right to take advantage of a drunk, grief stricken man? Then again, could she afford to be tossed out into the street with nowhere to go? Besides, he needed comfort...and she could give him that, she hoped. "Let me make it all better," She whispered, leaning against him. "I can make you forget for one night."

Gabe nodded when she commented about Scott. "He was the best…bravest I've ever met. And that's saying something in our...line of work." He'd almost given too much away there. Stupid alcohol was coming back with a vengeance. He'd have to swear off drinking after this. Her suggestion left him curious though. She wanted to take away his pain? Make him forget? How did she intend—oh…he'd never done that before. There'd been times he wanted to but Scott had become the voice of his conscience. It wasn't right to partake of that most intimate of acts unless it was love. It should never just become another thing to do. But…did that really matter tonight? He was hurting, and she was willing it seemed. "How do you intend to make me forget?"

"He sounds really special," Laura said softly. She felt a pang of sadness in that she had no real family to speak of. She'd been spawned, the creation of science...not of love. Closing her eyes for a minute, she took a long drink of her root beer and let her eyes do the talking. She had expressive eyes, or so she'd been told. Her landlord, Mr. Butler, told her once that she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen and he had no idea why she wasted her time helping him around the apartments when she could be married to a Yale boy and squeezing out dozens of kids by now. Oh, if he only understood why she couldn't...she couldn't get too close to anyone. Maybe this trade was perfect for her; pleasure without attachment, money in spades...she couldn't even contract the grotesque diseases they talked about in the magazines; her healing factor would kill them. Leaning in closer, she put her lips right near his ear, close enough for him to feel her tickling breath on his neck, "For a reasonable commission, I'll make you forget for the night...I can make you feel good, I promise you."

The alcohol from the tequila was already kicking in again, enough to make his hearing start to go. Her words were mingled, or altogether misunderstood. All he heard her say was, _"I'll make you forget for the night..."_ The rest was lost. He blushed a little. Oh, what to do, what to do. He knew Scott frowned on this kind of thing. But surely, wherever his brother had ended up, he'd understand; Gabe just needed someone to take the pain away. And no one was able to take this kind pain away without messing with his brain. The last person who'd attempted that found out what it was like to be in an energy overload induced coma for two months felt like. Facing her, Gabe said nothing. He merely nodded, then stood up to pay Manny. Once the tab was settled, Gabe looked at Laura once more. "Can we go to your place? I, uh…my roommates wouldn't like a...an outsider in their midst." He didn't know how else to put it without giving away more than he should, or outright lying. And Gabe hated liars.

Well, he was drunk...but he had said yes. She felt nervousness and hope welling in her chest as she stood beside the sturdy wooden chair as he paid the bartender. The man seemed to be watching her, frowning; Laura didn't blame him, she was taking advantage of a broken man. But then, she'd be more than broken if she was forced from hiding into the waiting arms of Weapon X. She'd be a killer again, a brainless assassin, and a tortured woman. Threading her arms around him, she helped him out of the bar; the last thing she needed was for him to fall down or pass out on her. "Sure, my apartment is just up the street." It was...strange. She was bringing a man home for the first time...well, ever. She wondered why his roommates would think her an outsider...but nonetheless, she couldn't have anyone interrupting her work. She needed this money, she needed him. "Careful," She said as they made their way through the door and to the rusty old elevator. "We're almost there..."

Gabriel was glad to have her holding onto him. He didn't really need the help, but it felt nice to have someone to hold him. It seemed to leave him feeling more grounded and helped him find a comforting place before he lost it completely. It was a little strange that she made him feel comfortable given what they were going to do but it eased him up a little. He doubted he could go through with it if he felt uncomfortable anyway. As they reached her apartment, Gabe looked around the hallway for her to get the door. It was…a bit run down. This obviously wasn't the ritziest place in town. Then again, what did he care? It wasn't like he'd be moving in soon. Although he'd already decided he was moving out of the mansion, there were just too many memories there. With the held of he had procured an apartment in Soho and he'd already done all his change of address stuff. All he needed was to move his stuff over there. But he supposed that not everyone was being financed by one of the richest men in America, so her slightly shabby apartment was not that bad. He'd probably be living someplace just like this if Xavier hadn't insisted on taking care of Gabe's living arrangements.

Unlocking the door, she was more than glad to be away from prying eyes. Some of her neighbors were extremely nosy, she was sure that bringing home her first male houseguest would cause some chatter tomorrow. Drawing the drapes closed and switching on the lamp in the living room, she stood awkwardly, her hands knotted at her side. "Can I...can I offer you anything? Maybe you'd like a glass of water or something to eat?" How did this work? Did she walk over to him and throw him onto the couch like in some sort of pornographic movie? Did they strip one another down and make love on the bed? No, it had to be somewhere in between. "You want to get this over with?"

Gabe brought a hand up to his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting sleepy again. The alcohol was going to knock him out if they didn't do this soon. He could burn some off again but that hurt like a bitch, despite his high pain tolerance, and he didn't really want to have to go through that again. Especially since he didn't have a healing factor so there was a high risk of toasting something on the inside, "I'm gunna crash if we don't do this soon. The Tequila's messing with my system." Best to be honest, although Scott wouldn't like that; then again, Scott wouldn't like anything he was doing tonight. He knew he should at least make some attempt at going about this right. Walking over to her, Gabe smiled and ran a hand over her cheek. "You know, even with eyes that want to go out of focus like a poorly shot horror movie...you're a very beautiful woman."

Thank God, he was taking the initiative. "Alright, let's do it then." She said softly as he told her that they better do it soon or risk him not being able to perform. Slowly he moved toward her, carefully tottering to her side. Despite the fact that she wanted to harden her heart, she felt herself soften as he touched her and told her she was beautiful. Without another word, she grasped his wrist and slowly led him to her immaculately clean bedroom. When they reached the door she slipped her arms around him, her mouth seeking his. Being so small compared to him, she was forced her stand on tiptoe, her body rubbing against him as she tried to keep balance. "Take me," She whispered.

Gabe placed his hands on her hips as she sought to kiss him. Fearing she might topple over while trying to stand on her toes to make up for the almost a foot height difference, Gabe lifted her off the floor to make it easier for her. What surprised him, she looked no more than a hundred pounds soaking wet. Yet she felt like an easy two hundred. He chalked it up to muscle and too much alcohol. Muscle did weight more than fat and didn't distort the body as much unless you were a guy or on steroids; the alcohol must've weakened him somewhat…it sure had weakened his resolve. Taking a few steps toward the bed, Gabe let her go to fall on her back on it. His hands came up and took off the black suit jacket before starting to work on loosening his tie.

Gasping, she marveled as he picked her up easily. She knew that the adamantium that laced her bones was not light, that he could pick her up with ease shocked her. However, he didn't carry her too far; he laid her back on the bed, her near-black hair fanning out beneath her as she looked up at him. She felt a rush of heat burst through as he began to undress. Following suit, she pulled the rest of her ripped t-shirt off, her eyes locked with his. God, she hadn't expected to want to have sex with him so badly; if whoring was like this she'd have no problem with the trade. Standing, she began undoing the little white buttons on his shirt. He was drunk; fumbling with buttons wasn't where he wanted to spend time. While she undid the buttons she let her hands run over his taught muscles and down over his stomach to where her proximity had caused him to begin to respond to her. Good, he would be able to perform after all…

Gabe smiled as she took off her shirt, and began to help him with his. Finally the tie was gone, and he worked on the buttons, fumbling every now and then, from the top down while she moved in the reverse. When their hands met in the middle, he grasped hers and pulled her up against him once more, placing a kiss to her neck. He wasn't by any means sure he was doing this right; after all, he was a twenty seven year old virgin, there wasn't any more sexual experience he had than a fumbling seventeen year old. It all felt a little awkward to him. He was mostly going off what he remembered from one of the porno films Bobby had become famous for watching; Gabriel had caught him more than once enjoying a movie on his portable movie player. If those guys could do things like that to women and get reactions like they did, even if the girls were paid to do it, then they must be doing something right. So, copying what he remembered shouldn't be too far off base then…should it? Pushing that thought from his mind, Gabe ran his hands down her arms and kicked off his shoes while moving to kiss her where her jaw met her neck.

Arching back, she gave him the access to her body that he desired and she craved. His skin smelled wonderful, like soap, a soft manly smell and something that reminded her of home. No, not Weapon X, but something so warm and soothing that it had to be home. Wrapping herself around him, she let her fingers work at the button of his pants, letting her hand rub him ever so gently. She'd seen aroused men before, she'd smelled them too...but she'd never wanted one of them as badly as this. He was large, she noticed, and she fleetingly wondered if all of him was going to fit inside of her. She was a small girl; there was no doubt about that. But then, girls younger and smaller than she had been having sex for millennia...she could do this. Working his trousers down his legs, she left him there in nothing but his underwear. God, they had to do something and soon or she'd burn to cinder there in his arms.

Gabe stepped easily out of his pants as he continued to kiss her neck. His hands moved up over her shoulders. He pulled back after a while and then dropped his hands to her jeans, she had been gracious enough to relieve him of his pants… he could return the favor. It took a slight fumble to get the button undone, but once it was open, the zipper was a piece of cake, and he picked her up once more to slide the denim material down her shapely legs. She was in nothing but her bra and panties, and he was enjoying the sight. Of course, this served to sober him up a bit as he realized this was really happening. Swallowing a bit, Gabe looked her over again. He'd never done this before, and he suddenly found himself very nervous. He hoped she didn't notice.

As he divested her of the jeans and let his eyes roam over her body, Laura felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. No, it couldn't be him that was nervous, she thought; he was a very handsome, well built man and he probably had women all over him. It must have been her own nervousness coming out about having sex for money. And yet, she didn't really feel nervous; she just wanted him...badly. Letting her own hands do some exploring, she began to press feather light kisses to his chest and shoulders. The smell of sex rose in the room, filling her senses as she moved to lie down again, pulling him on top of her. She needed him to relieve the ache building inside of her...she didn't know how he was going to do it, but he _had_ to do it…and soon.

Gabe allowed himself to be pulled down with her as she decided that the bed was a fine place to be just then. He agreed. After all, he didn't think it was wise to have his first sexual experience standing up. What if was trying and his legs gave out? What then? Would he fall over on her and hurt her? No, much better to be on the soft bed. His mouth met hers again as soon as they were down, and he allowed his hands to roam a bit over her hips and up her sides. As his right hand neared her breasts, he stopped nervously and pulled back. He should tell her. After all, he didn't want to make a poor showing and have her thinking that he was just plain lousy at this, even though he might be. At least he wanted her to know that his was his first time, he wasn't used to sex of any kind. He was certain that even if he was terrible, he'd get better with practice. Right? Wasn't that how all things worked? Licking his lips and trying to return moisture to his suddenly dry mouth, Gabe began. "Uh...Laura...I," Oh god this was harder than he thought it would be. He knew he just needed to get it over with. "This, uh...is my," Blushing noticeably now, Gabe dropped his eyes to the floor, "This is my first time." Well...that wasn't so bad, aside from the horrible humiliating feeling he had welling in his throat. She'd probably laugh at him. After all, she was beautiful, she probably had to beat guys away with a stick to get some alone time. Well, he wasn't calling her a whore or anything, but that's how it usually was for pretty girls. He'd seen how Bobby was around them. It was probably true.

Laura kissed him, his erection brushing against her sensitized flesh causing her to moan softly. God, he was killing her slowly from the inside out and she yearned for it so badly. She nearly protested when he pulled away slight before he moved to touch her breasts; she wanted him to touch her everywhere, to fill her. As he began to speak, she looked into his eyes and marveled at how beautiful they were. Her mind was already clouded by she felt her heart speed up as he told her he was a virgin. "It's my first time too," She whispered, she hands coming to smooth his hair, to comfort him. Grasping his hands, she kissed each one of his knuckles before she slowly led his hands to her small, pert breasts. "Let's learn together..." Her was voice was low and husky as she leaned in, kissing him deeply on the mouth.

Gabe was shocked. Well, he'd be a hypocrite of the worst kind if he said that wasn't possible. He had been told but not a few of the female portion of those who stayed at the mansion, that he was a veritable god with his physique. Come to think of it, a few guys had told him that too. Shaking his head briefly, Gabe smiled at Laura. "Okay, we'll learn together." Allowing her to place his hand on her breasts, over the material of her bra, Gabe made a soft kneading motion. His mouth was found by hers once more as he rolled over, dragging her on top of him. He did need to get the bra off her after all, and he suspected that would be a tad difficult if she was lying on the clasps. His left hand snaked around, but found that it was too difficult for a first timer to do one handed. After his right hand joined it, he soon found it difficult altogether. But he was a Summers, he never backed down. Keeping his eyes closed so she wouldn't see his eyes light up as he accessed his powers, Gabe tapped into what little telekinesis he could and used it to undo the bra while making it seem like his hands were doing the job. Once it was accomplished, he let himself return to normal as he pulled the material away from her body. He broke the kiss again to look at what he'd uncovered, and could only smile. He'd seen naked women before, in videos of Bobby's, or in the med bay if Hank needed help and he was the only one around. But that was altogether different. The former wasn't real, it was just film and the latter was a strictly medical situation that usually was only because someone's life was on the line. This...this was sexual and he loved it, "Like I said before...beautiful."

Closing her eyes, she relished in the feeling of electrical shocks running from his hands, to her breasts and then down to the pit of her stomach. She ran her small hands along his back, her lips leaving a wet trail down his neck, his chest and mouth. He tasted like strong alcohol but in her hazy state of lust, she didn't even mind. Wetness built between her thighs and rubbed against him as best as she could with their panties in the way. Speaking of panties, he was eager to get her bra off and she couldn't blame him; she wanted to feel his fingers on her taut nipples without the ugly cotton between them. Effectively straddling him, she felt him loosen the clasps and let her breasts plump as they rested against her chest. Pulling the scrap of material all the way off, she pressed her body to his. She loved hearing she was beautiful to him; he made her feel beautiful. "You're beautiful too...you're not like anyone I've ever met." Arching against him, she brought her hands down to slowly drag his underwear away from his body, releasing his strong erection from its cotton prison. She wanted him inside of her, taking her. Moaning again, she kissed him again. She needed this, she needed him.

Gabe smiled as she removed his boxer briefs. They weren't what most guys would wear, he assumed, but they were practical for his line of work. After all, he was one of the few X-Men who didn't wear leather, preferring to keep his suit skin tight the cut down on wind resistance while flying. It would be a pain to have to smooth down boxers for an hour and then be embarrassed if they bunched up. So, this is what he wore or what he had been wearing before she divested him of the item in question. He was blushing again, this was the first time any girl who hadn't been assisting in treating some of the injuries he sustained in battle had seen his naked like this. And he was certain it was the first time he'd been aroused when near a girl in said state of undress. His hands moved to her panties, and began to push them down, only stopping for her to adjust her body so that they could come off without getting caught by their bodies touching. God she was beautiful...in fact, that word didn't even accurately describe what he was seeing. She was small, yes, and her breasts weren't large but they fit her. She had a lithe little body that almost seemed to hide a dangerous violence to it and for some reason it turned him on even more. Reaching up, he brought a hand to the back of her head, entangling it in her hair and pulling her back to him. His lips met hers once more in a desperate need to be with her.

Sweating underneath his hot gaze, she felt her body tensing as he brought her panties down achingly slowly. Kissing him again, she relished in the feeling of their naked bodies so close together. She wanted him badly, worse than she'd ever wanted anything in her life. "Take me," She whispered, her eyes meeting his as she began to rub against him, "Take me now." She didn't know when she had become so brazen or how she knew what she wanted so clearly...maybe it was being feral. She saw, felt and heard in Technicolor, everything was so bright, so wonderful. She just wanted to share it with him, all of him. She let out a tiny whimper, her hands coming to feel the length of him; he was silky and tense under her hands. God, she couldn't wait until this was inside of her, filling the void within her.

Gabe groaned at the feeling of her hands on his length. Her hands felt cool as hot as his body was burning just from the excitement of this situation. It was a wonderful feeling that fire and ice. It certainly turned him on more. At her urgent pleas for him to finally get to what he had been hoping for since the bar, he smiled and rolled her over onto her back, settling himself between her legs. Lifting up on his arms a bit, he grabbed his member with one hand, and slowly aligned it with her entrance. He teased her a bit by rubbing the head long her folds for a brief moment, before slowly starting to push in. He heard this hurt a girl the first time and if she really was a virgin like he was then he hoped it didn't hurt too much. And he was certainly worried that he wouldn't fit, she was tiny and he...wasn't. He could only assume that his size would add a bit to the pain. She felt warm and smooth around him. She was tight and it added a bit of friction to him, making it require only a little effort to sink into her deeper. When he felt a resistance inside her, he could only assume that this was the spot, he'd hurt her now. Capturing her mouth with his once more, Gabe pushed and felt it give way after a moment. With a moment to let her breathe, he slid all the way home.

Laura arched against him; the feeling of his thick member teasing the silken folds of her sent another burst of fluid from inside of her. Dear God she was sure that she was melting inside...her body was preparing for him inside of her. And when she did, she felt her panting breaths stop for a moment. The feeling of his pulsing veins inside of her was exquisite; he went slow enough that her muscles had time to stretch to fit his girth. Kissing her again, he wrapped his arms as he pushed past the barrier that would stop him from taking her. Sucking in a breath, her arms tightened around him; she felt a moment of pain before pleasure washed over him. Feeling a burst of pain for a mere second, she moaned. "I'm fine, make me, finish me...oh, _please,_ Gabriel." Kissing him again, she relished in the feeling of him inside of her. If she didn't know any better she was sure that she was in love with him...nothing had ever felt this way before. It had to be something special...then again, for the right price, anything could be special. She knew she'd have to remember that. But for now, all she wanted to remember was his sweet mouth on hers and the feeling of him inside of her.

Gabriel could only oblige her, she felt so good around him that he had to move or he felt his brain might explode. He took a slow rhythm, trying to figure out the mechanics of this. It was a little awkward at first, but he soon found a pace that he was comfortable with and seemed to be good for her, if the sounds she was making were any indication. Reaching down, he placed a hand over one of her breasts, rubbing the nipple in what he hoped could pass for a teasing manner. He arched his back as he lowered his head to her other breast, wondering if they might possibly taste as good as they looked. He quickly took the nipple into his mouth and began to play with it using his tongue and a little bit of his teeth.

The feeling of him inside of her, rocking slowly, forced the slow ache inside of her to become an electrical storm. She panted and whimpered, her head thrown back as his mouth left hers to tease her taught nipples. It didn't take very long, the over stimulation of her body caused her to break apart. Her orgasm ripped through her, squeezing him tightly inside of her, milking him for all he was worth. She gripped him so tightly she was sure it caused him pain. All she knew, though, was that she wanted him close to her, his body flush against hers. But most of all, she wanted him to fill her. It was a strange thing to crave and to ache for but it didn't feel strange...it felt wonderful.

Gabriel smiled at the sounds she was making under him. If she kept this up...oh there it was. As Laura reached her orgasm and clenched around him, Gabe felt himself slip over the edge. He probably could have gone for a little longer but she was so tight around him and when she squeezed him like that, it was too much. He groaned and locked his lips to hers while he felt himself release inside of her. It was the best feeling in the world.

He remained that way with her for what felt like an eternity before he slumped to the side and looked up at the ceiling breathing heavily. "Wow!" That was all he could say. Two conflicting thoughts raced through his head then. He felt guilty for allowing himself this pleasure when Scott had died and been buried that same day. The other thought, if it always felt this good...why the hell had he waited so long to feel it? Gabe turned his face toward her to get a look at her reaction. He wanted to see whether she had enjoyed that as much as he had. "So...was that as good for you as it was for me?" He had a stupid smile on his face, but he didn't care. He was just thrilled…but he was also still very drunk.

Laura felt herself come again, tightening harder as he poured his hot seed within her. For what felt like ages he poured into her, filling her to the hilt. It was several hours, or so it seemed, before he withdrew and fell to the side, his breathing heavy. She had to agree, that certainly was a 'wow' sort of experience. Looking up at the ceiling, she let her hands come to rest on her belly as she breathed deeply, "That was...wonderful." She pulled the sheet up over her and closed her eyes, "I can't believe it was like that, I've been missing out."

Laughing very softly, she rested against the pillow, "I hope it was worth every penny..." Looking over, she realized that he had fallen asleep. His eyes were closed, his breathing deep. Leaning over him, she gently ran her fingers through his hair, "Goodnight Gabriel and sweet dreams." Scooting down, she rested against him, her body melded against him as she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her as well. Maybe being a whore would work out in her favor after all...after all, if every man was half the lover Gabriel was she'd easily be able to tolerate the trade. Even if none of them loved her, even if they meant nothing to her...it could pay the bills, she could survive. Laura Kinney was starting over fresh, creating a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well folks, the shitteth hath hitteth the fan for our lovebirds! No reviews last chapter but I know you wanted to know what would happen the morning after before you reviewed ;). Coming up, some very heavy drama!**

**Enjoy!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Gabriel saw black, an ocean of calming black. He vaguely remembered a dream that something to do with a girl, lots of Jose Cuervo, and sex. But that couldn't be right. The black started to lift as his eyes slowly opened while he returned to the world of consequences. He shut his eyes immediately upon opening them, it was bright. Stupid sun. The pounding in his head made him aware that he was suffering a massive hangover. The smell of sex on the sheets let him know that it wasn't a dream and the sound of shuffling feet made it all too clear that he had fallen asleep in Laura's apartment.

Pushing the covers back off of him, Gabriel decided to chance it again and slowly opened his eyes, using his hand to block out some of the sun. This was an altogether different experience. His eyes, being all black, tended to give him a natural resistance to sunlight, almost like built in sunglasses. For the sun to be this bright to him that meant that his eyes were over sensitive, stupid hangover. He sat up in the bed after a few minutes, and grabbed his underwear and pants. That's when the smells of breakfast hit him. Gabriel's stomach didn't much enjoy the movement or the smell of food, and decided to rebel against him. He clamped a hand over his mouth and left the room in a hurry. He looked around, seeing a door across the way that was open and led to the bathroom. He bolted for it, making it just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He settled himself down on his knees, preparing for a few minutes of prayer to the porcelain god.

With a body designed to kill and programmed to do what it was told, Laura was up with the sun. Even though the drapes were firmly closed and she had slept better than she ever had before, the second the sun peeked over the horizon she was up. If she was any other woman, she'd have been sore from a night like that...but Laura felt nothing but the pleasant feeling of being filled the way Gabriel had filled her last night. Careful not to wake him, she began to make breakfast; she found that she was ravenous, her body craving protein something fierce. One pan she filled with sausage, another with bacon and once Gabriel got up, she'd make him some eggs.

The smells of food wafted around the apartment, causing her stomach to growl loudly. Instinctively, she knew the second that Gabriel got up. She heard his soft moan and then his heavy footsteps as he dashed to the bathroom. Sighing, she set both skillets off the burner and made her way into the bathroom with a glass of water. The aspirin was in the bathroom and she knew he'd need it once he stopped vomiting. Stepping beside him, she knelt and rubbed his back, "Good morning." She said softly, still blushing after last night's romp. There was no question that he was cursing the day he ever ordered tequila...

Gabriel felt better as he felt a hand rubbing over his back. It was soothing, and in an odd way, it helped to settle his stomach a bit. He soon finished with his after binge drinking deposit and flushed the toilet. Leaning back a bit, he took the offered glass of water and set it down. Deciding first to get rid of what ever may have decided to stay in his mouth before drinking from the cup, Gabe moved to the sink, turned on the tap, and rinsed his mouth out about ten times. Turning to face her, he smiled, "Thanks. You wouldn't happen to have any mouthwash would you? I didn't bring a toothbrush with me." He really hoped she had something, this taste was disgusting.

Nodding, Laura stood and handed him a bottle of mint mouthwash to use. She also set the aspirin in front of him, he'd probably need it. "Do you feel a little better now?" She asked, fighting the urge to get sick as well. The smell of vomit was bad enough, add a hypersensitive sense of smell and she was steeling herself against the urge. "I made some breakfast if you're interested; I heard that sometimes eating some greasy food can help with the hangover. If you want I can make you some eggs..."

Gabe quickly took the mouth wash, careful not to touch his lips to the bottle, and began the process of rinsing out his mouth. He made two passes with the mint-flavored liquid before deciding his mouth was clean enough. He capped the bottle and quickly downed the aspirin with the water she had provided. In a few minutes his headache would go away. "Yeah, thanks. I feel much better. My head's still pounding, but that should be done with in a few minutes." It was times like this that he wished he had a healing factor like Logan did or Remy's tolerance for alcohol. It would certainly help in situations like this. The mention of food seemed to make his stomach upset again. "No thanks, as much as it's appreciated, my stomach is still upset. Thank you though." He placed a hand on his stomach to quiet it down. "Maybe once it's settled a bit. I think it just wants a break from having to move in reverse."

Understanding his pain, Laura left him alone a few minutes to freshen up. She had put on a pair of running shorts and an old t-shirt that Mr. Butler had given her for Christmas. It had the New York Giants on it; while she cared nothing for sports, he had very kindly thought of her when he went to cheer for his favorite team. Now it was coming in handy. Moving back into the kitchen she sat down to eat a couple of sausage. "Well maybe later then...maybe we should talk about payment. I was thinking six hundred but..." No, she couldn't make this sound like a negotiation. She had to just lay down the law, "Six hundred."

Gabriel left the bathroom a few minutes later. He quickly put his shoes and socks back on, followed by his shirt. The tie he draped loosely around his shoulder, and grabbed his jacket off the floor. It was crazy to think of what he'd done last night with her. But, he wasn't regretful. On the contrary, he was actually glad he had. It felt...right.

He walked out to join her in the kitchen, figuring it'd be rude to just sleep with her and then get dressed and leave, especially after she'd attempted to offer him breakfast. He could at least sit with her and talk for a bit. He should have asked Logan before how these one stands went, because he highly doubted he'd see this girl again. He should have learned the proper etiquette. Her words however, confused him. What was she talking about? "Six hundred..." The look on his face clearly showed his confusion, "Six hundred, what?" What did she want payment for?

Looking into his eyes, she bit her lip. "Six hundred dollars..." She said softly. "Last night I said that I'd show you a good time for money. I thought you understood..." Well apparently he hadn't; the look on his face screamed louder than any number of words he could've spoken. Suddenly the glow that had seemed to follow her around was overshadowed by his shock and anger. She felt dirty, disgusting...her skin crawled and she felt like vomiting all over again. "Six hundred dollars is my price, Gabriel."

Gabriel shot back to his feet so fast it almost looked like he had disappeared from the chair and reappeared, standing. That was the problem with having powers as great as Gabriel's. His emotions could get in the way and cause them to act up, he hadn't meant to make himself faster but he had anyway. "Six—" He stared at her in disbelief and anger. "You're a _whore_?" His voice was quiet, calm, which didn't match the look on his face. It always made him sound more intimidating that way. The obsidian black of his eyes always helped to add onto that tough appearance. "I was drunk…I thought you said you'd make me feel better for the night, I didn't think you mean for money!" His breathing was fast and deep as he got angrier and angrier the more he thought about it.

The tension in the air thickened as he started to seethe in his anger. The way he looked at her, the venom in his voice when he asked her if she was a whore; it made her want to melt under his gaze. Standing up, she wrapped her arms around her waist, "You don't have to make it sound so disgusting, Gabriel." She said, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. "We both had fun, isn't that what you wanted?" And he could not lie and tell her he didn't...he was in that bed, same as she was. He had panted, sweated and poured into her, laving her body and filling her up. "I wasn't in that bed all by myself."

Her words only enraged him more. How could she try to defend herself like this? It was...dirty. It was disgusting. To trade your body for money…was she really that bad off in life? Had she lied to him when she said she was a virgin, trying to keep him from freaking out in his nervousness and leaving? That had to be it; she had just wanted to get paid. "I…I WASN'T THE ONE **WHORING** MYSELF." he closed his eyes, trying to reign in his emotions, he was letting it get to him and when that happened, his powers tended to act up in volatile ways. But no matter what he tried, he couldn't shake the anger. "I wasn't the one at a god damned bar propositioning someone, using them like that! I JUST LOST MY GOD DAMNED BROTHER! YOU WERE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME TO MAKE A LOUSY SIX HUNDRED DOLLARS!" His eyes had opened once he started yelling again, only this time, the obsidian was gone, replaced by the flare of a thousand suns, plasma vapor trails rising from the corner of his eyes. As he yelled out the last word, a field of fiery energy engulfed his body, a corner of it lancing out and shattering a jar that looked like it held nuts of some kind. The glass shattered and the heat from the tongue of energy burned the contents to cinder almost instantaneously. Gabriel's eyes closed once more as he struggled to keep his powers in check. Slowly the energy died down, but his eyes remained fiery when he opened them again.

This time she did stand up, "I never lied about who I was!" She yelled back, her whole body tensing as a jar shattered on the counter. "It's not my fault that you decided to get piss drunk and pick me up in a bar! You can blame me all you want, go ahead and call me a whore...but you owe me six hundred dollars so give it to me and get out!" Her entire body shook under the weight of her pain, fear, and sadness. There was a very powerful mutant in the room with her; far more powerful than she was...she could smell it on him. But she wasn't backing down...her very life depended on getting paid, on making money. And whoring herself seemed like a good idea at the time...but looking at him now, knowing what she'd done hurt deep inside her. No, she couldn't do it. "I'm sorry about your brother," She said, her voice deadly quiet, "And I'm sorry you're hurting...but I don't regret what we did. I just regret that you need to get upset over a simple business transaction." It was cold and she knew it...but she couldn't take this anymore. It hurt too much...

And that right there broke him; all this was to her was just a simple business transaction. "If I had known you were a whore, I never would have agreed to it. You played on a drunken man's pain to get what you wanted." He shook his head and reached into his jacket, pulling out his wallet. He rifled through the wad of money in there, counting out the money. "I didn't pick you up, you picked me up. You were the one that came up to me, offered to me. Not the other way around. But never let it be said that a Summers doesn't pay his debts...no matter how vile they are." He finally grabbed six hundred bills and slammed them onto the table. "I didn't regret last night either until right now." He felt like throwing up again, and the look on his face made it plain to her. He was disgusted by it. "You probably weren't even a virgin, just saying that to make sure I wouldn't leave. Is that what you do? Prey on people's weaknesses to make a buck?" He didn't wait for an answer. The fire in his eyes flared to life again and the filed of energy returned, but this one was different. It hummed, and like a shot, Gabriel lifted off the ground and smashed through the kitchen window. He never even noticed that his wallet had fallen out of his hand before he'd broken the window.

Turning away from him, she longed to yell and tell him that she was a virgin and that what they'd shared was wonderful and special to her. But he was so angry, he wouldn't have believed her anyway...he would've just gotten angrier and their fight would've escalated. She couldn't afford that...or maybe she could, she heard him slam the money down as he tore her to shreds with his words. Feeling shamed and tainted, she screamed as he went blasting through her window, shattering glass all over the floor as he did. Watching him jet away, she looked down to find his wallet on the ground...he was gone, out of her life. And yet, it still felt as if her heart was as shattered as her window; she'd never be the same again. And in that second she knew, and she vowed, she'd never whore herself again. Starving or not, tossed out or not...she wouldn't do it. Not after that; she couldn't take it. The sex she could handle; the emotion she couldn't. With nothing left to live for and nothing left to lose Laura sat down in the kitchen and wept.

Gabriel felt the wind whipping through his hair as he flew faster than he'd ever attempted before. It was odd, his energy field that allowed him to fly, made it so he didn't need to eat or breathe, and the one time they'd tested it in the danger room, he could even survive a vacuum like space. But he still felt the wind through his hair, and his clothes still rippled in the wind. He was trying to think of meaningless things like this to get last night and this morning out of his head. He had to move out now. There was no way he could stay at the mansion. It'd be best to just move into his new apartment, and get it all over with. He was just thankful that he'd already changed his address on his license, with the bank, and with his few magazine subscriptions. He didn't think he could tolerate the lines and forms in his current mood. He'd likely snap again and end up really hurting someone. The mansion came into view just a few miles ahead, so Gabe began to slow down in order to not over shoot the place. First thing he was going to do, take a long shower and hope he didn't still feel dirty afterwards.

For the longest time, Laura didn't move. It took her nearly twenty minutes to feel as if she could stand again, let along accomplish anything. But she had to get the window boarded up, it was the dead of summer and the rains often came heavy in the afternoon. With the day being so hot she knew a thunderstorm would ensue; it already seemed to be getting darker and muggier outside. Soon the deluge would come and she needed to board up the window. Cleaning up the glass slowly and methodically, she tried to push Gabriel out of her mind. Several times she ended up cutting herself, her crimson blood welling to the surface as her mind wandered to him. Damn, if she didn't have a healing factor she'd be torn to ribbons...much like her heart at the moment. After she had picked up the pieces and placed a cardboard box over the window she switched on the television...more bad news. Wrapping her arms around herself, Laura rested her head on her knees. How had things gone so very wrong?

Gabriel dropped to his feet on the soft grass of the vast grounds out back of the mansion. He looked over to the stone marking Scott's fresh grave. Another wave of guilt hit him, making him want to throw up right there. Not only had he betrayed the ideals his brother had set down by sleeping with someone he wasn't in love with...he had slept with a whore. Given, he didn't know she was one at the time but the point remained. It was still his fault. He felt slightly guilt about laying into Laura like he had before he stormed off. He knew most girls who were in that profession did it to survive; they had no other choice in life really. But he still couldn't get past his anger. He felt betrayed by her for some reason. Approaching the stone, Gabriel dropped to his knees and placed a hand on it. "I'm sorry Scott. I failed you."

Broken and desolate, Laura allowed a few more minutes of wallowing in self pity before she got up. She had better start packing up and looking for a nice homeless shelter, there was no way she'd be putting herself through that again. Looking at the table where the money was, she had laid his wallet beside it. Sighing, she stood...she'd have to return it to him; she couldn't bear to keep it. It wasn't right. Opening up the wallet she searched for a license, a phone number...anything. She came across a stark white card that had the name Charles Xavier on it...Charles Xavier, headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Children. Looking out the window, she wondered...did Charles Xavier accept mutants at his school? Or at the very least, did he need a housekeeper? She'd do anything in order to stay alive...anything but whoring herself.

Gabe had been in that same position for well over an hour. The rain had long since started to pour down on him but he didn't care. So what if he got sick? None of that mattered. He'd let down his brother and he felt like shit for it. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Charles Xavier's voice in his head. _"Gabriel, I know you are in pain, but I think I have a solution to take your mind off it for a while. Come to the briefing room please."_ Gabriel looked up from where he'd been kneeling. Saying a quick goodbye to Scott, Gabe turned and headed into the mansion. A couple people made to speak to him but thought better of it as soon as they saw the look on Gabe's face. It was his mission face. He was getting in the zone and it was as wise to disturb him as it was to kick Wolverine when he was in a rage...or anytime for that matter. He quickly entered the elevator and punched in his access code for the lower levels. As the elevator began to descend, he wondered what kind of mission he'd be sent on.

When Gabriel entered the briefing room, he noticed, to his surprise, that his team wasn't there. Only Charles Xavier and Remy were in the room. He nodded to Remy as he approached the holographic table in the center of the room. "What's the mission Professor?" He was no fool. The only reason he'd be called to the briefing room was if there was work to be done. If this was just a talk he'd have been called to the Professor's office. No, this was definitely a mission and if there was only one other person going with him, then it was most likely covert.

Charles smiled at Gabriel from his position in the wheelchair. He punched in a few keys on the holographic table and a rotating model of what looked like a military base came into view. "I'm sure you are both familiar with the group known as Weapon X. Years ago after Wolverine broke out of the facility they decided that their resources were spread too thin and they shut down their main branch. It was most likely the only way they could explain Logan's escape. They closed down all of their facilities in America, leaving only their Mexican and Canadian facilities active. Recently we've received intelligence that a facility in the heavily wooded areas of Maine has begun to come back online. Weapon X is moving back into the States. We aren't sure of their reason yet, whether it's to tear the base down and take whatever was left behind all those years ago, or as I suspect to begin their operations anew. In order to keep our students and the mutant population safe, we need to know. We all know what they do to mutants they capture and we need to make sure that we are all safe. I want you two to take the minibird and fly up there; the coordinates are already in the system. This in an extended mission, observe and gather data. Do not engage unless you are fired upon first. I expect it should take them several weeks, maybe even a few months, to become fully operational again. I want you to remain there and keep a running report going. If you are discovered or injured then you are to return immediately. And in a few weeks time I'll send a replacement team to relieve you. Oh...and Gambit, if you can, I'd really appreciate some copies of their files but only if you can get in and get out without being seen. This is why I choose you to accompany Vulcan on this mission. Do either of you have any questions?"

Remy examined his fingernails as the professor prattled on and on. He knew the job, get in, don't be seen, look around and copy some files. It wouldn't be a problem, "Piece o' cake. Dere ain' no reason dat Remy won' be gettin' dem files." Even though he was reluctant to leave Belle and the children, he had stopped letting her pregnancies get in the way. And dieu, it seemed he was eternally getting her pregnant...this time, he was making Kitty and Jubilee watch over Belle and the kids. He knew that the two girls drove Belle nuts but at least they wouldn't let her get into anything too strenuous...like driving or bending over. "Y' know Belle be poppin' my kid soon, how long we talkin'?"

Charles smiled at the resident Cajun. "You have nothing to fear, Remy. I already cleared this plan with Belle. The baby isn't due for another three months, and if she goes into labor before you are back I will contact you and you may break from the mission to return home. Gabriel is more than capable of remaining up there while the replacement team is sent early so that he may return home as well. Belle was quite adamant that I let you come home early, believe me, and I almost feared for my life for a moment." He chuckled at that, causing Gabe to grin. The thought of Charles Xavier fearing for his life was almost enough to make him laugh...almost. "I have made plans for any incidents that may arise where Belle is concerned and both Kitty and Jubilee are quite persistent that you go so they can spend time with your wife, helping me to spoil your children." He grinned in a grandfatherly way at how he'd been spoiling their kids since day one. He had no children of his own and viewed all the residents of the mansion as his children and grandchildren. "If you have no further question, then go change and get prepared. I want you in the air in two hours time. Good luck."

"What de boss says goes," He said, "And don' be t'inkin' Remy gone soft neit'er." He sent an accusatory glare over at Gabriel then at Charles. "Dat woman scares de 'ell out of ol' Remy, and I don' wan't' be upsettin' de mot'er of m' babies. She been dealin' wit enough, Soleil turnin' eight, Julien goin' t' school now an' all...not t' mention de twins be potty trainin'. I better be back for de birt' or I don' doubt I'll never touch Belle again!" With that said, he gave a nod over to Charles. "C'mon, de faster we get dere, de faster I can get back t' ma Belle before she pops m' kid..."

Gabe had to chuckle at that, but a sickening thought entered his mind. Laura...he couldn't remember if they'd used protection or not. He was too drunk at the time to tell. But she was a whore…they all kept condoms or some such birth control he supposed, right? He was glad he'd learned to block out other telepaths or he feared Xavier might have found out what was on his mind. And by the slight frown on the Professor's face, he knew he couldn't get it. Gabe nodded to Remy and set off for the locker room to get changed into his uniform. Then he'd have to go up and check on getting some food for them, maybe Belle would have made something for Remy since she apparently knew about this trip already. He enjoyed her cooking almost as much as he enjoyed Gambit's. "We got two hours. I'm gunna take a quick shower." Gabe quickly got undressed and hopped in the showers, deciding it'd be best to clean himself now while he still had the chance.

Remy smiled on his way out, "Y' do dat, Gabe. Remy better go say g'bye t' 'is wife, if y' know what I mean." He nudged the younger man before heading back up to his room. He better take advantage of the time he had left, pretty soon Belle would be too pregnant and too uncomfortable to sleep with him. But for now, he'd oblige her as much as she wanted...and miss her like crazy when they were parted. The least he could do was love her hard and say goodbye to the kids before he went away for a while.

Gabriel cringed at mental picture Remy had just planted in his head. What made it worse, instead of seeing Remy and Belle in his mind, he saw himself and Laura. It made him feel dirty all over again. He turned the water to hot and began to scrub himself down like he had been covered in sludge. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He must have stayed in there for the majority of that first hour; by the time he left the shower his skin was red and raw. After quickly changing into his uniform, Gabe headed upstairs to check on food provisions before heading back down to the minibird.

Already standing at the plane, Remy kissed his very pregnant wife one more time. "Be a good girl, chere...Jubilee an' Kitty only be tryin' t' help. J'taime," He whispered before making sure she waddled out of the hangar. It wasn't safe for her to be here when they took off. Smiling at Gabe, he patted him on the back, "C'mon, let's get dis' job done."

Gabe had secured some dried food provisions for the trip and enough for a couple weeks there on the mission. They'd need to catch some food at some point to have something fresh as dried food wouldn't sustain them the whole time. But that was easily accomplished with Gabe's powers. He waved goodbye to Belle as she waddled past him before he had to fight off Jubilee and Kitty who had decided to take a liking to him when he had first come to the mansion. Luckily, they still had to help Belle up the steep stairs to the main hallway so they could get to the elevator. Gabe joined Gambit in the small jet and after preflight checks were completed, they took off, "Another long mission. Why is it I only ever get called up for long missions or the ones where we fight all the time?"

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Mon ami, dat's de only type of mission we got!" Folding his arms, he looked at the younger man. "Y' sure dat y' okay t' go? Chuck won' be angry if y' need some time t' grieve...y' had Alex's panties in a real twist leavin' de funeral like dat..." Sighing, he strapped himself into the pilot's seat. "W'at y' need is some time ta' let it sit...and a willin' woman." He laughed and started up the engines.

Gabe blanched at the mention of a willing woman. Why was it that everything anyone said kept reminding him of Laura? Curse them...the next one who did it was going to get blasted in the face and sent into the stratosphere. Gabe turned to Gambit and smirked. "Alex always has his panties in a twist when it comes to Scott. It doesn't matter if it's because not allowed to go surfing because of a mission or he's goofing off too much. _He's_ one to talk about the behavior of others. At least I don't take pleasure in ditching my classes because the waves are just right. Besides, I'll have plenty of time to grieve when you're taking your turn observing things. Eight weeks is long enough." The doors to the hangar opened, and the jet slowly rose from it's birthing underneath the basketball court. When it was finally higher than the school, Gabe turned on the autopilot and let the plane take itself to their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here we go folks, the real meat and potatoes of the plot. So far no reviews, which is a little disheartening. This is why I've decided to do a little rewards program here. People are reading, I can see that, so if you review and there are three reviews for us to read by Monday morning, I will post the next segment of this story! It'll be a nice treat for us to hear what you have to say and you get to see what happens next (and we're getting into the heavy plot now!)**

**You know what to do!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Laura had tried to return that wallet...she truly had. Every night after helping Mr. Butler pack up his belongings she would walk the fifty blocks to Soho where Gabriel's apartment was located. For any other person, it would've been too much work, overly taxing on the body...but not a woman like Laura. She was in stellar shape, she could run father and faster than any Olympic runner and she didn't get tired to boot. But every time she knocked and he wasn't home, she felt even more run down. After a month she gave up, he wasn't going to answer; he had disappeared. What's worse was that deadline was coming for her rent and she was no closer to procuring the funds than she was the night Gabriel left. She had six hundred dollars plus the meager scrapings Mr. Butler had been paying her to help him pack up his things. She had enough for the rent, but she was two hundred short on utilities…not to mention that Happy Homes, LLC who had bought the building wanted to increase her rent by two hundred dollars a month in order to _'make the necessary repairs that would put the building at industry standard'_.

To top it all off, she seemed to have caught a summer flu...which made absolutely no sense as her body was resistant to most anything unless, of course, she was under massive amounts of stress. And she supposed being evicted and having to beg for the kindness of strangers counted as stressful. August first rolled around with a vengeance; today was the day: pay up or get out…and for Laura, that meant getting out. Clothes, shoes, some kitchen accessories, and the few sentimental items she'd wanted to keep had been packed up in a couple of boxes. The furniture she was selling to the new landlords; it couldn't hurt to have an extra thousand dollars to her name...especially if a man by the name of Charles Xavier couldn't help her.

Mr. Butler cried when he helped her into the cab. "Och, lass, I'll miss you something fierce...be well and I'm sorry." Laura let the tears run down her face as well as she turned away and drove off to meet her destiny. Her appointment was at noon, she'd make it just in time…

Charles Xavier had a habit of not wanting to turn people down at the mansion, especially if they really needed his help. He also had a nasty habit of spoiling the LeBeau children to the point of frustrating BellaDonna. But he figured that it was worth it. He was rolling down the hallway in his wheelchair toward his office, preparing for the arrival of a woman he had an appointment with. As he passed Belle's room on the lower floor, so she wouldn't need to climb any stairs with Remy gone, Charles smiled at Soleil who came bounding over to hug 'Grandpa Chuck.' He quickly handed her a small bag of goodies to share with her siblings and then continued on his way toward his office. He chuckled when he heard Belle yelling after him upon discovering the goodies. He loved to spoil the kids and tormenting Belle a little was alright too; the woman needed to keep her assassin skills sharp.

Upon arrival a very pregnant, very angry Cajun woman had let her in the front door. Laura, knowing a good bit of French from her days at Weapon X, found herself immediately conversing with the woman as fluently as if she just jetted in from France. She was told that Charles Xavier's office was just up the corridor and to the left, she couldn't miss it. Swallowing hard, butterflies jumping in her stomach, she made her way up the stairs and knocked on the open door. A man sat behind a desk, smiling up at her as if he knew she was coming the whole time. Swallowing hard, she bit her lip, "I'm Laura Kinney...we spoke on the phone?" Stepping in, she extended her small hand to him, "It's nice to meet you."

Charles reached over and shook her hand lightly, "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Kinney. I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my school. Welcome." He took his hand back and smiled. "I apologize for not standing when you entered," He motioned towards the wheelchair. It was obvious he was from the high society, only those men stood for a lady anymore. "I do remember you on the phone, yes. As I recall you were interested in staying here, perhaps looking for permanent employment?" His eyes held a secret, like he knew something he wasn't letting on. "Tell me Ms. Kinney, if you don't mind, why do you feel the Institute is the right place for you?"

Laura was more than glad he asked her to sit down. She'd been very dizzy since she walked in here; truly, for almost a week she'd been having dizzy spells. She chalked it up to her flu and moved on. Deciding that honesty was the best policy, she sighed, "Because I have nowhere left to go. I've been...hunted...for a long time." She said, deciding that evading was better than lying. "I've been living at an apartment for almost ten years where I worked for the landlord instead of paying rent and a few weeks ago I learned that I wouldn't be able to do that anymore..." _And I can't get another job because I don't legally exist,_ she thought. "I know it's probably not fair that I ask but this is the last place I have left to go."

Charles nodded his head. He had run across many like her. "I understand completely. I am truly sorry you've hit a spot of bad luck in life. What is it that you are you running from?" He smiled warmly at her, hoping to ease her tensions. "If it helps you to answer me, you are not the first person to come through our doors seeking refuge from someone or something. More than one of our residents, and a quite a few of the students too, are on the run or have been in the past."

Of course he'd want to know what she was running from. This was a school; he had to make sure the children were safe! But all the same, she was fearful. Even though he looked cheerful and friendly...she was worried. She didn't know this man, how did she know if she could trust him? Nervously she bit her lip, "I...I don't think that my situation is the same as running from an abusive family. Although, I suppose you could say my 'family' enjoyed abusing me." Swallowing hard, she stood up, pacing back and forth to try and relieve some of the tension within her. "There's an organization out there...one that created me." Why was she telling him this? She should cut her losses and run. "They're known as Weapon X. I..." Laura's vision blurred as a wave of dizziness overtook her. Grabbing for the chair, she gripped on tightly, trying not to fall. It was several moments later that her vision finally cleared enough for her to relax, "I'm sorry, I've been ill these past few days."

Charles listened patiently to the girl. His eyes widened at the mention of Weapon X. He was just about to mention that he would like to have her meet with Logan, another man on the run from Weapon X, when she almost fell. He quickly wheeled his chair around and placed a steadying hand on her back. "It's quite alright Ms. Kinney. I'd like you to sit down; our resident physician is on his way up right now to have a look at you. Please don't be alarmed when you see him. Despite his...rugged appearance, he is a very capable man." While they waited for Hank, Charles decided to speak a bit more. "Weapon X, that means you are a mutant." He smiled at her again. "I have one or two residents here who are on the run from them at the moment. Tell me, how did you hear about our facility? We don't actively advertise, for the safety of our students."

Nodding, she sat back down again at his insistence. It was nice to have someone he cared; it wasn't that the man's touch was stimulating in any way, it was just comforting. It was nice to be cared about. "I don't need a doctor..." Swallowing a wave of nausea, she closed her eyes. "Thank you, I'd appreciate it." It was unheard of that a flu would last two weeks; especially for a woman with a healing factor! Sitting back, she nodded as Charles spoke of the secrecy that was this school. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out Gabriel's wallet, "I swear I didn't steal it...I met him in a bar and he forgot it." She decided to spare him the gory details; the man didn't need to know that she had sex with Gabriel and then effectively ruined any chance of them ever being friends or anything else for that matter. "I wanted to bring it back to him but I didn't want to just leave it in the apartment on his license in case he had moved or something...and he hasn't been by to claim it. Now that I've been evicted it won't matter, he wouldn't find me at my apartment anyway." Running a hand over her roiling stomach, she sighed, "I saw your card in there and, knowing he was a mutant, I was hoping you'd take me in or at least give me a job. I can work for my keep, I swear."

Charles chuckled and nodded. He took the wallet and glanced inside, seeing that all of Gabriel's cash was indeed there minus a few hundred dollars which he probably spent on a cab and alcohol. "It's quite alright. I know you didn't steal the wallet. In truth, we'd been wondering where Mr. Summers had disappeared to after the funeral. He just up and left on us as soon as the funeral was over. His other brother, Alex, was not very pleased with him and didn't even get a chance to confront him on his behavior before he left for Alaska again." He decided to hint that he knew something had happened. While he didn't know the details of anything, he was certain that she was the reason Gabriel had been in a far worse mood than he'd left in the day before. "Let's have Hank look at you to make sure you are indeed fine and then we can talk some more about the possibility of you staying here with us."

Nodding, she allowed the wheelchair-bound man to lead her to an elevator. At least the man cared; he had created a school for children with mutations. He hadn't yet said what his was, however, and she decided not to press it. Perhaps he was just a very generous, kind, normal man without any powers at all. The movement of the elevator made her feel as if she were going to vomit; oh dear, how embarrassing to feel like this when she was trying her damndest to make a good impression. Charles didn't seem to mind though; he walked her all the way down to a basement facility where the medical labs were. A fuzzy blue man who immediately piqued her feral senses stood watching her; he was like her, feral. He wasn't a born alpha though, not like she was, and she quickly allowed herself to be shepherded onto a bed. "I'm sure it's nothing but the flu," She said finally, looking between the two men. And yet, she wasn't quite convinced.

* * *

Gabriel sat huddled near a tree staring out over the facility for about the thousandth time since this mission had begun. Since they'd arrived he found the time to come to terms with and accept Scott's death; he even felt like he'd made peace with the Laura situation. After all, it wasn't like he'd have to see her again. In another two weeks they could go home and start eating and sleeping at regular intervals. Remy had long since acquired a disc of data files from the computers there, twice now, each time updating as they brought more of the facility back online. They had determined weeks ago that that's what they were doing and probably looking for Logan again too. Gabriel was currently about two hundred yards away from the outer fence line huddled in a mass of trees. He just pulled the binoculars down to check of time again; he to make another report in the log when their entire operation came crashing down.

Sirens began to wail and put immediately on the alert. He looked up to see several uniformed guards running to his right, heading for the gate there. He was curious about what had set them off. It looked like they were actively searching for something. Maybe one of their projects had gotten loose. It would be sweet justice if that was true. Out of nowhere Gabriel heard a shot ring out, a bullet tearing through his right shoulder. He yelled in pain, closing his eyes against the burning sensation. When the dark orbs reopened they burned with the fire a thousand suns. Calling up his limited telepathy, Vulcan sent a call to Remy a thousand yards back in a small clearing, _"Gambit, quick, code red. We've been discovered and I'm hit. Prep the minibird, I'll try and make it back on my own. Send a call home; let them know what's going on." _Gabriel had just finished when another shot rang out. He erected a shield of heat energy and watched as the bullet aimed at his head melt away to nothing. The sound of dogs and guards running made him spring him into action.

A string of curses burst over the intercom as Remy grabbed the last file he'd been looking at and darted for the door. Palming a few cards he sent them hurtling towards guards and dogs with no care; all he knew was he had to get to the plane and back to Belle, "C'mon, ami!" He yelled, running like a madman toward the gate. The minibird was hidden just a few paces from there, they could make it if only they hurried. As soon as Remy got near the plane, he pressed the button on the emergency device that made the engines whir into action, "Summers! Dis' ain' no time t' be dawdlin'!"

Gabriel cursed as he saw the madness erupt before him. Gambit would get over run now that they'd noticed him there. His shoulder hurt to the high heavens, but he had a partner out there, and he wouldn't abandon him. The field hummed to life around him as Vulcan rose into the air. He needed to distract them. Firing a few blasts of energy into the compound, mainly at unmanned trucks and such, to cause explosions and distract the soldiers. "Run Gambit. I'll cover your escape." Firing off a few more blasts, he watched as the Cajun finally made it out of the gate. He had turned to make his way toward the plane when another shot ripped through his right leg. "FUCK!" He dropped out of the sky then, but he managed to stay up, though the loss of blood was making him woozy. He flew as fast as he could to the jet and dropped down right beside it. Staggering inside, he dropped to the floor. "Go! I'm in, get us out of here."

Gambit was worried about Gabriel but it was more important to get this bird off the ground and fast. Even with shots being fired, he managed to get the plane up into the air and set it to autopilot before rushing over, "Dis ain' good." Grabbing the first aid kit, Remy found that there was nothing he could really do. He bandaged Gabriel tightly at least to try and stop the bleeding...but he'd need immediate medical care once they got back to the mansion. Luckily the entire trip was less than an hour, he could survive that. "Don' y' even t'ink 'bout leavin' ol' Remy. If y' see a warm w'ite light, stay de fuck away from it!"

Gabriel coughed and chuckled a bit. "I'm not going anywhere Cajun. I'll be around to torment you for years to come. It just hurts like a bitch." He looked down at his leg and his shoulder and grimaced. "Damn, shot both right sides. Why couldn't they at least even me out and get one on each side huh?" He was trying to joke and lighten the mood. Too bad he wasn't as good at it as Alex.

Frowning, Remy shook his head but he couldn't help but laugh too. "Stay in good spirits, dat's de way t' recover quick. Jus' rest a bit now...Remy'll 'ave y' home in a jiff." Moving to the controls he flew as fast as he possibly could, the little jet shuddering at how quickly they were going. But still, a half hour later they had landed and Remy was calling the professor mentally. _"We got a man down 'ere, Gabe needs some medical care...an' fas' professor!"_

Charles looked to Laura with a frown on his face as he intercepted Remy's mental summons. He pressed a hand to his temple and closed his eyes, sending a reply back to the Cajun_, "Hank is already in the med bay. What are his injuries?" _Turning to Hank and Laura, Charles put on a look of serious concern. "I do not mean to disturb you from getting you the care you need to get rid of what appears to be a nasty flu. However I need to steal Hank away. One of our...employees has been injured and is in dire need of emergency care." Charles motioned Hank to follow him a few steps away, to where they assumed would be out of earshot of Laura. "Hank, prep the emergency kit. Gambit and Vulcan are en route. The cover was blown and Vulcan was injured getting them out of there. Remy is assessing him and will tell me his injuries, in the mean time; we need the emergency kit prepped."

Gabriel smiled at Remy and reached over with his left hand to touch his injured shoulder. "OW! Christ that hurts. Remind me to see about having these unstable molecules checked to see about making them bullet proof." Gabe let his hand drop back to his side and blinked a few times, trying to keep his heavy lidded eyes open. "Alex is going to be pissed. First I run off from the funeral and then I go get myself shot. I have a feeling he's going to turn into Scott on this one and start berating me about responsibilities and carelessness on a mission."

Remy was used to this procedure by now, _"Dere's a bullet wound to 'is shoulder an leg...not'ing dat 'ank can't fix but it needs t' be taken care of soon."_ He responded back, carrying out the stretcher that was a permanent fixture in the hangar. "No complainin' eit'er, ami, y' gettin' on de gurney an' dat's final!" He forcibly pushed Gabriel back onto the rolling structure and headed the few doors down to where Hank was already preparing a bed next to a young woman who looked about to swallow her tongue.

Hank patted Laura on the shoulder, "Shouldn't be too much longer now, my dear. By the time I finish with this patient I'll have a full analysis of what could be wrong." Pushing the curtain closed to maintain everyone's privacy, he gave one last not to a very distraught Laura. Hurrying over to where Remy pushed Gabriel into the lab; he immediately put on a pair of gloves. The leg was a lot worse than the shoulder; the bullet there had merely grazed his shoulder whereas there was still a piece of bullet lodged in Gabriel's leg. Without the proper surgical equipment Hank was very limited...he gave Gabriel all the local anesthesia he could as he quickly pulled the metal chunks from his flesh before bandaging him up at record speed. "I think I've gotten all the shrapnel out," He said after almost twenty minutes. He had started an IV line, giving Gabriel the antibiotics he would need to ward off infection. "Would you like me to give you some pain killers, Gabriel?" He asked, his dark eyes looking over the young man.

Gabriel had tried to insist that he could walk but his body told the truth. He was too weak from blood loss to do any such thing. So with a resigned frown, Gabriel allowed himself to be placed on the stretcher and wheeled into the med bay. As they entered, he could swear he saw a familiar face. In fact if he thought about it, that girl looked an awful lot like Laura. But he was too weak to say anything and doubted it anyway. After all, hallucinations were a sign of blood loss, right? He had probably just imagined her. Even if it wasn't his imagination, how the hell would she know about Xavier's, and what was she doing in the lower levels? It didn't make any sense. He was about to ask Xavier or Hank about her, when Hank cut him off with a question about drugs, "Nothing that'll put me out, doc. I don't really want to go to sleep at the moment."

Charles sat watching as Hank worked, marveling at how well the man was able to perform his craft despite the hindrance of the mutation that made his limbs and digits thicker than they normally would be. Not to mention all the loose hair that might get into a wound or the rather sharp nails he possessed could hurt more than heal. It was truly a wonder; he was a perfect example of a man overcoming his mutation to have a successful life and career. He'd made a note to have Hank speak to the students about such things sometime; they all needed just a little inspiration. Once Gabriel was stabilized and arguing with Hank over painkillers, Charles wheeled himself back to where Laura was, pushing the privacy curtain aside a bit as he went. "I'm terribly sorry if you saw anything disturbing. Some of our employees have more...dangerous jobs and these things do happen."

Feeling sickness wash over her as she listened to the commotion and the horribly overwhelming smell of fresh blood, Laura closed her eyes. Moaning, she turned onto her side...it was Gabriel over there, she could hear him, she could smell him. Her skin burned with fear and regret, her throat burning as she leaned over the bed and vomited into the trash can beside her bed. "Oh God..." She moaned; her entire body was shaking as she finally saw Hank pushing back the curtain and picking her up off the floor.

"Oh my stars and garters," Hank exclaimed, throwing the curtain aside to pick his other patient up off the floor. He couldn't have the poor girl being sick like that. He'd already administered Gabriel a mild sedative that would relax him without putting him all the way under. He needed to be very sensitive to the fact that Gabriel had watched as Scott was administered a dose of painkillers...and he had died in his sleep that very night. It was no wonder he wanted nothing to do with drugs of any sort. Handing her a cup of water, he rubbed her back, "Relax, child...close your eyes and breathe while I read these results." Picking a pair of spectacles from the table, he grasped the lab results that a very expensive technical machine had spit out. "Oh dear..."

Laura swallowed; her entire body burned as she looked over at him, "Please tell me it's Ebola..." She knew now what was wrong with her...how had she not noticed before?

Hank raised an eyebrow, "On the contrary, my dear, it seems you are pregnant. Congratulations..." Noting the look of panic on her face, he sighed, "Shall I alert the father to be?"

Laura sat back, staring at her lap; it took her a long time before she even wagered a gaze over at Gabriel. "That won't be necessary..."

Charles watched Laura thoughtfully while the results were read and noticed the look of panic on her face. He reached out a comforting hand and placed it on hers, "It will be alright, my dear. Seeing as you are pregnant and you've already stated you have nowhere to go, I believe that I would no longer be able to call myself a gentleman if I didn't allow you to stay here. In fact, I insist upon it. I'll have a faculty member prepare a room for you and Hank will be available at all times throughout the duration of your pregnancy so that you can get the care that you need." He closed his eyes briefly as he intercepted a message and turned to face Remy. "Mr. LeBeau, your wife has heard that the mission was interrupted and someone was injured. I've informed her that you weren't hurt but I believe it best if you made your way to the mansion and proved to her that I'm not trying to trick her into biding her time while hiding your body, as she so eloquently put it."

Gabriel smiled as the drugs started to take effect. Oh yeah, he was in a land of flowers and sunshine. It almost felt like a poorly scripted sixties hippy flick to him. But he didn't care as long as there was no pain and he wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon. He looked over as soon as the curtain was moved, and saw, to his own dismay that it was indeed Laura over on the other bed. He frowned slightly and closed his eyes to allow his other senses try to make up for his lack of sight. He wasn't completely sure but he thought he heard the word pregnant. His eyes immediately shot open only to see her, and now he was sure it was Laura, looking at him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the cobwebs that these drugs had put in there, he needed to think. She was pregnant…and she was looking at him. Sitting upright like a shock had gone through his body Gabriel looked at her, wincing slightly as his shoulder didn't appreciate the movement. That look, was she giving that look to say _he_ was the father? There was no way in hell! She was a whore; for all he knew she'd slept with probably fifty or a hundred guys since that night six weeks ago. No way was that his kid.

Remy looked between Gabriel and the girl in the bed and he threw up his hands, "De boss calls, better git m' ass movin'!" It didn't take him long at all to bolt from the room. He had his own pregnant broad to worry about.

Hank, however, only had this one...and he was _very_ worried about her. "Laura, I'm going to keep a close eye on you from now on...I'm not going to lie and tell you that your body is particularly suited for bearing children." She was small and very thin...but she was healthy, he'd give her that. Looking between her and Gabriel he began to get the sinking suspicion that the father of her baby was closer than she seemed to indicate.

Heart pounding in her throat, she nodded to whatever the professor had said. If he had told her that he was about to tar and feather her and place her in the quad as a living example of why girls should practice safe sex...she had just agreed. Looking over at him, she swallowed hard; what could she say to him? Did she apologize? Get angry at him? Did she screw him again? Looking back down at her still-flat abdomen, she swallowed. "That's fine..." She said softly. The human in her wanted to scream, cry...the feral was bred for this, to mate, to hunt. "As for the father...he'll come around."

Charles looked at Gabriel with a knowing smile. The young man had obviously heard everything that was said over in this side of the room and knew that Ms. Kinney was pregnant. And judging by both of their reactions, he might very well be the father. Being a telepath tended to heighten one's mental faculties and Charles didn't need to read the young man's mind to know this. He wouldn't attempt it anyway; though he was a much more powerful telepath, he was _not_ a more powerful mutant. Gabriel was the most powerful they'd seen since Phoenix made herself known and they hadn't yet deduced which of the two was more powerful. Although it was probably best not to tempt fate and find out first hand. Turning to face Hank and Laura, Charles excused himself and rolled over to Gabriel. Pulling the curtain closed slightly, to give some semblance of privacy, Charles spoke. "Mr. Summers, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Gabriel looked over at Laura, then at Hank, who shot him a brief glance like he knew and then at the Professor who was currently wearing one of his damned all knowing smiles. He was onto them. He might not know exactly what had happened, but he suspected Gabriel was the baby's father. As Charles wheeled over and spoke, Gabriel narrowed his obsidian eyes at the older man. He did not just ask him that; did he believe, for one second, that the whore was carrying his kid? "No Professor. I have nothing I want to tell you because there's nothing to tell." Leaning in closer, Gabriel whispered to the older man, forgetting that Hank had heightened senses not knowing that Laura did as well, "I know what you're insinuating, and the answer is no. That is **not** my kid. I won't lie and say I didn't sleep with her but the details of the encounter are my business alone. And there is no way that is my kid..." Looking over in Laura's direction, and then back at Xavier, he continued, "I won't tell you why I say that, that's _her_ business, not mine. It only becomes my business the moment she tries to accuse me of fathering her kid."

Gabriel could whisper all he liked, she was still feral. Standing up off the bed, she ignored Hank's protests as she threw the curtain back, "You drunk, lying _bastard_!" She snapped, the feral suddenly breaking free of its human prison. Her eyes burned with fury, her entire body seeming to reflect the rising anger within her. "If you weren't so piss drunk that night you'd remember what we shared...and don't try and sugar coat it either. I tried to be a whore, I tried to make money that way...but I didn't like how it made me feel, I didn't want to be that kind of girl." Folding her arms, she sneered at him, "It's your business now, Gabriel, because I _**am**_ accusing you of fathering my kid."

Gabriel turned toward Laura like her words burned him. Grunting in pain he jumped up, pushing Hank back from trying to sit him back down onto the bed. Gabriel towered over her by nearly a foot and he had more mass on him than she did. His obsidian black eyes flared to life so fast that Xavier and Hank had to turn away to blink the spots out of their eyes like a flash had gone off. "Don't you dare try to accuse me of fathering your bastard! You just said it; you were a god damned whore! And you preyed on a broken man to make a quick buck! I was too inebriated to decipher what you were implying. If I'd known you wanted money for sex, I _never_ would have done it. You probably slept with a hundred guys since then it could be _anyone's_ child. I refuse to accept it."

"Oh yes, poor drunk Gabriel. I must've raped you while you slept, I must've climbed on you and thrown you down on my bed...that's why I rubbed your back when you were vomiting, that's why I made you breakfast..." She closed her eyes, feeling Hank's arms around her waist as he tried to get her to sit down again. "No," She snapped, pulling away and effectively throwing herself at the edge of Gabriel's bed. "I haven't slept with a hundred guys; I haven't slept with _any_ guys! All I've done these past six weeks is think about you." That, and been sick with carrying his child. "You can have your money back and more, Gabriel. With interest even, I don't care..."

Gabriel was about to yell at her some more when everything caught up to him. The blood loss, the subdued pain, it all came back with a vengeance now. He's stood up too quickly, moved too much for his condition, and now he felt light headed and dizzy. He blinked a few times, the glow in his eyes dying down the more he moved. He felt like all the blood was rushing to his head; this served to make him feel very ill very quickly and he dropped to his knees. He placed a hand on his head and Charles leaned over to grasp his arm. Gabriel jerked away from his touch, "I-I'm fine." He slowly looked up at Laura once more, his eyes completely black once more. "Keep the money. You need it more than I do."

Laura watched him as he stood in anger and then fell to his knees. She lunged for him but Hank caught her in his arms, saying something about her condition. She spun around, growling, and pushed him off of her so hard that he reeled back, the animal in him was the only thing keeping him upright. Gabe's eyes locked with hers and she steeled herself against looking away. He was eye level with her belly, the place where his child had taken residence inside of her...and yet he wouldn't allow himself to remember, to think about what had happened. "Too bad I'm not going to take your money...why pay me? I haven't pleasured you at all this afternoon, have I?" She was hurt; it could be seen clearly in her eyes. "Accept this child or don't...what do you care? You have the luxury of walking away..." Pressing her hand to her abdomen, she shut her eyes tightly, "I can't."

Hank helped Gabriel back up into the bed and told him to stay there or he'd give him a stronger sedative to keep him knocked out, despite his protestations. Gabe grudgingly accepted the fact and lay there looking at Laura. As much as he didn't want to believe it there _was_ the slight possibility that it was his kid. He couldn't deny that forever. He scrubbed a hand over his face and mumbled. "Fine, prove it's my kid. If it is, I'll do the right thing; I'll help take care of him…or her." Scott would be rolling over in his grave if any woman's child was proven to be Gabe's baby and he didn't do the right thing. Besides, Gabe wouldn't like himself very much if he abandoned a kid that was his. He hated growing up not knowing who his parents were or if he had a family. He wouldn't push that life onto another soul. It then that Charles demanded everyone let Gabe rest and settle Laura into her new quarters which would be on the first floor for convenience when she got to be more noticeably pregnant.

It didn't take much coaxing before Laura moved back a few steps. "This was a bad idea...I'll just..." Swallowing hard, this time she didn't protest when Hank forcibly grabbed her and sat her back on the bed. Dizziness washed over her as he frowned, "This pregnancy is precarious enough without the two of you at each other's throats...I was going to suggest an amniocentesis to determine paternity but I can see easily enough that if we tried it we could very well do permanent damage to Laura and the child she's carrying. A paternity test is out of the question until the baby is born...and I don't want to hear anything more on the subject!" Grasping the girl's arm, he sighed, "Allow me to show you to your quarters, my dear...you'll need all the rest you can get." Before she could say another word, he had his arm around her waist as he hurried toward the door. And finally, Charles and Gabriel were alone again.

Gabriel sighed and looked at Charles, who was frowning at him. "I'm not pleased with your behavior Gabriel. What you do off the grounds of this institute is your concern and I have no doubt you thought it was appropriate given the situation. My concern is your reaction here. If I am not mistaken about Laura's character there is a very good chance that the baby is yours and that she is telling the truth." Gabe made to interject, but Charles held up a hand to silence him. "I did not read her mind. You know my stance on that. However it's plainly written in her body language and in her words. That you would argue with a woman who is pregnant and you, in your own precarious condition, when both of you need to be stress free to be healthy. I'm very disappointed in you. I suggest you think over your actions and figure out a way to get along with Ms. Kinney as she's here to stay…for the time being at least. And until Hank clears you from the med bay, so are you. Get some rest." With that Charles turned and wheeled himself out of the med bay, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts.

Hank opened the door and pushed her inside, "The professor took the liberty of having your belongings placed here and, if you wish, someone will help you unpack them. You shouldn't overexert yourself, Laura; I will not pretend that you are physically fit to have a child. From what I can tell from the X-rays and your weight, that the adamantium on your bones is the true weight to you...you're severely underweight, you're very petite. Despite being so conditioned, this could significantly weaken you." He shut the door, "And as for Gabriel, he's been through quite an ordeal." Laura remained silent as she moved to lie down on the bed, she was exhausted. "I'll let you rest now, come down and see me tomorrow morning; I want to run a few more tests...sleep well." Turning back, he watched her crawl onto the bed and curl into fetal position, her hand resting on her abdomen. This was a grave situation indeed...

Charles Xavier rubbed his eyes as the elevator opened to deposit him on the first floor of the mansion. This was a mess if ever he'd seen one. It was far worse than when Remy and Belle had their spat about their first child. At least then it hadn't almost come to blows. And even if it had, neither Remy nor Belle was an Omega level mutant and they both loved each other passionately. Gabriel was Omega and his emotions always made his vast powers dangerous; there also didn't seem to be any love lost between the young parents. Gabriel had gotten angry back in the med bay and had barely kept his powers in check. This wasn't a good situation for a wounded man or a pregnant woman to be in. But that was the life Charles Xavier had chosen to have, always there to help those in need. And these two needed his help whether they knew it or not. Lucky for the two, Xavier fully planned to give it to them. Seeing Hank walk out of Laura's room, Charles waved him over, "How is Ms. Kinney taking all this?"

Sighing heavily, Hank shook his shaggy head, "In all my days I've never been so worried about a patient. I'm no obstetrician, Charles…BellaDonna was far more physically capable of bearing children. Laura..." He shook his head, "The girl has adamantium fused to her bones just like Logan...she has a healing factor, too. But she is not invincible; this could truly damage her, Charles." Looking down at the man, he noticed a sparkle in the older man's eyes, "Not to mention that fighting with Gabriel does nothing but upset both of them. I think the two should be separated as much as possible..."

Charles nodded his head at Hank's remarks. She was on the run from Weapon X, had a healing factor and adamantium laced bones. She quite possibly would have claws too. He was starting to get an idea about it all, she'd mentioned being created. Maybe she was a relative of the resident Wolverine. Only time would tell, he'd have to speak to the Canadian about that. Hanks belief of separation was not what he wanted to hear though. "I don't believe so Hank. I'd actually like to suggest that she assist you in the med bay for the time being."

"Well, I would be able to keep a closer eye on her..." Hank said, straightening his back. "I don't know what you're planning, Charles, but I trust your judgment. Perhaps you ought to propose this arrangement to her. I fear coming from me she would see it as foul play." Folding his arms he let out a short sigh, "I could use the extra help with BellaDonna so close to her due date and now Gabriel to look after. Perhaps she could tend to Belle as she will soon be giving birth to Remy's fifth child."

Charles nodded sagely, "My thoughts exactly, Hank. She'd be around all the time in case something happened. I know her type, Hank. She's already stated that she will work for her keep; she's not the type to take handouts and so she can work with you where you can make sure it's all alright for a woman in her condition. I'm hoping she will also find a sense of purpose in helping you out." He ran a hand over his chin as more ideas came to him. "Besides, working with Belle would be good for her. The woman has multiple children now and, I daresay, is an expert at pregnancy. It'll do Laura some good to see what to expect later in her own pregnancy so it won't all be such a shock." Not to mention it might help to mend the rift between Gabriel and her. He wasn't sure if anything could happen between the two but for the baby's sake, above all else, two parents who were able to interact in a civil manner was much better than two parents constantly at war. "I'll speak to her in the morning. I believe she needs her rest for now."

Nodding, Hank took his leave from the professor. This certainly had been an interesting day, first Laura, then Gabriel...their child, or so she said. He certainly hadn't smelled it, if she was lying...then again, she seemed to be another Weapon X project, who knew what she was capable of? Exhausted from the exciting day, he retired...it would be a very interesting few months; that was for sure.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You did it! YAY! Nice job readers, here's your reward! Now, usually I just do updates once a week but if we have readers who are willing to review for their chapters, we could go to a program like that. So, I'll say until we have six reviews (three more than we already have) or about a week from now, the next chapter will be put up!**

**Have a great Labor Day everyone!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Thirteen days, seventeen hours, fifty-six minutes and nine seconds...that's how long it had been since she'd last seen him. It seemed Hank was determined to keep her busy around the med bay with chores including helping prepare for the birth of the other resident pregnant woman and cleaning. Laura had spoken with the woman briefly and she'd her that this baby was her fifth...Laura had nearly passed out. The woman's husband looked smug as he kissed his wife's neck saying they were aiming for six. That time, Laura _had_ passed out...and Hank made her stay in bed for nearly the whole rest of the day. But today she was determined to get some work done and she wasn't about to volunteer to spend time with the human baby factory or her ever-hovering husband.

Stepping into the med bay, Laura found a note from Hank and a bag of what smelled like food. In the last few weeks she had begun to swell with the child she carried; it was becoming more obvious every single day. This particular morning after getting sick she had not felt like struggling with her tight jeans. Instead she'd donned a pair of red sweats and a white t-shirt. She frowned as she examined herself in the long mirror over by the scale and the sink, even in her sweats and t-shirt it was becoming obvious. Swallowing hard, she grabbed the note and the food...she had to keep some patient company today. Apparently he'd had an accident and was lonely. And, Laura decided, it was better than disinfecting the sink… again.

Gabriel sighed for about the thousandth that day. He looked around the confines of the 'room' he was in. How could they call this a room? They'd forced him into a bed in the corner of the mansion and closed the curtains, then called it a room. It was sparsely furnished, dark, and smelled musty, like years of sickness. It was positively barbaric. He hated the med bay more than ever now that he'd had to stay there for days on end and he was not ungrateful to be in an actual room again. Still, he had wanted to go home ten days ago but he was told it wasn't safe. Every time he moved his right leg the muscle tore a little more, thusly setting back the healing even more. He had to lay there, keep his leg as still as possible until the muscle was mended up all the way, and _then_ he could go home. He had asked at one time if Elixir could just heal him only to be told that Elixir and Nightcrawler had been the ones sent to replace Remy and himself in Maine at the Weapon X facility. Apparently after the attack on the duo, Xavier felt it best the next pair had a healer amongst them.

He didn't know who it was but Hank had mentioned getting a new nurse that was supposed to be very pretty. She'd been here for a couple weeks so far and he'd heard her attending to Belle and Remy with their next bun in the oven. But he had yet to meet her. Since Hank had taken to doctoring for the many in-school sports teams that were at the institute, he'd been a lot busier lately. Just like today, there was a big game today and they needed someone there in case a student got injured; and who better than Hank? But Gabe had been promised his loneliness would be put to an end today as the new nurse would be the one to come keep him company in his confines. He just hoped she wasn't one of those old battleaxes that he remembered from the orphanage where he grew up. He didn't think he could resist frying her if she was; his solitude was beginning to take its toll on his emotional state.

Making her way up the stairs, Laura kept a steady hand on the railing. The evening before she'd almost taken a tumble down the steep stairs up to the first floor…she just wasn't used to having extra weight on her body; she wasn't used to carrying a child. But she'd have to get used to it. She was not even close to giving birth and she'd be getting a lot bigger...Hank had promised her that. Shifting the food, she knocked on the door once before opening it. Shuffling in, she set the food down on the night table, her hand coming to rest on her belly as she turned to speak. The cheery words of conversation died in her throat as she looked down to see Gabriel in the bed. "Oh..." She said, almost breathlessly, "It's you." Suddenly she felt nervous, embarrassed, and… exposed.

Gabriel heard the door opening after the brief knock and smiled. The nurse was here. Good, he was feeling a bit hungry and if he knew Hank she was probably bringing him food. He sat up a little in the bed he was on and put on a smile, best to make a good first impression after all. As soon as he saw who it was that came to visit, his smile dissolved into a marked frown. There stood Laura Kinney, the possible mother of his child and the major reason he had been so snarky recently. "Oh…it's you." He blinked as they both said the same thing at the same time. Well she was pregnant, and here, he might as well play at being a proper host. He motioned towards a chair, feeling a little uncomfortable about the situation, "You might as well sit down. Hank would kill me where I lay if he found out I didn't offer a pregnant woman a seat."

Biting her lip, she found herself staring at him. He looked so pale, so gaunt...he needed to eat, that's what he needed. In the several weeks since she'd seen him last, he'd lost weight; Hank told her to make sure he ate a fair bit. Then again he'd also said she should eat a fair bit too what with eating for two. "Let me just get lunch ready," She said softly and made her way into the small kitchen area to get a couple of plates and the tray they'd been using to feed him in bed. Placing it carefully on his lap, inordinately careful not to bump his hurt leg, she set the plate down on top of they tray next to the fork and napkin she'd provided. Opening the bag, she found that someone had ordered Chinese food and it smelled delicious. Pulling out a container, she looked inside of it...noodles of some kind with beef. Leaning over, she offered some to him, "Do you want some?" She barely even realized that her belly was brushing over his hand as she leaned over to serve him.

Gabriel nodded when she offered him some food. It smelled good and he was an avid fan a beef chow mein which, if he smelled correctly, was what was in that container there. "Yes, please." He hated that he had to accept her generosity in order to do simple things like get food, especially after both fights they had. It made him feel like a complete and total asshole that she was being so nice; but he held to his beliefs, he wasn't about to change just because she gave him that sweet little smile and served him some lunch. She was a self admitted whore and she lied to him to get him to sleep with her for money. If she was pregnant, it could very well be someone else's baby. Of course, it also could be his… he just wanted proof. If she could give him proof, he'd accept it and be a father to the baby. As it was, he didn't realize his hand was against her belly until he reached up to try feeding himself, so she could eat too, and accidentally brushed his hand up her burgeoning belly and breast. He pulled his hand away as if he was burned and blushed ten shades of red before averting his gaze. Clearing his throat softly, he gave her a little smile, "Sorry."

Giving him a hearty portion, she had leaned back slightly to set the container down when she felt his fingers slide up her belly and over her breasts. The container dropped to the floor, splattering the noodles in a pile. Laura was blushing just as deeply as she stepped back. "Shit," She said and hurried into the kitchen to grab some paper towels. With a slight groan, she managed to get down on the ground, picking up the noodles and tossing them into the trash can by his bed. There was a slight grease stain on the carpet but she was sure that it would disappear on its own. It took more than a little effort for her to get back up off the floor and she sat back in the chair, avoiding his gaze. "My fault..." She said softly, "Don't worry about it." Looking into the bag again she was glad to find that there were other items in there. Grabbing something that looked like garlic chicken and vegetables, she began to pick at it. Desperate to relieve some of the overwhelming tension, she swallowed hard, "How have you been?"

Gabriel nodded, leaned over to try and help her up, but figured out he couldn't do much without aggravating the wounds on his leg and shoulder. Besides, by the time he was leaning over far enough to help, she was already up. With a frown he sat back again and started to eat. His frown didn't last long though the food was just the way he liked it, a little juicy and full of flavor. He smiled and licked a bit of juice off his chin while she asked how he was. "I've been better. Leg seems to want me to suffer for getting shot." He never knew small talk to could be so very difficult. He could practically feel the tension in the room. "Um...how are you and the baby?"

Still blushing, she looked into his eyes, "I'm alright, still getting used to this whole being pregnant thing." To say the least, "The baby is fine too or so Hank said." Placing her hand on the small bump that was starting to form, she took another bite of the chicken. It was good although she wasn't too keen on the overwhelming garlic of it. As he spoke of his leg, she looked down; one of his legs was elevated on pillows, bandaged heavily and looking purple and swollen. "I'm sorry; if you want I could try and massage it a bit. Massages are proven to stimulate cell growth...but I understand if it's still too sore." Why was she offering? Oh...right, Gabriel was her patient and she was playing nurse. It helped that she had some store of medical knowledge to draw from; of course she'd had medical training at Weapon X. After all, she would have to put her teammates back together if they were hurt. She was the only one among them with a strong enough healing factor to sustain heavy damage. She could use her knowledge to help him; that was, if he'd let her.

Gabriel nodded as she spoke of what Hank had said about her and the baby. He was about halfway through the portion she'd given him when he stopped eating and stared at his own leg. Her offer was nice, but he knew she probably didn't really want to do that. And didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to. "No thanks. It's alright. I know you don't really want to, so I won't ask you to do something you don't want to do." He shoved some of the noodles around with his fork before setting the utensil down and deciding he wasn't that hungry after all.

Looking up, Laura suddenly felt raw. All at once it felt like her stomach was in her throat; why in God's name was she feeling like this? Tears began working their way into her eyes and she set the chicken aside, sniffling. Shit, what was happening to her? Moving away from him, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. She needed to cool down, to relax...why was she crying over absolutely nothing at all? So what if he didn't want her to touch him...she didn't blame him. She'd hurt him just as badly as he hurt her. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she shook her head and swiped at the tears running down her cheeks. This wasn't good, she was falling apart. Grabbing several tissues she blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Just as quickly as her sadness came on she felt it being replaced by anger. Opening the door again, she stood him front of him, arms folded over her chest, "Gabriel Summers you may hate my guts but I just want to help you and you're _damn_ well going to let me!" Making her way over to the side of the bed, she lifted the tray off of him and set it down on the side of the bed. Easing onto the bed, she took painstaking care to gently hold his leg still as she removed the pillow beneath and laid it across her shrinking lap. Wiping her face again, she swallowed, her fingers very gently grazing over the skin as she began to massage the tight muscles in his leg. "Please," she whispered, not daring to meet his eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Gabriel sighed as she went into the bathroom. He knew she was going to cry. He'd been around Belle enough during her four pregnancies to know how the emotional rollercoaster worked. She was saving face by not crying in front of him. Great, he felt like a jerk now because he knew he was the reason she was crying. He hated feeling like that, powerless and sick inside. When she came back out pissed off it caught him by surprise. He forgot how pregnant women could switch like a light being turned on and off. Gabe pushed himself back farther from her as she stomped her way over to him and began doing what she wanted to. He tensed, fearing she might hurt him in her anger, but she didn't. As she pleaded for him to let her, he slowly eased his muscles. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that. If you want to massage my leg I'm in no position to stop you."

Laura's nearly black hair fell over her face as she tenderly rubbed the muscles in his leg. "You'll have to be careful with this. Sometimes, if your leg doesn't get enough circulation, clots can form and cause major complications...even in someone as young as you." Blood clots were the least of her worries though; she sure had enough to worry about with Gabriel. Including, but not limited to, being pregnant with the child of a man who hated her guts, being sick beyond belief, and not being able to keep her hormones under control. Carefully she unwrapped the bandages, she had to redo the dressings anyway. "This is healing nicely. You should be up and about in another week or so." Stealing a look at him, she bit her lip, "I know it doesn't make it any better but...I'll be on my best behavior until you don't have to see me anymore. I know I'm the last person you'd ever want to take care of you but I owe the professor and…it's too much for me to spend time with that Belle woman and her husband."

Gabe chuckled a little as she mentioned the LeBeaus. "Yeah Belle and Remy can be a tad _overbearing_ sometimes, especially when it comes to each other and babies. But, there are very few people I'd trust with my back and Remy is one of them. He's reliable in a fight, no matter what." Sighing Gabe looked over at Laura and frowned. "Look, I accept that I'm as much at fault for what happened as you are. It just...it's all too much at once you know? My brother died, then I was with you, and now you're pregnant? It's all too fast for me. I freaked, and…I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said. I shouldn't have judged your way of life like that, it is really none of my business." He scrubbed his hands over his face, ignoring her remarks about blood clots; he could fry a blood clot in his veins as easily as he did the alcohol. It would hurt, but he didn't worry, Hank told him he was doing just fine. "I...are you sure I'm the only guy you've ever been with? That is really my baby? Please try to understand where I'm coming from here. You tell me you're a whore and then that you've only ever slept with me. I've never heard of a hooker who didn't get around like a nerd at a sci-fi convention."

It was almost comfortable between them. She laughed as he spoke of Remy and Belle, "That woman deserves an award. I think I'd kill a man if he kept me pregnant as long as Remy has kept Belle." Just one kid and she felt as if she were ripping apart at the seams. Perhaps, though, it was easier for Belle because she had someone to lean on and care for her. It scalded her that Gabriel would think she was lying to him...but she couldn't blame him either, she had sex for money and she'd hurt him. "That reminds me, I brought your wallet back...I tried to bring it to your apartment but you weren't there. I know now that you were on that mission, whatever it was." Sighing, she let his words wash over her; of course he was skeptical. "Gabriel, what's it going to take for me to convince you? Hank told me that an amniocentesis is out of the question because of how dangerous my pregnancy is...if I could just do something to make you stop accusing me of lying, that would be great." Hormones flared again and she swiped at more tears running down her cheeks. "Because I'm not even out of the first trimester and I'm sick of being under constant suspicion."

Gabriel sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. When he looked at her again he nodded. "Thanks for bringing back the wallet. As you saw, I don't really drive anywhere but I thought I would get a license for identification purposes. Nevertheless, I rarely check for it." Gabriel looked at her and blinked a few times. He'd had an idea, but it took a lot for someone to trust him that much and he wasn't sure he deserved that trust. "I-I can read minds...if you let me. I can see for myself. But I don't want you to feel like you have to. I know it freaks people out, the thought of someone rooting around in your head. But without an amnio or waiting until the baby is born for a paternity test, it's the only way I would know."

Biting her lip, her mind flashed back to Weapon X...the murders she'd committed, the tests performed on her, the pain, the terror. Shuddering, she shook her head, "I-I can't Gabriel...no." She wanted him to know that this was his child but she wasn't willing to open up to a man who'd given her nothing in return. She couldn't let him see that. "There is just too much up here, things I'm not willing to share with a man who hates me..." Feeling oddly exposed, she closed her eyes. "You'll have to wait until the baby is born..."

Gabriel nodded. "I don't hate you Laura. I just...I feel like I was taken advantage of. I know that I allowed it to happen…I helped, in a way. So, it's not so bad anymore." He reached over and placed a hand on hers, trying to show her it was true. "I'm not happy with the situation...but I don't hate you."

Laura continued to look down, her hands still running over his muscles, "Why not?" She asked softly, "You should hate me...I hate myself." Her motions ceased when she felt his warm hand over hers. She hated herself more than she ever had in her life in that moment...all she wanted was to curl up in his arms and inhale his dark scent. She'd been completely independent her entire life and now it felt like she would crumble to ashes if he just breathed on her too hard. Choking back a little sob, she shook her head, "What is _wrong_ with me?" She cried, her body shaking almost imperceptibly. This was not how she wanted to remember her life...

Gabriel sighed as he watched her. "What's wrong is...you're pregnant. Pregnant girls get emotional. It happens to the best of them. Look at Belle, one minute she wants to gut Remy and the next she wants to take him right there at the dinner table. It's disturbing, really." He smirked at her and motioned for to dress his leg. "Finish that up and we'll talk a little more about why I don't hate you." Truth was, for some reason, he wanted to grab her and hold her for a long while.

Shaking her head, she just sighed...she hadn't signed up for this. But he was right; she shouldn't leave his leg unbandaged for too long. Taking extreme caution not to jar him, she grabbed the first aid kit from the nightstand, bandaged him up and applied just a tiny bit of the antibacterial salve Hank had sent with her. When she had finished she placed the pillow back under his leg and went to wash her hands; the smell of the ointment was making her more than a little queasy. Sitting back on the edge of the bed she sighed and sat back; of all the changes her body had been going through, her breasts were the most evident. Laura had never been well endowed—she had happily filled an A cup her entire life— but now she was struggling to fit into a B; not to mention her waist had noticeably thickened. It wasn't going to be long now before she looked just as pregnant as BellaDonna did. "Alright," She said finally, exhaling softly, "Why don't you hate me?"

Gabriel smiled and held out his hand for hers. Might as well aim for some semblance of peace and happiness, they had slept together, after all and it was becoming very obvious she was pregnant. "I don't hate you because you're not the sole guilty party in this. I had six weeks to think about it all and another two weeks here since we found out you were pregnant. I was as much a participant in what happened that night as you were." He looked down at the sheets and he thought out his next words carefully. "Above that though is the fact that you needed to make money, you had to live. The Professor already told me you're on the run from something, though he wouldn't tell me what. It's not my business anyway. If you're on the run you can't get a real job or risk being discovered… so you had to take a seedier job. It's basic survival, Laura, I understand that." Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed, "Hell, Logan was on the run from some black ops government group years ago, and he took to bar fighting in Canada to pay for food and lodging. Of course, with a healing factor and metal bones he really didn't have to worry about losing."

Moving toward him, she placed her small hands in his. For the first time since the night he'd gotten her pregnant, she found herself liking Gabriel Summers. They'd parted badly, that was for sure...but now it didn't seem so bad. He reminded her of the man she'd taken to her bed, the man who (before he'd found out she'd been expecting payment for sex) had smiled at her and talked to her. "Yes, all of that is true..." But hearing his last statements about some man named Wolverine and Weapon X, she flew off the handle. "You filthy _liar_," She snapped, pulling away from him and back up several steps, "You know everything about me, don't you? You know exactly what's going on and you were going to let me sit here and pour my heart out like the sick, twisted science experiment I am, weren't you?" Burning with anger, she bunched her hands up, her ire blazing through her. "I can't believe I was so stupid! You don't give a shit about me or this baby! You just want to pump me for information on Weapon X!"

When she got all heated up about Wolverine Gabe was surprised, to say the least. He watched her rant, fearing for a second that she might try to maul him, but he knew she'd never hurt him. He trusted her not to do anything that would jeopardize his health or hers, "Whoa…whoa…WHOA!" He had to yell to be heard above her. "What do you mean I'm a liar? You know about Weapon X? _How_? I thought only Logan and maybe the Professor knew about them..." An idea sparked in his mind then, and Gabe smiled. "Of course, maybe you know about him. He's been searching for his past since they laced his bones with adamantium; he's been termed Project Wolverine. He was their golden boy…until he escaped, of course. Are you telling me you're from the same place as him?"

Laura bit her lip; she'd made a fool of herself...AGAIN. "Don't smile at me like that, it's unnerving." She snapped irritably, her body still tensed for a fight. So there was someone else around here from Weapon X? She knew there were a couple of ferals around, Hank being one...but she had smelled someone, especially the when she had begun exploring the mansion. He was a true alpha, as high as or even higher than she was... "Yes, I know about Weapon X." She answered softly, bringing her arms up to let two shiny adamantium claws break through the surface of her pale, unblemished skin. Blood ran down her knuckles as she sighed, "Laura Kinney, codename X-23..." She'd been found out, now. Her eyes lit up with a dangerous mix of anger and fear, "If you tell anyone about this, I swear to you Gabriel...my child will grow up without a father." And that was a promise.

To say that Gabriel had been shocked into silence would earn the award for understatement of the year; he was beyond shocked. It was unnerving to know that another of the Weapon X escapees was in the mansion. It was downright frightening to know that he'd had sex with said escapee and that she had claws like Wolverine. He couldn't even comment on her threat. Shaking his head and making his jaw lift off his lap, Gabriel stared at the claws. "May I?" He reached a lone hand out to touch them, but stopped a few inches away while waiting for her reply.

Looking down at the claws and then back at him, she looked worried. Stepping just a bit closer she made no move to stop him from touching but she gave him a warning glare, "Be careful, Gabriel, the last thing I need is everyone accusing me of cutting off your fingers for being fresh!" The metal shone even in the dim light of the room. It would rain today; she could smell it thick in the air. Sitting back on the edge of the bed, she let her foot claws come out as well. It had been so very long since she'd used her adamantium; she'd spent so long hiding it...it was nice to let her claws out for a change. "That's why I was so surprised you picked me up that night...I'm no lightweight."

Gabriel almost jumped when the claw shot out of her foot. His fingers gently touched the flat sides of the claws coming out of her knuckles. "Wow. This is seriously bizarre. They're _just_ like Wolverine's…well, except he doesn't have a claw in his foot. That I know of, anyway. And he has three in each hand, not two." He slowly moved his hands away careful of the sharp sides. Gabe looked at her for a moment and his eyes erupted with their fiery glow. He stared at her for a moment before smiled. "Heightened senses too, huh? So you are a true feral."

That name...Wolverine. It sounded so familiar to her; she just couldn't place where or how or why. She couldn't help but smile back at him when he finished his examination of her claws. "I'm feral, alright...born and bred. Or should I say spawned and bred..." She said quietly. She wasn't really born the way most were; she was some sort of science experiment, the unloved child from a broken "family" that wanted nothing more than her complete obedience. Unfortunately, they'd made her an alpha...and alphas did not obey any commands but their own. Maybe now Gabriel would understand that she couldn't allow him to dig in her head, she couldn't let him get too close. Swallowing, she sighed, "I should let you get some rest...you must be tired."

Gabriel shook his head. "Nah I'm not tired. You can stay if you want." He nearly cringed, God he sounded pathetic…but he was so very lonely and, shockingly, he enjoyed her company. "Or go…it's up to you. I took a nap before you came in. Not much else to do here on bed rest." He closed his eyes and allowed the energy to stop coursing through his body so that his eyes would return to normal. "I can see now why you don't want someone digging around in your head, the things they probably made you do. I've heard some of Logan's stories...and they aren't pretty. But..." he reached out a hand to place on her arm. "I know we didn't exactly part on pleasant terms and all, but if you ever want to talk, I'm an open ear." He gave her a small smile.

"The same goes for me...I'm here if you want to talk." She might as well make the effort. The man, despite his protests, HAD fathered her baby. She felt connected to him the way she'd never felt connected to another human being in her entire life. Despite the fact that she was still mostly angry with him, she really wanted to curl up by his side and feel his arms around her. "Well, if you're interested BellaDonna lent me some movies...she said that they really something I should see. You want to watch with me?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Sure, why not. But I'm warning you, you better be careful of anything BellaDonna hands you while she's pregnant. You never know, she might just toss in a small explosive during one of her rages hoping to drive her husband nuts." He chuckled remembering the time she'd started throwing knives in the kitchen at Remy when she overheard him giving Kitty advice on men and misunderstood the subject matter of their conversation. He'd _never_ seen someone without super speed move that fast. Seeing where the television was located in the room, and that her chair would be way off set from it, Gabe made the effort to move over. "Pop 'em in and hop up. You can see better from the bed."

Laura nodded, "Sure, I left the movies in my room. I'll..." That Xavier was one sneaky man. With a slight huff she bent over and picked up the movies from the floor. "Never mind," she said softly and turned the television on. It seemed Gabriel had been bored enough to try watching daytime television...hopefully this would save him from the extreme boredom. Grabbing the controller, she kicked off her shoes before carefully getting into bed beside Gabriel. It was...awkward. Not too bad, but definitely stressful. Pressing the play button she handed the control over to Gabriel for safekeeping; the screen was dark and she heard Remy's voice, speaking in rapid French. The next thing she knew, all she could see was a red-faced, mad as a hornet BellaDonna screaming her head off as Hank tried to give her a large shot in her back. Gasping, Laura turned her face and buried it in Gabriel's chest, "Turn it off..." She cried plaintively, "TURN IT OFF!"

Gabriel's eyes went wide at Belle's choice of movie for them: a home video of one of the births? From the size of her he assumed it was the twins. But all the same, he could only think _'oh hell no'_. No sooner had Laura buried her face in his chest, he grabbed the remote, fumbled a couple times with it and then finally hit the off button. Instinctively his arms wrapped around Laura in a protective manner and before he realized it, he was making calming shushing noise to her as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "It's okay. It's off." Under his breath he grumbled, "I'm going to kill that couple. Putting a movie like that in there for her to watch." Shaking his head Gabe rubbed her back gently. "You gunna be alright Laura? Why did you freak out like that?" His guess was something to do with Weapon X.

Laura trembled in his arms...BellaDonna had been in so much pain and then Hank had a needle in her back, right in her spine. How could she ever do that? How did anyone expect Laura to DO that? Inhaling the manly smell of him she closed her eyes, feeling protected. That was before he started speaking. Reeling back, she gaped at him, "Am I going to be alright?" She snapped, itching to slap him hard but resisting...after all, he was her patient. Hadn't he been watching? Hadn't he heard the tormented cries of that poor, poor woman? She must've been a masochist to continue getting pregnant! And that needle...oh God, the needle..."You're an insensitive _jerk_!" She snapped and threw her shoes on. Feeling the tears building in her throat again she flew to the door and opened it, "If you need help, call Hank." She said and then slammed the door behind her. It wasn't going to be okay...not by a long shot.

Gabriel watched in shock as she took his words, put them in a word blender in her head, and came out with something that apparently meant he was an insensitive jerk. He feared being slapped for a moment; it wouldn't normally hurt so much but with an adamantium reinforced hand and two gunshot wounds, it might sting a bit. She yelled, she told him to call Hank, and then she left. Gabe sat there gob smacked, staring wide eyed at the door…and then got angry. And they'd been getting along so well for the last hour or so and now it was ruined because of BellaDonna. He was going to get her back for this. How dare she freak out the mother of his… he let the thought trail off in his mind. How did he know if she really was the mother of his child? He still had no hard proof that it was his baby. Not to mention she admitted to having secrets, so why couldn't the baby's real father be one?

Gabriel Summers decided then and there that he hated pregnancy.

* * *

**You know what to do:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!! Here's the next chapter! This one and the next one are two of the most important (and most dramatic) chapters in the fic. I hope you enjoy! To our reviewers, DanielleS, TwentySevenSouls, Aira Slytherin, and ScifiHero, we thank you very much for your continued support! This one is for you!**

**The same concept still applies from before. 3+ Reviews Another Uploaded chapter. **

**Have a great day and Happy Reading!**

**James & Marina**

* * *

Laura felt awful...and not just because the Chinese food she had eaten had not agreed with her or the baby. She'd been up half the night getting sick and the other half had been spent in fitful sleep thinking about Gabriel. He really didn't deserve her mood swings...he just seemed to bring them out in her. When she was with him she went from laughing and smiling to crying and screaming the next; he did funny things to her, he made her stomach tie in knots and her head feel light. Maybe it was just that she felt connected to him because of the baby...but there definitely was something between them. That's why she had to apologize.

As per usual, Laura was up with the sun...not even the bone-deep fatigue she was feeling kept her from getting out of bed this morning. It had been decided; she was going to do it. After taking a nice hot shower and drinking a full glass of milk, Laura set about getting things ready for her surprise for Gabriel. Breakfast in bed...and a heartfelt apology; she could do the first with ease, the second part was going to take a little bit of work.

Silently she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing some pancake mix, a package of sausage, eggs, milk, oil and syrup. The kitchenette would have everything else she needed. Slipping into his room, she stopped for a minute to watch the man lying in his bed. He was sleeping peacefully as an infant, his face serene with just a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. She was glad he was having a good dream; maybe that would make him forgive her easier. For the next hour she made breakfast as quietly as she could. The sausage was cooked and set aside, the pancakes stacked on a plate...now all she had to do was wake sleeping beauty.

Edging over to the bed she swallowed hard, gently touching his thickly muscled bare shoulder. She couldn't help it, a thrill went straight from her finger down into her belly and she found herself blushing. Clearing her throat, she knew she had to gain confidence before she ended up getting herself into trouble, "Gabriel...wake up. I made you some breakfast. No eggs this time, I made pancakes..." Nudging him very gently, she leaned closer, "Gabriel."

Gabriel Summers had been having a very good dream. He had dreamed of a mansion house, much like the one he lived in now, a woman with a baby who he was playing with. Strangely enough this woman looked exactly like Laura. In fact, he was pretty sure it _was_ Laura and the little boy giggling in his arms was her baby…their baby; in the dream anyway. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing in his dream, why he was happy to be with them or why it felt like he had a family, but he did. In his hazy dream filled mind it didn't bother him. He was there, she and the baby were there, and he was happy; that's all it took to have a wonderful dream. Well it was wonderful, of course, until dream Laura walked over and started to poke at his shoulder. He wasn't sure why she did that…but she looked like she wanted to be held.

Well if she wanted his arms around her, Gabriel was not going to deny her that. He reached over, grabbed her arm that was busy shaking her shoulder, and pulled her into a hug in the dream. In the waking world where the real Laura was doing much as her dream counterpart was, Gabriel did much the same as well. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her down onto the bed with him, rolling her over his body so she was on his side. He then rolled his body into hers and proceeded to snuggle with her. He let out a content sigh and snuggled his head into what felt like the pillows...little did he know, they were really her breasts.

Laura wasn't sure what the hell he was doing but found him reaching out and grabbing her. It came down to the choice of pulling away and risking hurting his shoulder and his leg or ending up snuggled against him...there really wasn't any choice to be made. She gasped as he pulled her down onto the bed, his arms coming around her as if she were some kind of comfort object. She wouldn't have minded so much if he hadn't landed...there. Her breasts were extremely tender and sore and she immediately let out a resounding cry of pain when he pressed against them. "Gabriel, you're hurting me!" Not to mention his hot breath between the valley of her breasts was doing ungodly things to her...she needed to get out of his grasp and fast.

Her words floated through to him in the dream and snapped him out of it quicker than the bullet that had hit his shoulder. His eyes opened wide to see where his head had landed, and he freaked out, "OH MY GOD!" He let go quickly and pushed back away from her. Unfortunately for him, he pushed back too hard and on the bed which wasn't very big to begin with, he tumbled over the side and landed in a heap with his legs in the air against the side of the bed with his body resting mostly on his head and neck. "Ow!" He blinked away a few stars as he stared up at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes with his hands. After a moment, he remembered who had been in the bed, and her words, "Oh God, I'm sorry Laura. Are you okay? I didn't hurt the baby, did I?"

Laura nearly jumped out of her skin as he came hurtling out of dreamland. She let out a short scream as he reeled back and fell out of the bed, "Gabriel!" She cried, standing up, her own pain forgotten for the moment. "I didn't mean to startle you..." The tears built behind her eyes and exploded with fury, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday and make you breakfast and then I came to wake you up and oh god my breasts have been so sore and when you..." She couldn't go on; the tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to Gabriel." Sniffling, she leaned over the bed, "What am I saying? I hurt everything I touch!" Pressing her hand to her womb, she let out another soft cry, "You didn't hurt us. We're fine." It was all her fault!

Gabriel quickly realized he'd screwed up, freaked her out, and hurt her. Cursing himself under his breath, Gabriel's eyes lit up as he allowed to field of flight to surround his body. It hummed to life around him and he lifted himself up off the floor, righted himself in the air and settled back onto the bed next to Laura. He dropped the energy and wrapped his arms around her quickly before she could freak and bolt on him. "It's going to be alright. I'm fine. It's my fault for getting so into a dream that I was startled awake." He pulled her, gently this time, into his chest.

Resting her head against his chest, she reveled in the feeling of his strong arms around him. Sniffling, she closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. "I'm sorry...I probably shouldn't have woken you up either, you need your rest." Wiping her eyes, she suddenly felt like laughing; it was almost an undeniable urge. "I suppose it is just a tiny bit funny," She tried to hold back her laughing but she failed. Shaking with mirth she shook her head, "You must think I'm absolutely nuts."

Gabriel chuckled a bit too. It was pretty hilarious. But not for the reason she thought; no, it was funny because of his freaking out. "I don't think you're nuts. I think _I'm_ nuts. Now that I think about it, that dream was weird. And then I saw you and…where my head landed," He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, while keeping the other around her. "Imagine what Xavier would say. I'm one of the most powerful mutants in existence and I am felled by a girl who surprises me into falling off the bed after I inadvertently snuggled with her…if something awful had happened and I died, would be it death by snuggling?"

Shaking harder, she laughed, "God, I wonder how that would go over on a death certificate. Would the police suspect foul play?" There was something about being here with him on the bed that made her feel whole; she loved the feeling of his arm wrapped around her waist and the expression on his face. "Well I know you've enjoying being abused by my poor sense of judgment but Hank will kill me if I don't feed you." Carefully, she got herself up off the bed and grabbed the stack of pancakes. She still had to clean the tray...she'd left it there by the side of his bed, the old greasy Chinese food making her nauseous all over again. "I hope you like pancakes...I was craving them this morning." She said as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, her own plate piled high with food. Never let it be said that Laura Kinney didn't pack it away; when she didn't feel like losing her lunch, she didn't hold back when it came to eating.

Gabriel laughed even harder. "Would they question the person who startled me for murder? Or the covers that tripped me up? Or…would it be a suicide?" Leaning closer, he nudged her lightly, ever mindful that she was pregnant. "'He pushed himself off the bed I swear. Open and shut Johnson'." Gabe chuckled at his own fake cop voice and shook his head. When she got up to get food, he smiled. "I love pancakes, smothered in syrup; sometimes with peanut butter on them." He'd picked up some weird habits during the time between the orphanage and coming to Xavier's. His pancake topping list was one of them.

Laura laughed right along with him, "I think I'm just pretty enough to get away with it." She said and nudged him back, just a little bit harder. She felt relaxed and calm just talking and joking with him like this. And now that he mentioned it, peanut butter sounded really good. "I think I saw some in the cabinet. I'll go get it." Walking back into the kitchen, she grabbed the jar of peanut butter and a knife. Carrying it back to the bed, she took out a hearty scoop and spread it over her pancakes. Letting out soft sigh, she smiled as she took a bite, "That's good..._really_ good." Laura had never really had strange tastes before but Hank had told her she might start getting strange cravings. She just hadn't expected them to be something **he** liked too. Ravenously she ate all of the pancakes and sausage on her plate before laying back, still feeling as if she had room for more. It was kind of embarrassing...she was a small girl; she really shouldn't eat so much. "At this rate I'll be enormous in no time..." She said with another soft chuckle. It was already becoming obvious that she was pregnant, even at two months...her breasts had become a whole cup larger and her belly had begun to press out in front of her. All she knew was that she was in for one hell of a ride...and it would be nice to not have to go through it alone.

Gabriel chuckled as she scampered from the room to get peanut butter. Even with everything that had happened between them so far he would be a liar to say he wasn't attracted to her at all. "I'd say you're more than pretty enough." He was just glad she was out of the room so she wouldn't hear him say that. When she returned, he waited his turn for the peanut butter and dropped a good amount of it onto his pancakes. "Just the way I like them." He quickly dug in, getting syrup and peanut butter on his chin as he went. "That's alright. You have an excuse to eat this way and get fat. I eat this way, and I don't have an excuse other than bad habits I picked up on the run."

He always seemed to forget she was feral...she heard him as he spoke, even in hushed tones when he saw her leaving or entering a room. He thought she was pretty? Well, she supposed that was a given...he had slept with her, he had to be attracted to her in some way. But then, they had said so many ugly things to one another, everything was clouded and hazy. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. Smiling, she shrugged, "I'll get fat either way. I guess I may as well enjoy it." Smiling, she laughed again, "Maybe you can get away with telling people you've gained some sympathy weight, you know, not letting me go through this alone..." As soon as she said it she regretted it. Blushing, she bit her lip and turned away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that...I'm not trying to push you into anything."

Gabriel smiled at her and shook his head. "You're not pushing me into anything. I decided last night that even if I'm not the father you shouldn't have to go through this alone. You're in an unfamiliar place with Weapon X, of all groups, hunting you. You need support of some kind. And since I'm the one you've known the longest here and there's a chance I'm the father, I think I'd like to help you." He blushed a little and looked down at his empty plate. "Even though I reacted badly to...well, everything… I think a part of me kind of wants this kid to be mine. I never had a family until Scott and the Professor found me and...I'd like to try." He shut up, deciding he'd talked too much already. She didn't need to hear his sob story life. Not when hers was riddled with pain and heartache as well.

The things he did to her...she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, hug him or punch his lights out for being stubborn. She wanted to kiss him...and she wanted to deck him for thinking that she would lie about something as important as this. "Gabriel..." She said softly, she brought her hand down to thread with his. "You don't have to be noble and try and do the right thing by me...I don't want you doing anything that makes you upset or uncomfortable." The fact that he was opening up and sharing with her how deeply he wanted a family, she felt an even closer connection to him. "I've never had a family either. This baby is...a new start for me, away from Weapon X, away from all of it." Running her fingers through her thick, dark hair, she let her hand come to rest on her abdomen. "I don't know how to act or how to feel but...I want to make this work."

Gabe nodded and looked over at her for a moment while she ran a hand through her hair. That was a supermodel move right there and he could easily see it in a picture on some frat boy's calendar. He smiled at her and moved his tray onto the bedside table. He then motioned for her to join him on the bed again, scooting over to make room. "It's just a hard concept for me to wrap my brain around. I'm sorry if I offend you by not believing but I've already stated my reasons, and I don't want to get in another fight with you over it." He wrapped an arm around her and smiled a little at her. "You don't worry about me, worry about you and the baby. I'll be there for you. If I didn't want to help, believe me, I wouldn't help."

"I know...you're a good kid, Gabe," Laura answered quietly, "But I don't want to be someone's pity case. I may not be adjusted to the ways of the world but I'm not stupid. I'm not going to sit back and let you take care of me just because you feel sorry for me." Still looking down at her stomach, she sighed, "I made my bed, now I have to lie in it. I'm not asking you to lie in it with me and, honestly, I don't understand why you'd want to."

Gabe listened to what she had to say and opened his mouth to reply. But he couldn't think of the right words. How does someone tell a woman they fought with about a baby and the means of its creation that the reason you want to help is because it could possibly be yours too and you wanted to have your bases covered? It sounded petty and hypocritical to him. And saying simply that he'd like to lie in _any_ kind of bed with her seemed inappropriate as well. He sat there for a second, trying to figure out what to say; it was several moments until he decided he couldn't say it right. Throwing caution to the wind, Gabe shifted so he was on his side facing her and wrapped both arms around her waist before moving in and placing his lips against hers. When he pulled back a moment later, he blushed and looked away, "That's why."

Laura didn't want to be with him because he felt bad for her...that wasn't an option. If she wanted to make a go of it with someone who constantly felt bad she'd have married her landlord and moved to Florida with him. But she didn't want that out of life and she didn't want Gabriel's pity. As he sat there silently she opened her mouth to speak...but the words died in her throat as he leaned over, capturing her lips. Inhaling sharply she let her hands come around him just before he pulled away. He was blushing and she knew she was flushed too. Biting her lip, she looked over at him again. "I..." Blushing deeper, she tried to hide her smirk, "I think I'm going to need more reason than that."

Gabriel chuckled a bit and looked at her once more. He spotted the smirk she was trying to hide, and leaned closer to her. "More reason, eh? You little minx," He quickly closed the distance, capturing her lips with his again. How had they ended up like this? Not two weeks ago they had been at each other's throats and now they were making out. Gabe pushed the thought aside in favor of focusing on what she was doing to him. He rolled onto his back, bringing her over on top of him, and gently brushed his tongue over her lips to ask for permission to enter.

Kissing him deeply, she let her arms come around him, her hands threading through his hair. Inordinately careful not to move around or risk hurting them both, she gasped, "Gabriel, I'm too heavy..." She said, worrying about him underneath her. With her adamantium she was no light girl, but he didn't listen to her protests. He merely wrapped his arms tighter around her, his tongue seeking entrance between her lips. She matched him move for move...she barely even noticed the humming coming from down the hall.

Without warning the door flew open and Hank stepped into view, his mouth gaping open, "Oh my stars and garters, what is going on here?!" He cried.

Laura, thinking quickly, sat up. "Oh, Gabriel," She said in a mock concerned voice, "Don't worry! We finally got that awful piece of...umm...sausage out of your throat." Blushing several shades of red, she quickly climbed off him. "He was...choking."

Gabriel damn near _did_ choke when Hank burst in on them. He understood the man was the doctor but he must've missed the day they taught him to knock in medical school. Gabe had to hit his chest a few times while he coughed from the surprise of Hank's intrusion. He nodded to Laura and then looked at Hank, "Yeah...sausage." He seriously doubted that Hank fell for that. The man had animal senses just like Laura; he could probably smell the arousal of the two of them. But he didn't want to leave Laura out there fishing for an excuse while he confessed and made her out to be the only liar in the place. He wanted to support her and her baby and he may as well start now. "Thanks Laura. Man… that was deep in there!"

"Excuse me...I need to go hang myself by my underwear..." She said, mortified, and made a beeline for the bathroom. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life...but above that she was kind of upset she didn't get to finish what they had started. When she wasn't feeling sick, she sometimes felt like she wanted Gabriel; she had liked sex with him the first time, she wondered if the second time was any better.

Hank gave the boy a knowing look, "Well, your color is much better this morning, Mr. Summers. I'd say your young nursemaid has done well..." He picked up the plates and set them in the kitchen before folding his arms over his broad chest, "She even cooks! My boy, you seem to have found yourself quite a catch. Why, she'd even help you dislodge the sausage from your throat on a Monday morning. You should consider yourself very lucky," He winked.

Gabriel turned seven shades of red when Hank finally spoke to him after examining his leg and shoulder. He couldn't think of anything to reply with, so he settled for nodding and smiling sheepishly. He reached up a hand for Hank to help him up, already knowing that the man might argue with him, "I know I shouldn't be getting up, but I'm tired of sitting here and I need a shower. I seriously doubt Laura would go for sponge bathing me. So, you can either help me up or I'll fly out of the bed and go to the bathroom on my own. Besides...she can't hang herself in there until I've had a shower and I'm good a finished with her." He winked at Hank and waited for the man to decide on whether or not to help Gabe up.

Hank folded his arms and frowned, "Well, I can't stop you from taking a shower...just be careful not to get anything foreign into the cut. And make sure Laura bandages it up right after you get out, I _won't_ have you getting an infection!" Stepping toward the door, he gave one last look to the young man, "By the way, if it's alright with Laura, you seem well enough to come to her prenatal appointment this afternoon. If and _only_ if you come down in the wheelchair and don't exert yourself too much, I don't see why you can't come see her first ultrasound." Taking a few more steps, he turned around once more, "Be gentle with her Gabriel," He said once more before shutting the door behind him.

Laura was sitting on the lid of the toilet, her head in her hands. Oh God, she WAS a scarlet woman. Here she was knocked up, swelling with his child…and all she wanted to do was have sex with him again. And, damn it, she STILL wanted that. What was wrong with her? There had to be some reason that the feral in her was acting like a madwoman. She heard Hank shut the door and she closed her eyes...this was a disaster.

Gabriel slowly made his way toward the bathroom after Hank had helped him up and left. It was very slow going since he had to walk with a major limp and keep his injured leg, for all intents and purposes, straight while walking. He was half tempted to lift off the ground and float over to the bathroom but that would be the easy path. Gabriel wasn't always one to take the easy path with things. When he finally reached the door, he lifted a hand to knock on it to alert Laura to him being on the other side. "Laura, if you're done hanging yourself I need to take a shower. Hank wants you to stay and redress my wounds once I'm done." He neglected to tell her what Hank had said about her; though she probably had heard it through the door anyway.

Standing up, she frowned as she opened the door, "Gabriel, I didn't hear Hank giving you permission to be walking around!" He had been very fortunate to have a shower where he could sit down. Still, she knew that his condition made it very difficult for her to leave his side even while he showered. It unnerved her that she'd have to be so near him when he was so vulnerable and not be able to look or touch. Sitting him down on the toilet seat cover, she carefully unwrapped the wound. "I wish I could give you some of my healing factor...at least for a little while. But Hank said that even if I could, it wasn't a good idea. I'm directing too much energy as it is..." She knew he'd understand that she was talking about the baby. He wasn't wearing a shirt, as the fabric rubbed too much against his sore shoulder but he was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. "If you want I can turn around when you undress...my senses are sharp enough that I can help you into the shower without invading your privacy." This was awkward.

Gabriel chuckled. "Actually, I told Hank that he could either help me up or watch as I flew to the bathroom but either way I was getting out of that bed for a few minutes." His mouth split into a huge grin, "I told him it was either a shower or you would sponge bathe me. He decided for posterity's sake to let me have my shower." When she suggested turning around, Gabe shrugged, "I don't see the point. It's not like you haven't seen me naked. Besides," He pointed out the door toward the bed, "I'm not sure if you noticed...but we were almost on our way to doing what got us in this situation in the first place."

Laura loved it when he laughed; it made her feel as if everything was okay. His smiling face calmed her and she immediately relaxed, "Well if Hank said okay to a shower, then I won't argue. I think it'll do wonders for your spirits too...at least it'll help my nose." She teased and tried not to picture her giving him a sponge bath. _No! Bad Laura, stop thinking those things_, she mentally chastised herself. When he brought up their almost sexual encounter she blushed, "I shouldn't have said those things. You'd think I'd know better than to be acting like some kind of harlot while you're incapacitated like this. Of course you'd want me; I'm the only woman around." She didn't delude herself into believing that he actually wanted HER. She was a woman and he was a man...a man with a strong sexual appetite. Even her pregnant ass was starting to look good after two weeks stuck in bed. Turning on the water, she stuck her wrist beneath. Slowly but surely it was getting warm…

Gabriel watched her for a moment while she checked the water. He was frowning while her back was turned. Did she really think he only wanted her because she was the only one around at the moment? That was bull. Jubilee and Kitty had come around before to check on him _numerous_ times. He knew both them would jump at the chance to sleep with him; he just didn't feel that way about either of them. It was only Laura he cared about, really. He quickly stood, fighting back the wince and grabbed her wrist. He spun her to face him, and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. "Don't ever think that. The Summers brothers have always had girls throwing themselves at us. Unlike Alex, I don't care for that. I don't go for random women who throw themselves at me, I only want someone I feel…connected to."

Heat sang through her veins as he pulled her to him, melding their bodies together. She was not yet big enough that her body kept them from being too close; rather their bodies meshed together, making them almost seem as one. She blushed furiously as she brought her hands to gently rest on his shoulders, "Gabriel, I feel connected to you too." He was the father of her unborn child, he had created life in her body...how could she not feel that in her heart and in her soul? But then she couldn't get involved here when he would just leave; and he would leave, they always left. "But I'm not going to play this game with you." Swallowing hard, she knelt and gently pulled the pajama pants from his legs. "I'll wash these tonight. If you can fly yourself into the shower go ahead and do it, if not I'll help you in after I get another pair of sweats for you to wear." And just like that, she was cold as ice.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment wondering what had changed from barely five minutes ago. When she pulled away Gabriel let her go figuring it best to not to rile up a pregnant feral mutant by attempting to hold her in place. He opened his eyes once more and ran a hand through his hair as he watched her with his clothes. He knew better than to push the envelope but he just couldn't let it go. He couldn't shake the feeling inside him that she had just about confirmed she was just as frightened as he was. He had to ask, "What game Laura? I'm not trying to play any games with you here."

Laura gave a short, mirthless laugh. "You're not playing games with me, Gabriel?" She snapped, folding her arms over his chest. "I am standing here in front of you pregnant, alone, and afraid...and you're going to sit there on your high horse, not believing me when I tell you this is _your_ baby. And to top it all off you can manipulate me all you want! If you want sex, you can make me give it to you because I _want_ you. If you want me out of your life you can just send me away because I have no claim on you. And yet you have _every_ claim on me because of the child you put inside me." She was angry and sad but most of all she was hurt. "Fine, use me the way I used you...but don't pretend that you're doing it out of loyalty. I didn't make you suffer like this..."

"I'm not going to send you away, Laura. And I'm not trying to use you to fulfill some twisted needs you seem to think I have. I'm not like that...I'm not Bobby or any of the others here who go through girls like kids in a candy shop." He held out a hand for her, hoping she'd take it. "I told you already, I just need to wrap my mind the idea a bit more. It's all a little much to take in at once. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm trying to use you. And I'm sorry I hurt you with the way I reacted to everything." His dark eyes watched her, waiting to see what she would do. He hoped she would take his hand, be with him at least until she decided he wasn't the person she thought should be there for her like this. It could end whenever she wanted it to. Or not at all if she desired. But it was her call. His hand was out there, waiting for her.

It ached inside...she wanted so badly to reach out, to take his outstretched hand and to let him embrace her. But at the same time she had always been and always would be what Weapon X created her to be: a vicious, independent woman. He wasn't budging on this; he wasn't accusing her of lying to him anymore, but he didn't take her at her word. And if there was anything important to a girl like Laura, it was honor. Swallowing back the urge, she turned her back to him, "Get in the shower, Gabriel..."

Gabriel felt a twist in his chest. He sighed, and dropped his hand to his side. His eyes stayed on her for a long time, not blinking while he watched her back. After a few minutes, Gabriel nodded. "If that's what you want Laura." He tried to smile, but couldn't. He couldn't take joy in her turning him down. And he knew it was his fault. A voice in the back of his head was cursing, telling him he knew that she was telling the truth all along. That it was his fault she was turning him away, because he'd done the same to her. Turning his back Gabe let the energy pour over him to lift off the ground and float into the shower. After setting himself inside, he closed the curtain and let the warm water run over his muscles.

Feeling the tears in her throat, she swallowed heavily, "I'm going to clean up...yell if you need me." Grabbing the dirty sweat pants she threw them in a 'to be washed' pile that he'd been accumulating since before he left on his mission. She had to do some of her own laundry tonight anyway, she'd just stick his in too; the poor man wouldn't be able to do it by himself for a while yet. After that she went about cleaning up the Chinese food from last night. It was just her luck that one whiff of the congealed beef chow mein sent her bolting for the bathroom...while he was still in it. Trying to control her gagging, Laura eventually lost the fight, losing her breakfast violently. Moaning slightly, she tried to breathe deeply but the acid burned her eyes, throat and nose and she coughed hard. "God..." She whispered, leaning herself against the cool porcelain of the toilet, "Someone _please_ kill me..."

Gabriel heard the door open not minutes later and then he heard the sound of Laura doing as he had many weeks ago. He sighed and pushed the curtain open, gingerly stepping out of the shower not caring that it was still running or that he was wet and naked. She had been there for him when he'd lost the contents of his stomach; it was time to repay the favor. He limped over to where she sat leaning against the porcelain bowl and slowly dropped into a kneeling position beside her. His hand came to rest on her back, rubbing circles to try and soothe her. "You shouldn't ask for death. You're too pretty to die." He gave her a small, warm smile as he reached up to pull her hair back, just incase she felt like tossing up again. "It'll be okay Laura. I told you I'm here for you… if you'll have me."

Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she steeled herself against the sickness. Oh God, she couldn't wait for this part of the pregnancy to be over. She felt horrible when she heard him push back the curtain and slowly knelt. "Oh, Gabriel...your leg, you shouldn't..." But she felt even worse that all she wanted to do was rest against him and close her eyes. She wanted to be held by him, to feel safe. Except this was the most dangerous thing she'd ever done. Grabbing the bandages off the sink, she squelched the urge to vomit again as she moved to bandage him up…but once again her stomach got the better of her and she closed her eyes. "I won't have you getting an infection just because I have a little morning sickness," She said softly, her whole body fraught with pain. She gave into her primal urge as another wave of nausea hit her; she clung to him, her body tense and shaking as she held tight. He didn't deserve this, he didn't want this...but she needed it badly, she needed him.

Gabriel stopped her hand when he saw her about to vomit again. He felt bad for her, she felt all alone in this. And in a way, no matter what, she would be alone. She was the one who was carrying the child, he'd never know what that felt like. Only she would. "Don't worry about my leg. I can burn off any bacteria that might get in. You just worry about you right now Laura." His arm wrapped around her tightly and he leaned over a bit to press his lips to the top of her head. "It's okay. You do what you have to do, I'm here for you."

Everything burned, her body stung with the agony of getting sick. But he was like a balm to her. His arms around her seemed to cool the fire raging inside her belly and at the same time ignited something just as hot in heart of her. Several minutes passed, his arms still around her, his wet body providing some relief from the blood rushing to her face. It took time but eventually the sickness passed and she reluctantly pulled out of his arms, "I'm sorry you had to see that." She didn't like being weak, she didn't like hurting like this. "We better get up off this floor." With infinite care she stood, her hand still resting on her belly as she flushed away the remnants of her dignity.

Gabriel slowly rose to his feet, only wincing a bit as his thigh muscle relaxed back to a resting position. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her slender body once more. "I told you, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's takes a lot more than a bullet and a chance of infection on a cold floor to take down the mighty Vulcan." He chuckled a bit and rubbed her back some more. "Besides, it was the least I could do. You rubbed my back that morning in your apartment. If I didn't do the same for you when you needed it, well, then I wouldn't be living up to what I said about helping you." Gabriel slowly let his hand come to rest on her belly as he led her to the sink, marveling at how her body was already changing right before his eyes. "There's a spare brush in the medicine cabinet if you want to clean your mouth out."

Laura nodded and grabbed the spare brush, "If you're going to survive all that, I wouldn't want to kill my patient with awful breath." There was something strangely comfortable about the way he had his arm around her, the way his hand encircled the place where his child lay inside of her. After some vigorous scrubbing of her teeth, she turned, effectively placing herself so she was flush against him and the sink. Blushing, she gently brushed past him, ignoring the desire stirring in her veins. "You've had enough excitement for the morning. It's time for a nap...you can finish Belle's homemade horror movie if you want or read a book but you're going to rest." And that was final.

Gabriel chuckled, realizing he was still wet and naked, and grabbed a towel to dry off. He blushed, at thinking that she had been in close proximity to him while he was bare as the day he was born but it was also comfortable somehow; maybe because they'd been that way before and it was still hazily familiar to him. He smiled at her as he allowed his body to lift off the floor an inch or two, and wrapped the towel around his waist as he floated out of the bathroom and toward the dresser. "Yes, mother. I'll take a nap right away, mother." He grinned cheekily at her as he started to dress, not really caring if she was in the room or not. After all, like they'd said before, it wouldn't be the first time he was naked in front of her. After dressing in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tight blue shirt, Gabriel floated back over to the bed and lay down. "So, do I get a bed time story or a good night kiss maybe?"

"You're so fresh," Laura feigned a stern expression before giving him a soft smile and following him into the bedroom. With tender care she fluffed the pillows and placed two behind his head and one underneath his sore leg. Pulling the blanket up around him, she smiled; that was, until she looked at the time. Shit, it was already noon! Hank was expecting her for her appointment at one-thirty and she still had to do laundry and take a shower. "I have to run down to the med bay but I'll check on you in a little bit. I'll make some sandwiches for lunch, don't worry about anything." To appease him she sighed and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, "I mean it, Gabriel, take a nap. You need your rest." Hurrying for the door, she picked up the pile of clothes and threw them in the portable hamper before scurrying out the door. If she didn't leave soon, she wasn't going to… and right now, finding out about her baby was the most important thing to her.

Gabriel chuckled as he watched her hurry out the room .Well at least he'd gotten a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, remembering the kisses they'd shared before Hank had come to disturb them. Errands in the med bay she had said; Gabe shot up in bed, remembering Hank's words, "Her appointment for the baby." He smacked himself on the forehead for forgetting. "I can't believe I forgot! I told her I'd be here for her...I should be there with her." He pushed the covers back and slowly rose from the bed. A wheelchair would take too long to maneuver around, so he decided to fly. Allowing the field to stay around him, his glowing eyes looked for at least a pair of slippers to wear. The lower levels had cold metal floors, and he didn't want to freeze his toes. After slipping on a pair, Gabriel moved to the door, opened it, and headed toward off toward the elevator to get to the med bay.

* * *

**You know what to do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello folks, this chapter is really the turning point in our story! It's all about the drama! Do you want to know what happens next? Three reviews will equal one new chapter for you reading pleasure. **

**We hope you enjoy this drama-filled chapter. Read and review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**James & Marina**

* * *

Laura didn't feel so bad now for keeping Hank waiting. It seemed he'd had his hands very full with patching up the two men who had replaced Gabriel and Remy at the Weapon X compound in Maine. She'd changed out of her clothes and was wearing a thin gown; it hung loosely off her, hiding all remnants of her pregnancy. For a split second she almost wished Gabriel was here...she was going to hear their baby's heartbeat today and determine how he or she was faring. Her very first ultrasound...she was very excited.

Hank pushed his glasses up his nose, "Sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm very glad to report that neither man was hurt as severely as Gabriel was. Kurt merely has a broken finger and Elixir healed himself before I had a chance to be of any help." Adjusting the bed so she could sit up slightly, he gently prodded at her belly. "Hmm, your uterus has certainly thickened in the last two weeks. That's a good sign, my dear..."

Nodding, she sat back. "So they're home now?" She swallowed hard, "Did they manage to place the bugs at the base? I know that the new regime of Weapon X is tough but I was hoping that everything would turn out okay." Hank pressed down on a tender spot right below her breast and she groaned, "Oh, that hurts...is it supposed to hurt like this?"

Hank frowned, "I'm afraid we had to abort..." He said softly, "It was the only thing we could do. I'm sure you know why it was far too dangerous to continue on." Gently removing his hand, he stepped back, "You'll be sensitive for a while yet, probably another couple of weeks. Nothing to worry about though; if it gets really bad you must come down here immediately and we can check to make sure there isn't anything we missed today...although I promise to be as thorough as possible."

Damn it, he was late. He thought he heard someone say her appointment was a one thirty and it was long after two now. Hoping that she was still there Gabriel pushed the doors open and stepped into the room. He stopped dead when he heard Hank's words. Abort? She'd be sore for a while? What the hell had happened since he hadn't been there? His eyes widened when he saw Hank pressing on Laura's belly and the grimacing faces she made as he did so. She'd had an abortion? She claimed this was his baby and yet she had aborted without **telling** him? The blood was pounding through his head as he started to become angry. That little voice in his was screaming that it was his kid and he'd been too late to do anything about it. The door slipped from his hand and swung back closed with a slight banging sound. When Hank looked at him startled for a moment, Gabriel's eyes flared to life. "You **aborted** the baby? All this time telling me it's my child..." His breathing became quicker and more ragged as he became more and more enraged. "It's _**my**_ baby...and you had AN ABORTION WITHOUT _TELLING_ ME?!"

Laura was almost too stunned to move. One second she was talking to Hank about Weapon X and discussing how her pregnancy was progressing...and the next Gabriel walked in and was screaming something about an abortion. Her face became a mottled purple as she felt her ire rise inside of her, "Oh so it's _**your**_ baby now?" She snapped back. Hank was looking terrified; this would only end badly. "What's the matter with you? You think you can storm down here and make me feel bad about something I didn't even-" A cramp ebbed its way through her and she gasped, her hand coming to encircle her waist. "Oh God..." She whispered.

Gabriel ignored the pain in his leg as he strode forward, the light in his eyes growing to blinding levels. "You yelled at me and argued with me about this being my baby! Hank told me I should be here for this appointment..." His gaze turned on the blue-furred doctor, his anger rising again. "But you never mentioned she was getting an ABORTION!" When she bent over with a cramp, Gabe figured it was an aftereffect of the abortion they were talking about. "That's what happens when you cut a _life_ out of you. It **hurts**! I offered to be here for you and you kept pushing me away. You kept saying it was some kind of loyalty kick I was on. I didn't know you were so desperate to get rid of me that you'd do _this_." He shook his head and turned around, starting for the door. "I'm gone. Tell Charles I'll call him when I get to my apartment."

Laura sat forward quickly and cried out again as another pain tore through her, "Gabriel!" She yelled but Hank was pushing her back onto the gurney. "For God's sake woman, do you really want to lose his child?" He snapped, forcing her to lie back on the bed and take deep breaths. She wasn't bleeding, that was a good sign...but she was under far too much stress. Somewhere in between her blurry vision and the fierce ache inside of her, she heard Hank tell her that she was going to be fine, that her healing factor was protecting the baby somehow. She felt numb as he rubbed a cool clear jelly on her rounding abdomen, the little swishes of her child's heart beating within her...Gabriel's child. Looking over at the dark ultrasound screen she reached out, touching the image ever so gently, as if by touching the screen she would somehow touch the life inside of her. She needed to protect this little boy or girl with every weapon she had…and that meant cutting herself off from the world. It had to be done. Suddenly dreams that had seemed a whole lot brighter had gone down the toilet with her breakfast...and she didn't know if she'd ever get them back.

Gabriel stormed through the lower levels back towards the elevator. His leg had started to hurt like never before but he was too angry to care about the pain; the pain in his leg was dull in comparison to what he felt in his chest. It was like someone had taken a knife, dulled the edges, heated the blade then plunged it into his chest and started twisting. She'd aborted their baby, _his_ baby. He didn't even notice that the wound had reopened and a slow but steady stream of blood was running down his leg. It was leaving a growing patch of red down the leg of his pants and making a small trail on the metal floor, like a path to find him. It was when he was in the elevator that he noticed finally, and lifted the leg of his pants, to get at the wound. He'd had enough of this. He was tired of playing sick while they played doctor. His right hand took on a fiery glow as Gabriel placed it over the wound. He screamed in pain as the elevator made its way toward the mansion foyer, a small line of smoke rising from the now cauterized wound. He had to get out of here; he needed to go home to his new apartment.

The smell of blood and the sweet scent of burning flesh had Laura doubled over the trash again. Shaking and heaving up nothing but bile, she closed her eyes and let Hank rub her back. She was beyond the point of tears now, beyond the clenching sadness that threatened to tear her open; all she felt was numb. "This is my fault..." She whispered, looking over at the picture Hank had taken of her child...his or her first baby picture. "Hank I—" The fuzzy blue man cut her off, "Don't fret, he'll come around, child...we'll see to it." Laura nodded but in her mind and in her heart she knew it was an empty promise. Gabriel hated her...she could see it in his eyes.

Gabriel nearly toppled over when the elevator came to a halt and opened its doors to let him out. He limped out into the hall and toward the stairs, ignoring Jubilee and Kitty who were in the Rec Room trying to get his attention. Gabriel snapped his flight field into place and shot up the stairs to his room. He had to get his stuff and get out as fast as possible. He could come back for the rest later or have Logan and Colossus bring what was left to his place. Grabbing a large duffle bag, Gabriel stuffed it full of every article of clothing and zipped it shut. Now all he had left was furniture, and the others could bring that to him. Turning, Gabe left the room and started to head downstairs. He'd leave through the front door and fly off, instead of leaving through a window and possibly breaking it on his way out.

Hank was giving her express instructions not to stress herself out when he saw Laura disengage. "I have to go after him Hank… I have to make him understand." Still in her hospital gown, her body still aching from the day's stresses and the child growing within her, she darted as fast as she could after him. "Gabriel, wait," She yelled, watching him hurtle toward the door. She wanted him to understand, she needed him to know that this wasn't what he was thinking. Pressing her hand to her slightly rounded abdomen, she reached out to him. She was ready to take his hand, to give herself to him. "Don't leave like this..." She whispered.

Gabriel stopped when he heard his name. It was Laura's voice and that made the pain come back all the more. His eyes died down as quickly as they'd lit and he turned a black gaze to the girl running to catch him. His face softened but he shook his head. She had been so set on making him see it her way and she finally had gotten through to him…but then she'd destroyed what brought them together. He took a step back away from her, his eyes starting to glisten a bit. Gabriel turned toward the door once more and stepped outside, "Why not? You gave me no say in anything despite how hard you pushed for me to believe you." His voice cracked and he turned away, "I have to go." His eyes closed for a moment and he felt moisture leaking from the corners, running down his cheeks. Without another look back, the bright field of energy popped back around his body and Gabriel lifted into the air.

"Gabriel..." Laura all but whispered to the wind, "I didn't destroy anything." His child still grew inside of her, he or she still held tight despite the terrible ache inside of her. It must've been several hours, maybe days, she stood there watching the door. He'd walked out of the mansion, out of her life...and she didn't know how to feel. She allowed Hank to silently lead her back to the med bay, patting her shoulder and telling her that this would work out, that Gabriel would see the truth in time. They'd get this straightened out just as soon as Charles stepped in. But Laura didn't want that...she didn't want someone fighting her battles for her or pressing Gabriel into staying with her. Laura had been bracing herself for him leaving her... she just hadn't expected to feel quite so desolate.

Gabriel hovered in place outside a fifth floor window in Soho. This window led into the bedroom of new apartment, the one he'd as of yet been unable to stay in due to extenuating circumstances. He opened the window and flew inside before setting his bag down. He should unpack, get his things in order...but he couldn't. It hurt too much. He had been ready to be with Laura, to start a life with her and their baby. But she had killed that. That hurt more than anything. She prided herself on her honor but she had been two-faced with him about it all. He flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes, letting the pain in both his heart and his leg take over. As darkness clouded over him and his eyes slowly drifted shut, he could only stare blankly into the depths of his sorrow. For the second time in his life, the mighty Vulcan had broken.

Curling up on her bed, Laura stared out the window. The first crack of thunder electrified the air but she was not startled; she'd smelled it twenty miles away. As the rains poured down over the city, she gently rubbed her sore belly, the curvature even more noticeable as she lay there. Swallowing, she shut her eyes, "I guess it's just you and me now, baby. Maybe it's for the best..." But it didn't feel like the best, it didn't even feel like the better. It was painful, overpowering...and all she knew was that there was going to be one hell of a storm tonight.

* * *

It had been an entire month since Gabriel left her that night...and she hadn't heard his name since. Hank had told everyone in no uncertain terms that they were not to upset the pregnant feral. And that meant avoiding the 'G' word like the plague. Ever since then Hank been keeping her on a tight schedule and Laura appreciated it. When she was busy she could ignore Gabriel. But she couldn't ignore the baby... he or she was getting bigger every single day (and so, too, was she).

On this particular Sunday afternoon she was sitting near the window, watching the overcast September sky swirl around her. Legs tucked beneath her, she rested a book BellaDonna had recommended on the swell of her belly. There was no denying it now; she was irrevocably pregnant and too far along to consider actually going through with the abortion. But then, that would prove Gabriel right about her...and he couldn't be more wrong. She had not gone through with the abortion… her ever shrinking waistline and ever increasing hormones were irrefutable proof of that. Laura dog-eared the page she was reading about eating right and set the book aside. That got her thinking about pancakes…pancakes with syrup and peanut butter; she had been craving them something awful lately. Damn it, now she was thinking about Gabriel again...the fact that she had begun to feel the baby just the other day didn't help matters anyway either. Placing her hand over the place where her child rested inside her she closed her eyes. Why couldn't anything in life be simple?

Professor Charles Xavier was a man of many talents. One such talent, was an innate ability to know when one of his students, or other members of the residency, were troubled. Of course, he didn't need to use his ability at all to tell him that Laura Kinney was in deep trouble; nor did it take a seasoned telepath to decipher the cause of her troubles: Gabriel Summers.

Since she had come to the mansion a little over a month ago the two mutants had been at each other's throats, slinging accusations about the circumstances of their first meeting and the subsequent condition that Laura found herself in. Charles had hoped the two would find a way to get along if for no other reason than the sake of the baby that grew inside of her. It would be in everyone's best interest if the baby grew up with parents who didn't despise each other. And for a blissful few days that had seemed a very good possibility; she was happy and radiant, he was smiling a joking for the first time since Scott died. But it all went downhill when Gabriel left having thought Laura had aborted their baby. Needless to say, Charles felt he should do something immediately, as this was his home and all things that went on inside were in that sense, his business. But Laura had begged him not to. It was her burden to bear; she should be the one to tell him. He had reluctantly agreed to keep mum but now, a month later, he knew that something had to be done immediately.

And so it was that Charles Xavier felt that he should get in touch with Laura Kinney and make her aware of a few facts in the life of Gabriel Summers. It might help her to appreciate Gabriel Summers as the man he had become. It certainly couldn't hurt if she knew and it just might help her to feel a sense of understanding and kinship with the father of her baby. Not to mention should the two find themselves together in the future it might help their relationship for her to see where Gabriel was coming from. So it was that morning Charles sent out a mental call to Laura to meet him in his office at two that day. While he waited for her to arrive, he busied himself with gathering a few files that he kept on Gabriel which he felt might provide further insight into the young man's past.

Laura heard Charles resonating in her head, something that she'd grown accustomed to in the past couple months. The first time it happened she had inadvertently unleashed her claws during dinner, making quite a spectacle of herself. Luckily it had been a couple of faculty members and Hank by her side, not the students. The last thing she needed was more gossip attached to her name. Looking at the clock on the wall she sighed; with infinite care she removed herself from the window seat and grabbed her book. Hand pressed lightly to her back, she began the long trek up the stairs to his office. Sighing, she gripped the railing tightly; the stairs were very steep and she had nearly tripped down them countless times already. By the time she made it up the stairs she was feeling more centered now, more grounded; her pregnancy was doing terrible things to her balance and it felt good to be on stable footing again. Knocking on his door lightly, she swallowed, "You summoned me?" Hand still on the small of her back she walked in carefully and took a seat as she always did. "What can I help you with today?"

Charles beckoned Laura to enter when she knocked. Smiling as she took a seat, Charles nodded. "Yes, Ms. Kinney I did. However, it is not what you can do for me. On the contrary, it is what I can do for you." Charles took this time to grab the few folders he had before him, all the relevant information on Gabriel was within them and anything that wasn't he could fill in on his own. Charles pushed the folders toward Laura and smiled. "I've noticed you've been somewhat depressed lately and I know that this is not good for you or for the baby. I know that your mood stems from the rather sudden disappearance of Mr. Summers and the circumstances revolving around it." Charles gave Laura what he hoped was a reassuring smile before he continued, "I've decided that it would be best if I gave you a brief history lesson on Gabriel, so that you might understand him a bit better and see why he reacted the way he did." With that, Charles motioned for her to take the files and look them over. "Any questions you have, or information that is not contained within those files, I can provide for you."

Laura's eyes widened as he simply handed over Gabriel's life story to her. It was a tragic one from cover to cover. He'd grown up in an orphanage without any family and had gone through years of terrible ordeals stemming from his power. And he was power, raw power...he was one of the strongest mutants she'd ever heard about. He had a near unlimited stamina for destruction...and yet, she found herself thinking that he'd been nothing but tender and sweet with her. After what felt like hours she looked up at Charles, tears sparkling in her eyes. "So his brother, Scott, died just months after Gabriel first met him and..." She felt like vomiting or tearing her hair out, "I took advantage of him after he had gone through such a horrible loss." Jamming her fingers through her thick dark hair, she closed her eyes. "It's no wonder he doesn't like me..."

Charles frowned a bit and wheeled himself around the desk to Laura's side. He watched her for a moment before placing a comforting hand on her forearm and giving a light squeeze. "My dear, you have to understand how it is for him. You didn't take advantage of him. For that to have happened, you would have had to have known about everything and still pursued the actions of that night. No, I think it all comes down to a simple misunderstanding and Gabriel's inexperience when it comes to women." Charles took the folders back and set them on the desk once more while he continued his explanation. "He was hurt by those who were supposed to be his caretakers, and taken advantage of since an early age. He never knew love or had a family until very recently. And then before he could determine what it was all truly about the one person he looked up to, his only real family other than Alex, was taken from him right before his eyes." Charles sighed and nodded to Laura. "It's only natural for him to see it as taking advantage of him after all he's been through. But he's not solely to blame; he's a product of his upbringing. In fact, we can thank our lucky stars that with all he's been through, he didn't turn out badly."

"You give me far too much credit, professor." Laura answered softly, her hand encircling her rounded womb. "He was in so much pain. I could smell it on him and all I was looking for was a way to selfishly save my own back. And what did I accomplish except getting myself kicked out, pregnant...and now he's in even worse pain before because he thinks I aborted his baby!" She put her hand up to stop him from speaking, "I know you offered to talk to him and make him see that it was all one big misunderstanding but it won't work. I need to tell him when I'm ready…" Maybe after she gave birth. He hurt her too, she wasn't denying that, and she still felt it in the heart of her; she was angry and sad but she wasn't willing to throw herself at a man who didn't want her and who must hate her for what she'd done. "Everything will come together I'm sure."

Charles sighed. "I wish you would let me help where he is concerned. But, I respect your wishes. Unless it becomes a hazard to you and the baby, I shall not intervene until you're ready." Charles wheeled himself around the desk once more and gave Laura a small smile. "It will work out for the best. However, I still think you should tell him that he was wrong and that the baby was never aborted sooner rather than later. If you take too long to let him know, it will only cause the rift between you two to grow even more." Charles looked down at the desk for a moment before looking back up, "If you wait too long, it might damage your relationship with him irreparably and your child might suffer for it."

Laura let out a choked laugh, "My relationship with Gabriel can't get any more damaged. As it stands we have no relationship except that he hates me." The father of her child hated her; it was a terrible fate and a burden on both of them. "I appreciate the offer but it has to come from me...I won't have anyone fighting my battles for me. He needs to hear it from me..." And if he came around at any point and saw her, then he'd see it for himself too. But he wasn't coming around, he wasn't calling...he didn't care. "I...I want to thank you for letting me see these. I may be having his child but I really don't know much about him at all. I mean, I'd like to but..." Pain welled in her eyes, "I'm sure you understand." Of course he did, he wouldn't have shown her this if he didn't. "I just...thank you."

Charles smiled at Laura and nodded, "Of course my dear. It's the least an old man can do to try and bring some happiness to those around him." Charles went into thought a bit over the gravity of situation the two mutants had found themselves in before looking at Laura once more and smiling. "You know, he only appears to hate you because he thinks you aborted the baby, a baby he had just come to admit was his own. I daresay that if you were to make it clear to him that it was all a misunderstanding, then he would have no cause to hate you. Sometimes, the simplest answer is the right one."

"I'll tell him, I promise." And she would...she just had to figure out how. Did she knock in his front door, smile and gesture to her ever-growing belly saying 'I didn't do it, see'? But then, would he allow her in? Would he send her away? It was too painful for her to think about going there and seeing him, her body swelling with his child and her heart laid out on a platter just to have him stab it to death. She couldn't handle it, not right now, "Maybe when my hormones stabilize a bit...I still remember where his apartment is. I've just got to find the right way to open up the topic."

Charles Xavier frowned for a minute at Laura's insistence on procrastinating. But, then again, he couldn't blame her. Gabriel hadn't been the only one hurt in their misunderstanding. Laura had been just as hurt that Gabriel wouldn't believe her. That was a matter of honor, and for a woman like Laura Kinney, honor was more precious than life. Smiling at the young woman, Charles wheeled around the desk and took her hand in his. "I know you will. I trust you to do the right thing. Now, before you go, do have any questions or concerns about anything that I might be able to address while you are here?"

Biting her lip, she stared down at her lap. "I know it might be too much to ask but could I maybe talk to this brother of his, Alex? I know Gabriel said that he went back to Alaska after the funeral but I...I want to know my child's family, even if only by phone." Maybe it was too much; what right did she have to call Alexander Summers and inform him he would soon be an uncle. "Or maybe I should just let Gabriel tell him...I just want them to start talking again. I'm not deluded enough to think that Gabriel is just peachy over at that lonely apartment by himself...he needs someone to talk to."

Charles smiled at Laura and turned to a laptop computer he kept off to the side on his desk. "It's no trouble at all. I fear that Alex and Gabriel won't be talking anytime soon because of how abruptly Gabriel left the funeral. And seeing as he believes you terminated the pregnancy, I doubt he'd call his brother to tell him anything about you either." Charles turned back to the computer, went through a few screens before jotting a number down on piece of paper and sliding that over to Laura. "There's his cell number. You can call from one of the mansion phones so he'll know you really are here and not someone trying to play a joke on him. Is there anything else?"

With the number in hand she shook her head. "Thank you professor...I needed this." Making her way out of the office she wandered her way down to her room, using the elevator this time. Walking down the stairs scared her a hundred times more than walking up them; gravity was not on her side. Staring at the paper and then at the phone by her bed, she bit her lip. Something needed to be done...someone had to help Gabriel before he destroyed himself. Punching in the numbers, she sat back on the bed, her hand resting on her child as it rang and rang. Maybe he wasn't home.

Alexander Summers was not a happy man. He hadn't spoken to his long lost younger brother in more than a month. On top of that, he was upset with the way that Gabriel had left Scott's funeral. Gabe was acting like a selfish brat; couldn't he see that he wasn't the only one hurting at the loss of Scott? Didn't he see that it Alex as much, if not more? They needed to be united in this, not divided like they were. But Gabriel had ignored Alex's attempts to contact him and so he had gone back to Alaska to try and clear his head before resuming the attempts once more. He was currently walking down the stairs to the first floor of his two story house near Trapper Creek when his cell phone rang. Picking up his cell phone, he answered it and used as chipper a voice as possible. "Hello, this is Alex."

This was a bad idea...Laura knew it the second Alex picked up the phone. He was trying to sound normal but even thousands of miles away, linked through a cold plastic box, she could still hear the hurt and sadness in his voice. Exhaling she grappled with the words, "Alex...I'm Laura Kinney. I'm a..." What? What was she to Gabriel really...she wasn't his girlfriend or his wife, hell they weren't even friends. But then, she couldn't go around introducing herself to peoples' brothers as 'his baby mama' or 'the woman he impregnated but he thinks she aborted the baby so he hates me now'. She knew she had to keep it simple, "I know Gabriel really well and Professor Xavier gave me this number." Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes, "Alex, I'm very worried about Gabriel."

Alex narrowed his eyes. If the Professor was giving out his number to a woman he didn't know and she was worried about Gabriel then something was wrong. Swallowing, he stopped in the front from on his small two story house and sat down on the couch. "You're worried about Gabe..." This wasn't good, she even sounded worried. But part of that could also be the fact that she was talking to someone she didn't even know. "Ms. Kinney you said your name was? Forgive me if I question a bit, but...well how do you know Gabriel? And what's he done this time?" There, short, simple...and to the point. Couldn't get much better than that right?

Fear burned in her chest as she swallowed, "Laura, please." If this man was going to be the uncle of her baby he better start getting used to being in her life. "Gabriel and I know each other very, very well...in fact you could say that we're as close as two people can get. I'm carrying his child." A lump lodged itself in her throat as she tried to explain before he got upset and exploded, "After your brother's funeral I took Gabe home with me, I'm mixed up in some bad business and I needed money...we were going to have sex and he was going to pay me. But in the process of all of that there was a misunderstanding and I...I've never slept with anyone else. There was only him...and then I found out I was pregnant and..." Tears worked their way down her cheeks. "Everything was going fine and then I was at a prenatal appointment and Hank and I were talking about a mission and Gabriel mistook what we were saying and thought I aborted our child and..." A small sob tore through her, "Oh, Alex, he was so angry and so upset. And I don't know how to help him, I don't know how to tell him...everything's just building and building on top of him and I'm so afraid he'll crack under all of it." Pressing her hand to her womb as she held the phone to her ear, she let out a shuddering breath. "I know you don't know me and you probably already hate me but...I care too much for Gabriel to not try and help." Her words came out in a rush, almost unintelligible…but her meaning was clear, she needed help and fast.

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his long dirty blond hair. Oh man, if what this Laura woman was saying was true Gabriel was in deep. But it didn't sound like his brother…well, what he knew of his brother. He could understand why Gabriel overreacted like that; all he'd wanted in life was a family and he thought it had been taken from him. But...sleeping with a girl for money? That just wasn't Gabe. He must have been smashed after the funeral. "Wow, that's...wow, I'm not sure what to say to that Laura. I mean...so you're pregnant with Gabe's baby. And you're sure it's his? And he thinks you aborted it, but you didn't…" Alex was at a loss. "You need to tell him. I suppose I could call him and tell him for you; maybe he'd take it better coming from me. But, I don't know. Just…know that I don't hate you for it. Bad situation, bad choices made. I'd be a hypocrite if I got mad at him for poor choices. I'm not exactly a stranger to them myself. Scott used to lay into me for being a screw up." Alex sighed heavily at the memory of his brother. Who'd have thought he'd miss long boring lectures so terribly. "I honestly think this is something you have to tell him yourself or he might get angrier that he had to hear it from someone else."

Laura listened as Alex digested the news...and it was a heavy pill to swallow. "I've never been with anyone but him, Alex. I would've had the amniocentesis to determine paternity but Hank, he works here, told me that my pregnancy is too dangerous for him to even try. It could end up doing serious damage to me and kill the baby...I knew Gabriel wouldn't want that." Swallowing hard, she nearly choked when he offered to tell his brother, "I need to be the one, I'm not going to let someone else fight my battles for me. And how would he feel if his brother in Alaska even knew that I was still pregnant...it would feel like a ploy, like some kind of sick joke. I don't want to do that to him."

Alex nodded even though Laura couldn't see it through the phone. He admired her for wanting to stand up and take responsibility for her actions. Maybe she was what Gabe needed to get the swift kick in the ass he should have got a long time ago. "Yeah, you've got a good head on your shoulders. You've got the right idea. Gabe would be pissed...and he's not the kind of mutant you want to have pissed at you." It was all the more dangerous to Alex because he couldn't harm Gabriel with his powers. But, that didn't stop Gabriel from shutting Alex's powers off and beating him senseless. "I think you're what Gabe needs. You sound like you've got a pretty good handle on him as it is, minus the whole he's currently pissed at you bit. I hope it all works out for you. I am curious though. If you didn't want me to call Gabriel and talk to him for you...why did you contact me?"

Of course he'd wonder why she wanted to talk to him, "I just want Gabriel to have someone to talk to." She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "He was so lonely when I was taking care of him after he got injured on a mission. I was his only companion, Alex. I mean, some girls came by to ogle him as he lay there with his shirt off but..." She was trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably at it, "He needs someone to vent to. You don't have to tell him about the baby just...call him; let him know that you care. He needs that right now more than ever, I think." Closing her eyes, she sighed softly, "And I also thought it might be nice to talk to the uncle of my baby."

Alex smiled into the receiver and leaned back into the couch. "I appreciate it. I'll call Gabe and talk to him in a couple days. Phones up here are tricky and don't always want to work properly. Besides, you know how Gabe is; he might not be receptive for a few more days anyway." Gabe was a Summers, after all, and they had a habit of being very stubborn when they wanted to be. "I'm sure it'll all work out for the best, Laura. Just promise me, if I don't get a chance to go back to New York anytime soon, you'll drag my lame brother up here after the baby is born so his uncle can spoil him, alright?"

Laughing softly, tears leaked from the sides of her eyes. "Thank you...and I promise, even if Gabriel throws me out and wants me out of his life I'll still make sure you get to see him or her. If by no way else, I'll at least send pictures..." It was a distinct possibility that Gabriel, despite the fact that she was still pregnant with his child, would toss her out and leave her. But nonetheless it was nice to know she had someone to turn to. "I've taken up enough of your time already, Alex...thanks for speaking with me and thank you for the advice."

Alex chuckled into the phone. "It's no trouble at all Laura. You're practically a part of the family now… and family has to stick together. Even if my lame brother doesn't see that, he'll come around eventually. And I look forward to pictures or better yet a visit in person." Yeah that would be nice. If only Scott was around for this. He'd know what to do to help Laura and Gabe. He'd be able to do something. And he'd love to have a niece or nephew to watch over. "You take care, Laura, and don't be a stranger. If you ever need someone to talk to, go ahead and give me a call anytime day or night. I have a plane that Xavier lent me, so if I'm needed there I can arrive in hours. So, if you guys ever need me just give a shout."

Laura sighed, "Thanks, Alex...bye." She heard a click on the other side of the line and she leaned back in bed. Her chat with Alex had been...enlightening. He didn't hate her or think her a whore. All he cared about was helping Gabriel and making sure he was part of the baby's life. Looking over at the clock, Laura yawned. Damn, it was only mid afternoon. Oh well, she could take a nap before dinner, right? Hank had said she would start sleeping better now that the morning sickness was over. However, she had not yet begun to experience that side effect of pregnancy. She was tired and she was worried about Gabriel...but as her head hit the pillow she worried about it no more. Alex would help, Charles would help...even her baby would help. Maybe this could work out after all.

* * *

**Please drop us a review! What do you like? What don't you like? Help make a difference!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We did it! Three reviews everyone, great job. Thank you so much for your support. Danielle, this stoy has a while to go yet! It's almost 200 pages long in a word document and I (Marina) edit everything all by my little self. It gains length as I do that. This chapter is the start of the meat in this fic. And don't forget we have graphics for our fics made by me (Marina!). E-mail us if you'd like to see them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tamarani. Great review and we appreciate your comments!**

**Thank you so much for you continued support and three reviews still equals a new chapter!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

It was another girl for the LeBeau family; a nine pound, four ounce bouncing baby girl with a set of lungs that made Laura break out into a cold sweat every time she heard her. Evangeline Mercy LeBeau was more than healthy and had taken to her father like a fish to water; BellaDonna often had trouble even getting the girl to nurse, which flustered the fifth time mother greatly. Hank had put Laura on "BellaDonna Duty" to help the woman recover from the birth. This particular morning, Laura was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast. Belle needed her strength and that meant a breakfast full of protein and calories.

Laura had made an egg sandwich with sausage on the side, a glass of milk and a small bowl of fruit salad. All of the items balanced precariously on a wooden tray as she put the finishing touches on her meal fit for a queen. Belle appreciated the company and Laura welcomed the distraction and the good advice. Approaching four and a half months now, Laura was looking even more pregnant that ever. She had a very noticeable swell to her belly that had required an entire new wardrobe to accommodate it, she was growing out of her clothes left and right and the worst part of it was that she was now starting to waddle a little bit. It wasn't that noticeable yet but it certainly inhibited her motion. And it was just this problem that nearly killed Laura Kinney that morning...

Humming a lullaby she'd heard Belle singing to Evangeline, Laura balanced the tray as she made her way carefully up the steep stairs. Halfway through the climb the milk tipped over onto the tray and in her haste to pick it up, Laura reeled back. With an earth shattering scream, she plummeted to the bottom of the steps, landing on her side. For one moment there was a bright burst of pain and then nothing...she had blacked out.

Charles had been wheeling down the hallway on his way to grab a bite to eat for the morning. It was a good day and he was hoping to get a little work done on the fundraising front to acquire more funds for the school. It was a tedious task and required lots of sucking up to private investors as well as to state and federal boards that might provide more funds. But nothing was more important to Charles than getting funds for the school so that he could provide the students with the equipment and materials they needed to learn. Anything he couldn't afford with the educational funds, he'd purchase himself and do it up as a tax write off.

So it was that Charles Xavier was coming up on the stairway when he heard a piercing scream and loud thump which was followed by the clatter of a tray and dishes. He immediately pushed his wheelchair to its top speed, of seven miles and hour and came upon a most disturbing scene; Laura Kinney had apparently fallen down the stairs. _"Hank! Laura's fallen down the stairs. Come quick, she's passed out!"_ His mental call went out to the blue furred mutant and Charles leaned forward to brush a hand over Laura's forehead, "Laura, Laura its Charles. Can you hear me?"

The pain was excruciating, a tight gripping pain that caused her muscles to clench so tightly that upon reawakening, Laura vomited. Writhing in pain, she pressed her hands to her swollen abdomen, praying for a miracle. She loved his baby, she couldn't lose him...she wouldn't survive it. A trickle of blood ran between her legs and she sobbed as she hyperventilated...Hank needed to get here and fast or she was going to lose this baby.

Charles noticed the look on Laura's face. She was in pain and worried, he didn't need to be a psychic to know that. Sighing he ran his hand through her hair while using his other to hold onto his chair so he wouldn't fall on her. "It's okay Laura. You'll be just fine. You and the baby will be fine. Hank is on his way right now. You and the baby will be just fine." Hank needed to hurry. Charles could tell Laura was on the verge of panic, and panic was not a good thing for a feral or a pregnant woman…let alone both at the same time. Closing his eyes he honed in on the baby inside of her…tiny, underdeveloped but strong, and still living. Thank God…

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Hank pushed the emergency cart on wheels to where Laura had fallen. The first few times she'd slipped he'd told her to stay away from the stairs. It had to be today that the elevator was undergoing repairs to accommodate the influx of students. When he arrived on scene his patient was conscious, in extreme pain and hyperventilating. He was at least glad she was awake...she could tell him what was wrong. Forcing her onto her back he immediately began all the diagnostics he knew...but this was it, Hank had been worried from the beginning that he would not be able to handle such a precarious pregnancy as Laura's and this only confirmed it. She needed a specialist and that was final.

Laura closed her eyes, her hands pinned under her body to keep them out of Hank's way. "What about my baby?" She continued to ask, "Please tell me the baby is okay, I can't lose this baby..." In the four and a half months she'd been carrying this baby she'd never felt more connected to a human being. She'd come to love this child inside of her, he was the only family she had, the only thing she had in her life to love unconditionally. "Please, someone tell me if my baby is okay!"

Charles made shushing noises to clam Laura as best he could, "Its fine, my dear. I scanned your baby's mind. The little one has an active mind, your child is alive. You needn't worry. Just focus on Hank and he'll help you to the best of his abilities." His eyes looked up at the blue furred mutant for a moment before he reached out with his mind to him. _"What does it look like, Hank? Is this getting to be too much for you? I know you said before that this pregnancy may be beyond your capabilities."_

Hank had drawn much the same conclusion, "It's a miracle but the child survived...but Laura, this can **never** happen again. You are now unemployed. I will _not_ have you running around this house in your condition." He was giving her a shot to ensure that she didn't have any contractions...and he was afraid that they might have to go through extraordinary measures to keep her from delivering early. "From this minute on you are on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. If you don't want to lose this baby, I'll have to insist on it." He knew it was harsh but he also knew that she loved this baby more than her own life. Closing his eyes, he spoke back to Charles, _"I'm afraid it was out of my hands months ago...she needs a specialist, Charles, someone who works with the most difficult of cases. She needs someplace safe to go and to deliver her baby..."_

Laura nearly cried with relief. Hank was keeping her from sitting up but at least with her hands free she could touch her belly, she could feel for her child. The first movement she felt from inside of her womb made her sob with relief, "He's moving...I can feel him moving." Looking over at Hank she nodded, "I'll do anything and everything to keep my baby safe."

Charles nodded to Hank and sighed heavily. "I have a friend in the city who is a midwife. She is used to difficult pregnancies and she'll be able to help you out. But you'll need to live near her in case of an emergency with the baby or yourself." He said softly, and then turned his eyes back to Laura's prone form, "Luckily for us there is an associate of mine who lives near to her. You and I will go along today to get you settled in and prepared." Turning to Hank once more Charles smiled. "Thank you, my friend. You've done a magnificent job thus far. Is there anything that needs to be done so that she can make the trip into the city?"

Hank shook his head, "No standing for more than an hour at a time without rest and I don't want you out of bed for more than six hours a day. Of course I'd also like to send Laura's medical record on to your midwife just in case, she has many physical conditions that stem from her adamantium skeleton that I want any medical professional apprised of." He gently leaned down and patted her should, "For the next week I don't want you to even think about walking. Make sure that whoever is caring for you can carry you to the bathroom and I'm sure Charles will let you borrow one of the wheelchairs from the med bay for the time being."

Laura nodded numbly as Hank loaded her sore body into the wheelchair. Her healing factor was an amazing thing and the pain was nearly gone… but she was rattled to her very core. Charles gabbed about how she could visit any time and they could take a 'wheel' around the lake. He very nicely offered to help her pack up everything she owned and she couldn't say no. She was still jumpy, she needed to relax. Before long he was leading her to his personal car, his driver at the ready. "Thank you," She said meekly, her nerves still frazzled. Shivering slightly, she wrapped herself up in a blanket to try and get warm. She was still suffering the after effects of a highly stressful tumble down the stairs...and what she needed now more than ever was comfort. Dear God she hoped that everything would turn out okay.

Charles directed the mansion's personal driver to take them into Soho and then sat back to enjoy the ride. He smiled over at Laura and gently patted her arm with his nearest hand. "It'll be alright dear. I think it's time that Gabriel knows about the baby. He lives a few blocks from my midwife friend and he'll be able to take care of you. Besides, he's been kept in the dark long enough." He could see she was about to say something, but held up his hand to stop her. "I know I promised I wouldn't say anything to him, but if you'll remember I promised on the condition that I could tell him if it became in the best interest of you and the baby. Well…now it's in your best interest."

Still shaken, Laura nearly swallowed her tongue when she found out she was going to see Gabriel on top of it all. A nervous fluttering rose in her chest and she squelched down the urge to vomit again. It was more than time he knew...she was clearly showing now and he deserved to know that his baby still grew inside of her. "I-I think I'm ready to tell him...this scare today, I...I want him to know about the baby. I want him to be a part of his life." She didn't know when her baby had become a boy but she felt it somewhere in her heart, there was a little boy growing inside of her.

Charles smiled at Laura and gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "It's best for the child. And don't worry I will be with you until we get you settled in. You won't have to face this alone, at least until the time comes when I must take my leave to return to the mansion." Charles admired Laura; she was a brave person to not only continue to carry the child inside her, the baby of a man she had been certain hated her, but also to agree to face the man again to tell him he'd been wrong. Even speaking to a normal man, the task was daunting but considering what Gabriel Summers could do to just about anyone he got mad at, it made her a brave and admirable person. Charles was pulled from his silent reverie by the car turning down a back street and stopping in front of a large ten story building that was painted a lovely shade of blue-grey. It had an elaborate awning hanging over into the sidewalk to shelter its guests; the awning posts and frame of the glass doors were gold and, without being asked, a uniformed doorman came out to open the door to the car for Laura and Charles. Once out of the car and firmly into his wheelchair once more, Charles ensured that Laura's things were collected by the driver and the doorman before he led the way inside to the elevators, "Fifth floor, please." Once the doorman had pushed the button, they were off.

Laura swallowed as the driver of the car helped her into the wheelchair and pushed her up alongside Charles. "Thank you," She said softly. The wheels in her mind were turning as they got into the elevator. The professor kept talking about telling Gabriel, about her finally letting the truth out...but what did that have to do with the person she was staying with? Suddenly she looked up, her eyes scanning the area...oh dear God, she was at HIS apartment building. When she was trying to return his wallet she had come here...she was already watching Charles with his hand poised to knock when she gasped. She was going to live with Gabriel for the remainder of her pregnancy? Oh dear God.

Charles heard the gasp from Laura, and stilled before knocking. He wanted to make sure she was alright. Quickly looking at the doorman and driver who were waiting with Laura's things, with a nod the two set her stuff down and went to give them privacy. "Smart girl, you know whose apartment this is. He's home, I've made sure of that, but he doesn't know you're coming with me. I figured we could surprise him together." A thought hit Charles and he wheeled back a bit. "Would like to knock? Maybe seeing you first might be for the best. Get this out of the way and done with so we can get to the heart of the matter with him?"

"I..." She swallowed hard, her hand coming to rest on the swell of her abdomen, "I think I should." He was going to notice the second he saw her. At the moment her breasts and the swell of her belly were by far her most noticeable feature...she was having his baby, it was _really_ hard not to notice. "I think..." She was sitting there, poised to knock, "I think I have to run before I walk." With all of the courage in her body, she knocked several times on the door before gripping the armrests of her wheelchair. This was not going to go well…

* * *

Gabriel had been waiting for Charles. The man had said to remain at home, that he'd be by to visit; he said something vague about a resident needing a place to stay for health reasons. Well, seeing as the man was his benefactor, Gabriel couldn't—nor would he—turn him down. So he'd been waiting since the phone call. At the sound of the knock on the door, Gabriel stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and smiled, "Hello Pro-" The words died in his throat when he saw Laura Kinney there, Charles behind her and to the side a little bit. But that wasn't what shocked him into silence. It was Laura...and she was very obviously pregnant. And then it all clicked into place, her denial before he left. She was denying the abortion. She hadn't killed his baby. He took a couple steps back and stared at her, then down at the spot where the baby rested, "Co-come in." His mind was reeling as he stumbled back, clearing the entrance for them.

Swallowing hard, she inclined her head slightly and thanked the driver for pushing her in. She could barely breathe as she sat watching the shock and denial spread over his features. She could smell it all over him; she could feel it electrifying the air. Silence reigned for several minutes as Gabriel closed the door, turning to face his house guests. And she could feel the pressure building in her throat; her hormones were flaring and all at once tears were leaking out of the sides of her eyes. "I-I wanted to tell you...I really wanted to tell you..."

Gabriel turned to face the Professor and Laura. He wanted to be angry at them for not telling him the truth but he couldn't bring himself to feel it. No, it was _his_ fault they had been silent with him. He was possibly the most powerful mutant the world had ever seen; he had been angry and bullheaded. He understood them not wanting to rile him up any more. Gabriel walked to the couch and flopped down upon it before looking at them again. "I...I'm sorry. I was blind and stupid and—" He couldn't say anymore. He didn't know what else to say. Everything was so unclear; he didn't know what to do anymore.

Xavier smiled at Gabriel and wheeled over to him. "A brave thing to do Gabriel, admit when you were wrong. I always knew you had it in you to be a great man." Deciding it best to cut right to the heart of it, Charles continued on. "Laura can no longer stay at the mansion. She took a nasty spill down the stairs earlier this afternoon and almost caused herself, and the child she's carrying, serious harm. Hank can't handle a difficult pregnancy like hers. But I have a friend who can, a midwife who lives not too far from here. I've already contacted her and she'll be by to check on Laura within the week. Laura needs to stay here in case something happens and she needs to see her midwife in a hurry. I trust that will be alright?" Gabriel nodded in response.

Laura listened as the two men discussed her situation and what she needed. But all she could do was to stare at Gabriel. He hadn't shaved in a while, he looked tired. She'd done this to him, she hadn't protested hard enough when he thought she'd aborted their child. She should've been very clear, she should've said a million things...but there was only here, only now. "I don't want to be a burden..." She said softly, "He doesn't have to take care of me. I can still be up and about for six hours a day…I'll be fine."

Gabriel turned immediately from Charles to Laura. She didn't just say that, did she? Did that mean... "I...I want you to stay. But if you don't want to, I won't force you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." And now he sounded like a poorly scripted soap opera, great. He ran a hand through his ever lengthening hair and then back up at Laura. "I...I'll sleep on the couch. You should have the bed, and..." He just couldn't find the words. It was all happening too fast for him. First she came back still pregnant; then she'd been hurt and needed a new place. That place could only be here where a nearby midwife would look in on her. Gabriel needed to collect his thoughts, but he didn't want to run out on them and make them think he didn't want her here. Doing the only thing he knew to do Gabriel stood up, walked over to Laura, and gently lifted her. This time he had truly needed to divert some energy to augment his strength since she was getting heavier with the pregnancy. Soon as he had her up, though, his arms wrapped around her and he buried his face in her neck.

Laura swiped at the tears running down her cheeks, knowing that she probably looked a sorry sight. Sniffling, she just shook her head, "No, I just don't want to be in your way...if you'll have me I..." She gave him a soft smile, "I'd like to stay." He didn't have to sleep on the couch or cook for her; she just wanted to be near him. He was the father of her baby, a baby she'd almost lost today. She watched him as he walked over and wrapped her in his strong arms. She let out a low sob and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tighter than she'd ever held anyone in her life. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Charles Xavier smiled and silently made his way toward the door. They knew they could contact him for anything at anytime. He was just glad to see that there was a chance for them to make it. It's what he'd hoped for. They could be a family, which is what they both wanted and needed—even if they were a bit too stubborn to admit it. He closed the door behind himself as he went.

Gabriel pulled back from Laura and helped her to sit down on the couch next to him. He watched her for a moment and smiled a little. She was here with him, the baby was still alive. He suddenly felt very self conscious. He hadn't shaved since that day he left the mansion and he hadn't gotten a haircut in a while either. The place needed a good cleaning...she probably thought he was a slob now. "I, uh...I'll go clean up real quick. This place is a mess; I don't normally live like this." He walked over quickly to grab her belongings then turned to face her. "I can put these in the bedroom for you. You can stay there and I'll take the couch. That way I'll be right here if you need anything, so just give a shout. Umm...bedroom is this way, down the hall on the left. Bathroom's first door on the right and the office is just down the hall to the left." He hoped she liked the place. Maybe he should redecorate a little so she'd feel a bit more at home.

Laura watched as he ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. He wanted everything to be perfect...but she didn't care that old newspaper littered the floor or that the toilet seat was up. All she wanted was him, "Gabriel, stop..." She said softly, "I've missed you...I was really worried about you." Meeting his eyes, she sat forward on the couch, "After you left like you did I thought that you'd never want to see me again. I just want to make sure that I'm not imposing, that I...that _we_ won't make you uncomfortable..."

Gabriel stopped on a dime the minute she started talking to him. He slowly turned to face her and set down her suitcases. As she spoke of her fear of being a burden on him, Gabriel walked toward her and dropped onto the couch beside her. "You aren't ever going to be a burden on me, Laura. And you shouldn't apologize, _I_ was the fool. _I_ was the one who jumped to conclusions and left like that...I should be apologizing." Gabriel grabbed her hands up in his and looked down at them, then back at her, meeting her eyes with his own. "I'm sorry for everything. For not accepting that it was my baby until I thought it was too late. For... for leaving you like I did. I don't deserve you; you shouldn't have to stay with an overbearing idiot like me."

"You're right," She said, a small smile playing on her lips. "You hurt me and I was very upset for a long time over what happened between us." Letting her hand slip into his she let the other one rest on her belly. "But what hurt me most wasn't the fact that you didn't believe me, because I know you have your reasons for thinking that, but that you'd think that I'd kill a baby, _your_ baby." Sighing, she looked down at the swell in her belly where her waist had been once upon a time. She wasn't overly large yet but it was very obvious now that she hadn't just gained weight. "I want this child...and I thought you wanted us too. After all that we said, after every piece of me that I gave to you...you just used it to cut me down in the heat of the moment. That really hurt Gabriel..."

Gabriel's eyes dropped to the floor, finding the blue carpeting very interesting as she calmly told him that he was a more or less a giant asshole. But, she was right. He was a damned fool for treating her that way and for everything he had done to her. "I won't make excuses for why I said those things. I was caught up in the moment and I heard you mentioning abortion and Hank was pressing on your belly and saying you'd be sore for a while. I jumped to conclusions. It all looked very much like what I thought it was and I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have just up and left like that. I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to stay here with me. Hell, if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't want to stay with me."

"We were talking about the mission, about Weapon X, and I was having some cramps...what you saw was really just small talk during an examination." Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed. "But I shouldn't have gone off on you either...we've both made mistakes here, Gabriel. I'm not trying to blame you for everything or make you feel bad. I just want to put it behind us, to move forward." Scooting closer, she sighed, "This is the safest place for me. I almost lost our baby this morning, Gabriel...it was so awful." Her eyes were watering just thinking about it. "I need someplace safe to stay and you're stuck with me."

The moment he saw the tears coming, Gabriel lifted her up and set her in his lap with only a soft grunt. "Hey, I'm not stuck with anything. I want you here, with our baby. I want to take care of both of you. Xavier said you fell down some stairs; well we don't have any here except the fire escapes in the alleys. The elevators are the way to get up and down this place. I can take you out later and show you the neighborhood, where the stores are and all that. It's a bit on the upscale side but Xavier pays the bills and he refused to spend his money on something that wasn't safe and of a high quality." He held onto her tightly and rubbed her back with one hand. "I missed you."

Laura gasped as he picked her up, "Gabriel, be careful! You'll hurt yourself...I don't want you throwing out your back!" She said but she didn't protest as he held onto her tightly, gently rubbing her back. "I missed you too, more than you could know." She threaded her arms around him, smiling softly. "Oh...and I talked to your brother."

Gabriel looked up at her a bit shocked. One eyebrow arched its way toward his hairline at the mention of Alex, and then it clicked into place. "He called me a few days ago. Said something about how much of an idiot I was to run away and how that I needed to learn that everything isn't always the way it seems and that I could always talk to him anytime I needed to. I thought he was going on about Scott again...but he was talking about _you_." And then Gabriel groaned, and dropped his head onto her shoulder. "Oh man that means you told him...didn't you? You told him about us? Oh man, he'll never let me hear the end of it. Scott and I used to gang up on him for gallivanting around when he had Lorna waiting to be noticed. And now he'll use this to get back at me for all the snide comments we made." After another short groan Gabriel looked up at Laura and smiled. "But, I suppose you're worth it."

Her smile faded a bit as he spoke of Alex, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make trouble. I was just so worried about you. You left the mansion in such a hurry and I knew you were devastated and upset...I just wanted to make sure that there was someone there for you." He didn't seem angry, per se, maybe a little embarrassed. "He seemed very nice, Gabriel, he wouldn't make trouble for you. Sure, he might tease you if you and Scott used to call him out on his woman hunting but he was excited about the baby, he wants to see him after he's born. I promised we'd go up to Alaska and visit..."

Her words struck Gabriel as...odd. She was talking about the baby as if she knew it... he… was a… "You said **he**. Did Hank tell you it was going to be a boy?" Well, it would hold to what he knew of the Summers family. His parents had had three boys, beyond that he didn't know what the Summers' were known for having. He could only go off that and it made sense to him really. "Is it a boy?" He was getting more and more excited about the thought.

"Don't get too excited yet," Laura said with a soft smile. "Nothing is confirmed...it's just this feeling I have. Call it maternal instinct but I think the baby is a boy." Biting her lip gently, she patted the swell there, "I don't know if it'll be Gabrielle or Gabriel Jr. for sure yet. But I'm almost five months along, we should find out soon."

Gabriel smiled at Laura. Of course it was too soon to tell. She'd just seemed very sure of herself there and he had gotten his hopes up. But that was fine; he'd be able to know soon enough. "Well, that's alright. I suppose I can stand to wait a little longer." Standing once more, Gabriel went back to grab her things and carried them into the bedroom where he called out to her again. "If you want I can move your things into the dresser and move my stuff out so you won't have to be constantly digging into a bag for clothes. I'll go down later today or maybe tomorrow and see about buying a new dresser to put my things in."

Laura looked over at him, "You don't have to move things out of your own home, Gabriel. I'm not going to be doing too much moving around or rooting through drawers." Sighing, she closed her eyes briefly, "I suppose the professor didn't tell you..." She said softly. "I'm on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. I can't stand for long periods of time and I can only be out of bed for six hours a day." She looked down, biting her lip. "You don't have to move your things out of the room or anything of the sort. In fact I insist that you don't, I don't want to impose...I can just live out of my suitcases for a few months, it won't be a problem."

Gabriel came out of the bedroom and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as she spoke to him. He frowned at her for a moment before starting toward her again. "Well, that have been a very nasty spill that you took earlier. Bed rest..." He bent down and picked her up, using a bit of augmented strength. "Then let's follow the doctor's orders. Into bed with you and I'll bring you something to eat." He strode casually back into the bedroom with her, turned a bit to situate her over the bed properly, and then set her down gently on top of the mattress. "What would you like to eat? I can make something or I can order delivery."

Nodding, she held tight to him as he picked her up. It was a damn good thing he could augment his strength because a woman with adamantium with bones was heavy enough...a woman with adamantium bones carrying a child was too much for most to handle. She gave him a tender smile as he placed her on top of the bed, his scent still perforating the sheets. She smiled as he spoke of food, "I am very hungry...how about pancakes. And if it's not too much trouble I'd like some peanut butter and syrup on them..." Blushing, she looked away. "I've been craving it lately."

Gabriel chuckled and nodded, "Pancakes with peanut butter and syrup. Not a problem. I was craving that a bit myself." He turned around to head for the kitchen before stopping and facing her again. "Would that be creamy or chunky peanut butter? I have both kinds, so...whichever you'd prefer."

Laura thought about it for a moment as if her choice was of life or death. Finally she smiled, "Chunky...I like that kind better. I'm a chunky kind of girl," Laughing softly, she patted her belly, "Even more so now. And if you have any meat, I'd like that too...any kind of meat, preferably beef or sausage. I'm supposed to eat some kind of animal protein with every meal according to Hank...it helps sate the feral part of me too." Pulling the comforter around her she smiled, "Thanks."

Gabriel smiled and nodded, "One order of peanut butter and syrup pancakes with a side of sausage, coming right up." He was about to turn to leave and make food, but then couldn't. He didn't know if she'd get mad at him for this, but he had to try. Ever since the day he'd left, he'd wanted to go back, apologize and beg for forgiveness. But his belief in what she'd done, wrong as it now was, had let him feel vindicated in his anger toward her and drowned out the feeling of wanting hold her in his arms. But now that was all gone and he couldn't resist. He bent over her and placed a soft kiss to her lips for just a moment and then pulled back and headed out the door to make the food.

The feeling of his lips on hers sent a tingle from her lips down to her very toes. She watched him as he walked out to cook a lunch/dinner for her and their baby. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she smiled softly. This could work, they could get back to the way they were; hopefully, better than the way they were before. Feeling tiny fluttering of the baby inside of her, like a tiny butterfly opening its wings, she let a smile play on her face. Over the weeks the movement inside her had begun to get stronger and while the child hadn't yet begun to kick, she could feel his presence ever constant inside of her. "It'll all work out, my love...daddy's here now," she whispered.

Gabriel quickly set to preheating the frying pan for the sausages while he started on the batter for the pancakes. His thoughts were preoccupied with Laura. He wanted to do right by her and the baby this time around. He'd screwed up so much since they had first gotten together and while not all the blame was his, the majority was. He had jumped to conclusions, he'd insulted her numerous times, and he'd been downright nasty to her. And yet, she still came back to him; still wanted him in her life and the life of their baby. He wasn't sure...but he was starting to think he was in love with her; especially because of her capacity to forgive. He didn't deserve her; she deserved a better man. And still, he'd been lucky enough to draw out the card of fate that had ended with her. He would do right by them this time. He quickly finished with the meal, grabbed the jar of chunky peanut butter and maple syrup out of the cabinet, and then placed it all on a tray with a glass of orange juice and some milk. She hadn't told him what she wanted to drink, but he figured these were healthy choices for her and the baby. Taking it all back into the bedroom he set the tray down in her lap and smiled at her. "Anything else I can get for you?"

The smell of food was overpowering and Laura was suddenly starving. This morning when she had been carrying Belle up her breakfast she had forgotten to eat, and she was certainly paying for it now. She smiled as he placed the tray on her ever shrinking lap and asked her if there was anything else he could get her. "Just some company would be nice..." She said softly, "I'm sure you know what it's like to be bedridden with barely any company." She needed a companion; she needed the father of her child. Taking a bite, she let out a little moan of pleasure and took a long swig of the milk, "This is really good, thank you."

Gabriel smiled and walked to the other side of the king sized bed. He'd been curious as to why Xavier had insisted on buying him the bed just after he'd left the mansion to move here but now he suspected the reason. The old man had been planning to force Laura and him together; it was clever of him, really. Gabriel slid onto the bed beside Laura and rolled onto his side to face her, propping his head up in his head. "Alright, I can do that." At her compliment of the food, he smiled again. "I used to joke around with Scott that I wanted to be a chef one day. Actually, it was because I used to live on the streets, and taught myself how to cook with what I found. It's amazing really how the recipes improve once you have good ingredients to use and not day old or older ones that you find lying around. And the cookbooks Scott gave me when he took my joke seriously helped out a bit too."

"You like to cook then?" Laura asked after swallowing a large piece of the sausage. She'd already made her way through half the food and it'd barely been five minutes. Yes, she was starving and didn't care to use her best manners. The man had seen her naked, that's as crude as it got. "There are a lot of things I don't know about you..." Looking into his dark eyes she smiled. "Tell me everything. I want to know who the father of my baby is, from your favorite color to all your hopes and dreams..."

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He rolled onto his back, joining his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling before beginning. "Well...I don't really like to cook. I just got used to cooking for myself when I lived on the streets. I'd much rather order in or go out to eat...but sometimes it's just easier to stay home and cook for myself." Giving her a sad smile, he decided to start at the very beginning, "I grew up in an orphanage. Xavier said my mother and father survived a plane crash, they'd put the only parachute on Scott and Alex and pushed them out before the plane went down. I guess Scott hit his head and that made it so his mutant power was uncontrollable, he had to wear visors and glasses of a special kind to keep from blasting people at random." He smiled a bit at the memory of the time he'd taken off Scott's glasses, much to his brother's horror, and shown him that he could control the blasts for Scott, so he could see the world normal for once. Since then they'd taken to not wearing the glasses when around each other. "My mother died in childbirth shortly afterward and dad carried me through the Alaskan wilderness to the nearest town. He left me at a Catholic orphanage, then went back to get my mother's body... but he never came back. So, I grew up there with the nuns and the other kids."

Gabriel's eyes, if at all possible, seemed to darken a bit as he remembered his days at the orphanage. "I was well liked it at first. The nuns loved me because I was so eager to learn and took to religion like a fish to water. Maybe it was that I had survived the crash and had still been born alright that made me believe in a higher power," He shrugged. "We'll never know I guess. But when my powers started to manifest themselves, the nuns freaked out. I never hurt anyone but they called me the spawn of Satan…beat me, told me that no matter how good a life I lived or how much I prayed to God I was a demon and would die and go to hell. Eventually I was kicked out, given a change of clothes, a few hundred dollars, and was told to never return. I was fifteen at the time. So, I left and traveled around a bit. I ended up in Chicago a couple years ago and met up with the X-Men. Xavier had sensed me using his computer and had been tracking me for years. They brought me to the mansion…and, well, the rest is history." He turned his head to face her again and smiled. "Oh, and on the whole favorite color thing...well my eyes are naturally like sunglasses so everything looks darker to me. I'd have to say black, because it's been my constant companion all these years."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as he spoke, telling the same story she'd read on paper in much deeper detail. The depth of his sorrow choked her and she leaned over, pulling him into her arms, "No one should ever have to go through that, Gabriel...especially not a wonderful man like you." Kissing the top of his head, she closed her eyes and sighed, "I know what it's like to be scorned and beaten, hated and feared for what you are...I've been running from it for ten years. And even if I die, even if the world crumbles...I don't want our child ever feeling like I did for even one second." Grasping his hand, she gently led it to her belly where the child inside of her was making little fluttering movements on the surface of her belly, tracing her skin as if trying to gauge his surroundings. "If nothing else, he'll be happy. I swear it..."

Gabriel smiled and took the now empty tray from her lap so he could get a closer feel of their child. "I know he will. I'll see to it that you both are happy." He set the tray on the bedside table and smiled at Laura. "All I've ever wanted in life was a family, someone who loves me the just way that I am. I had that with Scott and Alex...and then Scott died. I hope I can have that with you and the baby now. If, you know…if you'll have me." He looked at her uncertain. He wouldn't blame her for turning him down after all he'd done to her. But a part of him held out hope that she'd want to be with him. That maybe he had a chance of having that family.

Biting her lip, she gave him a cautious smile, "I think it sounds wonderful...but Gabriel, I'm not sure I'm ready to dive in head first. I gave you a shot and, frankly, you blew it." Letting her hands fall to her sides, she sighed. "I'm not saying I don't want to try again, I'm just saying that we started this relationship between us really quickly and we've moved at lightning speed here...one minute you were alone in the bar and the next I was picking you up at the Cheating Heart, getting pregnant, and telling you that you were the father after which you thought I aborted our baby...it's a lot to stomach." And speaking of her stomach, she was feeling like should could eat a banana or two to round out the meal. "I think we just need some time..."

Gabriel nodded his head, but refused to let the smile drop. She had said there was a chance. That was good enough for him for the moment. "I understand. I know I screwed the pooch, as the popular saying goes. And I know it'll take a lot to get back in your good graces. But, I'm willing to try; I'm willing to work at it. I know we got off on the wrong foot...err, side of the bed when we first met. And it's been a roller coaster ride since then...but at the least, I want to be there for the baby. Even if I'm not in your life...I'd like to be there for my son or daughter. I don't want them to grow up like I did, feeling unloved and abandoned."

"Was that your attempt at feral humor?" She asked, trying to look angry but failing miserable as her lips kept turning up into a little smirk. But the topic was serious; he wanted a place in her life, in their child's life. "So you admit that this is your baby then? You believe me when I tell you that I've only ever been with you and that this child inside of me is yours?"

Gabriel nodded slowly. "I think...I think I always knew. I just didn't want to admit it. For a while it was like the nuns all over again. I kept thinking what if they're right and I _am_ a demon. If the baby was mine then I'd have been spreading my taint onto an innocent being. But at the same time I knew that wasn't true, I wasn't really a demon...but I kept seeing the mutant haters. The ones who want to harm mutants and their children. It's like...if two humans have a baby there's' a chance it'll be a mutant. If a mutant and human have a baby, there's an even greater chance. But if two mutants have a baby it'll almost assuredly be a mutant. I didn't want to think about what would happen if it was mutant and those groups came around. Our baby would be ridiculed its whole life like I was. Denial was the best defense to keep me from going insane." He looked down at his hands and sighed. "You told me it was your first time and I believed you until you told me you were expecting payment for what we did. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that way to you. It was wrong of me...and..."

Laura wasn't sure she believed him...his voice was genuine and she detect the scent of any lies. All she could smell was the scent of his body and slight nervousness. And why wouldn't he be nervous? He was sitting here with a woman he'd knocked up by accident and was now stuck with until the end of time; of course he was nervous. Hell, she was nervous too, "And what, Gabriel?" She asked. Her voice was not as soft and sweet as it was before; she didn't know how to feel, whether to be angry or sad or accepting...he was playing on a lot of emotions she had here. "Tell me all of it."

Gabriel looked from his hands and into her eyes. They locked there, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. "And I'd understand you're angry with me. If you never wanted me in your life again I...I'd deserve it. After the way I've been treated all my life, the way I'm certain Weapon X probably treated you, this has to hurt. And the first chance I get...I do little better than that to you. Hell, what I did to you was probably worse. Emotional pain is a lot worse than physical. I'd understand if you wanted to stay here until the baby was born...and then leave. I wouldn't blame you. I want you to stay...but I won't force you." He closed his eyes and lay on his back once more, staring at the ceiling.

Swallowing, she lay down beside him, their heads nearly touching as she looked over at him, "Is that what you think I want? To stick around and make you watch me swell with your child and then take him away from you?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke, "Do I seem as heartless as that? I just want to be sure that you and I can work it out but I don't, for one second, intend to cut you out of your baby's life. I'm not asking for a ring on my finger and to be Mrs. Gabriel Summers...I just want you to be part of this, even if you don't want me."

Gabriel looked over at Laura. Was she serious? "I didn't mean that you were heartless or anything. I just...I wasn't exactly a shining example of chivalry and honor. I was down right despicable. I wouldn't want my child growing up around someone like that, so I would understand if you decided the same thing." When she spoke of him not wanting her, Gabriel quickly shot up and turned to face her. "I want you! You and this baby, for as long as you'll have me. Forever, if I can get it." He leaned down toward Laura and placed his lips to her softly, hoping to receive some kind of answer in the kiss.

It was sweet of him to make her that promise but...he didn't even know her, not really. They'd had one torrid love affair after he got drunk in a bar which was followed by her pregnancy and some brief conversations about life and love. She wasn't exactly ready to say forever...but she could throw caution to the wind. "Let's wait and see," She answered, feeling his lips seek hers as he moved toward her. Heat sang through her veins as she deepened the kiss, her hands coming to run through his thick hair that had gotten longer from a lack of haircut. But she liked him like this, a little unkempt, smelling of soap and male, and being there in her arms thinking of only her. Pulling him tighter, she kissed him again, opening herself to him and his passionate siege of her heart. She wanted him...she had always wanted him.

Gabriel smiled into the kiss and ran a hand through her hair, while the other came to rest on the small of her back. He rolled over onto his back, dragging her on top of him and kissed her again. He wanted to hold her like this forever. To be melded to her body so that it was hand to tell where one began and the other ended. And even better this time, if things went farther than just holding each other and kissing...there was no Hank around to ruin the moment for them.

Laura kissed him with everything she had, poured what felt like years of pent up sexual frustration into her kisses and used her tongue to tease him. She wanted to be with him, to take him inside of her...but his child had already occupied that residence. And as much as she wanted to screw his brains out, she didn't want to screw her child's brains up. Not to mention she had fallen down the stairs this morning...her healing factor was good but what if this hurt the baby? As he slowly brought her up over him, she broke the kiss, "Gabriel, we shouldn't...not until the midwife says its okay." She wanted him so badly, so deeply, "I want to. I just...I love our baby too much to do it if it could hurt him."

Gabriel smiled at her flustered appearance; both from the kissing and the worry. "I know, it doesn't need to go anywhere beyond holding you and kissing you senseless. I don't want to hurt you or the baby. I just… I've missed holding you, missed the feel of your lips on mine. I know I've only actually felt it a few times before but…you're like an addictive drug. I was hooked on the feeling from the word go."

Chuckling softly, she gave him another chaste kiss on the lips. "I missed being with you too...when you were gone I used to dream about you coming down the hall and stopping right there by my bedroom door. I could almost smell you sometimes. It was...very intense, I've never had dreams like this before." Laura had a sneaking suspicion that this was the feral part of her acting up. It was the feral in her that had gotten her into this mess, the feral that mated for life. "Don't worry, as soon as the midwife tells me it's safe, I'll be jumping your bones..." She bit her lip, "Or crushing them. Didn't I tell you I was heavy, Gabriel? I'm not getting any smaller you know." Uhoh, there were mood swings ahead...

Gabriel chuckled and his eyes started to glow. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up off his body as if he she weighed absolutely nothing at all. "And didn't I tell you I can make myself stronger? You don't need to worry about crushing me Laura. You may have my baby growing inside you and metal coated bones but I'm not exactly a lightweight myself." He lowered her slowly back down on him and kissed her again. "Relax and don't worry."

Laura let out a soft moan as he slowly slid her off of him and back onto the bed, "How can I relax when you're making me anything BUT relaxed?" She asked, her pupils already dilated with the pleasure she was feeling. She wanted him...badly. But the baby, what about the baby? She'd read in the book at the library that sex was safe for pregnant women but not necessarily if they were high risk. If their cervix was weak or if they had other problems it could cause a miscarriage...and she'd come too far and fallen too in love with the baby to do that. "Gabriel, I can't control myself around you...we have to stop."

Gabriel smirked at Laura and nodded. "Okay, okay, we'll stop." He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against his body. "I refuse to let go, though. I finally got you back and I intend to hold on for a while." Now that he thought about it, she was right. He didn't know if sex was safe for a pregnant woman, or if it would hurt her or the baby. And he couldn't control himself around her either. Best to stop now and not chance it.

Smiling softly, she snuggled closer to him, "Thank you." She gave him one last chaste kiss on the lips. "You know I...I really haven't slept well since that night in the med bay. I just spent the last few weeks tossing and turning..." Looking into his eyes, she bit her lip, "I know its a little early for bed but will you just hold me until I fall asleep...I know I don't have the right to ask, I just want to feel you next to me. You can leave after I nod off if you want..."

Gabriel let go of her, and nodded. "Sure, let me just take the dishes into the kitchen and soak them so they don't get syrup caked onto them and I'll be right back." He grabbed the tray, hopped off the bed and made his way toward the door. "Umm...you want to change into some pajamas or something? If you hurry I won't catch sight of you." He grinned at her mischievously and winked then ran off to the kitchen, and deposited the dishes in it, along with some soap and hot water. Then turning, Gabriel headed back down the hall toward the bedroom.

Leaning over to the drawer at the bedside she found one of his flannel nightshirts. Bringing it close to her face she smiled, inhaling the scent. Carefully, she worked the sweatpants down her body; they were one of the only pairs that fit her anymore. After that she peeled off her t-shirt and set it aside, putting the shirt on and very slowly buttoning it up. It was just perfect, a wonderful fit...although, much to her dismay, it still was slightly stretched over her rounded belly. Self-consciously, she pulled the blanket over her again. She was tired and she wanted to be close to him.

Gabriel had gotten back to the room in time to see Laura slipping his shirt on and buttoning it up. He leaned against the doorway to watch her, smiling at the fact that she couldn't really smell him apparently. It must have been the fact everything in the room smelled like him. She probably couldn't tell the difference just yet. Once she was under the covers, Gabriel clapped. "Very nice, you almost made it before I got back." He smiled at her again and made his way around the bed, before sliding in next to her. He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around her body.

Laughing softly she pulled him closer to him and leaned up against his chest. "Maybe I wanted you to get a peek so that when I do get the all clear, you're nice and worked up." Scooting down under the covers, she smiled at him and then sighed bitterly, "That way even if it does look like I'm smuggling a beach ball, you might just be horny enough to do me."

Gabriel chuckled and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "You know, normally I'd say it's not a very big turn on. But there's just...something about knowing that it's my baby in there making you look like that. It just," He shrugged, "Turns me on. Whenever we get the all clear—even if you do look you've got a beach ball in there—I don't think you'll have any trouble getting me all hot and bothered. In fact, I think once we get the all clear, I might set a world record for quickest undressing time."

"I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard...even if you are just trying to get into my pants." She snickered, "Lucky for you I don't fit in my pants and am stuck only in your shirt." Winking, she gave him a sultry smile, "I think it makes me easier to undress." But Laura knew she better stop teasing him or risk not being able to say no. He got her just as hot and bothered as she got him...maybe more so now that her hormones were raging. "Goodnight, love..."

Gabriel looked shocked for a moment. He stared at Laura wide eyed and then smiled. "Do...do you mean that?" He hoped so. That would make it all seem a little more in his reach. "Do you mean the whole 'love' part?" He hoped it wasn't just one of those speech patterns. He knew Logan had a tendency to call anything with boobs _darlin'_. That Rogue called just about everyone _sugah_. He hoped Laura wasn't the same way. That she actually meant it when she said that.

"I...I hadn't even realized I said it," she answered, not meeting his eyes. "It sort of just came out; it's what felt natural..." Biting her lip out of habit, she shrugged, "I love you, Gabriel, because you're the father of my baby and because you mean something to me...I've never felt like this about anyone before." Running her fingers over her belly, she shrugged, "But I don't know if I'm _'in love'_ with you...we barely know each other." She didn't know how much longer she was going to use that excuse...but for now it kept her heart safe.

Gabriel smiled, and nodded. It wasn't what he had hoped for. But it was better than an outright no. It meant that there was ground to build off of. Something there to get things started. "I know we don't know each other very well. But, we're connected, in a way that not very many people get to experience together." His hand came to rest over her swelling belly. "I…well, I love you. You're the mother of my child, and you know what I've gone through in life, because you've gone through similar. We're kindred spirits. I'm not certain yet...but I think I am in love with you." And even as he said it, his uncertainty was taken away. It felt right. It felt natural. And he knew, without a doubt, that he was in love with the feral mutant beside him. He leaned over to kiss her gently and then tightened his embrace around her and their child. "Goodnight love."

**

* * *

Reviewing rocks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to remind everyone now that this story is rated M!! James and I (Marina) write for an adult audience and we hope that you enjoy what we write but also remember who it is intended for! This is a HUGE milestone in our story...coming up are some twists and turns but this is my (Marina's) favorite chapter!**

**Remember, three reviews gets you a brand spankin' new chapter! Let's see if we can do it!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Gabriel Summers was nervous. Well, nervous wasn't exactly right… that was an understatement. But for lack of a better word, he was nervous. It Friday afternoon and that meant that today was the day Xavier's midwife friend was to come over and have a look at Laura to see how she and the baby were doing. Gabriel had done his best these past couple days to keep Laura in bed as much as possible so she wouldn't be overtaxing herself but he still worried that it wasn't enough. He feared that the midwife would say that Laura was not in good condition and that it was his fault. Because even though she had only been under Gabriel's care for a short while, he still blamed himself for not being there for her at the mansion. He had run out on her when she needed him most and he felt that her fall was his fault; she wouldn't have fallen if he'd been there.

Gabriel pulled himself from his inner thoughts and worries and walked down the hall to the bedroom that he, at Laura's insistence, had taken to sharing with her. He was more than willing to let her have the bed, and he could sleep on the couch, but she had adamant. It was his apartment, his bedroom, and his bed. They would share or she'd probably hurt him. Well, if she going to twist his arm about it...Gabriel stuck his head through the door and smiled at Laura. "Hey, love. The midwife should be here soon. You want to stay here or come out to the living room?"

Laura had been reading her book all morning. _What to Expect When You're Expecting_...a book that millions of expecting mothers had read. And yet, Laura didn't understand what was so great about it. Didn't mothers know instinctively when their baby was hungry? Would she know? It frightened her that she still had so much left to learn and time was ticking closer and closer to the birth of her baby. Three days ago when she arrived on Gabriel's doorstep she had fit into at least one of her pairs of pants...today she couldn't even button that pair. She'd forced Gabriel to go out and buy her a cheap pair of sweatpants so she didn't moon their new midwife!

Setting the book aside, she thought about it, "I'll go into the living room...I don't want her to think that I'm unfriendly even if my raging hormones do make me somewhat unpleasant." She chuckled...but she hadn't been chuckling earlier when she nearly decked Gabriel for attempting to carry her to the bathroom. Carefully moving to the edge of the bed, she pressed a hand to the small of her back as she very carefully made her way into the living room and poised herself on the couch. Expelling a soft sigh at the energy it had taken, she smiled. "Gabriel, can I have a glass of water before she comes? I was reading in my book that drinking water before a prenatal appointment helps things go smoother because your bladder needs to be full for an ultrasound." Was she even getting an ultrasound? Laura vowed to learn anything and everything about midwifery and natural childbirth…she wouldn't be left in the dark about this.

Gabriel had learned earlier not to try and help Laura around too much. Her feral nature made her rather unpleasant at times, especially when mixed with her hormones. He'd had to move fast earlier to duck a punch that was backed by metallic bones and he'd since taken the hint. Still, he wasn't about to let her fend for herself; otherwise, why the hell was she staying with him? He stayed close at hand to help her if she needed it while getting up, and followed behind her on the trip incase she lost her footing. Of course, the glass of water and an ultrasound made sense to him, well as much as any of this made sense to Gabriel. He rushed to the kitchen and filled a glass of water for Laura. "Here you go, hon. Need anything else?"

Shaking her head, she took several sips of the water and sat back to relax. It wasn't very long before she heard a short knocking on the door. "That must be her...what did Charles say her name was again?" She leaned over, groaning slightly as she forgot that her own body got in the way and plucked the card off the end table, "Sarah...just Sarah. She doesn't seem to have a last name."

Gabriel had just sat down beside Laura when the door knocked and he was forced to stand up. He nodded as Laura told him the woman's name, and he moved to open the door. "You must be Sa-" Gabriel's eyes had to move up to see the woman's face, and given that Gabriel was a bit on the tall side that was saying something. She was tall, skinny, and had an odd pair of extremely thick glasses. What caught Gabriel's attention most though, was the decidedly noticeable lack of medical equipment of any kind, "Umm...Sarah? I'm Gabriel, come in." Gabriel moved back and to the side to allow the woman entrance to the room.

Bouncing into the room as if her entire body was a spring, she made her way right over to Laura. "I am Sarah, the one and only," She said with a lazy smile playing on her face as she closed the door behind her. She didn't waste any time, brushing her frizzy bleach blonde hair out of her face as she strode over to Laura. "You must be Laura...Charles has told me much about you. A dangerous case he says," Setting her oversized purse down, she nodded in her direction, "Lie back..."

Laura wasn't sure if she liked Sarah or not. On the one hand, Sarah was very forward and that wasn't a trait she usually admired in people. But Sarah was smart; she helped to calm Laura with her mere presence. There was something about her...maybe it had to do with her being a mutant or maybe she had merely perfected her technique with patients. Deciding that the professor would do absolutely nothing to do her harm, Laura did as the woman said. She found herself a little frightened as the woman unbuttoned Gabriel's shirt and pressed her hands to her swollen womb; it was very obvious the woman's hands were glowing a brilliant blue.

Gabriel watched the slight bit of worry flit across Laura's face and he was immediately on alert. He watched this Sarah woman carefully. He knew the Professor wouldn't do anything to harm Laura or anyone, for that matter. But the man had trusted Erik Lensherr at one time and _he'd_ gone on to become the evil mastermind Magneto. So Gabe wasn't exactly trusting of the Professor's judge of character with blind faith. When Sarah's hands lit up with a blue glow, Gabe almost lost it. She was doing something to Laura and the baby…he had to make sure it was in their best interest. His eyes erupted with light, and he began to scan the woman for her power. "A healer…with some energy manipulating powers," He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud but he was figured that was okay he was looking out for Laura and the baby and if this woman knew he could tell about her then she might be more cautious of trying to cause harm.

A bubble of laughter echoed in Sarah's throat, "And I'm a rabbi too." She moved her hands slightly and the glow changed to yellow. "Hmm, you need more calcium my dear, I suggest drinking more milk. And I'm going to give you some prenatal vitamins...your body is strong but you require other nutrients too." She basically ignored Gabriel's presence altogether; fathers were notoriously protective of their women, but Sarah was only interested in caring for and making sure the mother was healthy. Nothing more, nothing less, "After the professor told me you took a nasty fall I was worried there would be more internal damage...it seems you are a healer of sorts as well."

Laura watched the woman in awe. The very touch of her hand sent a flurry of movement through her abdomen; her child responded to the midwife's touch and moved with her hand. If she had doubted it before, she knew now that Sarah wasn't here to make trouble. She nodded as the woman spoke of more vitamins and milk, "I can do that." Anything to make her child healthy, "So, he's okay then…or she?"

Gabriel didn't like being ignored, but he could understand if the woman just wanted to take care of Laura and the baby. It put him a little more at ease. His eyes dimmed down as he let go of the massive energy welling inside him. He watched with mild fascination as the woman spoke of more milk and calcium. He'd take a mental note of that for later. He needed to know these things since he was the one doing the cooking. When Laura mentioned the baby being okay, it reminded Gabriel of something and he cleared his throat. "Umm...is there anyway you can maybe tell us what gender the baby will be? Or is it too soon to tell?"

Sarah nodded, "Your son is a very healthy, strong little boy." She said, smiling lazily again. All of her moments seemed far too relaxed, as if she wasn't even moving at all. And yet, at the same time, she had already stepped back and dug a container of prenatal vitamins from the large overstuffed purse she had. "Your healing factor, which Professor Xavier informed me of, seems to have resealed your cervix and healed you right up. I'm still going to keep you on bed rest but you can be out of bed for about ten hours a day and up to twelve on very special occasions. I just don't want you getting any ideas about running a marathon or trying to bench press anything that weighs more than you do." Sitting down on the couch next to Laura, she gave her a very serious look, "How much weight have you gained?"

"A boy," She managed to squeak out, tears rolling down her cheeks. Laura had known, she had felt it...but to hear the midwife confirming it, it was really true. Sitting up slightly, she smiled, "I'm glad this power finally did something useful..." It had protected her and the baby, they'd both be fine. She blushed as the woman mentioned her weight, "About fifteen pounds, most of it in my belly." Laura answered, self-consciously resting a hand on the swell there. "Don't tell me I'm too fat already!"

Gabriel smiled brightly at the mention of the baby being a boy. He wanted to fly down to the mini mart and buy them out of cigars and start passing them out. He'd have to give Logan like three or four...maybe even five. The man did like his cigars. Of course, the question of Laura's weight came up and when she answered fifteen pounds, Gabe got worried. It sounded like she should have gained more. "That doesn't sound like enough. That's not enough, is it? She needs to gain more, right? I can start adding more to her portions. How much should she be at by the next appointment?"

Smiling, Sarah shook her head, "Don't worry, Laura...fifteen is a little low. I just want you to eat when you feel hungry. Don't try and overstuff yourself or eat when you're not hungry, let the baby tell you when to eat." Turning to Gabriel, her bug eyes met his, "And that means if she gets up in the middle of the night wanting to eat slugs or ice cream, you're going to have to get it for her. And that's midwife's orders!"

Laura smiled, "Alright, I think I can do that...I have been hungrier lately. Why, last night I swear I wanted nothing more than to eat mustard. How strange!" She blushed, not meeting Gabriel's eyes. He would probably be upset that she didn't force him to go get it for her but...they were just getting used to one another, it seemed awkward for her to just ask him for things when she was so used to being independent. "And, we wanted to know if it's safe to...have relations when I'm pregnant."

Gabriel nodded to Sarah, "Of course, I want to do that for her anyway. It's not my fault she's independent and stubborn. I've told her before to let me wait on her hand and foot." He shrugged, smiling mischievously at Laura. Of course, Laura got the upper hand on him yet again for his silly comments by asking about when it would be safe for them to engage in sexual relations. Gabriel blushed seven shades of a red and then another shade just for good measure. He spluttered a bit before nodding. "Yeah, we did want to know that."

Sarah thought about it for a moment, "Lie down once more." She instructed. Cracking all ten of her fingers, she pressed two fingers right to the bottom of Laura's belly, just above her panties. With a short tap to the area and a small flare of blue, the midwife nodded again, "You've got the all clear from me...but I want you to be careful. Your cervix is holding up remarkably well after that fall and so is the amniotic sac around your son but if you have any cramping or bleeding, call me immediately and go straight to the hospital."

Laura was strangely excited to hear that they could, in fact, have sex. She'd read in her book that sex during pregnancy could be more pleasurable because of increased blood flow to her pelvis...although some women found it more uncomfortable because of that. It depended on their partner and how careful they were...and Laura had no doubt Gabriel would be infinitely careful with her. "Thank you..." Her warm brown eyes met his and she smiled softly...maybe as soon as tonight she could sate the urge that seemed to constantly plague her the last three days.

Gabriel smiled at Sarah's instructions for them about having sex. He had been worried about maybe hurting Laura and while that was still a concern, Sarah had said it would be okay to try it. He just needed to be careful. Of course he'd be careful! Laura was pregnant with his baby; it wasn't like he was planning on tying her up and whipping her or anything. That was just a bit too rough for Gabe's tastes. Hell, he'd only had sex once and it had been with Laura… he wasn't quite ready to experiment like that. His eyes met Laura's and he could tell she was thinking the same thing he was. Tonight could very well be a good night. "Thank you Sarah. Um...is there anything else? Would you like something to drink?"

Standing up, the midwife made Laura drink the rest of the water and take a vitamin before heading toward the door. "Nope, I have a wedding to perform...oh, in about ten minutes," She said, ducking out of the apartment, "See you next month! Call the number on my card to set up an appointment." And with that she sprinted down the hall, nearly slamming face first into the elevator door as she came sliding to a halt in front of it.

Laura laughed as she woman left, "Well, she certainly is interesting...although I kind of like her. She seems to know what she's doing." Sitting all the way up again, she bit her lip as she looked over at Gabriel. "So, I'm kind of hungry. What do you say we order some takeout? I've got a taste for that garlic chicken I had when your leg was still healing..." Looking down, she bit her lip, "How is your leg doing, by the way? I suppose I never really asked you how the rest of your recovery went."

Gabe nodded as he watched Sarah leave. He was about to yell out for her to mind the elevator door, but she seemed to catch herself. Closing the door, Gabriel turned back to Laura, "Yeah Chinese sounds good. I'll go call in the order and see if their delivery boy can make the run." He turned to head for the phone in the kitchen where the menus were kept, but she spoke about his healing. Gabriel blushed and looked anywhere but at Laura. "I um...I kind of...decided I was tired of everyone worrying and waiting on me like that. So, when I left the med bay that day...and I went to leave I sort of...umm..." He knew she was going to yell at him for this. Maybe even hit him, but he wouldn't lie to her. "I heated my hands up and cauterized my wounds. That's why I've never really taken off my shirt or pants around you since you've been here…besides the fact that it wasn't really appropriate. I didn't want you to see the two scars and freak out on me." Before she had a chance to yell or anything, he dialed the number for the Chinese place, placed their order, and then hung up after confirming delivery.

"Gabriel Summers," Laura chastised. He'd cauterized his own wound? Oh God...she'd alienated him so badly from his friends and from the mansion that he had been forced to close his own wounds in order to leave the only home he'd ever known. After he hung up she stalked over, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him back on the couch. With a little effort, she managed to sit down next to him while tearing his pants off. She let out a tiny cry as she looked down at the scarred expanse of his leg, "Oh Gabriel..." Tears flowed freely down her face. "How could I do this to you?" Turning her back, she moved away from him, sobbing softly into her hands. "I forced you out of your own home, I did this to you...oh God you must _hate_ me."

Gabriel was more than a little surprised to have Laura be so forceful with him. In a matter of moments he found himself on his back, on the couch, and with his pants pulled off. When Laura saw the scar and started to cry, Gabriel sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't hate you. You didn't do this to me, I did it to myself. I could have stayed there and gotten the care I needed but I was pigheaded and foolish. I left and I did this to myself. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes." He turned her to face him and wiped her tears off with his thumbs as he held her face. "It's my fault...not yours." He quickly leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in an effort to take her mind off the scars, and put it onto more pleasant matters.

Sniffling, she shook her head as he wrapped his arms around her. "No you would've healed up fine if that whole thing in the med bay never occurred...oh Gabriel," She turned and buried her head in his chest, her tears dripping down the end of her nose. Damn hormones, she was always doing this...she looked up again, intent on telling him very clearly that this WAS her fault when his lips descended on hers. For a moment she almost pulled back but he was holding her so tenderly and yet so tightly, she couldn't help but lean forward into it, kissing him deeper.

Gabriel smiled into the kiss and dug a hand into her hair. He loved the silky feel of it. His other hand dropped to the small of her back and started to softly massage the muscles there that seemed to pain her so much since she'd begun to show the signs of her pregnancy. His tongue slowly snaked out and brushed across her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. He was intent on showing her what he felt in this kiss. He put everything he had into it, all of the love and passion he felt for Laura Kinney. He just hoped that she was able to understand the message.

The feeling of his gentle ministrations was like rapture, she let her body relax as he rubbed tiny circles on her back. "That feels good, love...my back has been so sore," She said softly. She wanted him so badly, she wanted to feel him moving inside of her, taking her to the edge and throwing her over like he had the first time they'd been together...but she was still pregnant, and a very loud growl from her belly spoiled the mood somewhat. Blushing, she pulled back every so slightly, "Somebody's hungry..." She laughed, looking down at the swell in her belly. "I guess it's a boy after all."

Gabriel laughed with Laura when the baby voiced its hunger by way of her stomach growling. He leaned forward, placing a hand on her belly and kissed it lightly. "Shh, food will be here soon son. And then mommy can eat as much as she wants so you'll be happy." He straightened back up and smiled lopsidedly at Laura. "So, how's that book of yours coming? I didn't really think you'd need it. Don't ferals have a better maternal instinct than normal folks?"

Smiling, she felt a surge of love burst through her as Gabriel leaned down to kiss her swelling abdomen and talk to the little boy inside. There was something very sweet and very comforting in knowing that he wanted her and their son and that not even her growing form stopped him in his lust. He wasn't shallow at all, it seemed. Looking at the book on the counter she shrugged, "It's helped somewhat...I'm just finding that I don't fit in all the time, no two pregnancies are the same." She said, biting her lip, "As for being feral, I wouldn't know what you 'normal folks' feel...I've been like this my whole life, I just hope it'll help me get to know our baby and what he needs."

Gabe chuckled a bit. "Well, that's what I was talking about." He tapped the side of his nose with his right index finger. "You know...sense of smell and all that. I thought it helped the maternal instinct. Can't you like…smell hunger on people? I could swear I read in a science class that everything, even hunger, gives off its own smell." He shuddered a bit and smiled. "I got to tell you, I don't really envy your powers. It must get really bad when you're around a dirty trash can." Gabe was happy that they were getting along a lot better than they had months ago. It was nice to just sit and have a quiet conversation with Laura and get to know her better. It was also a relief to see that she wasn't pushing him out of her and his son's life.

"Yes, all of my senses are heightened...touch, taste, smell, vision and especially my hearing." Loud noises could overload her senses and cause her pain, so too could strong smells and overly bright colors. She was glad that this apartment was subtly decorated and painted and in a quieter section of town; or at least it had thick walls, "You learn how to deal with controlling even your enhanced senses… but I don't know how it'll help me be a better mother. I may always know when he has a dirty diaper though..." She chuckled slightly, "I hope that I _can_ be a good mother. That's what frightens me the most; that I could somehow do this child wrong and he'll grow up hating me."

Gabriel moved to Laura and wrapped his arms securely around her body. He immediately pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek, then behind her ear. "Don't ever say that. You're going to be a great mother. I can see how much you want this baby in your eyes everyday. You've wanted this baby since the minute you found out you were having him." Gabe rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "I'm the one who has to worry about if whether I'll be a good parent or not. I found out about the baby, and the first thing I did was deny it. If the baby hates anyone, it should be me."

Laura sighed, "It doesn't work like that Gabriel." Leaning against him, she let her hand rest on her belly again, "I love this baby more than I've ever loved anything in my life...but that doesn't mean I'm going to be perfect. I just hope that I can do a decent job, that I can show him how much I really love him." Her eyes met his as she spoke of love. Did she love Gabriel? Yes...she loved him, but was she in love with him? In her mind there was a distinct difference, a fine, fine line on one side was good friends and the other a man she loved body and soul. "Our son won't hate you, Gabriel, you wised up and came around...I forgave you, and it's time you forgave yourself."

Gabriel knew the way it really worked. He knew there was more to being a parent than loving your child. "But...that's half the battle isn't it? Loving your child, caring for them everyday, wondering what they're doing and worrying about if they'll be alright away from you for more than two minutes." It was obvious from Gabriel's tone of voice that his past was playing heavily into his views on parenting. He'd never been loved during his childhood. Maybe at the beginning, when the nuns had seen his black eyes and figured he was just a baby with some horrible disease that needed their tender loving care. But that had changed when his powers had begun to manifest. And like all Omegas, they'd manifested relatively early for him. Then came the taunts and the beatings. To Gabriel Summers, a man who'd rarely known love growing up, loving your child was the most important thing. And he felt he'd betrayed them already.

Smiling softly, she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek, "Well, I think I have the worrying part down pat, what do you think?" Ever since she found out she was pregnant she had been thinking about her child's safety and nothing else. A lot of that worry had been about raising the child alone though and it seemed that fear was thoroughly assuaged as she felt his arm around her waist. "I think we'll be great parents...no, I know we will."

Gabriel smiled when he felt her soft lips against his cheek. Maybe he was worrying for nothing. Maybe, for the first time in his life, he could take his poor childhood, and make something good come out of it. He could take all his bad experiences, and use them as a guide for what not to do to his son, and any other future children he might have one day. His arms around Laura's waist tightened a little, and he pressed a few kisses in to the joint where her neck met her shoulder. He nuzzled her a bit before looking up into her eyes. "I hope you're right, love. I really do. I just can't help but worry that I'll do something that was done to me, because it's all I'd know."

Letting out a small sigh of pleasure, she smiled softly, "We'll have to wait and see...but I have faith in you." Gabriel was already a great father. He cooked for her, he insisted on carrying her places even though she could walk (at least from the bed to the bathroom) and he genuinely cared for her. Another low growl in her stomach made her laugh, "I hope the food comes soon, I'm starved!"

Gabriel chuckled moments before a knock came from the door. Playfully, he kissed Laura and smirked. "You sure you aren't psychic as well? That was amazing timing." He jumped off the couch, pulled his discarded pants on after setting Laura back on the couch, and opened the door for the delivery boy. He gave him a nice tip and then set the food down on the nearby coffee table. He ran to the kitchen and brought back a large glass of milk for Laura and then set about getting the little cartons out for her, "Alright, love. Food is served."

Laura laughed as her statement was met by the delivery boy knocking just a few moments later. The smell of food was intoxicating and her mouth was already watering as he set the food down on the coffee table. Without waiting for a napkin or even utensils, she grabbed the garlic chicken and began to hungrily devour it. She should've eaten earlier but she'd lost herself in reading and she was making up for it now. She was nearly halfway through the container by the time he got back with a fork and some milk. Blushing, she took the proffered silverware and milk. Taking a long swig, she set it down on the table. Continuing to eat with gusto, she poured some rice into the container and continued on without even so much as a beat between. It seemed she would take Sarah's advice to gain a few pounds very seriously! It took her less than five minutes to devour the chicken and start in on some extra noodles that Gabriel had, smartly, ordered. Looking over at him she blushed again when she found him looking back at her, "I'm sorry. I suppose I'm not being very ladylike..." Then again, she WAS feral. That she didn't eat raw meat right in front of him was half a miracle.

Gabriel chucked at Laura's rather blunt yet awfully true statement. She wasn't being very ladylike. But then again, Gabe didn't really expect her to be. In fact, had she ever come to him and started acting ladylike he might ask who she was and what she'd done with the real Laura Kinney. She was a feral and pregnant to top it all off. She was allowed to get away with being a little uncouth. He was just glad she wasn't using her claws to skewer raw meat like a makeshift kabob. He wouldn't be able to handle that. He could never stomach the sight of raw meat being eaten. Maybe it was because he could create heat and cook anything he wanted almost instantly. But, it was the truth. "Go ahead, I don't mind. Long as raw meat doesn't start going down your throat." He smirked at her as she started to mix in the extra noodles. Reaching over while she was shoveling more into her mouth, he quickly snagged a piece of garlic chicken and plopped it into his mouth with a victory grin toward her for being able to steal a piece out from under her nose.

Giving a playful mock growl as he stole a piece of chicken, she winked, "I can't promise I won't want to eat raw meat...I've craved that even when I'm _not_ pregnant. But I didn't ask Sarah if it's okay for the baby and I don't want to chance it. There are a lot of things in meat that can harm a person…not me, but some people. There's a chance that the raw beef might be fine for me but hurt the baby...and I would never want that. I'm not willing to take the risk." Scooping some more noodles into her mouth, she finished the glass of milk he'd given her. Sitting back on the couch she smiled as she continued to polish off an entire pint of noodles. "Thanks...for everything, I mean. I read in my book that some dads aren't very involved in their children's lives before they're born and I'm glad you aren't one of them. For that and for the food, Gabriel Jr. does have to eat!"

Gabe chuckled and leaned over to rest his head in her lap. Smiling up at her, Gabriel winked. "Well, what can I say? You're a beautiful woman carrying my baby. I'd be a damned fool to not want to be involved. In fact, if that day ever comes you have my permission to skewer me thoroughly. I'd deserve it." Gabe chuckled a bit and then rolled his head over to look at the swell of her belly where their baby rested. He rubbed a hand over the spot gently and smiled again. "It's weird you know. To think, a little bit of both of us is growing in here. Guess that's why they call it the Miracle of Life."

Laughing softly, she ran her fingers through his hair ever so gently as he rested his head in her shrinking lap. The fluttering grew stronger as he rubbed her belly gently, "Someone already knows his daddy." At that moment she was almost sure she was in love with him; the way he looked at her stretching waist with rapture, the way he tenderly smiled up at her while talking about their baby. "I wonder what he'll look like. Will he have your eyes or mine? Will his hair be brown? Will he be tall like you or short like me?" Letting a tear of happiness drip down her face, she laughed again, "I hope he looks just like his daddy."

Gabe chuckled a bit and kissed her belly again. "I would be happy with him looking like anything. He's bound to be a mutant, there's a very slim chance that he won't be. And we won't know what his powers will be. But, seeing as the Summers brothers all have energy related powers, I wouldn't doubt that he'd have some form of energy power. Of course, your healing factor could come very much in handy especially if he's as active as I was as a kid. We won't have to worry about too many skinned knees that way." Gabe smiled at Laura once more, and then lifted himself up so he could kiss her quickly. "You need anything else?"

Laura shrugged, "I just want him to know that we love him, mutant or not. It might be more difficult if he was born as a non-mutant but I'd love him just the same, he's still my baby..." She hoped that Gabriel felt the same way. Finally finishing off the noodles, she leaned over ever so slightly to set the empty container on the coffee table. Oh, she wasn't going to be doing that again. At five months she was already getting too top heavy, there was no reason to exacerbate the problem by leaning over. His lips met hers as she sat back, already feeling well sated...but not quite. Breaking the kiss she looked into his eyes, "Yeah, I need you...now." There, that should round out the meal.

Gabriel smiled at Laura and nodded. "I think I can agree to that. In fact...I insist." Grinning mischievously, Gabe added. "Umm...how urgent is now? Like... 'take me right here, right now on the couch' now? Or 'pick me up you bastard and take me into the bedroom first' now?" He sat up so that he was no longer half leaning over her. Before she could answer, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, figuring it best to make the job easier no matter where they ended up. With that in mind, he reached over and began to pull her shirt off as well. If he was going to be shirtless, well then it should be fair, and she should be as well.

Biting her lip she looked at the couch, "Gabriel, I think I'm getting too big for sex on the couch. I don't want to be worried about falling down and smacking the coffee table...my book says the mother being on top can help her gauge her own pleasure and make sure it doesn't get to be too much." Talking through it would've usually killed the mood but Laura was worked up enough that it didn't even matter. Slowly, she began to work at the buttons on his shirt exposing her breasts that had grown with her pregnancy, and the swell in her belly. Her heart was beating out of nerves and passion...would he want her when she looked like this? Standing up, she let her hand run over his chest as she slowly walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, "Come and get it, sweetheart."

Gabriel watched her walk away and into the bedroom. The woman was a minx. That was all there was to it. At her beckoning to come and get her, his eyes flared, his body lit with an orange light as he flew off the couch and into the bedroom almost so fast that he could have said he'd teleported. He stopped on a dime a foot from her and set down lightly on the ground. "Well if you insist." And with that, Gabriel closed the distance between them and latched his mouth onto hers. He rolled as he dropped to the bed, so that he was on his back, pulling her over on top of him. His hands came up and gently cupped her breast, remembering how she'd mentioned back at the mansion that day that her breasts were sensitive.

"I do," Laura said huskily and met his kiss with the same passion he was showing her. Closing her eyes, she moaned into his mouth as he began to very gently tease her breasts. They were so sensitive it was almost painful for him to touch them and yet it was torturous pleasure all at the same time. Letting the shirt drop completely off her shoulders she wrapped her arms around his waist. She was still slightly nervous and very self conscious...but he wanted her, she could smell it, she could feel it. Her hands began to work on doing his belt as she began to trail kisses down his well-defined chest. He was a very handsome man and he was all hers...

Gabriel almost shuddered at the feeling of her lips on his chest. Her kisses were velvet soft and sent a thrill through his body. He ran a hand through her hair as she worked on his belt. He smiled down at her, and then helped her to get his pants off quicker. Of course, that only helped slightly, as she wasn't exactly completely naked either. Flipping them back over, Gabe began to work on take off the last bits of Laura's clothes, placing soft kisses to each bit of skin as he uncovered it. She was a gorgeous woman; even more so because she was pregnant with his child. Gabriel realized right then and there, that if she wanted him, he'd be with her until the day he died. "Laura...I-" He felt the need to tell her, to let her know what he felt. But it was harder than he thought to say words he'd never heard directed to at him before. "I…love you."

As he removed her sweatpants, she felt a flush run over her. She didn't fit into any of her underwear and had taken to not wearing any...but he didn't seem to mind. Or at least, he wasn't upset as he divested her of the rest of her garments. Continuing to kiss him, she felt a moan build in her throat as he kissed her all over body. Heat built between her thighs and she arched her back slightly, rubbing her body against his as she did so. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly. It was almost the death of him when he pulled back, holding her but not touching. And then she heard him whisper that she loved him...something inside of her broke. The floodgates that had been keeping her cool and reserved around him came crashing down and tears ran down her face as she gave him several short kisses on the lips, "Gabriel," She stopped, looking deep into his eyes, "I love you too."

Gabriel smiled when she returned his feelings. He just hoped that it wasn't the hormones talking for her again. But, that would be alright too, he supposed; hormones couldn't conjure feelings that weren't there. His lips captured hers once more, and he tried to put all the love for her into that one kiss. His hands ran over her back, massaging a little around her lower muscles. He flipped back over to pull her on top of him again; she had said that this was what the book said to do. Let the mother be on top so she could make sure nothing bad happened. Gabe wasn't one to give up control…but for Laura, he'd give it up every single time.

It was slightly awkward as he brought her up over him. She was still afraid that she'd be too heavy and end up hurting him; he didn't seem to be complaining as he kissed her and massaged her sore muscles. Carrying a child had been a lot more work than she'd bargained for. After all, she was trained in the most difficult and strenuous paramilitary techniques there were...but none even came close to strapping on a few dozen pounds of baby and then walking around with it. Not to mention her balance was off, her hormones were crazy...it was by far the hardest thing she'd ever done. But it was also the most worthy of all her endeavors. Feeling the length of him so close to the space within her, she felt a burst of heat go through her. Moaning, she ran her hands down his body, kissing him everywhere she could reach sitting like she was. "I want you," She whispered, her dilated eyes meeting his. She'd never wanted anything more…

Gabriel chuckled at the urgency in her voice. "I want you too." He'd never wanted a woman more in his life. Everything about her was a turn on. The way her belly was softly rounded out with his child, the way she spoke in that heated voice, the look in her eyes. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. But she was on top and he couldn't really do anything about it for fear of hurting her while trying to move her around. "Umm, love...you're on top." His mouth captured hers again. "I don't want to try moving to resituate myself and end up hurting you. You're gunna have to do it, love."

Groaning softly, she nodded. "I'll try..." It took a little bit of positioning, which was tough because she was moving for two at the moment. Frustrated beyond belief she finally managed to seat herself over him, his manhood sheathed inside of her. It was bliss and rapture and exquisite torture. Leaning down as far as she could she kissed him on the mouth as she slowly began to move over him. Her body was primed for him, the natural lubrication of her body easily allowing him access into the depths of her. As she moved she felt her body tightening, his veins pulsing inside of her. She gave him another searing kiss; it was all she could do to steady herself for when she exploded.

Gabriel tried to assist her as much as he could while she situated them both. It was a little difficult at first, but the reward was well worth the effort. He was finally inside of her, and it felt wonderful. She was, just like the only time before, wet and hot and tight around him. He returned her kiss with equal fervor; his hands coming up to gently rub over her nipples. He loved her breasts, even when they had been smaller. They were perfect to him. Perfect for her body, and perfect for him to play with. He loved every inch of her. Breaking his mouth away from hers, he lowered it onto her right breast, running his tongue over the nipple a few times to tease her a bit more. He was curious to know if he could get the same reaction out of her this time, as he did the first time.

God, he knew just how to touch her. As he kissed her and laved his tongue over her breasts she shattered into a million pieces, her orgasm coming hard and fast as she tightened around him. She moaned his name, still holding tightly to him as he toyed with her. Her touched her until she yearned to scream 'no more' but wanted so much for him to keep going if only for just a little bit longer. Her body had never felt like this before and she had him to thank for it. "Please," She whispered, her body still trembling around him. She wanted him to finish her, to fill her as he had done before.

Gabriel wasn't that far behind her. The sounds she made, the way she tightened around him even more. It was driving him over the edge. He switched to her other breast, but kept his hands attending to the one his mouth had left. When she exploded around him, and begged him to finish as well, it was all he could take. Gabriel felt the tightening near his groin and moaned against her breast as he spilled himself into her. He remained like that until he could feel that he had no more left to give her. He was spent, and she had done that to him. That made her all the more precious to him. Gabriel lay back on the bed, arms spread out wide as his breath came in deep ragged spurts. He looked up at Laura with love filled eyes and smiled. "Damn woman, you're amazing. Have I ever told you that?"

Hormones flared and tears ran down her cheeks as he poured into her, the warmth spreading over her like fire. Kissing him softly on the lips, she very carefully sat up to disentangle them. "You were amazing yourself, Gabriel. This may not mean much being as I've only had sex twice and both times with you but… this was the best sex I've ever had." Lying down beside him, she pressed a hand to her belly as she came down off the incredible high that making love with him gave her. "And I meant what I said before...I really think I do love you."

Gabriel smiled brightly and rolled to press his body to hers. His hand ran over her body before coming to rest over hers on her belly. His fingers entangled themselves with hers. His lips trailed kisses along her collar bone, and then came to rest over her mouth. "I'm glad you meant it. I did too. I love you Laura Kinney."

Snuggling closer, Laura closed her eyes. She was full from lunch and Gabriel had sated her hunger for passion as well. What she really needed now was a nice nap to make this the perfect afternoon. Yawning ever so softly, she cuddled to him, their hands still entangled over the swell in her abdomen. Right there, right then, there were the image of a perfect family, a pair so in love and with everything in the world to look forward to. It was bliss.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell us!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a nice long chapter for all of you! We hope you enjoy it!!! We're coming into some very heavy drama soon ;). Don't forget to review! We want to know what you think! Don't forget that three reviews gets you another chapter...and we have some really big ones coming up.**

**Have a lovely weekend,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Two things had Gabriel worried this morning. The first was his 'birthday party' that was planned in conjunction with a celebration of the newest surveillance team successfully bugging the Weapon X facility without getting caught. Gabriel was one of the very few people who didn't actually know when his birthday was. That tended to happen when someone was born after a plane crash in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness and had to be carried for days, probably weeks, to the nearest town and then left with an orphanage without one's father saying more than _"I have to go back for his mother. Take care of him."_ He knew the month of his birth and that was it. Xavier had decided Gabe would celebrate with a party that fit everyone's schedule best. As long as it was held sometime during the month then all was right with the world.

The second thing that had Gabriel worried was his pregnant girlfriend, Laura Kinney. So many people wanted to be there for Gabe's party—mostly because they wanted to go to a party being held at a giant mansion. This meant that Laura would have to be up and about for a while in order to get around. He feared—despite what Sarah had said—that she'd overexert herself and have another fall or dizzy spell or something equally frightening. Of course, he'd be there this time and he intended to not let that happen.

To top it off, Laura was in one of her moods today because of her lovely hormones. He was desperately afraid that he or someone else would say or do the wrong thing and get skewered by the feral woman. That, of course, also played into another small worry of Gabriel's: Logan. The man was a feral alpha just like Laura; in fact they were so alike Gabe was starting to wonder if there was more than had met the eye between those two. And he was guessing it had to do with they fact that they were both from Weapon X. Gabe didn't really look forward to the meeting of two feral alphas… especially not while one was pregnant and moody. That just couldn't end well at all.

But Laura had insisted and Gabe, being the spineless weakling he found himself acting like when she wanted something lately, agreed. Laura would go to the party and have a good time. Gabe found that he'd much rather stay home with Laura and their unborn baby than go to some stupid party…but alas, the party was for him and he needed to at least make an appearance. Still, he had insisted that they take a wheelchair around the mansion when they got there so that she could get around on her own without worrying about falling. Gabe had joked saying that she and Charles could have a race around the mansion. Laura had threatened to gut Gabe for 'poking fun' at her condition, which she had taken to blaming him for during that particular mood swing. As it was, Gabe came in from the front room where he had finished making sure they had everything they might need, and stuck his head in through the bedroom door. "It's about time honey. Are you ready to go?"

Laura had been weepy all morning. She had awoken at dawn, as per usual, to find that Gabriel was already up and making her breakfast with that stupid smile on his face...she almost killed him. She had told him in no uncertain terms that she was pregnant, not an invalid and she could make her own damn breakfast. Then, as she proceeded to shove eggs down her throat, she yelled at him for standing too close, for wanting to touch her too much. He loved her and the child and she loved that he did...but when she was in a mood, she needed to be left alone. Gabriel didn't seem to understand that…

Looking at herself in the mirror, Laura felt tears prick in her eyes. She was fat. There was no other term for it; she was way past chubby, she had soared beyond chunky and now was entering beached whale status. At six months her belly stretched out in front of her, putting even _more_ strain on her back. Laura was by no means a built woman; she was muscular but certainly not suited for carrying thirty or so pounds of baby out in front of her. All her muscles ached and she didn't fit into anything except the maternity clothes she had bought online. To her surprise, she actually looked halfway decent in the knee length black dress she had bought. It clung to her swollen breasts, making her look sultry and sexy…except when anyone looked down past her breasts, all they saw was something that looked like a basketball sticking out in front of her dress. Great, she thought as she wiped tears from her eyes; not only was she fat, she was going to embarrass her loving boyfriend at his own birthday party.

Brushing out her dark hair, she heard his voice calling for her. "No," She snapped back, scathingly. Then she sighed, feeling bad for taking out her insecurities on him, "I'll be just a minute." She revised before waddling...and yes, she did waddle now...over to pick up the gift she'd bought for him. It was nicely wrapped in white paper with curly blue ribbon. She hoped he'd like it...she sure had enjoyed it. Pressing her hands to her back, she sighed as she saw him waiting with the wheelchair to pack in the cab, "I'm not using that. I even let you help me in the shower so I wouldn't overexert myself today and there's no reason for me to be using that stupid thing. I'm going to walk," She snapped irritably and stalked out of the apartment without another word. If he knew what was good for him, he'd follow.

Gabriel sighed and grabbed the bag with Laura's vitamins and a few snacks for on the way, since she tended to get little hungers every five minutes, and followed after her. He'd had enough of this. It was time for Gabriel to act like a man, and get her ass in the damn chair. "Laura! Sit in the chair." He came up alongside her and wheeled the chair in front of her so that she was cut off from the hallway. "You could barely get out of bed on your own today and, like you said, I had to help you in the shower. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you aren't infallible and just sit in the chair? It's a longer walk down to the rest of the elevators, and farther still through he lobby to the street to get the cab." His eyes locked with hers, almost as if he was trying to will her into submission. "Please, honey. Sit in the chair."

Just like a child, he treated her as if she would break if he coughed too hard near her. Laura turned, her expressive hazel eyes flashing angrily, "I could too get myself out of bed this morning! I'm pregnant and I'm being careful, flying off the bed and dashing to the bathroom isn't a good idea. But that doesn't mean I can't get out of it!" She snapped, meeting his black eyes. Pressing her hand to the large expanse of her abdomen, she sneered at him, "Get out of my way, I'm not sitting in your chair."

Gabriel refused to move. He'd let her moods push him around ever since they'd started getting this bad. He'd bent to her every whim; if she wanted peanut butter then he damn near crushed the peanuts into the pasty stuff himself. She said get away, he went. She told him to jump out the window, fly around the world butt naked and doing somersaults, he did it. Well, okay, that last one hadn't happened but it got the point across about what he was doing for her. Well now it had to stop…_now_. "I never said you were an invalid. But," He looked around to make sure no one was listening to the next part, "Without your adamantium skeleton you were about ninety pounds. You're strong, I never doubted that, but you were never built for a pregnancy. Remember Hank told us you weren't made for it, that this was a troublesome pregnancy. That's why he wanted Sarah to check up on you instead of coming here himself. Don't lie and tell me your muscles aren't aching at this very moment."

"I'm pregnant, for God's sake!" Laura bellowed, her usually quiet voice echoing down the hall. "Of course my muscles ache! You expect me to stretch out like I'm some kind of balloon and not have some aches and pains? Gabriel, stop it!" Looking at the little clock above the elevator she huffed, "Come on, we're going to be late. Let's just get a cab and go, I'm done arguing about this!"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Laura. She was trying it make it sound like he was the one being unreasonable about it. "Now you're just being rude. Of course muscles get sore when you're pregnant. But I'm trying to save you some pain. All this walking around is going to make you hurt more and more and make you even _more_ irritable," Even more than she was now? Oh, and she didn't want to be _late_, eh? She was _done_, was she? Well, so was Gabriel. He walked around the chair and stopped right in front of her. "So am I!" And without another word, Gabriel reached down, his eyes flaring bright as he redirected energy to augment his strength. He scooped Laura up in his arms, then turned around and managed to grab the chair and drag it along with them. "I'm not backing down this time, Laura. So you have a choice: you sit yourself in this chair right now or I'll carry you down."

Laura scoffed, "Rude? You think it's not rude that you-" Her voice trailed off as he picked her up. She let out a soft cry, "Gabriel, you know damn well that I am too heavy!" But if she struggled they'd both end up on the ground; that would be a surefire way to end up hurting him AND the baby. And Laura didn't want either of those things to happen. "You pushy bastard," She snapped, "I'll use the chair...but I don't want to hear a word about it at the party. I'm not going to be sitting in it all day, I'll tell you that right now!"

Gabriel smiled at Laura. He'd _finally_ won one with her. "Yes dear, I never said you had to use the chair all day long." He let the chair go and then used his foot to spin it around so that he could set her in it. After making sure she was firmly planted in the chair, Gabriel grinned again. "No matter what you think of me right now, I love you." He gave a quick, deep kiss and then moved behind the chair to start pushing her toward the elevator.

Folding her arms over her protruding abdomen, she let out a frustrated sigh, "I still love you… but you **infuriate** me." That was the best he was getting at the moment, Laura Kinney was NOT a happy camper. She tried to ignore the stares as Gabriel helped her into the cab and they sped off for the mansion. They were already five minutes late when he wheeled her to the front door. "I'm getting out now," She snapped, "I can make it up the two front steps." With infinite care (and two tries) she managed to get herself up out of the wheelchair and grasp tightly to the railing as they made they way into the mansion where the party was being held. Looking over at him, she extended her small hand as a comfort not only to him but for her as well. "Come on..."

Gabriel folded up the chair when Laura got out. She'd let him wheel her to the cab, and then to the front step; that was a good enough start on middle ground for them. He carried the chair under his arm, as he took her hand and smiled. "Lead the way, love." Gabe held her hand and walked just slightly back a bit from her in case he should need to catch her real quick. She might think she was capable of doing back flips but Gabe wasn't taking any chances. As they entered the mansion, Gabe motioned her toward the dining room where all the parties were held. Inside, the room was decorated with streamers, a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Gabriel', and had what looked like a comic artist's rendition of the birthday boy on it. People were already gathered and both Jubilee and Kitty were putting up a few last minute decorations that they had obviously decided was necessary.

Laura was suddenly feeling a lot better. Maybe it was the bag of banana chips she'd eaten on the way over but she felt a whole lot happier. It was Gabriel's 'birthday' or at least close enough to it to celebrate...and for once, she felt like she wanted to celebrate. The smells of delicious food and cake made her mouth water as they stepped into the room that looked like it have been decorated by several young ladies. Said ladies had now been alerted to Gabriel's arrival were now ogling her boyfriend far too closely. Determined to ignore it, she set his present down on a growing pile by the door and threaded her arm around his waist. Whispering in his ear, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Happy Birthday, love...I'm sorry I was short with you before."

Gabriel chuckled and gave Laura a kiss on her cheek as well. "Thanks, and don't stress over it. I just worry about you is all. I've never had anyone to care about nor had anyone really care about me. I just don't want to see anything happen to you, or the baby." His arm found its way around her back to the place where her waist had been before she had begun to swell with his perfect, beautiful baby boy. Jubilee and Kitty, of course, spotted Gabe right away and squealed before running over and all but pouncing on him. They both began to talk so fast and at the same time about the latest gossip since he'd left the mansion that it was no small feat that Gabe was able to decipher what they were babbling about. Kitty was going on about her new boyfriend who turned out to be Colossus. Jubes shot Laura a glare, as if taking offense to her being near the man Jubilee had all but decided to marry. She tossed her long dark hair before hugging Gabriel tightly, telling him she missed him and making it clear that he should move back into the mansion. This, of course, set Gabe on edge. Laura wasn't in any kind of a good mood and here Jubilee was blatantly throwing herself at him. This wasn't going to end well, not at all.

Laura almost winced when two very pretty, skinny girls bounded over to paw at the father of her baby. Oh no, they did not...and oh no the uppity Asian one did NOT glare at her. Swallowing a wad of malice that threatened to overtake her, she held onto Gabriel a little tighter, her hand resting on the swell of her belly, "Gabriel, why don't you introduce me to your lovely little friends." This had the potential to get very ugly.

Gabriel swallowed past the lump in his throat as he heard the malevolence in Laura's voice. At least she hadn't let out her claws and skewered Jubes right there. "Ladies, this is my girlfriend Laura. Laura, this is Katherine Pride, you can call her Kitty." He motioned to the brunette girl who smiled warmly and gave Laura a hug without thinking twice about it. Gabe figured Kitty's saving grace was that she was dating Colossus at the moment and didn't pose an imminent thread to Laura's 'territory'. Jubes wouldn't be so lucky. "And this is Jubilation Lee but everyone calls her Jubes or Jubilee. She would be the X-Men's resident firecracker." Jubes, for her part, smiled and waved to Laura. Kitty—who Gabe had always complimented on being smarter than she gave herself credit for— seemed to sense the imminent danger her friend was in and spouted a quick excuse of needing to make sure the decorations were done and that they had promised Bobby and Piotr they'd play a round of pool with them. She gave Laura one last quick hug before quickly dragging Jubes away. Gabe smiled shyly to Laura. "Sorry. I didn't know she'd do that. I've told her time and again she's like a little sister to me but she just never takes the hint."

Looking over each of the girls, Laura felt a bubble of anger boiling just below the surface, especially when the one girl kept hugging her. Laura barely allowed Gabriel to touch her for her skin was so sensitive with the pregnancy; the last thing she needed was strangers setting off the feral in her and killing them both. And she very much wanted to kill them…at least the girl they called Jubilee. Those skinny little bitches better stay the hell away from the father of her baby or she'd give them something to glare and pout over. Spotting Charles over on the other side of the room with Hank, she took a deep breath and tried to bring her blood pressure back down, "Why don't you say hello to your other friends, they look so excited to see you." Everyone looked happy to see him...and she felt very out of place. After all, who was she? Just the woman he had screwed and got pregnant...she was no one to them. "I want to go say hello to the professor; he seems to be trying to get my attention." Leaning in, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "And maybe afterwards we can meet at the punchbowl," She joked and pressed her hand to the small of her back as she waddled over to the professor, smiling softly. "It's nice to see you again..."

Gabriel nodded to Laura, cursing Jubilee under his breath. She'd done lots of things in the past in an effort to get him to go out with her. But this whole scene took the cake; it had been downright rude. She'd pawed all over him and glared at the mother of his child. Gabe would have to talk to Logan or Remy about it later on. They seemed to be the only ones able to get through to the girl sometimes. He returned the quick kiss and then went off to find the Ragin' Cajun or the ornery Canuck to see if something could be done about their resident firecracker. At least one of them could play distraction while he spent a cozy afternoon showing off his beautiful girlfriend to his friends.

Charles meanwhile, had seen the small exchange, was ever grateful for Laura keeping her head about her. He didn't want to have to explain to parents about why their young children had seen someone murdered before their very eyes. When Laura had looked his way, Charles had given her a look that all but said, 'come over here'. The Professor returned Laura's smile and leaned forward to give the woman a closer look; he wanted to see how she was faring during her pregnancy and it was miraculous how well she was holding up. After a short nod from the mother-to-be he pressed his hand to the swell and was delighted to feel a tiny kick from the life inside. "Hello, my dear. I was wondering how you and Gabe were getting along. And, of course, how are you and the baby?" He was proper English gentleman, and it was always important to dispense with the pleasantries before delving into other topics.

Laura smiled as the professor treated her much like one of his own children. He immediately smiled and greeted her as well as the child kicking inside of her. She laughed as the boy inside her gave a short kick, "Oh the baby is just fine and I'm hanging in there...I didn't expect to be so very tired." As if to illustrate her point she was overcome by a large yawn. "Gabriel and I are getting along a lot better. He infuriates me, he's overbearing and neurotic but...I love him."

The Professor chuckled as Laura told him about life with Gabriel Summers. He could understand her feelings about it; after all she was an alpha feral. But at the same time, Gabriel was learning the ropes as well. "Well, I can understand you wanting a little space from him. You did survive on your own for at least the last ten years. It's only natural to be used to your space. But you must also consider Gabriel's feelings in this; he's finally got a family, what he always wanted. The last person he was really close to in his family, Scott, died in front of Gabriel in the med bay. Gabe still blames the death on himself because he hadn't been on the mission so he couldn't protect his brother. He probably is having similar feelings toward you. You took a nasty spill and he wasn't there. He just wants to make sure that nothing happens to you. He'd never forgive himself if you or the baby were harmed in any way." Charles smiled at her, hoping she took his words to heart, and didn't ride Gabriel so hard about her space. Now the pleasantries were dispensed, Charles could get to the nitty gritty. "So, I see you met young Mr. Summers' fan club. What did you think of them?"

Laura nodded politely as he spoke, "I want this family too...it's just, sometimes he drives me nuts." She wrapped her arms around her belly as she bit her lip gently. "But I'm trying, there's times when my raging hormones get the better of me..." Like this morning for example, "But he's been very supportive and I like having him around." She'd keep him for a while...maybe he'd even want to stick around forever if she didn't kill him or send him heading for the hills first. At the mere mention of the girls, she felt a low growl building in her throat, "I think they need to keep their hands off Gabriel...he's _mine_." She didn't know where that had come from...but all the same, she believed it to be true. Eyes searching the room, she finally found Gabriel's form leaned over the punchbowl, filling two glasses. She smiled, how sweet, he was getting her some punch...he was always so thoughtful like that.

Charles chuckled. "Yes, I imagined you'd feel that way. They can be a bit haughty when it comes to the 'hunks' of the Institute. I even overheard them once plotting ways to get Gabriel, and a few others, to pose for a swimsuit calendar once." Charles chuckled even more at the memory of when they had tried presenting Gabe, Logan, Remy, and Piotr the swimsuits they'd chosen for it. Logan had turned them into confetti and ended that plot on the spot. "Kitty is the least of your worries. She adores Gabriel but she realizes she'll never be more than a little sister to him. In fact I do believe she has recently entered into a relationship with Mr. Rasputin. Ms. Lee, however, is another story. She is convinced that she will one day marry Mr. Summers and that you are a passing fling." He watched Gabe at the punch bowl for a moment before continuing. "Do not worry, though. She poses no threat to you where Gabe is concerned. He sees her as a little sister and nothing more. She just hasn't accepted that fact yet."

Gabriel had already had a nice chat with the other three 'hunks' of the institute, as they were known. He'd congratulated Piotr on Kitty and, along with Remy and Logan, threatened to make him regret the day he was ever born should he hurt her. He'd also had a chat with Logan and Remy about Jubes' behavior toward Laura. They had agreed that Jubes needed to back it off and being the overprotective father type that Logan was, he agreed to do it. Gabe thought Logan suspected something about Laura maybe her being an alpha like him. He'd sniffed the air more than once since Gabe had started talking to him and every time looked at Laura as if trying to place her. Gabriel figured that he would warn Jubes about Laura, and that she could end up in a very bad situation should she try anything further. It was then he'd spotted the punch bowl and figured he could use a drink, and maybe Laura could as well. Just as he'd finished pouring two glasses and turned around, Jubilee had popped up out of nowhere and startled Gabriel with the look in her eyes. Like she was hungry and he was a piece of top line sirloin steak. She then had proceeded to get uncomfortably close to Gabe and run a hand over his chest as if she was trying to seduce him. Apparently the _'Oh my god, get away'_ look on Gabe's face wasn't registering with her.

Jubilee hadn't seen him for months and she had missed his presence around the mansion. Sure Piotr was cute, but Kitty wanted him and he wasn't really her style; Piotr was...Piotr, there was no explaining it. And then with Alex gone and Scott dead, Remy with five kids...it was just Gabriel left. He was the most attractive of them all, the most dependable. She wanted him and she _would_ have him. Taking one of the cups of punch from his hand she smiled seductively at him, "Thanks...what do you say we ditch this lame party and make our own fun?"

"Oh dear, well...I suppose this is more than a passing fling," She chuckled, motioning to her rounded abdomen. "In about three months we're going to have a beautiful baby boy. I'd say that constitutes as a little bit more than a fling...maybe we're not going to get married and live happily ever after," Although she secretly hoped it would turn out that way, "But we're entangled for life now. This child I'm carrying is his...he knows it, I know it...I-" She stopped abruptly as she noted a concerned look on the professor's face and followed his gaze over to the punchbowl. Gabriel had his back to her but he could clearly see the discomfort riddled in his body as Jubilee decided to get a little too hands-on with him. Oh no, that filthy bitch did **NOT**...

A few months ago Gabe would have been confused as hell about what she suggesting. But since then he'd met Laura, got her pregnant, and was planning on maybe spending the rest of his life with her. He'd even gone looking at rings one day when he'd been shopping for groceries while Laura had taken a nap. He knew what Jubilee wanted and he knew his answer right away. Setting down his own cup of punch, he shook his head slowly to make sure she understood. "No, Jubilee. I'm with Laura and in case you haven't noticed she's _pregnant_. There will never be a 'you and me' beyond friendship."

"Oh come on," Jubilee pressed, "I heard rumors that this isn't even your baby. How can you trust her if you don't even know if that slut's kid is yours? Besides, what do you want with her now that she looks like that? She's, like… _fat_." Even using her quietest voice...it was NOT going to escape the ears of the feral woman. Not by a long shot.

Turning from her place in front of Charles, hormones flared and Laura was off as fast as her pregnant ass could go. As she walked her hair flew behind her, drawing attention to the menacing look on her face. She was seconds away when her adamantium claws exploded out of her hands; she stood at the ready, waiting for the girl to make one wrong move...Laura was not playing for show now, she was playing for keeps. "You get the hell away from the father of my child or I'm going to gut you like the rotten meat that you are." Her voice was tinged with gravel, a feral trait that made her look even more dangerous. Wildfire danced in her sandy hazel eyes and she didn't move a muscle. "Back off him or I'm going to show you just how we do it at Weapon X..." This was trouble.

Logan had smelled the atmosphere shift moments before Laura Kinney had taken off after Jubilee. He spun on the spot and watched with a seeming disinterest in everything to see what the woman would do. He knew she was an alpha feral like himself. And he could smell the metal in her body, all signatures of Weapon X. He had never introduced himself properly, figuring two feral alphas meeting wouldn't be a good thing…it certainly never was when he and Sabertooth were in a room together. But when her double claws came out and the room all turned to watch as Laura threatened Jubilee in a way that would make it blatantly clear to the younger girl what the stakes were, he needed to step in. He could see the wheels turning in Jubilee's head as her hands started to light with her powers charging. Logan knew he had to stand in and diffuse the situation. Gabe, God bless him, would try but only Logan knew how this could really go down.

All eyes were on Laura, Gabe, and Jubilee. Logan was slowly making his way toward the trio. His eyes hidden under the brim of his cowboy hat, he watched for only a split second longer. The room's attention was ripped from Jubilee and Laura by the distinctly familiar sound of Logan's six claws sliding out of his hands ever so slowly. "You don't want to be doing that, Darlin'!" He looked up at the feral woman before him and casually adjusted the unlit cigar between his lips. "I understand your position, girlie; you staked your claim on 'im. I'm not disputin' that. Hell, I can almost smell that the kid is his. You know that, I know that, and he knows that. That should be enough. But you don't wanna go threatenin' the firecracker. You're feral and you're hormonal and you'll regret it in the mornin'. Let dead dogs lie. Go on now and put them fancy pig stickers away and enjoy the party with your man. I'll talk to the girl and make her understand what's square is square."

Laura was more than ready to gut Jubilee like the slut she was...but at the smell of another feral, she was immediately distracted. He was...overwhelming. She'd never smelled an alpha male before; hell, she'd never smelled another alpha female. He intoxicated her; she almost couldn't think when he was around her. And yet at the same time her senses seemed sharper, more vivid. She listened in rapt attention as he spoke before grinding out her own reply, "I think I'll be doing what I want, bub." She snapped. Her eyes were fixed on his adamantium claws that looked so much like hers. "I was perfectly content talking to the professor; it isn't me who's doing any threatening. If she backs the hell off, I'd be more than happy to let her live..."

Logan grinned at her. She was a tough one, she was. Most other ferals found themselves overwhelmed and unable to do anything when Logan was around because _he_ was the alpha male and alpha males made all the rules. But she was able to grind out a reply and back it up with a look that made Logan believe every word she said. Without taking his eyes off Laura, Logan spoke to Jubes. "Darlin', I'd judge you got 'bout ten seconds to get away from Gabe there or I don't think even Nightcrawler will be able to 'port you far enough away." He let that sink in for a moment and then the claws slid back home. Her fiery air and her manner of speech caught him; he needed to know more about Laura Kinney. "You and I need to have a talk darlin'. I got questions, and I want answers…wouldn't surprise me if you had some questions too." He turned away then and started back over to Remy before pausing and speaking over his shoulder to Gabe. "Take care of her, bub. Not very many ladies would stand up for their man like that. I think you found yourself a keeper."

Jubilee, red faced from embarrassment, slammed her glass of punch down on the table and stalked away, muttering curses behind her. She apparently still did not realize that Laura could hear every word. Slut or not, Laura was still the mother of Gabriel's child...she still loved him, cared for him, worried about him. And that was so much more than being thin and pretty. Laura had personality, style, grace and heart, even if she DIDN'T have a waist.

Turning toward the other feral, she found herself enraptured. Who was he? Why was he JUST like her? They had the same powers it seemed (as she couldn't see any puncture wounds on his hands) and they had adamantium skeletons. "I'd say you're right..." Letting her claws slide slowly back into her hands, she found that conversation once more sprang up. Turning to Gabriel, she slowly let her hand snake around his shoulders, "Gabriel...I think I need to sit down." She was dizzy, far too worked up and she needed to relax before she crashed and burned.

Gabriel was at a loss for everything. But he pushed the events of seconds ago to the back of his mind. Laura needed him. He nodded and picked her up, not bothering to use his powers to augment his strength. She was much heavier than the last time he'd done this powerless. Gabe quickly took her to the nearest table and pulled out a chair with his foot. He gently set her down in the chair and then plopped himself next to her. He was just about to ask if she needed a drink when he found one next to him held by Charles Xavier. "Thanks Professor." He took the cup and offered it to Laura. "Here, honey, drink this."

Laura hated it when he picked her up; she knew that with the adamantium and the baby she was well over two hundred pounds. And he barely weighed two hundred pounds sopping wet...it wasn't a good combination. But still, he cared more about her than he seemed to care about his own body. She held onto him tightly as he carried her to the chair and set her down before handing her some punch that the professor brought over, "Thanks, love." She said softly. "I'm not sorry I lost my temper, I'm just sorry that you had to see it all..." She took his hands in hers, kissing him on the mouth. "I just...I love you, and when I saw her all over you I wanted to kill her. You're...well, you're mine, for lack of a better word."

Gabriel smiled and nodded. He returned the kiss gently and then kissed the spots on each hand where the claws came out. "I'm sorry it had to come to that. I had hoped she would have figured it out by now. I have no intention of being with her, she's like a little sister to me and her attitude today showed everyone just how immature she can be. Besides, the only way I'm leaving you is if you ever tell me you're done with me, and to get out and not come back." He kissed her mouth gently again and smiled. "I wouldn't want to be anyone else's. Only yours," Gabriel then looked down at her belly and smiled, rubbing his fingers gently over the swell and then leaning forward to kiss it. "And you there little guy. You got a bit of excitement today with mommy, didn't you?" A soft kick was his response. Gabe chuckled, wondering if it was just perfect timing or a real answer. "Yes, you did. Get used to it kiddo. There's never a dull moment at Xavier's."

Smiling, she watched as he tenderly assuaged both her boiling anger and the little boy eager to say hello to the world. He was kicking more frequently now, especially when his daddy was around. Even when Sarah was doing her diagnostics, the baby was far more responsive to his daddy's voice and touch than all the mutant power in the world. Running her fingers ever so gently through his hair, she smiled as he kissed her belly. Maybe she was fat and ugly but Gabriel loved her and he loved the baby. Hell, he'd even sleep with her, so Laura had no problems. Reaching over to where she had left her present, she bit her lip, "I want you to open this now...I came across it as I was looking for more books on pregnancy to read. I thought of you when I saw it..."

Gabriel smiled and took it from her slowly. "You didn't have to get me anything Laura. You've given me enough already." She had given him herself, and now she was giving him a baby, a family. That was all he needed in life. But she had gotten him something anyway, and he loved her all the more for it. "He quickly unwrapped the gift and stared at the book. _"What to Expect When Your Wife is Expanding: A Reassuring Guide for the Father-to-be, Whether He Wants Advice or Not."_ He read the title out loud, running a hand over the book. She had known about his insecurities about being a father, hell he'd told her often enough. And she had gotten him a book to help quell that fear of being terrible at it. He looked up at Laura, and though it was always hard to tell in his ever black eyes, his gaze had only love in it. He leaned forward quickly, crushing his lips to hers. After a few minutes he broke away and smiled. "It's perfect. Now I don't have to worry so much about this whole dad thing. Only thing better would be a For Dummies Guide." Gabriel laughed at that for a moment and then smiled mischievously at her, "Wife, huh? It looks like _someone_ is dropping hints."

Laura watched excitedly as he tore off the wrapping paper to look at the book. She'd thought the title was funny and he needed some real advice. As much as she liked Sarah, Gabriel was ever the skeptic. It was probably due to the fact that they didn't really know anything about pregnancy...hell, Gabriel grew up with nuns, his exposure to pregnant women was as limited as her experience at Weapon X. "I thought it'd be a fun way to get some more info...I read the book and I liked it." Maybe it was a little unorthodox but she wanted to make sure it was good enough for him. When he mentioned the 'wife' part though, she blushed deeply, "I'd never do such a thing!" She said, alarmed. "I'm not against it, I mean, it's just so soon...then again I'm going to pop in three months..." She was flustered and there he was smirking at her. Holding her arms over her belly, she frowned, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Gabriel could only chuckle and nod in the affirmative. He loved making her squirm like that. It was almost too easy, especially since she had gotten more emotional further into the pregnancy. Leaning forward, Gabe placed a soft kiss to her lips, then her cheek, and then whispered into her ear, "I'm not against the idea either, in all honesty." He let that linger and sink in for a moment before leaning back and flipping the book open to start reading the first few pages.

It was a little shocking to hear him say that...he wanted to marry her? Sure she'd gotten the impression over the last few weeks together that he liked her a fair bit and he said he loved her...but he was so handsome and strong and she was so…**pregnant**. That was the only way to describe how she felt right now. A tear worked its way into her eye when he whispered in her ear, "We'll talk about it another time," she said softly. For now she saw that the feral man, Logan she'd heard him called, working his way over to her. He seemed to have had a very nice chat with Jubilee who was now nowhere in sight, although Laura could hear her sniffles. Kissing him again softly, she looked into his eyes, "I'm going to talk with Logan, if you need me I'll be sitting right here."

Gabriel nodded and got up to go sit with Piotr and Kitty. As soon as he was gone, Logan plopped himself into the vacated seat and propped his boots up on the table, "So…pregnant, huh?" He thought it was a good ice breaker, but maybe not. Logan chewed the end of his cigar; not wanting to light it because the others would tear into him for smoking around a pregnant woman, regardless of the fact said woman had a healing factor. He reached up, grabbed the cowboy hat off his head, and set it on the table, revealing his wild hair that grew naturally to look like wolf ears. He watched her for a moment before speaking, "You're from Weapon X. I'd recognize their handy work anywhere." He motioned toward her hands where the claws had come from earlier.

Laura looked over at him, a less-than-amused smirk playing on her face as she folded her arms over her protruding belly, "And here I thought I was hiding it so well..." She retorted, giving him a soft smirk. "I guess I've been found out." Gentle kicks from within her made her smile though, even if alpha male gloom and doom wanted to talk about Weapon X. "Yes, I am...but I broke out of there ten years ago. I'm not under their control anymore...don't worry about that. Although you," She looked over, eyes meeting, "you're something of a mystery to me. I've heard your name before, whispered around the compound. But I don't think I know you nor do I think we've ever really met..." Sighing, she sat back in her chair, "But then, there are a lot of things I'm not really sure of."

Logan nodded when she told him of her escape. It was a lot like his story really. "I did the same." His eyes took on a slightly distant look as he went through small flashes of his earliest memories. "I escaped...I don't even know how long ago. I've been with the X-Men for years now. Before that, I was with a Canadian group." Logan looked around real quick, checking their proximity to others, before leaning in a little, "They manage to mess with your memory? Or do you remember life before…them?"

Laura looked down at her hands again, "No...I...I was born there." She said softly. "I've only caught brief peeks at my file over the years but I know enough to be able to say that I'm a spawn of somebody's. I was a cloning experiment I think...that's why they called me X-23. I was their twenty-third attempt at it." Finishing off her glass of punch, she let out a little sigh, "I was supposed to be a boy, I know that too...and my 'mother' was a doctor at the base. She donated the egg and carried me..." It was sick what she had been spawned from, it made her even sicker to talk about it. "It doesn't matter, they can't get me now...I'm with Gabriel and we're having a baby and whatever they were trying to do, they failed."

Logan nodded. He had a pretty good idea of who Laura's 'father' was. The similarities were just too striking. He slowly unsheathed his claws and looked at them for a moment before looking at Laura. "I think I got an idea of who it was they cloned. It seems like there are just too many coincidences here." The claws shot back into his wrists after a moment. "Gabe's a good kid. A little on the hot headed side, and I always raze him because he's a Summers, but he's a good kid nonetheless. He'll take care of you and that baby. He'd give his life to protect you...I can smell it on him. You stick to him like glue. He won't let them take you back, no matter what." Logan pulled the cigar from his mouth and pocketed it quickly. "You got any questions?"

"What do you mean you know who it is they cloned?" She demanded, her eyes lighting up with that intrigue bordering on feral fury. Claws shot out of his wrists again and she extended hers to match. So similar...hers were a little thinner and longer than his, his were more rounded at the top while hers were more pointed...but the craftsmanship was unmistakably Weapon X. "You don't think that I'm..." Looking over at him, things started clicking into place. He was a feral mutant, she was a feral mutant...she adamantium bones, he had adamantium bones. Hell, they even had the same look about them. "Oh God," She said softly, her head coming to rest in her hands. "Just when you think you're out of their net, away from it all...I get sucked right back in. They control my life even if I don't belong to them anymore," Hormones flying, she looked over at Wolverine, "So, what? Are you like my father or something?"

Wolverine looked at Laura for a long time before slowly nodding. "I guess you could call me that. But, I think the term genetic donor is more accurate. The must've used a hair sample or blood. They performed so many experiments on me it's not really a surprise cloning was one of them." His eyes bored into her, almost as if seeing inside. "I don't think you were an accident. I think they meant to make you female. Females tend to be more…submissive. They probably figured a male was too dangerous after I escaped...and whatever happened to the other twenty-two. Probably thought you'd be more docile. Did you at least kill a couple of 'em before you got out?"

Laura smiled softly, she had a 'father' or really a guy who had unwittingly donated some hair or blood or a toenail clipping... "Perhaps I didn't turn out like they'd planned." No, nothing at all had gone as planned; at least not Weapon X's plan. Looking over at him again and then Gabriel, she nodded, "More than a couple..." Gabriel thought she was so sweet and so good. But she knew she wasn't, she was a killer just like Wolverine was a killer. "I'd appreciate if we could keep this quiet while I figure out what to do. I know you like Gabriel, that you'd speak so highly of him really means a lot to me...I don't really know what to do or expect out of this." Rubbing her rounded abdomen, she shook her head, "What does this mean...for us, I mean?"

Logan followed her gaze over toward Gabriel. He knew what she was thinking; he had thought much the same for a long time. "You aren't a killer. Stop that train of thought right where it is, Darlin'. You're a survivor, nothing' more, nothing' less. If you hadn't gone, and taken a couple o' them out, they woulda been right after you, and pulled you back. You'd probably be doing assassinations against your will right now or knocked up with some other twisted experiment o' theirs. And it wouldn't be Gabe that got you that way. Be thankful for what'cha got. Don't short change Gabe so much, he probably already knows he's screwed up. He's heard enough from me on it that he probably expects it and accepts it." At her question, Logan chuckled. "I'm whatever you want Darlin'. You want a father...well I think I can pull that off. I do a fair enough job surrogating for Jubes and Kitty. What's one more? You want a friend...then I can do that too. Just don't expect me to get all sappy and mushy, ain't my style."

Laura nodded." For the first time in a long time, she was really happy. She had someone to love, she had a warm bed (a VERY warm bed), and food on the table. She was going to be a mother in just a few short months, something she'd never dared to even dream of. And all of those forbidden dreams were coming true. She even had a father...err, gene daddy at least. "I'm a bit too old for a father..." She said with a smile, "But I could use a guardian angel. Maybe someone to talk to… there are just some things Gabriel can't understand...you can only understand it if you have been through it." Leaning over, she gently picked up Wolverine's hand and placed it on her belly where her son kicked inside of her, "And you know it never hurts to have a feral granddaddy."

Logan chuckled a bit at what she was saying. Yeah it was true. As much as he liked Gabriel, there were some things you had to experience to understand. It was just how the world worked sometimes. When she placed his hand on her stomach, Logan grew a little tense. What the hell was she doing? Getting all mushy after he specific—

was that a kick? Holy hell, the kid was strong and he wasn't even fully developed yet. Logan looked up, with a slightly surprised expression on his face, at Laura. "Kid's gonna be tough. Never thought I'd ever call myself a grandfather or even father, really. 'Course...I suppose I could be old enough to be a great grandfather by now." It was times like this…well not exactly like this, but this was one of those times, when Logan wondered if he had a family out there somewhere. A wife and kids...maybe even grandchildren. A life that Weapon X had taken away from him.

Laura could smell the uncertainty on him. Well, at least it wasn't a hug! He was just lucky her hormones hadn't flared and she'd ended up sprawled across his lap crying like a baby. She laughed softly as the child within her responded to the feral man's touch, "He likes you, I think..." Sitting back in her chair, she suddenly realized it had been almost an hour since she last ate. It was no wonder she was starved, "I never saw myself as being a mother either...but the world works in mysterious ways." That was the truth.

Logan chuckled and sat back as well, watching her for a moment. He reached into his jeans and pulled out the cigar once more, shoving it between his lips and chewing on the end a bit. "Yeah, that it does, Darlin'. A 'course, folks like you and I...we know that you gotta roll with the punches, and then punch back. Otherwise you get a lucky shot to the chin that puts you out for a few rounds. Never a pretty sight." Logan chuckled for a bit, and then looked at Laura curiously. "You smell...hungry." He turned over his shoulder, staring at Gabe who had his face buried in the book Laura had given him. Whistling sharply to catch the other mutant's attention and then apologizing to Laura for the sharp noise, Logan signaled for food and pointed at the pregnant woman. Gabe nodded and moved off, while Logan turned back. "So, when you escaped...how'd you get by?"

"I'm always rollin' at this point," She said with a snicker. "Being feral is tough enough and did you know your senses actually get sharper with pregnancy? Shit, there were four months of my life when I smelled you ten miles away driving home in a car. It was intense..." Laura was not surprised that he'd never want to go through pregnancy. When he spoke of her hunger she blushed, "Yeah, you could say that...I've been a lot hungrier lately too." There were a lot of aches and pains associated with pregnancy including, but not limited to, nausea, heartburn, sciatica, swollen feet, cravings and the ever-popular back strain. Escaping was easy compared to this, "Oh...I just let them get very comfortable with my obedience and then sprung the joint one day. I killed a lot of people to get out, a lot of those doctors..." She almost shuddered at the memory, "But it was all worth it for a chance to live."

Logan chuckled and nodded. He remembered those days; the escape...the fight for life. But mostly, he remembered the icy cold liquid they put him in for the procedures. The burning hot pain of the molten metal flowing into his body and bonding with his bones, the fear when he regained consciousness at the very end of the line and extended the claws for the first time. Not knowing he how he got there...who he was. "I escaped the minute they finished my bonding. I took out the whole group of doctors attending to me and about thirty soldiers on my way out of the door. Any claw marks you might have seen in the walls, if they didn't fix 'em, were most likely made by yours truly."

Smiling softly, she nodded, "Oh, I've seen them alright...made a few of my own in the walls too." Like 'father' like 'daughter'...and they were as close as it got, she assumed. She was his clone, or at least a genetic rendition of him. They certainly weren't exact, there were marked differences to be made. Looking over at Gabe she smiled as he was holding a plate of food, "Thanks so much, love, I'm starved."

Logan looked at Gabe, biting back the habitual snarky comment he would usually spout about anyone named Summers. The guy was the father of his grandchild and his 'daughter' was right there. Best not rile the nest up when it was still brand new. He nodded at Gabe and then returned his attention to Laura. "So, did you use any of the skills they embedded in you after you escaped?" That was what he wanted to know for sure. What she'd done since. Was she like him? Fighting to make a living? Or did it come easier to her? Maybe they'd conditioned her to blend in better with society.

Taking the plate she quickly dug into the pasta salad she'd been eyeing since they came in. Turning back to Logan she sighed, "Survival instincts sure, I use them every day. And for protecting myself I can use a lot of that hand to hand I've been trained in...but I can't say that beyond that the brainwashing helped any." Laura was really fascinated by Wolverine; he had really made something of himself. Everyone around here loved him and worshipped him like some kind of hero. And she was sure he had done many heroic things in his life to deserve that, "What about you? Have you used any of it?"

Gabriel frowned as he watched her all but ignore him. Quick thanks and then it was digging into the salad and showering Logan with her attention. He decided not to grumble about it, remembering that she and Wolverine would be able to hear what he said anyway. Gabe turned and walked back to where he had been sitting earlier. So they were similar power wise, whoopee. What the hell was so fascinating about Wolverine? The guy would be a freaking drunk if it wasn't for the healing factor keeping him sober. Hell he was probably well over a hundred years old, way too old for her to be that interested. Especially when Gabe was right here and HE was the father of her baby.

Logan nodded. "Survival instincts are good. Can't tell ya how many times they saved my neck...or the neck of some of the guys on the team." When she asked about what he'd done, Logan kept a blank face. The time after Weapon X wasn't bad by any means...but it wasn't his happiest moment ever. "I passed out shortly after escaping. Woke up bare assed in the forest in Canada. I was found by a couple who nursed me to health and tried to civilize me." That made Logan bark out a laugh. Civilize the Wolverine, had to give them credit for trying though. "Once I was good enough to know what was what, I left them and took to cage fighting in dive bars for cash. Unfair advantage, I know, but it beat eating out of a trash can or killing some random guy for his cash. That couple found me again a couple years later, they were part of some hero group up north called Alpha Flight. Worked with them for a bit before Xavier recruited me for the X-Men."

Maybe it was a combination of the wonderful food and good company, but she couldn't help but smiling. She still remembered that exhilaration and wonderment when she first escaped...for the first two seconds before she almost wet herself from fear. For months she didn't come out of hiding and she HAD eaten out of trash cans in the dead of night. "I got out and I was terrified of being caught...so I laid low, I didn't stay anyplace longer than I had to and I decided to find a big city to live in. That's when I came to New York and found a guy who was willing to accept room and board for cheap. I cleaned vacated apartments, did repairs, mended shirts and did laundry for my keep...for ten years. Only very recently did he leave town and I was forced out...but it led me to Gabriel so I suppose everything does happen for a reason."

Logan nodded. There was more to the story that she wasn't telling. He could tell, he could always tell. But Logan, more than anyone, knew that everyone was entitled to their secrets. Sometimes, those little private facts that no one else knew were all that kept you sane. It kept you from feeling exposed and paranoid that Weapon X was right around the corner looking for you. "Well, sounds like ya had it a bit easier than I did. Let me tell ya, fighting for a living, ain't exactly cherries and whipped cream. I know you know, even though we heal, we still feel the pain more than anyone else does. Night after night goin' toe to toe with some of the biggest, bawdiest mother fuckers in the area…it leaves even healed muscles sore."

Laura wasn't going to get in a pissing contest with him...the way the baby was always rolling onto her bladder, she'd win. Alphas were notoriously boasting and prideful...she knew it, she was one of them. "Can't be any worse than sleeping around for money," She almost choked when the words slipped out of her mouth. Frantically, she tried to put her reputation back together, "I only tried it once after I found out I might be getting evicted. It was only Gabriel, that's how I met him...he's the father of this baby, I swear that on my life."

Logan's eyebrows shot up when she slipped. But, other than that, his face was smooth as stone,. He'd not begrudge her the means of her survival. Hell, he'd been known to hire a hooker or two on a cold lonely night when the profit from the fights was good enough, "Gabe as in _our_ Gabe? Little Mister Powerful over there paid for sex?" Logan's face was starting to scrunch up with the effort of holding back his laughter. He would never let Gabe, Mr. High and Mighty Morals live this one down. "I can tell you aren't lyin'. Maybe if I let Jubes know that you're tellin' the truth, she'll believe it. She tends to listen especially well to me."

Her gaze went from frightened to deadly, "You tell anyone about this and I will personally make sure you NEVER have kids." She growled. Her ire rose in the air and she knew Logan would be able to smell it pouring off of her. "He was vulnerable and I was desperate, we were inexperienced and we were stupid...but it got me where I am today and I'm not dense enough to feel sorry about it." Laura loved her child and she loved Gabriel...she didn't regret that they'd met. It was just rather unfortunate that they couldn't have gotten to know each other before getting pregnant and embarking on a relationship. "What's done is done."

Logan couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. Her threat was funny. He rarely took them seriously, even when he could smell it on her. Of course, the laugh had drawn the attention of a few people who were wondering if Wolverine laughing was one of the signs the world was going to end. Seeing her expression, Logan put his hands in mock surrender. "Whoa, settle down there, darlin'. I didn't mean tell her everything. Just that you were telling the truth about Gabe being the father. I gotta protect my daughter's virtue after all."

Laura turned away from him slightly, "Don't you be telling that dumb slut anything. She can believe whatever she wants to about me and this baby but Gabriel will not be embarking on any sort of relationship with her now or ever." And that was final...if Gabriel wanted to have other children as well. "I understand being young and infatuated...or at least I know what it's like to want something so desperately you think you'll die without it..." Looking down at the swell in her belly, she sighed, "But being willfully belligerent about the facts staring you in the face, I won't stand for it."

Logan narrowed his eyes at her comment about Jubes. Sure the girl could be overbearing and possessive, but she was still the first of his charges. She was like a daughter to him, in ways he had yet to open up with Laura. "I understand the feelings you hold for Jubes. But not everyone can smell the truth like you or I. Not everyone can read minds like Chuck or Jeanie. Denial is a long, tough road to go down. I'd appreciate you limiting the insults, in my presence at the least."

"Hey I just call it like I see it, babe," She said coldly, "The girl walked past my fat, pregnant ass to rub her hands down my boyfriend and the father of my baby to get attention from him." He could chew on that for a while. But all the same, she finished what was on her plate and sat back in her chair, "I'm just so sick of these hormones...one second I'm ready to go skipping down the alleyways and the next I'm going to kill Gabriel because he's breathing too loudly. I can't control myself..."

Logan relaxed a bit and chuckled. "Yeah, I imagine they don't go well with berserker rage. That must be like a normal person mixing alcohol and a shotgun. Chances are...it won't end pretty." Logan slowly stood up and grabbed his hat off the table, placing it firmly back on his head. "You take care and go easy on the kid. He's finally got what he's dreamed of all his life. Remember, too hard on him, and he might be reminded of before he came to Xavier's. You ever need anything; you know how to reach me." Logan placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave a slight squeeze. It was as close to a hug as he'd get with her just now. It would take time to work up to that level.

Smiling, she gave him a nod, "What do you say we try and get together for lunch in the next few weeks or so?" Giving him a wink, she laughed, "Don't worry, I'll pay so you don't end up breaking the bank trying to feed the pregnant woman." He gave her a nod and it wasn't long before he was off chatting with someone else. Laura felt happy; she finally had someone who understood, someone who knew what she was going through, and a real family member. Looking over at Gabriel, she noticed he staring up at her...giving him a short wave, she grabbed onto the table and hoisted herself up, "Enjoying the book, love?"

Gabriel had watched everything. The laughter, his hand on her belly where HIS baby rested, the hand on her shoulder, the wink and what he thought sounded like an invitation to lunch sometime. It made him want to walk right over and show Wolverine who the REAL alpha was around here. Or, more accurately, who was the Omega. He closed his eyes as Laura walked toward him, calming himself. He was just being jealous, she finally had someone who was like her and he was getting all bothered by it. But then again...what if her similarities to Logan drew her away from Gabriel? Damn it! When she finally got near him, he answered her. "Oh...it's a lovely book." His tone wasn't really all that happy at the moment. "Enjoy your chat?"

Laura didn't love his tone at the moment...but maybe he was still irked over Jubilee. She knew she was... "It was great. It's strange to meet someone so much like me. We really hit it off," She said with a smile. "I was worried at first about two alphas in the same room and me with raging hormones...but we have some common ground." Sitting down next to him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek gently. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Gabriel pushed down the jealousy that he was feeling. He had to be overreacting. But her words were biting deep and making it hard to suppress it. They had hit it off? Two alphas...and her raging hormones? Was she hinting at something? Maybe she was getting back at him for Jubilee, like he could control the bubbly Asian girl or something. Maybe she thought he'd been leading the girl on, and was trying to even the field? Gabe returned the kiss and looked around the room. "Not really. Too many..." His eyes stopped over Logan for a moment longer than on anyone else before moving past the man, "People. It's too crowded for my tastes. I didn't even know this many people cared it was my fake birthday."

"Well there's free food and you're the sexiest man alive, of course they'd want to come," Laura answered with another small kiss to his lips. "Just seeing you over here in those lovely jeans is making me quite hungry..." Her eyes flashed with lust as she leaned closer to him. "What do you say we skip out on cake and I'll give you your other present at home?"

Charles Xavier had just disengaged himself from speaking with Remy and Belle. He had procured a book, at Belle's recommendation, to give to Gabriel and Laura. He could sense the desire that both of them felt, to leave, though for different reasons that he wouldn't touch on at the moment. It was best to let truths like this be brought out on their own, and to not get involved. Of course, maybe the book would help strengthen the young couple. "Ah, there you two are. I had a hunch that you were both about to leave so I brought you this. Happy birthday Gabriel, although I must say, this is more a present for the two of you to go over together." With that he set the book down on the table.

Gabriel was just about to agree to leave the party, when Xavier made his way over. He slowly picked up the book and smiled at it. "Baby names from A to Z," he read aloud. Smiling at the Professor, he leaned over and gave the man a brief hug. "Thanks Professor…for everything you've done. I'd still be a street rat living in boxes and eating week old trash if you hadn't come and rescued me."

Laura was also very excited, "Oh thank you! I was going to get one from the library or off the internet. I think it's time we stopped calling our little boy Gabriel, Jr. or Gabriel, Sr. might get the idea that we're naming the kid that." She nudged him tenderly and wrapped an arm around him. "Or maybe we will..." She didn't really like the idea of naming sons after their fathers...how would her son know if he was his father or him that she was yelling at someday down the line when she got pregnant again. Laura nearly fainted, was she actually contemplating squeezing out MORE of Gabriel's children? God, she needed to get home and put her feet up. With a goodbye to everyone, Laura quickly filled a plate with desserts to eat on the way home. She couldn't resist and BellaDonna all but insisted she do so; she'd made some French dessert just for her. Wrapping her arm tighter around Gabriel she smiled, "I love you..."

Gabriel said his goodbyes, glancing menacingly at Logan as he went. He left with Laura and quickly caught a cab back to their apartment. He was adamant that he would not let it get to him. He was just overreacting. He wasn't used to men besides the Professor, Remy and Hank being around her. He pushed it all to the back of his mind. "I love you too," He said as they got tot he door. Gabe quickly got them upstairs where Laura all but jumped him—well, not jumped him exactly… merely because she was at the moment physically incapable of jumping him—and proceeded to give Gabe his second present. They made love, holding each other tightly and giving everything they had to one other. After falling over the edge together, the couple curled up in bed, renewing their words of love and drifted off to sleep. The last thought that lazily drifted through Gabe's head was that he would not let anything come between them…ever again.

* * *

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hormones are great, aren't they? Haha, yep! Lots of hormonal flare ups coming up...a lot of heavy drama for our readers! I hope you all are looking forward to it! I know I'm look forward to sharing it with you and seeing your reactions! Read and review, if you please!**

**Have a great weekend! Have a wonderful Eid if you celebrate, stuff your face :D!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Laura huddled next to Gabriel in the cab, the chilly February air rapidly cooling the sweat on her skin that had formed as she waddled to the cab. She was bent over the book of baby names that Charles Xavier had given her just a few weeks ago and she was scouring every name in the book for something that fit. Today she was doing the letter F...and by the look on Gabriel's face, he looked about ready to sling some F words too. "What about Fabio, we can give him something to grow into?" She asked, looking over at him. "Or maybe Faustus, that's kind of classy. Hmm, do you like Fredrico better or Fredrick? No, you're right; I don't think he's a Fredrick." She bit her lip and flipped the page, "Fidel? Dictator...I don't think we should chance it." Laura didn't even realize that over the past few weeks Gabriel had gotten barely a word in edgewise...she was like a dog with a piece of meat, "Filbert? No...Forbes? We could go with a good feral name and call him Fox." She chuckled, but he didn't seem amused. "Okay, okay...Frick?" Laura looked up from her book and gazed into his eyes, "How can any respectable person name their child Frick?"

Gabriel had been getting more and more annoyed as the weeks since his party had come and gone. First there was Logan. He seemed to be on Laura's mind all the time; Logan said this, Logan did that. Gabe was about ready to hunt the feral man down and blast him until there was nothing left to talk about. Secondly, when she wasn't talking about Logan, she was reading that book of names. Now, Gabe had no problem with that, except that she didn't let him have a say in anything really. She'd start going like Jubilee on a shopping spree and good luck getting a word in edgewise. And she took the split second that she gave him to answer her inquiries as disapproving silence and went on to the next name. It was frustrating. Of course, this was the first time she'd stopped long enough to let him say something. Gabe leaned over to look at the name she'd pointed out, "Frick?! Well I'll be damned. It really _is_ in there. Why would someone name their kid after an alternative word for fuck?"

Giggling softly, she nodded and pointed to it, "I don't make this up...there's a name in here 'Falala', it's an African name. I decided not to throw that in to tease you..." He had been so grouchy lately. While her hormones were stabilizing, his seemed to be fluctuating as if HE were the one who was pregnant. Today, though, he had been in a much better mood. Sarah had stopped by in the morning to tell them that Laura was doing wonderfully and the baby was very healthy. There seemed to be no residual damage from the fall, although Sarah still recommended Laura limit stressful activities and try not to be up and about too much. She had also recommended something called Lamaze, which Laura had read about in her book; it a class on the technique of breathing and massage in order to help with the birth of a baby. Several hundred dollars seemed pretty expensive for the class but Sarah insisted and Gabriel even had sounded excited at the prospect. Leaning back in her seat, she watched the scenery go by; Lamaze was from 3-4:30pm at the YMCA and they'd make it just on time. As per Sarah's instructions she was wearing comfy clothes, a pair of black maternity pants and a blue tank top underneath a heavy white wool sweater. Everything was set...now all they had to do was get there.

Gabriel sat back again after chuckling a little at Laura's teasing. Today wasn't so bad; at least she hadn't mentioned Logan yet. He was thanking the powers that be for that. He didn't think he could take much more of the Logan worship. He'd had to bite his tongue more than once when he wanted to yell at her and tell her that if she was so hung up on Logan maybe she should be dating him instead of Gabriel. But he held it in every time and went about the rest of his day, albeit a bit grumpier. As Gabe looked out the window of the cab and watched the buildings and people pass by, the driver turned a corner and slowed down. "YMCA, here ya are folks. That'll be twenty bucks." Gabe handed the guy twenty-five, and then got out quickly to make sure Laura made it alright. "Hey, thanks buddy. You two have a nice day."

Laura smiled as they pulled up in front of a giant building; people stood all around some with gym sweats on, others were mothers shepherding young children around, some were even pregnant like she was. As Gabriel paid, she very carefully got out of the cab and grasped his hand as they made their way toward the information desk. A big sign said that Lamaze was in Gymnasium One, so the young mothers wouldn't have to walk too far. Gripping his hand tighter, she followed him into the gym where a woman who held a clipboard smiled at them, "Names, please?" Laura smiled, "I'm Laura and this is Gabriel..." Looking down her list she smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. Summers, welcome. Take a seat anywhere on the mat...I see you didn't bring a pillow but that's okay, you can grab one of those from the side, I bring extras for our first timers." Laura blushed darkly...was it so obvious she was new at this? Looking over at Gabriel she smiled, "Let's get a seat...Mr. Summers."

Gabriel straightened up and practically was beaming with pride when the lady had called them Mr. and Mrs. Summers. He and Laura had danced around the topic of marriage before, but never really came to any set in stone answers. In fact, it had barely been mentioned since they'd both brought it up playfully at his party. He squeezed Laura's hand a little and smiled at her. "Yes, let's get a seat, Mrs. Summers." Gabe grabbed a pillow from where indicated and led Laura to a clear spot to get started. He set the pillow down and fluffed it up a bit for her. "Alright love. Your pillow is ready."

Looking around, Laura noticed that some of the other mothers were sitting on the ground with the pillow behind their backs. Using Gabriel to lower herself onto the floor extremely carefully, she did the same. Putting her legs out in front of her, she rested her hands on the top of her large abdomen. Just being in the class with other pregnant women was enough to calm her; there were about five other couples in varying stages of pregnancy. Some were 'veteran' moms, others looked (and smelled) as nervous as Laura did. "Thanks love," Laura said softly and took his hand again as he knelt beside her. Tiny little kicks inside of her made her smile as she looked over at him, "I'm glad Sarah recommended this, I think it's going to be fun."

Gabriel smiled at Laura and leaned over to kiss her gently. When he pulled back he smiled again. "Yeah, it should be fun." He took a moment to look around at the other parents. A couple of dads looked as nervous as Gabe felt, though he did a good job of hiding it. After all, he had faced down an entire Weapon X facility with only Gambit to back him up; surely this wouldn't be nearly as scary. But he still felt it, just did a remarkable job of hiding it. The older dads seemed as good at this as their wives and were giving a few tips to the newer dads in the group. None seemed to give a second glance to Gabe though; he suspected that it either was because he looked so calm that they probably thought he was experienced or his eyes frightened them off.

The woman set her clipboard down and made her way over to close the door, "Welcome to Lamaze, mommies and partners. For some of you this is the first time you've met me, I'm Dr. Maria Fairchild and I'm an OB at Memorial General. Others of you may have taken this class with me before," She winked over at a couple who had been telling another that this was going to be their third child. "To begin, I want our daddies or partners to sit cross-legged in front of your moms. I want you to look into each others eyes, gaze deeply into their eyes." Her voice was low and soothing, "Moms, I want you to inhale very deeply and when you exhale, don't let the air out in a constant stream or sigh. I want you to do slow panting breaths, almost like a dog." Nodding, she gave the cue for them to begin, "I'll come around and see how each couple is doing."

Laura smiled over at Gabriel as she positioned herself cross-legged in front of him, "Ready?" She asked, meeting his beautiful dark eyes as she began to breathe in very deeply and then let out the air in tiny spurts, almost as if she were out of breath but not so ragged. It felt...soothing, calm. She kind of liked it.

Gabriel sat cross-legged in front of Laura as instructed to and smiled. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." It was always weird to wake up in the morning and realize he was one day closer to becoming a father. Of course, the woman he woke up next to made it all a little easier on him—when she wasn't in a mood or going on and on about names or Logan. When she started breathing, Gabriel almost burst out laughing. He had to bite it back, but the look on his face said he wanted to. She just looked so...cute like that. And he couldn't resist a joke. "You're really good at the whole breathing like a dog thing…think it has anything to do with the feral side of you? You know instinct and all..." Gabe broke down into strangled chuckles as he looked Laura, hoping she would see the humor in it, and not get angry.

Laura accidentally broke pace as she began chuckling. Maria came over, gently kneeling beside them. Grasping Gabriel and Laura's hands, she gently brought them together. "Keep looking into each other's eyes...Laura, more of a pant and less of a hurried breath. You're doing really well, that's a girl," She breathed with the couple slowly, smiling. "Now I want you to think about the birth of your baby, keep your jaw relaxed and your shoulders down. Muscle relaxation, especially in the head and shoulders will help you keep a more open vagina." Standing up again, she smiled, "Now, let's imagine it is time to push, I want you to change your slow pant to a more 'hee hee' breath. Do that about six times and let out 'ho' breath, a steady stream as if you were trying to keep a feather aloft."

It was kind of hokey, Laura had to admit...but still, she found that she really enjoyed it. She liked how relaxed it made her feel, she liked holding Gabriel's hands and looking into his eyes, she liked that it was all about the baby. When it was just the two of them at home, there was always tension...either her hormones were flaring or he was having bouts of moodiness. But today, alone and with nothing but comfort and support, everything was peachy keen.

Gabriel watched the good doctor as she spoke to them. He noticed she didn't even flinch at the sight of his eyes. Must not be the first mutant she's worked with. Good thing too, if she had tried to throw them out for being mutants, Gabe wasn't sure he'd be able to stop Laura from gutting the woman. He also wasn't sure he'd want to stop her. But that was beside the point. Despite the silliness of his joke, he was enjoying being here with Laura and not having to worry about anything other than the baby. This was about them being parents, not who might be having an affair who, or what screwed up name the book would suggest. This was about just being together. Of course he didn't want to get admonished by the doctor for kissing her and making Laura break pace again, so Gabe settled for idly rubbing his thumbs over the backs of her hands.

Smiling over at him, Laura deepened her breathing, emulating one veteran mother to their left. She got a smile and a nod from Maria who told them they were doing this one really well. This one came easily for Laura and for that she was glad...Sarah had already been informed that Laura was immune to all of the drugs that could possibly be given during the birth. Her body got rid of drugs and alcohol so quickly that no epidural could possibly be strong enough to help her...and so, she was going the natural way, the way women had given birth for thousands of years. Maybe it was a blessing that she was able to do this.

Clapping her hands together, Maria spoke again, "Okay partners, I want you to change place with those pillows behind your moms' backs. Slide in right behind them so they can lean back against you. Moms, your heads should be able to rest right on your dads' shoulders...unless of course your partner is very tall, in which case his chest will be fine." One of the dads in the class was nearly seven feet tall and the older pregnant woman with him chuckled and thanked her for modifying it for them. "I'll give you all a few minutes to get situated before we start the massage portion of the session."

Gabriel smiled and crawled over behind Laura, pushing the pillow out of the way. He gently wrapped his arms around her body and leaned her back against him, her head just barely making it to his shoulder. One hand fell to rest on her belly, habit for them when they found themselves in a position like this, while the other moved up to brush some hair off her neck so that he could kiss the skin there quickly. That of course earned him a wink from a few of the dads who understood trying to gain brownie points. While they had a few moments while the slower dads were getting themselves into place, Gabe whispered in Laura's ear. "Hey, I know I've been a bit...out of sorts lately. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I hope you didn't get ideas opposite from my behavior."

It was a bit of a struggle to find a comfortable spot, especially as she had to move around for him to slide in behind her. But finally he was sitting behind her, his legs wrapped around her body and his hand pressing to her womb. She smiled and leaned back against him, shivering against the soft kiss he pressed to her neck. Sighing contentedly, she smiled, "Its okay love. I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with lately." She assumed he was so disjointed because she'd been hormonal lately. Especially now that it was winter, she was so uncomfortable when she slept. Her skin was dry and her belly especially itched where the skin was so stretched; she had back pain, she sweat terribly so they had to keep the heat turned down for her and she knew he was cold at night (even if her body generated enough heat for all three of them). "I know you love me, sweetheart, and I love you too."

Maria stepped over to Laura and Gabriel, "I'm going to use these two as my example. Everyone watch and follow along." Grasping Gabriel's other hand he placed it to Laura's belly, "Now I want you to rub Laura's belly in gentle circles. Laura, I need you to close your eyes and keep doing the 'hee hee' breathing with the long 'ho' exhale." Watching she nodded her head, "Good, very good, keep going. Moms, close your eyes and keep your focus on your breathing."

Gabriel watched Maria moved his hand and nodded, "Easy as changing a tire." He had noticed Maria staring at his hands and realized that some things just couldn't be ignored. Not everyone in the world was part of a clandestine super hero who got specialized training in combat and other such tasks that might be needed during a mission. "I'm a mechanic..." That was the easiest way to explain the calluses and scars on his hands. Smiling again, Gabe continued the motion that Maria showed him. He whispered in Laura's ear again as he did so, "Your hormones aside, I haven't exactly been Mr. Cool-and-Collected myself. I just wanted you to know that I love you, no matter what."

Laura raised an eyebrow as Maria walked away, "My husband, the mechanic." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she leaned back again and relished in the feeling of his hands massaging the tight muscles of her belly. She was stretched out so far, being six months pregnant and all, and she would only be getting bigger. Sarah had said she was on target for weight gain, having gained thirty-five pounds already and looking at about fifty by the end. She believed that Gabriel did love her, he was always anticipating her needs...like last night when she had awoken him at three to please, please, _please_ go to the twenty-four hour market to get her some rocky road ice cream and gummy worms. He'd been a little out of it but he had gotten the ice cream order right...but when he came back with gummy bears she'd cried and he actually went back to get the worms instead. That was how she knew, "I know you love me." She knew it in her heart and in her soul (and in her gut too).

Maria smiled, "Now ladies, I want you close your eyes and picture yourself in the delivery room. Don't forget to relax that jaw, it's imperative for you to do so. Don't clench anything; just keep breathing as your partner massages your belly. Remember, you'll be doing the hard work, they're here to support you and make you more comfortable." Pacing back around the room, she stopped in front of the tall man whose wife looked extremely uncomfortable, "As you picture yourself in the delivery room, see yourself pushing as hard as you can, using your breathing exercises. Think of that happy smiling baby boy or girl in your arms and remember that all this is worth it. Pregnancy can be tough on couples but by coming here and learning your breathing techniques, you're bonding with your partner and your child."

Gabriel smiled at Laura. He was practically ignoring what Maria was saying. After all, it was all for the women now anyway. He just had to keep massaging her belly. He smiled again and kissed her on the neck once more. "Hey...how about after this, we go grab a nice dinner? I heard of a nice place that I think you'll like."

Laura was trying to focus, she really was...but when Gabriel kept kissing her and talking about food, she was a goner. Several small kicks from inside her seemed to answer the question and she laughed, "Junior here thinks dinner is a good idea and so does mommy. I'm starving." She'd had lunch at noon and had been trying to cut back on her snacks unless she was really craving something. Tonight she was dying for steak, really rare steak...Sarah had her this morning she could not eat raw meat (no matter how much she craved it) and if she ordered something rare it had to at least be heated through.

"Alright now let's do out last exercise, we're almost out of time." Leaning over, she picked up a small boom box. "Okay partners, help your moms up to standing and then I want you to put your arms on each others shoulders. We'll be doing the preteen zombie dance to accommodate your bellies." Laughing, she put in a CD of classical music. "Moms, keep your legs shoulder width apart...this is an exercise to straighten your body out. I know some of you may suffer from sciatica and other pains, this will help to align your spine."

Gabriel stood up and then reached down to help Laura to her feet. The doctor might be tolerant of mutants, but he didn't want to risk someone else noticing. So he had to do it the old fashioned way, and not enhance his strength. Once she was on her feet, Gabriel did as instructed by Maria, but stopped and stared at Laura. "I've never been to a dance or anything...so...I have no clue how to do this. You don't happen to know do you?"

"Oh yeah, my CO pulled me aside one day after one of my missions and taught me how to do the cha-cha and the meringue," She teased, looking around to see what the others were doing. "Just follow everyone else." She grunted as he helped her up, struggling slightly, but finally she was on her feet and turned toward Gabriel. She tugged down her tank top which rose up over her large belly beneath the sweater. Placing her arms around his neck she set her feet shoulder width apart and began to sway with the music. "Just go with it,"

Maria walked over with a soft smile. "Don't be shy, you didn't get pregnant with those legs shut closed." She inched Laura's legs apart just a bit further and placed Gabriel's arms around her neck so it did, indeed, look like they were stereotypical zombies with their arms stuck out in front of them. "Sway with the music, let it relax you and don't forget to take deep breaths! When the song is over you may collect your things and we'll see you again next week." She smiled and set about gathering the materials she had brought, pillows and her clipboard. It was already almost five! It was no wonder Laura was hungry...

Gabriel nodded and did as told. It felt...funny to dance like this. Hell, it was funny to dance at all. He wasn't used to it. His body was trained for combat...not dancing. Although it seemed that he was slightly better at it than a normal person would be who wasn't used to fighting. It probably had to do with flowing movements, like the fluidity of sparring. Only this time he didn't need to try hitting someone. "You know...we should go dancing sometime. Nothing too wild like that stuff these kids do at nightclubs. Just normal dancing, you and me, it might be fun."

The song came to an end and she found herself still moving, smiling as he spoke, "Let's wait until I pop this kid before we decide to go out for a night on the dance floor." She chuckled, "It sounds great though...I just get so tired out just walking around. I think I'd bring you down if we decided to go dancing within the next three months." Grasping his hand, she led him toward the door, saying a quick goodbye to some of the other couples. "So, is this dinner place close enough to walk to?"

Gabriel smiled at Laura as they left and held the door open for her a couple other women leaving, which earned him a couple smiles and winks. He ignored it all as he took Laura's hand once more and led her down the street. "It's walking distance. Only a couple blocks." It took a few minutes longer than it normally would have for Gabe himself to make the trip, but it was nice to just walk with Laura. When they reached the restaurant it was a fancy place with soft Italian music playing through a sound system. The building was designed to look like an authentic Italian place and all the employees were dressed in their finest clothes. Giovanni's was definitely a nice restaurant. Approaching one of the hosts, Gabriel smiled at the man, "Any chance of a table for two?"

It was mortifying but Laura was panting and sweating by the time she got through the door of Giovanni's Restaurant, especially it was February. Pressing a hand to the small of her back, she made her way over to the wait station. From the moment she smelled the food, her stomach growled loudly, "This place is perfect," She said with a smile.

But the waiter behind the counter wasn't smiling, "I'm sorry, we don't serve _your_ kind here...and even if we did, we're closed for a private party. I'm sure you can find the door, it's back the way you came."

Gabriel narrowed his black eyes dangerously. For a moment he had thought the guy meant pregnant women. But then remembered that his eyes weren't easily hid, he was an obvious mutant, and most people weren't very tolerant, "Really? You don't serve my kind? The eyes gave it away, did they? You do know that there's a chance anyone of your co-workers…maybe even your boss, is a mutant? Ignorant ass," He was getting riled up, angry. And an angry Gabriel, like Logan had said, was not a pretty sight. "I just walked all the way over here with my pregnant girlfriend. And you're going to turn us away? I want to see your boss, right now."

Laura's grip tightened on his hand as Gabriel's anger rose. "Come on, sweetie, it doesn't matter. We can go somewhere else." But she knew in her heart that he wasn't going to back down from this. Mutanthood was something that every single mutant took very seriously…especially those who couldn't 'hide'.

The waiter scoffed, "I will not bother my boss for the likes of you. As I said, we're closed for a private party. Now, leave before I'm forced to call the authorities," He snapped curtly. He stared at Gabriel with disgust and then looked down at Laura's swollen womb as if to imply that he was revolted by the thought of mutants having babies.

Marcus Billings was a kindly old man who was currently celebrating his seventy-fifth anniversary with his wife Jenny. Seventy-five years of being married to a wonderful woman made him a very proud man. Of course, it also made him very old. He'd lived through World War II, Vietnam, the Civil Right Movement. He had just gotten out of the restroom when he had noticed the confrontation with the waiter. Intolerance of others was something that Marcus didn't allow; it wasn't right to judge someone just because they were different than you were. "Ah, Richard, Lisa, there you two are. The family's been asking about when you'd show up." He moved over toward them, using his cane to support his old body and winking at Gabe and Laura so they'd play along. "You two head on back, we're all around the corner. They'll be thrilled you both showed up. And you must tell us all about the baby."

Laura mouthed 'thank you' to the elderly man, although she wasn't exactly sure he could see it behind those coke bottle eyeglasses he was wearing. She didn't say a word as their would-be savior all but grabbed her by the hand and led her over to his table. The entire place was bursting with friends and relatives, and yet Laura and Gabe were sitting with the anniversary couple themselves. She blushed as Marcus pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit down. "Thank you...for everything," She said now that they had made it past the rude waiter.

Gabriel smiled victoriously at the waiter who scowled at them. He followed the old man and Laura to the place where they were to be seated. Marcus introduced them as Richard and Lisa, and then told everyone about what he'd seen. The rest of the party seemed sympathetic of what had happened. "Thanks, really. I wasn't looking forward to walking back with her like this. She needs a few moments to rest." He rubbed his hand across Laura's shoulders as he spoke. "My name is Gabriel. And this is Laura, though I suppose calling us Richard and Lisa is okay for now."

Marcus smiled a denture filled smile and joined his wife. He waved off their thanks, "Pish posh. You needn't thank me. I've seen so much in my life, I get angry when someone blindly hates others because of something they can't even help. It's not like you chose to be different. You should be thankful for the gifts in your life. No one was very thrilled when I married Jenny. She's old money, her family owned a few businesses and they expected their daughter to marry some wealthy feller with a proper upbringing. I never let it get me down, though, and we've been happily married now for seventy-five years."

Laura blushed slightly but nodded, "I don't think I could've walked anywhere without resting either." She had been winded just walking the five blocks to the restaurant, walking even one block to catch a cab might've been a little too much for her. "Sure, I can be a Lisa," She answered with a sly wink, "That's pretty close to Laura." She decided not to say anything about how she had taken many names before and answered to just about anything. Looking over at Jenny who was smiling tearfully over at her husband, Laura also felt a burst of hormones. Dabbing at her eyes quietly, she tried to hold back her sniffles. Oh dear, it was coming.

Gabe smiled at Jenny when she was introduced to him and Laura. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jenny, Marcus." With his hand on her shoulders, Gabe could feel Laura tensing to hold back the sniffles. There were the hormones again. He rubbed her shoulders in a soothing manner to show he was there for her if she wanted to cry and smiled at her, "Seventy-five years, wow that's…amazing. It's sad to see nowadays, all these people getting married and it only lasting a couple years at most before divorces are filed. It shows just how bad off our world really is." Absently, Gabe leaned over to kiss Laura on the neck, another sign of his love and support for her. He had a habit of doing these things when she was getting emotional.

Marcus watched the exchange between Laura and Gabe with a smile. Oh, but he was a mischievous one. It was one of the reasons Jenny had agreed to marry him all those years ago without her family's approval. Marcus was cunning and had many a plan to ensure their future together. To this day, no one could deny that his plans had worked. Three children, seven grandkids, and even a couple great-grandchildren were a testament to that fact. He smiled at his loving wife and then turned his attention to Gabe and Laura. "So," he started conversationally, "When's the wedding?"

A short sob tore through Laura. Damn, she was crying again! "I'm sorry," She sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks, "It's just so beautiful. I've seen so many things gone wrong in families and so many people hurt..." Jenny was patting Laura's arm soothingly, "And I just hope that in seventy-five years Gabriel and I will be this happy." There was no stopping her hormones now. Grabbing a glass of water in front of her she took a long drink, her face red and splotchy from crying. "Gabriel and I...we...we haven't set a date yet." There, that wasn't exactly a lie.

Gabriel chuckled at Marcus' question. He was well versed in word play. This was a form of psychological warfare, something that Scott had insisted Gabe learn about to protect himself. And so he had. Marcus' question had almost no effect on Gabe what-so-ever. It was Laura's answer that caught him by surprise. He had been drinking from a glass of water when she'd answered, and had to caught and splutter to avoid spitting it out on Marcus who was laughing it up. Gabe turned a surprised look on Laura, the question evident in his eyes, 'Does that mean you'll marry me?' To Marcus however he replied, "Yeah, we haven't set a date yet. We're little too busy preparing for the baby to worry about a wedding at the moment."

Marcus went from chuckling to all out laughing at Gabe's reaction to what Laura had said. He'd planted that one in there good. It was pleasing to know he hadn't lost his touch. After a moment to calm down, which included removing his glasses and wiping his eyes free of happy tears, Marcus smiled once more. "Well I understand completely. A wedding is a big deal, just as big as a baby being born—especially the first child! It's a lot of work and planning. Take your time and make sure you're both ready for it when it happens. You don't want to do something you'll end up regretting. Either because it wasn't the right thing to do or because you jumped in too soon."

Laura suddenly went from crying to laughing slightly. Gently, she patted the expanse of her belly, "I'd say we jumped in alright, and there's no going back now." Looking over at Gabriel, she smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "Not that I'd want to." She'd slowly come to terms with the fact that the night she'd spent with Gabriel had to be fate. There was no explanation as to why he was there that night when she was out looking for a man or why he led her to Charles Xavier. There was no logical reason why they should be so happy...it was just fate, pure and simple. She knew that look in his eyes but she just looked down at her belly again. She loved Gabriel with her heart and soul but she barely knew him. She didn't know how he took his coffee or if he even liked coffee. She didn't know his mother's name or his first word...she wanted to know everything, for there to be no secrets between them...and right now, there were so many secrets she had locked deep inside. "I just hope we'll be as happy as you two."

Gabriel smiled at Laura and returned the kiss gently. Her lack of an answer to his unspoken question, after her response to Marcus, was making him think. He was concerned, to say the least. There was a lot of stuff they didn't know about each other. Like, what was her favorite flavor of ice cream? Did she even eat ice cream when she wasn't pregnant? And then there were Gabe's unspoken problems, like Logan. What the hell was up with Laura and Logan? Why was she so interested the other mutant so much? He wanted to just chalk it up to her being around another feral, not like Hank because Logan was definitely an alpha male. Hank only ever got pushy with Logan when the man was hindering his progress in the med bay. No, Gabe sensed there was something deeper than that, something she wasn't opening up about.

Marcus could almost feel the tension building around Gabe. When you had as many offspring as he had, you learned to pick up these things. His quick mind, even at his age, immediately tried to divert the problem to the most obvious thing. "So Gabe, those are rather...unique eyes you've got there." At the mention of Gabe's obvious mutation, the rest of the party goers quieted down, wanting to hear where this would go. "Is that your only mutation? Or do you do something like walk through walls?" Turning to Laura, Marcus smiled again. "It's not very often you see a normal girl tolerant enough of mutation, get with a mutant man, and vice versa So...are you a mutant too, or just really in love?"

"I wouldn't say I'm normal," She said softly and discretely extended the claws sheathed in her hands and retracted them before the rude waiter started to make his way to their table to take orders. "My only real power is my enhanced senses and healing factor, everything else is man made..." She decided not to elaborate with so many people around. She still had a baby to think about, "Although, I am really in love." She smiled softly and turned to the waiter as he spoke to the group, rudely interrupting their conversations.

"Okay, what is everyone ordering?" He asked huffily, tapping his foot impatiently as he held up his notepad to take orders. Jenny ordered some pasta dish and Marcus ordered chicken so they could mix and match. When it came to Laura she smiled, "I'd like the steak, rare but can you please make sure it's warmed all the way through? I don't want the baby getting sick..." He frowned harder and snapped out, "I don't cook the food, ma'am." A dark bloom of anger was rising in Laura's cheeks...if he pushed any harder she was likely to gut him like a rotten fish.

Gabe narrowed his eyes at the waiter. "We know you don't cook the food, thank God for that. But you can take that fancy little thing that even undesirable mutants call a pencil and write down on that fancy little note pad of yours so that the cooks know what to do." When the waiter glared at him Gabe smirked evilly and grabbed his water. His eyes lit up with his power and the water began to boil. "You know what… just have the cook prepare it as rare as they want. I'll heat the steak up for her. Oh, and I'll have the fettuccini alfredo with grilled chicken." At his obvious display of power the waiter hurriedly wrote down the orders and all but ran back into the kitchen, probably afraid Gabe was going to fry his brains.

As the waiter left, Gabe took a few calming breaths, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, they were as dark as night once more. "Sorry about that. When I get angry my powers tend to act up. He's just lucky it only decided to heat up the water. Sometimes it does worse." At the questioning stares of everyone, Gabe blushed furiously. "That's not all I can do. I…uh, basically I can manipulate energy of any kind: heat, concussive force, light, anything...and my body stores it like a sponge constantly drawing energy from all around me." He went silent there, not sure what else to say to them.

Laura's eyes flashed with anger as he walked away. "I think I'll be having a chat with the manager after this..." She said softly. If he knew what kind of power she really had, and that even six months pregnant and looking like she was smuggling a small watermelon, she could still kick his ass. Her hands threaded with Gabriel's as she smiled over at him, "He's strong, stronger than I am...although, I bet I could still kick his butt if I tried." Chuckling she leaned over at kissed him again. "I can make him get up and get me food in the middle of the night when he's in a dead sleep...I'm sure beating him at hand-to-hand would be a piece of cake." She whispered in his ear, "I'd kiss you over and over until you cried uncle."

Gabe blushed even more and felt a shiver when she whispered in his ear. "Yeah…I don't doubt that you'd beat me in hand-to-hand combat. You've had more training than I've had in it." He smirked at her then. "But then again, when has a mutant fight ever been just hand-to-hand? Powers always get involved. And we both know that in a power contest I win hands down." At the questioning stare of Marcus, Gabe chuckled. "The mutant gene produces a psionic field around all mutants, that's what gives us our powers. Even physical ones like Laura's senses. She is, in essence, as normal as anyone else but her field of energy augments her abilities to a certain degree. It's the same with every other mutant. Every field has patterns that determine the mutation...and similar powers always have like patterns. Well, I can see and manipulate those fields. I can bolster someone's powers and make them stronger than they would be. I can weaken them...and if I try hard enough I can turn off their powers for as long as I can focus on it. And when someone has more than one power, like Laura's healing factor, I can change the patterns to mess with only one power at a time. The problem is I have to know which pattern to look for. It helps a lot if I know what mutations the person has before hand, and have seen those patterns before. Like the healing factor has this…soft blue pattern with swirls in it. Even without knowing her powers, I'd recognize that pattern." His eyes had started to glow as he watched Laura, reading her patterns. "Her senses have a funnel shaped patterns around the areas where she uses them; nose, eyes, ears, mouth...like it's sucking in information…and it's this yellow color, almost gold. But this..." He reached down and grabbed her hands, holding them up and running his fingers along the space between her fingers. "This I've only seen in one other mutant. Red, spiky…it surrounds her entire forearm. I'm not sure your claws are entirely man made." Gabe shook his head, his eyes dimming down as he realized where he was again. It was almost like he'd been in a trance.

Laura watched in awe as he began to delve deeper into his powers than she'd ever seen him go before. Sure, she knew he was an energy manipulator...but he'd never told her he could 'see' mutations or that hers stood out against all others. She wondered if that was a product of her birth and upbringing or rather because he loved her above all others. She was riveted as he spoke, her eyes never leaving his face even when he grasped her hand and gently fingered it. It was almost ungodly the way the slightest touch of his hand on hers made her feel like she wanted to take him right underneath the dinner table. Shit, even talking about his power he turned her on. A blush stained her cheeks as she tried to busy herself with other things like the bread basket another (much kinder) waiter brought over with a smile and some milk that she supposed Gabriel had ordered for her. Chewing thoughtfully on the breadstick, she smiled. "That's beautiful, love..." But her eyes said 'drop it'. She was already worked up as it is, hopped up on anger and now feeling like she could screw him on the table without a care. The last thing she needed was for him to keep pushing her. Smiling at Marcus, she inclined her head, "It must have been wonderful to have been married so close to Valentine's Day, it probably gave you extra time to celebrate!"

Marcus had watched the exchange between the two mutants with awe. He had known that some could do some amazing things like walk through walls, read minds and such. But he'd never known that some could see other mutations. Let alone that one had the range of powers that Gabe had. And he looked like he was fighter. Marcus knew that muscles were a real treat for the ladies, way back in his day he'd had quite a set himself. But Laura had changed the subject; obviously her claws, what Gabe had been talking about last, were a sore subject with her. "Yes, it sure did us extra time to celebrate. But then again, it's not like we needed incentive to want to be with each other. I loved her from the moment I saw her and I vowed then that she would be my wife one day or I'd die in the attempt. Thankfully," He chuckled, "She became my wife, and I didn't need to give up my life. I'm quite attached to it, you know."

Jenny leaned over and gave Marcus a light kiss on the lips and Laura found herself tearing up again. Her hormones were so unstable tonight! She guessed that it was a combination of not having eaten in several hours and her normal fluctuating hormones which went from hot to cold in the blink of an eye. The man before her was pushing a hundred years old, but in his watery, aged blue eyes he still looked at Jenny as if he just saw her for the first time and had fallen head over heels. Leaning against Gabriel, she rested her head against his shoulder, "Thanks for bringing us here, love. I'm having a wonderful time...and you were really a champ at Lamaze. I don't think I got a chance to tell you that."

Gabriel laughed and draped an arm over Laura's shoulders. His hand sought hers out and laced their fingers together. "I figured you'd like it here, though I had no idea that it'd be this enlightening." He kissed the top of Laura's head and smirked. "You know, I bet my excellence at Lamaze is because of Hank. All the time I spend in the med bay for myself or to help someone else there...and Remy's got Belle constantly knocked up. I think I learned a bit through osmosis with them around all the time. Don't worry though; I won't make you pump out as many kids for me. I think we can safely stop at five." Gabe's face held firm for a total of ten seconds before it broke and he started laughing. He knew that Laura didn't want to end up like Belle, pregnant every year (sometimes twice a year) but he just couldn't help teasing her a little."

Snorting with laughter, Laura shook her head, "Maybe in your dreams, Summers. We're not competing with Remy and Belle, they'd win hands down. I've only known them for a few months and I already know that!" BellaDonna was like a one woman birthing powerhouse; she was built for it, her wide hips and sturdy body. "And if you kept me pregnant as long as Remy has been keeping BellaDonna, I'd massacre you. We can stop at two or three and then it's 'snip snip' for you." She leaned in closer, "Or should I say _'Snikt'_." Kissing him again on the mouth, she let her free hand run over the place where her son kicked inside of her. The smell of food was wafting through the air, piquing Laura's senses and making her stomach growl. "I just wanted to thank you for sticking around...I know it probably isn't your favorite way to spent a couple of hours every week but I think it'll help."

Gabriel smiled at Laura and leaned his forehead against hers. "Hey, think nothing of it. What kind of father, potential husband, would I be if I didn't learn these things? We'd get into the whole actual giving birth part and I'd freeze up and stare like an idiot while you did all the work. That wouldn't be very fair." Gabe chuckled a bit and then leaned in to whisper into Laura's ear, "Just remember...snip, snip, and _Snikt_ all have the same result…no fun for you." He nibbled her ear a bit to give her the idea of what kind of fun she'd be missing out on.

Gazing at him lovingly, she wondered what she had done to have gotten so lucky. He actually wanted to be part of her life and her baby's life...what more could she ask for? When he teased her though she gripped his hand tightly, speaking in a voice so low she knew only he could hear, "Gabriel, if you don't stop now I'm not going to be held accountable for my actions. I'm about two seconds from having you under the table as my main entrée...and that wouldn't be very polite." The look in her eyes, the heat in her voice, the way she nibbled at the side of her lip...she wasn't kidding. She was almost brought to tears of relief when the food began coming out. Of course the anniversary couple was served first and her order came out soon after. Before she even took a bite she cut it in half and pressed her finger to the middle. It was pink inside but not raw, and it had heated through but Laura was still a little worried about the very center, "Love, can you just heat it up a tiny bit in the center. I just don't want to chance hurting the baby..."

Gabe grinned and nodded. To the uppity waiter, who was serving a couple at the next table, he said, "Almost right on the first try. It's okay, not even normal people are perfect." This of course caused the waiter to look at Gabe, "Watch and learn." With that, Gabe's eyes lit up with energy, so much so that small plasma trails were rising from the corners of his eyes. His hand began to glow with heat as it killed the bacteria on it before he splayed it open palmed over the top of the steak. He then shoved the blade of his knife under the steak and used it to flip his hand and the steak over so that it would be on top so they would rise through it. After a moment he let the heat die and flipped the steak back onto her plate. It flared once more to clean his hand of steak juice, and then he let it die out, his eyes returning to normal. "There you go love." Without a second glance at the waiter—who was probably on the verge of wetting himself—Gabriel dug into his grilled chicken fettuccini alfredo, "Mmm, this is good."

"Thanks, love," She said softly, feeling the horrified and disdainful looks of the rude waiter as Gabriel warmed her steak. She'd seen him cook things with his powers before. One time instead of craving raw meat she'd been craving burned meat and he cooked it nice and blackened for her within seconds. Cutting into the steak she took a small bite and smiled, "Mine is delicious too." She ate as slowly as she possibly could manage but she was ravenous. She finished her entire steak, the baked potato with sour cream it came with, some chicken that Jenny insisted she try, the glazed carrots, and the parsley garnish by the side of the plate. And Marcus had chuckled telling her that they were having cake so she should save room...good thing she hadn't started eating off Gabriel's then, she definitely had room for cake. Dabbing her mouth daintily she sat back in her seat, "Delicious..."

Gabriel had almost snorted when Laura had dabbed her mouth like a proper lady. As it was, he was red in the face trying not to laugh and spit his food out everywhere. Finally calming enough to swallow, Gabe turned to her and grinned. "So, Milady, dabbing at your mouth like you've had a proper upbringing. You're just trying to impress our new friends, aren't you? Why don't I get to see this prim and proper person at home? No, instead I get the one who wants chicken and bean flavored ice cream, thank god for the weird stylings of Ben and Jerry, who downs her food like a vacuum cleaner." After a moment Gabe leaned in to kiss her neck lovingly. "That's okay though. I love you however you are. Be it nice, napkin etiquette, or vacuum appetite."

It was a little painful for him to remark about her eating habits like that. Looking down, she bit her lip, "I can't help it, I just feel hungry all the time." Sniffling again, she looked over at him, "I can't help it that your baby is doing this to me." Throwing her napkin down on the table, she was almost ready to get up and walk out when Jenny's hand came to rest on her own. Frail old hands came to gently rub her back, and the smile on the older woman's face warmed Laura's heart. "Don't let him bother you, dear; men are dense as bricks when it comes to things like this." Laura sniffled again and swiped at her tears, glaring over at Gabriel she folded her arms, "He can be dense all he wants, but if he's going to call me fat I wish he'd just do it."

Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "I wasn't calling you fat, love. I was only poking fun of you being all prim and proper. I'm sorry." If he had been born with eyes that were easy to read, then Gabe's would have pleading for forgiveness. "I didn't mean to upset you." He'd blown it again. He always blew it. First with his anger at her for what she had been trying to do to make a living, then at her claiming it was his baby. After that, Jubilee had started to come between them and then Logan. Now this. Was fate stacked against him? Was he destined to a life of constant failure? Maybe he should quit the X-Men and save them the trouble of burying more people because of him. He'll he'd almost gotten Gambit killed in Maine. Maybe he should take a page out of Alex's book and head back to Alaska for the solitude of the ice.

Laura violently shook head, "Gabriel, you did so imply that I was fat!" She snapped, folding her arms over her swollen belly. "But I guess your right, I have a giant belly, my thighs rub together when I walk, my butt is bigger, my breasts are huge, and I have two chins! I'll go on a diet, don't worry...I'll be as thin as your precious Jubilee in no time." Swiping at more hot angry tears that ran down her face, she finished off her glass of milk. "And that's the last glass of whole milk I'll drink, from now on its skim or nothing. I wouldn't want to gain any more weight lest you stop wanting me."

Damn this woman's hormones! Damn them to the thousand fires of hell and back five times. He made one flippant little joke and she went off the deep end. Worst of all though, was that it was starting to cause a scene in front of the nice people that had offered to let them eat with them. "I don't know why you keep bringing up Jubilee, nothing happened between us. She's a sister to me, that's all! I can't help it if she won't get it into her head that I don't like her like that. And you will too keep drinking the milk Sarah's orders; you'll gain as much weight as you need to." His voice softened as he finished his small rant. Reaching over in an attempt to take her hand in his, Gabe continued. "I'll never stop wanting you. You never have to worry about that. It's you and me, babe. I'd have it no other way."

Laura slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me, God forbid I might think your hand is food and eat it." Maybe it was nasty and juvenile but Laura had been devastated by what he said. The tightness of her throat was a testament to that; she blatantly ignored Gabriel and turned to Jenny, discussing baby names and Jenny's grown children. It wasn't long before toasts were made to the happy couple and, soon, cake was cut. Despite Laura's self-consciousness, Marcus served her a large piece and refilled her glass of milk with the small comment that she looked far too thin to be six months pregnant. She smiled and enjoyed her cake while continuing to ignore Gabriel.

Soon the rude waiter started cleaning up dishes. He tried more than once to clear Laura's place and she was obviously not finished yet. On his third attempt she growled at him, "Stick that hand in my face again and I **will** bite it," She warned. He folded his arms and muttered under his breath so low he thought that no one could hear it...but Laura was a feral. "I think he's right, you are fat," he muttered. Laura lost it. In one clean sweep she stood up and sent the discourteous waiter slamming into the wall with a jolting punch to his chest, her adamantium reinforced fist connecting against bone made the most ungodly crack. "You have ten seconds to get out of my sight...or I'm going to break you."

Gabriel had not been in a good mood since Laura started ignoring him. Nope, he was not pleased at all. He felt like he wanted to vent, to let out all his pent up frustration and rage in one go. But to do that might destroy this restaurant, maybe even a couple blocks. He didn't want to risk it. He declined the cake politely, and sat silently in his seat choosing to ignore everything. At least until the waiter decided to make a near fatal mistake and found himself on the receiving end of Laura's pent up anger. Gabe was up in a heartbeat, eyes burning brightly and his hands glowing with massive energy ready to be unleashed in a moments notice. He hadn't realized, but he was also floating a couple inches off the ground, apparently he'd literally flown out of his chair.

Marcus however was the one to make the next move. The withered old man stood up and turned to the waiter. He glared at him for a moment before sighing. "I've tolerated this long enough. I will not have you insulting my guests any longer. You blind arrogant hatred is going to end here and now." The waiter slowly got to his feet and demanded to know how the old man thought that was going to happen, "Because you're going to collect your last paycheck. You're fired." Turning to Laura and Gabe, he smiled. "I forgot to mention, the normal employees don't see me often enough to put two and two together. My name is Marcus Giovanni and this is my restaurant. I apologize for this…child's behavior tonight. I hope it doesn't cast a poor light upon my establishment. Your meals, in case you didn't know yet, are on me."

Blushing furiously, Laura turned to Marcus. Not only had she lost her temper in front of a man on his anniversary but he also owned the restaurant. She bit her lip, "I should be the one apologizing, my hormones are going nuts and he just kept picking on me, which is no excuse, I know." She felt just terrible. "Thank you for everything; I just don't know how I can thank you enough." He'd brought them into his restaurant on his anniversary, shared his table and his family with them...it brought a smile to Laura's lips. "Please, tell me what I can do to repay you...what we can do."

Marcus chuckled and waved a hand in a dismissing manner. "My dear, it was my pleasure. I've heard only poor things about that man's people skills but nothing was ever severe enough to fire him. You've just given me the reason that the managers and myself have sought for almost a year and a half. He did instigate the fight, thusly, time to go. He will not be missed in the slightest." When she almost pleaded with him about repayment, Marcus took her hands in his gnarled old ones. "If you really insist on it then forgive him. Gabriel is young, as are you. And I know all too well how a young man can be when he's around a woman he loves who's pregnant. We try to joke and say something funny, but we've got mush for brains and we always screw it up. He wasn't trying to be hurtful. Trust me on that dear." Marcus pulled her lower so he could whisper in her ear. "I can see that he loves you. It's in his eyes, even though they are hard to read. It's in his face when he looks at you, in his body when he touches you. Be thankful, child. Not everyone is lucky enough to find someone they truly love, and who truly loves them in return."

Of course the man would have to ask for that, the one thing she was feeling so raw about over the past few months. Ever since her body had begun to show the signs of its sweet burden she had become more and more insecure. She thanked her lucky stars every day that it was winter and she could hide away in big sweaters and coats...but at night, she knew that Gabriel lay next to her and he could see how big she'd gotten. But it wasn't until tonight that she truly felt as if she were ugly. Sighing, she gave him a soft smile as she whispered back in the ear with the hearing aid in it, "I'll try...but I'm stubborn." Throwing a look over at Gabriel, she sighed, "I love him though and I suppose I _should_ give him another chance." Smiling, she allowed both he and Jenny to hug her before she turned to Gabriel, "It's getting late, we should head home." To her shock it was already well past nine in the evening. They'd spent four blissful hours together. With Marcus' promise that they come back for dinner often (and of course, they'd receive the family discount) Laura stepped out into the cool night air and looked briefly at Gabriel before hailing a cab. It was going to be a long night...


	11. Chapter 11

**Well everyone, we're not getting the feedback we'd like! Don't forget that reviewing is how we authors get better and tailor our stories to what YOU like to see! This chapter is a very important piece of the story, the real crux of the drama. From here on out, it's going to be nothing but pleasure ;).**

**Don't forget that three reviews gets you a new chapter!**

**Have a wonderful weekend,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Silence. 

It was deadly quiet as Gabriel slipped into the cab beside Laura. He stayed on his side of the cab and she stayed on hers; the battle lines had been drawn. Leaning up against the window, Laura watched as snowflakes drifted lazily onto the street; it was a beautiful, crystal clear night. She and Gabriel should've been enjoying it by the fireplace, talking about the future and making love until after midnight. But that whole dream had been shattered...why would he want to make love with her when she looked like a beached whale? Why would he want a future with someone he didn't even respect? She let out a short sigh as she stepped from the cab, not even waiting as Gabriel paid. Since they'd gotten 'back' together, she'd taken to always holding his hand, taking his cue...but not tonight, he probably didn't want to be seen with her anyway.

At least she held the elevator for him and they rode up to the apartment in silence. Moving before him, she waddled into the bedroom and pulled out the largest flannel nightgown she owned before stepping into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Letting the hot water soothe her, she spent several minutes washing the tears away and the day's grime off her body. Washing her hair with the coconut shampoo she knew Gabriel liked, she rinsed it out before stepping out of the shower. Brushing out her hair, she braided it and donned the nightgown. Looking at herself in the mirror, she rubbed away some of the steam off the mirror. Her belly pressed firmly against the nightgown she wore, making her feel even worse about herself. When she tried to pull it away from her belly she was disheartened to find that it didn't stretch anymore...she had grown out of yet another nightgown. Stepping back into the bedroom she decided there was no way that she was going to walk around with her belly straining the fabric of her nightgown to draw attention to the swell where her waist used to be. Tossing it aside, Laura put on a pair of maternity sweatpants and a giant black t-shirt of the New Orleans Saints that BellaDonna had given her. It still showed the swell in her belly, but at least it was a little more slimming. Making her way out into the living room she plopped herself down on the couch and folded her arms. That was that…

Gabriel sat silently through the whole ride back to the apartment. He was trying to think of how to apologize, but then kept reminding himself that he didn't need to apologize. It wasn't his fault she was hormonal and took everything the wrong way. But when they got out, and she went on without holding his hand, as was normal for them, he almost broke down and begged her. Instead, though, he steeled his resolve and kept himself centered. When she went to take her shower, Gabe sat on the couch. As soon as she was out, he went in, without a word. Ten minutes later he came out in a pair of loose sleeping pants and no shirt. Flopping down on the couch, Gabe sat there staring at the blank TV. He wasn't going to make the first move. Nope, she'd been the one to take it the wrong way, she could say something first.

Damn, that Gabriel summers did not fight fair. He was the one who had called her fat, he was the one who insulted her...why was it that he thought he could just let that sit and not say anything? And then he decided distraction techniques might be best and came out wearing no shirt. Luckily he had started a fire in the fireplace before he left to take a shower or he would've been mighty cold. Folding her arms, she let one rest over the place where her tiny son was writhing and kicking within her; he didn't like this tension either, she could feel it. Still ignoring him, she leaned over him to grab the book of baby names from the end table where she'd left it before she took a shower. "If you're done playing stupid game you want to try giving this little boy a name? By the time I hit nine months I'll probably be too fat for you to even look at and I'd like to consult you before I give name him." There, eat that.

That was it. Like a bad game of Mortal Combat, the contestants had been called to fight. And fight they would. Gabriel slowly followed Laura's path back to her spot, and glared at her. "I'm the one being stupid? _You're_ the one who can't take a joke. I was trying to be funny, trying to get a laugh out of you because God forbid you genuinely laugh once in while instead of the little giggles and chuckles you normally give me. I like seeing you happy. It's not my fault you took it the wrong way and blew your lid."

"Oh yeah, it's so funny to call a pregnant woman fat." Laura snapped back, "Because I've felt so attractive as of late. I can't fit into any of my clothes, there's a kid in here who likes to wiggle around and keep me awake, I have to pee every ten minutes...and all you do is crack jokes about it!" She had resolved not to cry and so far she was doing just fine; she was just angry, pure and simple. "Do us both a favor, you're not married to me so go screw your skinny whore and stop bothering me about it. We both know that me being this large disgusts you. So, just get that tension out somewhere else and stop bringing it home. I don't need your pissy mood making my blood pressure rise and endangering my son."

Gabe shot to his feet when she mentioned Jubilee. She was the one who never wanted to talk about Jubes. She was the one who growled when she heard the name, and now she was bringing her up? "I'm not fucking Jubilee. How many times do I have to tell you that? Nor would I want to! Use those senses you praise so much. Do you ever smell arousal on me when I'm around her? No! Unlike you and Logan I'm not fawning all over her and flaunting it about for the whole world to see!" Chew on that, candy stick!

Laura snorted, "I'm not accusing you of doing it, babe, I'm telling you that you _should_. After all, why screw the pregnant one? You already got me knocked up, what the hell else am I good for?" At the mention of Logan she nearly got sick, "Oh you think Logan and I have got something going on?" That was ridiculous...he was her flesh and blood. "First of all, I'll have you know that two alphas are not romantically compatible in any way!" She snapped, "Both want to have total control. The only thing they're good at is fucking each other's brains out!" Uhoh...she shouldn't have said that.

Gabe's face deadpanned. All emotion lost from it, like staring at the blank page of a book yet to be written. Some people talk about the mythical straw that broke the farmer's back, others about the shot heard round the world. Welcome to the Laura and Gabe version. "…F-Fucking each others brains out…" His voice was calm and steady as he said it. No anger…nothing. That was possibly what made it all the worse. "So, you're fucking his brains out then. No wonder you've been so cold to me lately. Why you've been so head over heels over him: Logan said this...Logan did that. I don't give a shit what he's said or done." The emotion was starting to return. His system had just needed a restart after that shocking statement. "Must be nice, you can go fuck the guy who understands what it's like to be feral, while you're leading on the guy who's been waiting on you hand and foot because he loves you and wants to make you happy. Sorry I couldn't be gruff enough for you. Maybe I should have stopped shaving, or let some clandestine group put knives in my arms. Maybe then you'd see what I try to do for you, how much I want you. Instead of just throwing every wrong statement back in my face." Gabe moved over to the hall closet and pulled out some blankets and a pillow, then tossed them on the couch. "I'll stay out here tonight. I wouldn't to take Logan's place in the bed. He might get territorial on me." As he flopped down onto the blankets, felt sick, like he wanted to throw up. She'd lied to him yet again. And he wanted her to hurt as much as he was hurting. Under his breath, but loud enough hat her enhanced senses would pick it up, he said, "I wonder if you gave him a feral discount."

They'd had tiffs before...but nothing of this magnitude. And they had never slept separately. In the months she'd been living with him no matter how angry they'd gotten, they'd still made up before bed. But this was no 'you're invading my personal space' sort of fight...this was an all out war between them. She flinched at the calmness of his voice as he spoke, "Gabriel," She whimpered, "I'm not sleeping with Logan. I've only been to the mansion to talk to him twice and you can ask anyone there, we sat in the kitchen and talked. That was it." Why was she bothering? He wasn't going to listen to reason; he'd probably already tuned her out. Standing up from the couch, she stepped toward the room when she heard him whisper his final blow. Laura froze; her entire body tensing as she stood there in the doorway. Her arm came to wrap around her waist as her skin burned with the heat of his comment. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry again...but this was another promise she'd have to break. Hurrying into the room she slammed the door with such fury that the windows rattled. The sound of the light clicking off was followed by the dark, depressed sobs of a broken woman. Oh, she tried to muffle them by curling up in the blanket...but it was a little bit difficult seeing as she couldn't roll onto her tummy to bury her face in the pillow. Everything ached, her head, her belly, her heart...and she wondered if anything would ever be the same again.

Gabriel lay there on the couch and flinched when she slammed the door. He was right in this, vindicated in his anger. It was her that was sleeping around; she'd all but said it. And the way she tried to cover her tracks by backpedaling and denying it. He wanted to fly out the window and join Alex right then, but he'd promised to stick around for the baby. And he was a man of his word. Of course, he could fly out the window and vent some anger. Then her broken cries reached his ears through the blankets, pillow, and door. His immediate reaction was to get up and go to her, to hold her, comfort her. He was halfway to the door when he stopped. No, he wouldn't do it. He would not back down. _He_ was right. He was…a weak fool and deserved her cheating on him for breaking down so easily. The door opened slowly as he padded into the room. Gabe sat down on her side of the bed, next to her shaking form and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Laura, I'm sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I shouldn't have said those things."

Why had she pushed him so hard? Okay, so maybe he thought his stupid joke about her appetite was funny, he often joked about dumb stuff. It was one of the things she loved most about him; he could find the humor in everything. But he'd embarrassed her tonight in front of strangers and she'd lost her temper. And then she'd let it escalate, she hadn't let it go...she'd ruined everything. Sobbing harder, she almost felt as if she would vomit from crying so hard. Through the blur of tears she saw Gabriel open the door; for a moment she thought he had simply come for his pillow but as he touched her shoulder she felt her heart melt. Sitting up she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder, "I-I'm sorry too." She hiccupped, holding him as tightly as her belly would allow. "I was just e-embarrassed and I was h-hurt..." Sniffling, she tried to dry the tears but they kept coming in waves. "And I just thought, you h-have so many pretty women just t-throwing themselves at you," She cried, "Why would you want m-me when I look like..." Another sob tore through her, "_THIS_?"

Gabriel sighed sadly as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms loosely around her as she cried into his chest. "I don't care for some dumb, pretty face. I want a woman with personality, with character, with similar interests. Jubilee doesn't give a damn about fighting oppression, as long as she gets her next shopping spree and a pat on the head." He bit back the bile at the thought of the man on top of Laura that immediately arose when he said the name. "_You_ care… because you've been oppressed like I have. You've seen the nasty side of the world that so few have had to see and hopefully never will. And this is my baby inside of you. That makes you more beautiful than any of them can ever hope to be. I don't care if you get so big that you look like you thought a tank would fit under your clothes, I'll still love you and find you attractive."

He always said that, that he wanted her no matter how she looked. But how could he ignore it? She could barely hold him because she was getting too big; none of her clothes fit, she cried at the drop of a hat, everything was out of synch with her. Sarah had told them time and time again that it was normal...but Laura had never felt this way before. When she was at Weapon X she never cried...or if she did, she couldn't remember it. And she hadn't cried after her escape either. And yet somehow in the last six months she had cried enough for twenty lifetimes. Holding him tighter she sighed, "Let's just forget them." She said softly, looking into his eyes. Her dark hazel eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red from crying, "I love you, I love you so much it hurts." Her tears were waning but she still didn't have the blessed relief she needed. Leaning into him, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "Show me." Over the last few weeks they hadn't been doing much lovemaking. He'd been pissy, she'd been moody...it just didn't work out. But tonight she needed it, she needed him, "Please, Gabriel."

Gabriel closed his eyes when she kissed him. Forget them? How could he forget the mental image of Laura and Logan? It disgusted him. He'd been faithful… but then, she was right. He could have had any number of pretty girls fill his bed at a word of encouragement from him. But he never did. He loved her, and he wouldn't do that to her. But she had done it to him. She had gone behind his back. She had, as she said, fucked Logan's brains out and he'd done it to her. What hurt worst of all was that Gabe had looked up to Logan; the man was an astounding fighter and he never backed down. Gabe had admired him, despite the comments Logan always made about anyone named Summers. He had respected the man in a way he'd only ever done with the Professor and Scott. He'd practically put him on a pedestal…and he'd done _this_ to Gabe. It was more proof that Gabe was cursed to a painful existence. But he wouldn't deny Laura. No matter how much he didn't want to get intimate with her after her revelation. Nodding to her, he kissed her lips and slowly pressed her back into the bed.

The pent up pain, passion and fury exploded outwards, heating the room and bringing Laura and Gabriel to the heights of pleasure. As difficult as it was with Laura so big, she was able to seat herself on top of him and ride far into oblivion. By the time they were finished it was just after midnight and they cuddled together, sated. With his hand resting over the swell he'd put in her belly and the whispered promises that they'd make it through this, Laura and Gabriel fell asleep to the feeling of their son kicking lazily inside her.

* * *

Gabriel Summers woke up early as usual. After nearly two weeks, he was still sore about the Logan issue. He hadn't gotten over it and in the back of his mind he still had the nagging suspicion that Laura was sleeping with Logan behind his back. Of course, after their initial fight Gabe had forgiven her—mainly because he couldn't stand seeing her crying like that. It wasn't good for her or the baby. So, like the weak fool that Gabriel was, he'd forgiven her and continued sleeping with her. But he'd never forget. It was ironic really, Gabe was one of the most powerful mutants alive, yet he was a weak willed fool who forgave a girl who was cheating on him. Yeah, the fates had a sense of humor.

For two weeks Gabe had been trying to get his mind, and Laura's, off Logan. He figured if he could accomplish that, then maybe they had a chance at something. He just needed to get the Alpha male out of their lives. He'd wanted to do something today with her: go to a movie, see a play, have a nice romantic lunch. But, she'd said she already had plans to go out to lunch with a friend. Gabe figured it was lunch with one of the other mothers to be that they'd met at Lamaze class, or maybe even Jenny Giovanni. So he'd let his idea go and was currently sitting on couch in the living room of the apartment watching TV. It was some stupid reality TV show about people who want to act like pirates. Could these people be any lamer?

Laura grunted as she pulled on the last pair of maternity pants that fit her. She was still trying to make do with the second trimester clothes she'd bought but she was most certainly not in the second trimester anymore. As of tomorrow, she'd be exactly seven months pregnant...which meant it was technically Gabriel and Laura's seven month anniversary and she wanted to so something special. Logan had asked her out to lunch and Laura saw it as the perfect ploy. She was going to stop at the jewelers and pick up the watch she'd had specially engraved for him reading: To Gabriel, all my love, Laura & Baby. She'd cried for nearly an hour after she'd thought of it...she was sure he would love it.

The doorbell buzzed and Laura swore, "Gabriel?" She called, pressing a hand to the aching stretch of her lower back as she poked her head out the door, "I've still got to find a shirt that fits. Can you get that?"

Gabriel clicked off the TV and stood from his seat on the couch. "Yeah, I'll get it." He had been curious to know who she was going to lunch with today. It wasn't like her to make plans and not tell him about them. Well, unless they involved Logan. He never found out about those until after they happened; which was one thing that fueled his cheating suspicions. If they weren't doing anything wrong, then why did she never just tell him what they were really doing together? Oh well, she knew better than to have Logan at the apartment especially after the fight that she and Gabriel had had a couple weeks ago. As Gabe answered the door, a greeting halfway out his mouth, he realized that apparently she _didn't_ know better. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Logan stood in the hallway, his hands hooked into his belt loops as he rang the doorbell again. He was slightly wary of this whole situation...when she'd called saying they needed to talk about Gabriel, he had insisted on at least feeding her. Why, they hadn't seen each other in months! Laura was nearly in tears as she told him that Gabriel didn't want her to see him anymore...and that had just pissed the feral off even more. When Gabriel opened the door and started the conflict, Logan frowned, "Don' be taking that tone with me, bub. I'm here ta pick up the little lady for lunch..."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as his anger rose. Oh hell no, he was not trying to pull that alpha male crap with Gabe. He did not just tell him what to do in his own home. "I'll take whatever tone I want with you in my home..._bub_!" Logan's signature word was spit out of Gabe's mouth. "Get the hell out of here! You're not welcome." Gabe glared at him for a moment longer before turning around and stepping back from the door to close it behind him. Mistake number one, turning your back on a feral alpha that you you've just started a confrontation with.

"And I'll say it again, I ain' here for you." Logan wasn't sure where this hostility was coming from, but it was slowly waking the sleeping beast inside of him. Stepping in just slightly, he called out, "Hey, Laura, I'll wait downstairs...I'm not going to get in your way." Turning his angry eyes onto Gabriel's, he folded his arms.

Laura stepped through the door again, the only thing between her and her naked flesh was her bra and a towel she had grabbed off the bed, "I'll just be one second. Gabriel, why don't you just invite him in?" Men, she just didn't understand what their problem was. "I'm still changing," She closed the door again and that was that. But this was far from over.

Gabriel listened to the way Logan brushed him off as insignificant. Typical alpha male crap. And then he saw Laura come out in damn near nothing at all, like she was used to Logan seeing her like that, or with less on. That was it, he lost it. Gabe spun around and glared at Logan, "I don't give a shit who you're here for, old man. This is my apartment and I said you aren't welcome here." He took a couple steps toward the man, his anger rising to a level he hadn't felt since the night the big fight had gone down. Over his shoulder, he addressed Laura. "I will not invite this...mongrel into my home." His head spun quickly to look back at Logan. "Get the fuck out of here. I don't want you anywhere near my girl."

There was no way that some runt was advancing on him, "What the hell is going on up there?" Logan snapped, motioning to his head. "You don't talk to your girlfriend that way and you sure as hell don't talk to me that way." Stepping forward, he pointed a finger right in the center of his chest. "You think you're such a big man? If I ever hear you made her cry like you did before, I'm going to knock the shit right outta you."

The moment the finger hit Gabe right in the center of his chest…that was it. Like the referee Mills Lane used to say, let's get it on! Gabe grabbed Logan's finger and bent it back at an odd angle away from his chest. "Don't ever decide that you have the right to touch me Logan. The next time it happens, I'll snap your finger off and use it to beat you to death." The hostility in his voice was hard to ignore. "And you're one to talk about my girlfriend. Sneaking around with another man's girl behind his back! I knew you were into the seedier things in life Logan, but I never imagined you were so low." Releasing Logan's finger, Gabe growled out once more. "Get out!"

"Sneaking around? Gabriel I came here to pick her up, you're standing right there!" He fired back, his eyes flashing dangerously to match Gabriel's, "What more could I have done, called an' asked your permission first? To take a lady to lunch? It ain' some kind of date if that's what you're thinking, we're going to that place Giovanni's on fifth street." Something was wrong; he could smell the fire in the air. "Laura, like I said, I'll wait for you downstairs."

He was taking her to their place? THEIR PLACE?!?! That was his and Laura's, no one else's. He wasn't allowed to take his girl there. Did they really think he was so stupid? They were going to go there, and then somewhere secret to 'fuck each other's brains out', as Laura had so bluntly described the mating habits of two feral alphas. "I don't think so. You're gonna stay the hell away from her." No, words didn't work with Logan, Gabe should have remembered that from the get go. He was a feral, he was a fighter. Actions spoke louder than words. "Maybe I have to beat it into your head." Gabe lunged at Logan, fists clenched, ready to punch the man in the face.

"Gabriel, no!" Laura cried from the doorway, tears burning in her eyes. "What are you doing? What is the matter with you?" Swiping at the tears she waddled over to him, she stepped between the two men, one hand on each of their chests. "Stop it! I'm so sick of this! Why can't we all just get along? I just want my whole family to get along, is that so much to ask?"

Logan was finished, he let Laura step between them and didn't say a word until she was finished. "That's it; I'm out of here..." He stalked out of the room, his anger leaving a heated scent lingering in the room. Laura turned to Gabriel again, "I can't believe you..." Turning, she grabbed her purse and wiped more tears from her cheeks, "I love you...but I can't even look at you right now." It wasn't until she was out of the apartment before she yelled, "Logan, wait for me!"

Gabriel was pissed off even more. Family? What the fuck? She considered Logan part of her family? Gabe didn't know how it was done in feral society, but he didn't want to share. She couldn't have him AND Logan. She had to choose. "He's not your goddamned family. I am! That baby is!" And then she left. She just...left after Logan. Gabe watched from the doorway as she ran after the feral alpha male. He closed his eyes, and let out a sigh as he turned away. "So that's it. You choose him over me." At least he knew where he stood with her now. So much what she said about two alphas couldn't have a romantic relationship, it was only sex. If it was only sex, why was she choosing Logan over Gabriel? He closed the door softly and went back to the couch, flopping down on it and turning the TV on. He didn't care what was on; he just needed noise to drown everything else out.

It was really hard for her to hurry...especially heavily pregnant and already out of breath from crying. "Logan," She warned, "If you don't stop right now I'll kill you. Don't you ever doubt it." Wiping the tears mingled with sweat running down her face she leaned against one of the brick buildings just down the street from her and Gabriel's apartment. "Logan, I have to tell him...it's killing me; he thinks we're sleeping together!"

Logan stopped on a dime and closed his eyes. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes and then turned to face the feral female mutant that had caught up to him. She hadn't told Gabriel yet? He was almost certain she'd have gone running off the Gabe to tell him once she found out. It was hers to tell, so he didn't really care, as long as people didn't start calling him 'Daddy' or anything like that. "I thought you had already told him, Darlin'. I couldn't understand why in th' world he wanted to fight me." He watched her for a second, her dark hazel eyes with their constant piercing gaze. "Makes sense now. If I was him, and couldn't smell it on someone, I'd probably jump to the same conclusion, 'specially after my girl doesn't clear it all up for me. Come on, let's go eat like we planned, and talk this over. Give tough man back there a chance to cool his heels."

"For the first time in my pregnant life, I really am not in the mood for eating, Logan. I'm fat, my back aches, and I've had a terrible nauseous feeling since two weeks ago when Gabriel and I started fighting like this...I'm so tired." Running her hand over the swell in her belly, she sighed heavily. "I told him a thousand times there's nothing going on...but I couldn't just blurt out that you're my father or my genetic template. That's the kind of stuff that can get really skewed in the heat of an argument...and I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first, I wanted to clear the air." Closing her eyes, she shook her head, "And I wanted to use this as an excuse to get out of the house, I bought Gabriel an anniversary present and I didn't want him to know about it..."

Logan shook his head. This was just one big mess. It would have been comical if it had been in a TV sitcom. But it wasn't, it was happening in their lives. And it was screwing things up for his 'daughter' and the love of her life. "Darlin', it's your secret to tell. You can let anyone you want in on it. I won't stop you or begrudge you that. Especially if it's Gabe you're tellin'. He should'a been the first. You realize this was a bad choice right? Using me as an excuse to get outta the place to get a present for him, when he thinks the worst o' us right now? What do you think he thinks it meant when you ran after me and didn't stay with him?"

Burying her face her in hands, Laura let out a sob. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Logan. I have barely any friends, I only have you and Charles and Hank. If I want motherly advice I go to BellaDonna...but there's no one in this world I love more than Gabriel. I _need_ him. I can't live without him..." Crying harder, she leaned against the building, "And how am I supposed to know these things? How do you tell the father of your baby that the man he thinks she's fucking is her father? This isn't a soap opera, this is my _life_ and I can't handle it!"

Logan took a few steps toward Laura, and placed his hands on her shoulders, a gentle look in his eyes that was usually only seen when he was with Jubes and Kitty. "You're right. I understand you need him, Laura. I can smell it on you. You need him like plants need sunlight. I've told you before… I'm here to give you what you need. Fatherly advice included. If you were unsure about what to do, then you could have come to me beforehand and told me. I'd have helped ya out. I honestly thought the moment you found about you and me, that you'd have told Summers." Logan pulled her into a fatherly hug, letting her cry it out on his shoulder. "How do you let the father of your baby go on thinking that the man who he doesn't know is your father, is just some man you screwing behind his back? Shh, it'll be ok darlin'. We'll go back and talk to him. Let me know what's really what, and get this settled."

Hugging him tightly, she shut her eyes and let the scent of him envelope her. "I'm just crazy, Logan...I am standing here on a street corner in the middle of New York City seven months pregnant with the love of my life's child and all I can think about is whether or not he even misses me. Maybe he's better off without me...I cause nothing but trouble." For several minutes they stood in silence, her shuddering sobs dissolving into heavy breathing as she leaned against him. "Thanks, for everything," She said softly. They were only a block and a half from the jeweler; taking his hand she led him down the street. "Come on, I want to show you what I bought for him." She'd had a few dollars saved from when she sold her furniture and other possessions to the landlords that now owned her old apartment...and this thousand dollar watch was most of that money. Stepping in the door, a young boy, barely out of high school smiled, "Hi, Mrs. Summers, I have it right back here. Is this the lucky man?"

Laura laughed softly, "This is my father..." It felt natural, it sounded natural...and it was less suspicious than 'he's my genetic donor'. He laid out the watch on a black velvet cloth, the tiny diamonds glittering in the hazy March sunshine. Laura turned it over and sniffled again, "To Gabriel, all my love...Laura & Baby. I wanted to give him something that would last forever, something that would remind him of all the good things..." She sighed heavily again, "I really blew it."

Logan liked the sound of her calling him her father. It felt...right. Not like if Jubes or Kitty called him dad. That was just two girls hoping for someone who understood the mutant plight, unlike Kitty's real parents. Or in the case of Jubilee hoping for a father at all after her parents were killed. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she showed him the watch. "He's a lucky man. And no, you didn't blow it. You still have a chance to make everything right. Be thankful darlin', not everyone in the world gets a second chance to correct their mistakes. We'll go back, and tell him the truth. I'll wait outside so he doesn't get all territorial and not listen to you because he's too busy trying to kick me out."

Smiling, she told the assistant to wrap it up as she turned to Logan. "Alright...then maybe we can just get on with the rest of our lives. I'm so sick of this fighting, I'm too stressed and Sarah said that it could really hurt the baby..." Nobody wanted that. Grabbing the box from the jeweler who bid her a good day, she walked side by side with Logan back to the apartment. How could she ever have known what she'd see once she got up there?

It was settled, Jubilee was kicking her plans to win Gabriel back into high gear. Kitty, her traitorous best friend, was actually helping BellaDonna plan that wench Laura a baby shower. But she had caught sight of her earlier that week when she stopped by to pick up some old baby clothes that Evangeline had grown out of already. The girl was enormous, how could Gabriel be anything but desperate? Donning her tightest skirt which hugged her slender waist and a tank top she grabbed her purse and headed for Gabriel's apartment. It took a little weaseling but the front desk attendant finally let her up. Adding a tinge of lipstick before she got out of the elevator, Jubilee knocked on the door lightly. This would work...it just had to.

Gabriel had been thinking of nothing at all. His mind was completely blank. After all, what was there to think about? If he thought of Laura, it hurt. If he thought of Logan, it angered him, and then led to thoughts of Laura, and it hurt. But the knock on the door tore his mind out of itself and brought him back to reality. Slowly, Gabriel rose off the couch and made his way to the door. "Coming," He was trying to hide the defeated tone in his voice. It wouldn't do to let company think him down and out. Opening the door slowly, Gabe came face to face with one of the people he didn't want to see right now: Jubilation Lee. "What do you want, Jubes?" He knew it wasn't a polite greeting, but he wasn't in the mood for polite greetings today.

A simple 'you' would've done it...but she read in Cosmo Girl that a girl had to be flirty and not too forward. Men didn't like too forward when it came to choosing a girl to spend the rest of his life with. "Oh I just wanted to see if Laura was here..." It was silent around the house except for the blaring of some show on television. Pushing her way in, she set her purse down, "I see that she's not." Grabbing her purse she pulled out a loaf of pound cake that she'd stolen from the pantry and some condoms. "Poor girl probably needs some comfort...and since Kitty and Piotr have sworn to wait until marriage, I decided you might be able to get more use out of them..." She gave a wicked smile, "I mean for after the baby is born."

Gabriel eyed Jubes warily as she forced her way in and started to set up shop. This was dangerous ground here, her alone with him. Before Laura, they had been good friends. She was content to be just his friend as long as it was her or Kitty who might one day end up with Gabe. After Laura came along though, it was like she shifted into overdrive. She thought there was some kind of contest for his heart...there was no contest. She was a sweet girl, but she didn't hold a candle to Laura. "Why would we wait until after the baby is born? The midwife said it was safe to…well…you know. But thank you, the sentiment is appreciated." Gabe walked into the room after closing the door and sat on the arm of the couch. The thought was nice, but Gabe had a feeling that there might not be a next time with Laura, so those condoms would probably not be getting any use n this house anytime soon.

Jubilee gagged, "Oh come on, don't tell me you'd want to do her when she looks like that. I mean she's even bigger than she was at your party!" Men did not like fat girls...at least not in Jubilee's world. The skinnier the better; that's what magazines and TV told her and she was going to believe them. "It's so sweet that you put aside your disgust to give the poor woman some pleasure." That must be it, he was just too nice. He couldn't say no now that he thought he'd knocked her up. She walked over and switched off the TV, "So, how have things been going between you two? I heard Laura crying when she came to get those baby clothes..."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Jubilee's insult of Laura. Even though he was almost certain the fight earlier had caused a break up with them, he still felt the need to protect her. "Don't talk about her like that Jubes. It's not disgusting. One day you'll be big as a house with someone's kid in you and you'll understand what she's going through." When she mentioned Laura crying while picking up the baby clothes, he lost his anger. He felt like shit again. "Not so good. She's been spending a lot of time Logan. It was always Logan blah, blah, blah. I was getting worried...and she all but admitted she's been screwing him behind my back." Gabe wasn't sure why he was telling Jubilee any of this. It's not like it was her problem, or even her business. But, it felt good to openly talk about some of his insecurities, and have someone there to listen and not fight with him over it.

"That bitch," Jubilee snapped, "Why would she ever cheat on a guy like you? You're like...perfect, Gabriel. I told you that slut was bad news. You should've told her to get out of your life and if that baby really is yours, it'd be better off with you anyway." In her twisted teenage perspective she thought her words would help him...but she could see that they weren't. "Anyway, let's forget it." She smiled softly and moved closer to him. She heard the elevator doors open and the sound of Logan's laughter carrying down the hallway. "I can make it better..." Leaning into him, she threw him off balance, landing over him spread eagle on the couch. Her skirt rode up over her thighs as she laughed, "You won't even remember there is a Laura."

Keys jingling and talking with Logan still didn't cloud Laura's hearing...Gabriel wasn't alone. Walking to the door, she put her key in the lock and flung the door open to find that Gabriel and Jubilee were on top of each other, her skirt riding up indecently to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear. A gasp tore from her throat as she reeled back, being caught by Logan only seconds before she fell. Grasping her belly as she felt like the bottom dropped out of her world. Several moments passed in silence before Laura exploded with rage, "You bastard! I've been on pins and needles for weeks on end waiting to tell you that Logan and I aren't fucking, that he's my father. And all this time I hesitated because I was afraid of how you would react. I wanted to tell you at the right time. And you go jumping to conclusions and now..." She nearly collapsed as the room spun around her. Grabbing onto Logan for support he half-carried, half-dragged her to a chair and sat her down. "I can't believe you did this to me..." She whispered plaintively.

It had all happened so fast, that Gabe's head was spinning. One minute he was sitting there talking to Jubes. The next she had quite literally pounced on him and the moment Laura and Logan were there before he could even attempt to throw Jubes off him. He quickly pushed her unceremoniously to the floor and stood up glaring daggers at Laura. Wait...Logan was her father? That was why they...oh god he felt sick. He felt like he was going to vomit the guilt was so intense, "Oh God, I...I-I didn't do anything. I was sitting there and she jumped on me and then you walked in. Nothing happened." Oh he was screwed now. He was so very screwed.

"Gabriel, I have eyes…and I can smell her arousal. I can smell everything that's going on in this room right now!" Including pound cake...damn, now she wished she had let Logan take her out to lunch. Then at least she'd have something to vomit when her stomach revolted like this. "I can't believe you'd do it here of all places. We sat on that couch, Gabriel, when you told me you loved me and no one else...we sat on that couch and you felt your child kicking within my womb." Her voice was raw with pain, "Maybe I should've come clean sooner but there's no excuse..." She buried her face in her hands but the tears wouldn't come; this was her curse, her punishment for keeping her past from him. "Why should I even be surprised? This was all just a huge mistake but don't worry, I'll stay here until the baby is born and then you'll never have to see us again..." Standing, with more than a little help from Logan, she made her dramatic exit into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Jubilee made a move to speak but Logan was faster, "Don' even think about it." Grasping her arm so hard she protested, he gave Gabriel a short nod before pulling out the door and closing it behind him. This was a moment that the two lovers needed to be alone...they needed to work things out.

Gabriel could stare dumbfounded as Laura stormed out which was followed soon after by Logan dragging Jubilee away. He stood silent for a moment before all but running to the bedroom. Knocking he called out to the woman inside. "Laura. Open the door. You smelled her arousal, but since when isn't she aroused around me? Did you smell arousal on me? I wasn't aroused. Come on, love. Open the door." He didn't want to do it, but he'd bust the door in if she didn't open the damned thing for him.

"Gabriel don't be ridiculous, we don't have a lock on the door!" She called from her place on the bed. "I just have to put my feet up before I pass out..." Placing two pillows under her feet she laid back on the bed and put one her arm over her eyes and the other rested across her large belly where her son kicked and squirmed inside of her. He didn't like all this excitement either, "I knew you wanted to get back at me...but did it have to be now?" She asked softly, her voice cracking, "Gabriel I can't get through a shower without shedding a few tears, I can't even watch television anymore because I get weepy just watching the news." Dragging her arm from across her eyes she sighed heavily, the only thing that shone in her eyes was hurt.

Gabriel felt a fool. He had forgotten they didn't have a lock on the door. Stupid emotions getting in the way of rational thought. Opening the door, Gabriel walked into the room and sat on the bed beside her. "I didn't do anything Laura. I didn't want to get back at you. She just showed up and jumped me. Do smell like I'm lying?" He reached his right hand out to her, running it over her belly where their baby lay. "I was angry with her when she got here. She started bad mouthing you and as mad as I was at you...I still couldn't let her do that. That's when she jumped me, saying she'd make me forget about you. And then you came in before I ever got a chance to push her off and tell her to go away."

Laura gently rubbed her thumb over his hand as he placed his hand on her belly. The baby had been moving for months but he was still enraptured every time the little boy kicked or hiccupped or moved within her. "I want to believe you, Gabriel...but I can smell guilt on you. It's overpowering, how do I say I know you're not lying to me when everything points to it?" Why was he feeling guilty if he hadn't slept with Jubilee or lusted after her or done something terribly wrong? "Please, make me believe you..."

Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes. "I feel guilty because this entire time I was an arrogant ass. You could have told me he was your father right from the start, and none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have said those things. But I treated you no better than dirt on my shoes. I feel guilty about that. Because I hurt you with what I said and all because I was so angry; all that time that I didn't believe you."

"You're right, it is my fault; I should've just told you when we found out. It was at your birthday party we started piecing things together and then when we started meeting we pulled the file Remy copied from the base in Maine and it matches, I'm his clone. I was made in his likeness and I was supposed to take his place..." Looking over at him she shook her head, "I was planning on telling you today all along, I just wanted to tell Logan before I did...and I wanted to use seeing him as an excuse to pick up an anniversary present for you. It was a stupid excuse. I know that but…" A tear worked its way down her cheek, "Tomorrow we'll have been together seven months. I wanted us to celebrate for once instead of being so goddamn depressed all the time!"

Gabriel really felt like shit now. He had been such a jackass to her and to Logan. She had gotten him a seven month anniversary present? He had been so angry all this time he had forgotten that the day was coming up. He wanted to find a barren stretch of land, blast a hole in it, climb in, and never come out again. "Now I feel worse. I completely forgot. I didn't get you anything. I-I…you didn't need to get me anything, love. Your forgiveness for my stupidity would be more than enough...if I could have even that." He looked at her a little sheepishly. Gabe was very doubtful that she would forgive him. Hell, he wasn't sure that if the roles were reversed he could forgive himself.

Well, she had promised Marcus she'd forgive him..."Go get it, please Gabriel...I think I dropped it on the way in but the way they packaged it, not even a nuclear explosion should do it any damage." The black box had fallen and rolled onto its side just feet from the door. She scooted herself back up to sitting as best she could, stuffing a couple of pillows behind her and placing both hands back on her belly. "I hope you like it..."

Gabe got up and did as she told him to. He found the box and brought it back before sitting on the bed again. He stared at it for a few moments before opening it to reveal the watch she had gotten for him. It must have cost a few hundred dollars at least. He flipped it over and read the words there. He wanted to dunk his head in the toilet and drown now. She was so kind and loving to him, even after he'd treated her like shit. He looked up at her, his eyes suddenly watery. "It's beautiful." Gabe grabbed her up in a tight hug, before pressing his lips to hers. Now, all he needed was for to not push him away like he deserved.

Watching in anticipation, she smiled when she smelled the joy bursting through him. "I'm glad you—" She was cut off by his lips on hers. Smiling into the kiss, she wrapped her arms tighter around him and deepened the kiss. It was several breathless moments before she pulled back, "There's something else I wanted to discuss with you...I couldn't sleep last night so I went through more baby names." She bit her lip, "I think I found one I really want."

Gabriel smiled as Laura pulled away. He quickly undid the watch and put it on his wrist, before closing the clasp again and admiring it, "Looks good there. Well, I guess this means I have to find a gift for you then. I've got an idea though. Just give me a couple days to get it ready." He smiled at her, and hopped over onto his side of the bed. "Alright, tell me this name that you can't live without."

Smiling, she leaned over him and grabbed the book off the nightstand, "The first time I read it I just thought it was perfect, Gabriel." He was giving her that look that said 'get on with it'. "I love the name Owen. It means desire born...and I know that for the both of us this child is everything we've ever desired." Shyly, she looked down at her belly, "And then I thought maybe we could give him Scott as a middle name. Owen Scott Summers, do you like it?"

Gabriel stared at her for a few moments after hearing the name. Owen Scott. She was honoring his brother with the middle name of their child. A slow smile crept across his face, as Gabriel lunged at Laura and captured her lips with his again. His tongue battled hers for a bit before he finally pulled back smiling. "It's perfect. How did I ever get so lucky to end up with a woman as perfect as you are?" It was truly amazing. Maybe the gods didn't have it out for him after all. Maybe things would work out between them. He still needed to learn more about her before he would able to give her the anniversary present he'd thought of, but that should be easier now.

Laughing and crying, she kissed him back fervently. "I'm glad you like it, I was afraid that I'd have to twist your arm and play the 'I'm carrying this baby' card," She teased. Slowly she ran her fingers over his slightly messy hair. "What do you say you get me some of that pound cake and then we'll spend the rest of the afternoon working up an appetite? I want to try cooking that chicken tonight..." Ever since the second trimester she'd been going through a really interesting 'nesting' period. She'd cleaned the house top to bottom; it just never seemed clean enough. She'd started making a space for the baby...and now she was trying to cook. Kissing him fervently, she gave him a soft smile as he jumped up to do her bidding. Finally all was right in the world…except for her hormones had her feeling very aroused at the sight of him.

Well, she supposed, it could be worse...she could be howling at the moon and ripping the stuffing out of the mattress.

* * *

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of your kind words of support! Keep up the reviewing everyone, we're really getting into the heart of this story. Here's for all you romantics! Although there's still enough drama to keep Marina interested, so don't worry about that! We hope that you enjoy it! Let us know!**

**Have a wonderful weekend and a very safe Halloween! Free candy for everyone who reviews--and you can't get that just anywhere...right? **

**Hehe,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Gabriel Summers was excited and nervous. Normally he wasn't the type of man to be this way but today he had little choice in the matter. This evening he was going to give Laura the seven month anniversary present he'd forgotten to give her on time because of their fighting. It seemed so stupid to him now, looking back on everything, and it had spiraled out of control so quickly too. But thankfully, everything was fine now. They had worked it out, misunderstandings were understood now, and they were doing fabulously. She'd even understood about why he hadn't given her a present on time, another reason to put down on the ever growing list of reasons why he loved her.

He sat in the living room of the apartment he shared with Laura, looking at the black velvet box in his hands. It had taken a while to get his hands on this ring because the main portion of metal used in it was so...difficult. He'd had to assist the jeweler he knew in making the ring inside the box because it was mostly adamantium, and he'd had to make it hot enough again to shape, which had been very difficult to do. Thankfully Gabe's energy supply was near limitless and a quick trip out of orbit so as not to ignite the atmosphere, and a couple hours of heating, and Gabe had the metal hot enough to shape once more. It had tired him out immensely, but he felt the end result was well worth the effort.

The ring inside the box was twisted adamantium with gold wire wound around it in highlights to accent the twisting pattern all the more. It had a single diamond set into the top that wasn't exactly on the large side. It was small, Gabe would admit that readily, but he had wanted to fund the ring entirely himself, without the Professors help, and it was all he could afford. Besides, Laura wasn't the kind of girl to want a flashy rock on her finger for all to see and notice. The ring was engraved on the inside saying, "To Laura and baby. My heart and soul forever- Love, Gabe." It was a simple ring, nothing too fancy, but Gabe liked it. It made the ring feel more personalized, not like the carbon copy things that most people bought mass produced at places like Kay Jewelers. He just hoped Laura would like it too.

"Gabriel," Laura yelled from the doorway, "You were supposed to wake me up an hour ago! We missed Lamaze!" She snapped; her hair mussed from where she had fallen asleep on it. Sighing, she waddled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "Sarah is going to kill me! You know that, right? Today was an important one; we were supposed to learn that new massage technique." Shaking her head, she leaned in the doorway, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you." She said softly, taking a long drink of the water. "I just have a terrible backache and I'm really hungry. Did you want me to cook tonight or are we going out?"

Gabriel stood up and gave Laura his best smile. "Sorry, dear. I know you wanted to go but you just looked so peaceful sleeping there. I couldn't stand to wake you up." He walked around the couch, pocketing the ring box as he moved, and wrapped his arms around Laura. "And no, you will not be cooking tonight. We're going out to eat, and I already have everything taken care of. Our reservations are in an hour, so get all prettied up for me." He smirked at her and pressed his lips to hers for a moment, before pulling back slowly.

Laura smiled and pressed her hands to the small of her back. "That's okay. I'll call Maria and ask her to send one of those sheets with the technique on it. She said last week it really helped with backaches...and I'll tell you, I could use all the help I can get." Being so petite and so pregnant was truly taking its toll on Laura's body. She hadn't gained that much in the last few weeks but the few extra pounds plus what she'd already put on had really been making her struggle to accomplish the simplest movements. But they were coming into the home stretch now; she only had eight weeks to go. She laughed when he told her to get pretty, "Honey, I'll get as pretty as my fat ass can get, okay?" Turning, she walked back into the bedroom and closed the door again. She decided that the red maternity dress she'd bought would work wonderfully. The fabric was a deep burgundy that brought out the richness of her eyes. It had an empire waist that, even in her heavily pregnant state, was slimming. Of course, there was no hiding the swell but it certainly accented her breasts and legs more than it highlighted the bulge. Putting her hair up in a twist with several curls hanging down, she stepped through the doorway again, "What do you think? Pretty enough for you?"

Gabe smiled as Laura went off to get ready, he'd do the same as soon as she was done. He already knew what he wanted to wear. Tonight was going to be a special night after all. When she returned, Gabe spun to look at her, and felt his breath hitch in his throat. She was absolutely gorgeous. He'd never understand how people, Jubilee came to mind, could look at this woman and ever think her hideous and disgusting. She was the epitome of beauty and her being pregnant with his baby made her even more beautiful in his eyes. "You look fantastic!" He walked to her, kissed her again, and then past her. "I'll be right out." When he returned a few minutes later, Gabe was wearing a nice pair of black dress slacks, with a burnt red colored long sleeve button up shirt with the first couple buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to mid forearm. A pair of shined black dress shoes completed the simple look, but he liked it. "So, what do you think? Do I clean up nicely?"

It was almost impossible to describe how badly Laura wanted him at that moment. When he strode out of the room in his nice clothes and shiny shoes she let out a low whistle, "If little Owen wasn't going to tear up my insides if I don't eat...I'd take you back into that room and show you how nice it is _not_ to clean up." Biting her lip she backed toward the door, "Don't get any ideas, I'm just..." She fanned herself as her cheeks tinged pink even though the temperatures were breaking the record lows for this time of year, "It sure is hot for March..."

Gabriel smiled at Laura and walked over to her. When he was close, he reached out and pulled her into a deep kiss. He'd heard the old sayings about kissing her 'till her toes curled, well as cliché as it was, that's the effect Gabe was going for here. He pulled away; he held out his arm to her and winked. "Why can't I have any ideas like that? Hell, if we didn't have these reservations, I'd probably have dragged you back inside that room and showed you how much I love you." A quick peck later and Gabe was leading them to the door, after discreetly checking to make sure he had the ring box in his pocket.

It took a hell of a lot of strength to let him kiss her like that and not do anything about it. "Watch it, love; I'm not very emotionally stable right now." She was breathless when he finally opened the door and led her down to catch a cab. It almost looked like they were going to the YMCA even though it was already well past five but when they went past. When they headed toward Giovanni's she smiled, "You read my mind, didn't you?" She teased, allowing her to help her out of the car as they pulled to a stop in front of the restaurant. The place was jam packed but when they walked in and gave their name, they were immediately taken to a table where bread and sparking cider awaited them. "Gabriel this is so romantic," She said as he helped her into her chair, "Thank you."

Gabriel smiled and shrugged. "Well, I try. I have to dote on love of my life every now and then you know. I know I love you, you know I love you, but I got to show the world." He grinned he sat down and poured her a glass of cider. "Don't be surprised if Marcus stops by. He was the one who made sure a table would be waiting for us. He doesn't often come in to the restaurant, but he said he might stop by to say hello and see how you're doing." After pouring himself a glass, Gabe lifted it toward Laura for a toast, "To us, the baby, and hopefully many happy years together."

He'd been pushing that a lot lately 'many happy years'. In fact he'd been dropping hints of a proposal since their last dinner here at Giovanni's. But then, he'd never done anything about it...and Laura wasn't even sure she was ready for that yet. Still, they were happy and she wasn't about to ruin it, "Here, here." She said and clinked their glasses together gently. Real crystal…there certainly seemed to be other forces at work tonight. "I thought I smelled Marcus in here! I thought maybe it was just because it was his place that it lingered around here," She looked around and spotted at him half-hiding, half-leaning against a potted plant in the corner. When she waved he blushed and hurried—as fast as any ninety seven year old man could hurry—back into his office. "I wonder what that's about..."

Gabriel chuckled as she seemed to be picking up on everything. Well, if that was how it was going to be, he'd best do this now. He didn't want her to figure everything out and spoil the moment by calling him on it. He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled the box out, keeping it under the table until he was ready. "Laura, I said I was going to give you your seven month present a little late, well...I got it. That's the reason for the hubbub tonight. I wanted it to be special for you." Gabe brought the ring box up and set it on the table between them. "I love you, I love the baby. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, not after everything we've been through together. We've put too much work into us for there to ever be anyone else. With that in mind, I was wondering, " Gabe opened the box to show her the ring inside, "If you'd be my wife." He knew she didn't like a scene, didn't want to draw attention to herself, not when she was always worried about Weapon X, that had been the only thing keeping him from dropping to a knee right there and drawing everyone's attention as it would invariably do.

Laura took a sip of her cider, watching him as he started speaking in a quick paced voice. He was nervous he was...oh dear god, he was proposing to her. Forever, he wanted forever...she didn't even _know_ him! They had spent so much of the last few months just getting through the anger and the pain. She didn't know anything beyond what she'd read in that file...she wanted to know his heart and his soul. She wanted all of him forever, "Gabriel I..." Sitting back in her chair, she pressed one hand to her throat that had started to become tight with tears and the other rested on her belly, "We don't even know each other. I know I love you, I know you love me...but we're strangers, Gabriel. I can't marry a stranger..." She leaned forward, closing the box and then grasping his hands tightly as, for the first time since they met, she begged, "Please, please don't take this as a permanent no. There is no one else I want to spend my life with...but I'm saying no until I know everything about you. Until you know everything that I am and everything I've done... if we can get past that then I'll marry you."

Gabriel just about had a heart attack when she closed the box. She was...no, not rejecting him exactly. She wanted to know him better. And now that he thought about it, it made sense. The last months when they should have been learning the ends and outs of each other, instead, they'd been fighting. Now that they had gotten past all that, it was the perfect time to learn everything else. He nodded and smiled at her, rubbing her hands with his thumbs. "Alright, then let's start. What do you want to know about me that Xavier didn't show you in the file?" Oh yeah, he knew about the file. Well, he suspected anyway. Xavier was a bit of a sneak like that, and Gabe wouldn't put it past the old man.

She almost sobbed with relief when he didn't have a tantrum in the middle of the restaurant. Instead he was willing, he was always attentive to her needs and now she knew for sure...he was her future, he was her everything. Standing up, as she could not lean over her belly, she grasped his face between her hands and kissed him with everything she had inside of her. "I love you; I love you so much..." She whispered before she wiped the tears from her face and sat back in her seat. "Everything, I want to know everything..."

Gabe chuckled and returned the kiss. He was about to speak with their waiter came over and smiled. "Good evening, welcome to Giovanni's. Are you both ready to order, or would like a few more minutes?" Gabe smiled at the man and then at Laura. "I know what I want. What about you love?" He was going to go with an Italian steak dip. Laura probably wanted something similar, the whole feral and meat thing. He was a little upset the man had interrupted their moment, but he understood. The guy had a job to do, and they had been sitting her for a while, and it was only natural to assume that since they hadn't glanced at a menu, they knew what they wanted.

Looking at the menu, she bit her lip, "I'm going to have the roast basil lamb I think and can I have some hot peppers on it?" The waiter chuckled and nodded, and Laura looked over at Gabriel. "Don't ask me, he's your kid." She took his hand across the table and then took another sip of the sparkling cider. She waited until Gabriel ordered and the waiter left to speak up again, "Why don't we start with your childhood. What games did you like to play? Did you have a best friend?"

Gabriel placed his order for the Italian steak dip, and then smiled a bit sadly at Laura's question. "Well, I never really got to play any games. Grew up in a strict Catholic orphanage, remember? The nuns weren't too thrilled about any of the kids playing instead working on our studies or chores. You know the old saying, 'Idle hands are the devil's playthings'. And after my powers manifested…well I was considered the devil's plaything, so no more fun for me. Not to mention friends. Everyone kind of decided they'd rather have the plague at that point. And the few who thought that maybe I wasn't 'so bad', changed their minds when the nuns and priest started the beatings and such. Anyone who wanted to befriend the Devil's child was worthy of a beating as well. That drove off any potential friends from that point on."

Sniffling again, Laura grasped his hand tighter. "And how did you deal with that? Did you cry? Did you talk to yourself?" She remembered how she spent her lonely nights. "When I was all by myself at night and it was so lonely, I would count all the stars I could, I'd count them a hundred times until I couldn't count anymore and slowly drifted into oblivion. And in the daytime I would count odds and ends, rocks in a rock wall, the beeps of the machine, bullets fired, and buttons on my uniform..." She looked up from their hands, "You know, since I met you, I haven't had to count myself to sleep."

Gabe smiled at her again and shook his head. "No, I just, accepted it. You have to realize I was brought up in a strict, religious environment. I believed what they said, that I was a freak, the son of the devil. I didn't deserve to be treated normal; I didn't deserve to be loved. I deserved everything I got. The only time I cried, was when they told me that I'd never see Heaven. That as the spawn of Satan, no matter how much good I did in life, I was damned from the start. That was the only time I ever let it get to me." When Laura confessed about her not needing to count, Gabe chuckled. "Well, I'm glad I'm better than rocks in a wall. What was it like growing up in that...place? Did they let you have friends or anything like that? Did you get to play games or was it always training and experiments?

Swallowing hard, she took another drink to try and wash away the bad taste in her mouth. It ached inside that anyone made him feel that way, he wasn't the spawn of Satan and he wasn't evil or bad. He could go to heaven if there was such a place, "No one deserves heaven more than you do...nobody." Thinking back on Weapon X she swallowed, "When I was very young, as far back as I can remember, they used to tell me that what I was doing was playing a game. What I was really doing was learning how to kill people..." Destroy a target, get a piece of chocolate. Catch and kill a rabbit, get a piece of steak. "There was a twisted reward system...it all changed once they gave me my claws though. I don't remember anything about that day except blinding pain and it felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breathe...when I think about it I still can't breathe." Her skin prickled with the pain of it, "I didn't have any friends and there was no one around but the doctors and me. As they got bolder sometimes I could have missions with other mutants but...we weren't friends, we weren't even allowed to talk most of the time." Biting her lip, she shrugged, "It's over now. I don't have to worry about them anymore."

Gabe listened to her childhood, and wanted to fly up to Maine right then and show those bastards why they should never set foot within five thousand miles of Laura and him. As it was, it took all of his control to keep his anger down and not let his eyes light with power and upset the other patrons. But the anger was evident in the set of his jaw. His thumb rubbed circles over her hand as she finished, and he brought it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. "You're right; you never have to worry about them. If they do try anything, I'll show them just how much I was holding back that day with Remy up in Maine. I'll show them exactly why they should quit while they're ahead."

"Didn't I play nurse after Weapon X shot you up?" She teased, looking deep into his eyes that were sparking with anger and protectiveness. "Maybe they did do something good for me after all." In the last three days she'd been giving him hell about leaving the mansion and cauterizing his own wounds, "And if you'd stayed until you were all better, we could've had you in fine shape. Not all scarred like you are." She winked and then took a bite of the bread they'd provided at the table. "So, do you go on a lot of missions for Xavier?"

Gabe chuckled. Yeah, leaving and cauterizing his wounds had been a stupid thing to do. But still, he could always fix it himself. "I think you're forgetting, I may be scarred but I'm also a walking laser. I could laser my scars away myself, and no one would be the wiser about it, professional plastic surgeon quality." The only reason he hadn't done so yet was because he didn't want to freak her out when she smelled burning flesh. He didn't imagine that it would be a good thing for either her or the baby. He'd have to wait until he was alone for a while. "And you only had to play nurse because they got the drop on me, and I couldn't unleash my power because Gambit was in my line of fire. If either of those hadn't happened then there wouldn't be a Maine base up there right now. I mainly do only special op missions and stuff like that. The real X-Men have to wear this weird leather uniform and do all the normal stuff. I'm too powerful to go on the normal missions. So, they keep me for the special missions or when there's a big showdown and they need the big guns to end it quickly with as few friendly injuries and casualties as possible."

Laura smiled as he began to explain himself. But she was glad when she said they didn't put him on a whole lot of missions, "Good, I don't want to worry about you all the time." Looking into his eyes, she frowned, "Omega level or not, I cannot raise this baby alone. He needs his daddy and I'm not going to be covering your ass if you get yourself killed." She kissed his hand as it was the only thing she could reach at the moment. "BellaDonna is no nervous woman but even just being around her when Remy is gone on one of those missions…" Sighing, she rubbed the swell in her belly. "She's a wreck, Gabriel, and I would be too. Especially with all of those kids...I've only got one in me and I know I'd die if you left us." It made her nauseous even thinking about it...or was that the salmon at table four? Trying to lighten the mood, she gave him an amorous smile, "Leather suits, you say? Well, well, well..."

Gabriel smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, BellaDonna worries a bit much. That mission was the only one that I've ever been hurt on that wasn't a fighting mission. I've never seen Gambit get more than a sprained ankle. Besides, I'll never leave you. I'm here for good, even if that means I have to bend the rules and go without dying." He tried to keep a straight face at that, but couldn't, and fell into a small laughing fit. "The covert missions, I'm sure you know, aren't all that dangerous. They got the drop on us by getting the mutation sensors online faster than we expected. The missions where I'm called in to fight, those are the ones that are dangerous. If they need me to go in to bail them out, then the mission went horribly, or there's another super mutant in the fray that no one can touch. I've only had to be called in twice for that. Once against Magneto when he was trying to rip the adamantium out of Wolverine's body, and kept everyone else at bay with random swirling sharp objects that almost killed Nightcrawler. Shutting off his powers worked just fine to shut him up and save Logan. The other time, was just after that, this guy named Apocalypse was trying to control the world from Egypt. He's supposedly the first mutant ever, like thousands of years old. Anyway, he was an alpha but the strongest I ever saw. Even a little more powerful and he'd have been easily an omega level mutant. He was tough because he had four servants called the Horsemen who all had powers based off their biblical namesakes, War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. The others had to distract them while Scott, Logan, and I went after Apocalypse. He's the only mutant I've ever met that I couldn't shut off his powers."

At the mention of the uniforms, Gabriel chuckled. "Yeah, they have to wear these weird leather things. I hate them, they get uncomfortable after a while, and in a fight like I get into, they get in the way. I wear this weird type of material that Xavier had created just for me and Jean. We're the only two at Omega level right now, so our uniforms are designed to be compatible with our powers. He called them unstable molecules, but it looks like spandex. It's aerodynamic so we can fly easier, it fits like as second skin so that it doesn't get in the way while fighting, and they look a lot more intimidating than that bulky leather. Not to mention they have unique color patterns on them so we don't have to try and remember which shade of blue trim was mine like the others have to do."

It sounded like he had such an interesting life up until her. "I guess I'm kind of boring then, just a regular old lab rat." She smiled and finished off the last of the breadsticks. It was really getting late and she was starving. Owen was kicking her not so gently, he was hungry too. "I'm glad everything turned out okay for you though..." And who was Jean? She frowned at the mention of a woman's name but she decided not to push it. If there was another woman in his life he'd have told her, right? Turning around to look for the waiter, Laura gasped. "Gabriel...we need to go home now..."

Gabe saw the look on her face at the mention of Jean. It was cute to see her get a little jealous. He decided it was best to not make her worry, and to explain. "Jean, just so you know, was Scott's wife. She was an omega mutant like me, the only one I've met close to my level. We'd go toe to toe in the Danger Room a lot and she beat me a few times, but she was older than me and more experienced in her powers. I was more powerful but she had that damned experience thing on her side and could outsmart me a lot, especially since she was a very powerful telepath and could get past my mental shields to see what I was going to do next. Her powers were so strong; I had trouble weakening and turning them off. I think the more powerful a mutant is, the harder it is to control their gifts." He shrugged and munched a breadstick when she gasped. Gabe followed her gaze to see what made her want to leave. "What is it Laura?"

"I left the windows open in the apartment and its snowing to beat the band!" Snow in March, how crazy was New England weather? Snagging the waiter she asked him to wrap up their food as she stood up, "And when I say I left them open, I left them ALL open Gabriel...thanks to your little after shower display of affection I was feeling a little hot and since it was so nice today I decided to open them. Oh shoot!" She grabbed her purse and handed the waiter a fifty dollar bill before taking the food and waddling as fast as she could to hail a cab. White snow swirled around them, perfectly white and pure. It was beautiful out...but it wasn't going to be beautiful melting all over their floor. "Hurry, it's getting harder!"

Gabe chuckled and ran after her. "Wait! No need for a cab. It's beautiful out, and we should enjoy the sight for real, not through a cab window." He smiled mischievously as he caught up and picked her up into his arms, his eyes lighting with power as he augmented his strength. "You trust me right? I'll fly us there. We'll get to enjoy the snowy weather and get there much faster. I'll even add a little heat to my flight field so you won't get cold." The orangeish field erupted around them with a bit of warmth to it. Gabe would wait for her agreeing to fly with him. After all, this would be the first time she'd ever flown with him, and he didn't want to force her into it.

Fly? Ferals didn't fly...but she didn't have the heart to tell him no for a second time tonight. "Sure, show me what you can do. But you're dropping us off on the roof or something because we both know I can't fit through the window." She smiled and grasped his chest, "I'm holding onto the food." Closing her eyes, she gave him a soft kiss as she felt his arms encircling her. "Drop me and you die," She warned and then smiled, "I trust you."

Gabriel smiled as she kissed him, returning it eagerly. When they broke the kiss he smirked, "I wouldn't dream of dropping you. Besides…look down." While they had been kissing, he'd already risen over a hundred feet into the air without her noticing. "The roof it is." Without another warning, Gabriel shot them off in the direction of the apartment, traveling only about thirty miles an hour. It was still faster than the cars on the ground though, as they could go over the buildings, instead of around them.

Laura opened her mouth to speak but the words died in her throat when she realized how high up they were. She clung to him tighter than every before, so tightly that she was sure he could feel every one of their son's kicks within her womb. There in his arms she felt warm and safe even though they were miles in the air, the snow beating down on them. She smiled as they finally touched down on the roof. Wrapping her arms around him she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "Thank you for sharing this with me..." It meant everything in the world that he could share that aspect of his power with her, something they could do together. "I love you...now let's go shut our windows before we need to shovel INSIDE the house." Opening the door to the roof she went down the few steps to where the elevator was and found it waiting there for her. Someone must've heard them and pressed the button. Within minutes they were back on their floor and Laura was rushing around the apartment shutting all the windows...but there was snow all over the floors and it was like ice in there. Shivering, Laura rubbed her arms, "Why don't you start a fire in the fireplace...I'm going to get some plates for dinner."

Gabriel smiled as he softly set them down on the rooftop, and made their way inside. The sight of the apartment was a bit comical to him, especially when Laura started rushing about to close the windows. Gabe made his way to the fireplace, tossing a few logs inside and then lighting them on fire with a quick burst of his power. "Already one step ahead of you, hon." As she closed the last of the windows, Gabe grabbed the food and started to set it out on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Come on over here, and sit with me. We can talk some more while we eat. I'll deal with the frozen bits later. Nothing a little heat can't evaporate."

Laura grabbed the plates and set them down on the coffee table next to the food. She laughed as he started the fire, "Good, I don't want to be dealing with YOUR frozen bits later. No, I like you nice and hot." After her little tease she set herself on the couch and opened up the container that smelled spicy. "Mmm, this looks delicious. I'm starving." With abandon she dug into the lamb and potatoes, "Yours looks good too." Looking into the bag she smiled, "Aw, Marcus even threw in some of my favorite cheesecake." She bit her lip, "Do you think that maybe we could ask Marcus and Jenny to be Owen's surrogate grandparents?"

Gabe smiled and set right into his steak dip. He loved this thing. It was the best, well, next to the Fettuccini Alfredo that is. "Good, I prefer my bits nice and hot too, yours as well." He chuckled with her and grinned as he looked in the bag. "Yeah, he gave you a big piece too, must have realized just how much you like it." At her suggestion, Gabe started to think. "Well, there'll be Logan already...and I know Xavier will feel left out if we don't allow him to be a grandfather to Owen. He does love to spoil Remy and Belle's kids, and he'll be upset if we don't let him do the same to ours. I suppose it would be alright to ask them, to be the surrogates on my side, if Xavier wouldn't mind sharing grandpa duties with Logan on yours."

Smiling, Laura nodded, "I never really had any family...I just want Owen to have that. I want him to have big Christmases and birthdays. I want him to feel loved and always have someone to talk to, even if it's not us." Sighing, she rubbed her belly gently as she looked down at the swell in it, "Who should we ask to be the godparents? It's a big decision, I want them to be someone that we trust and who could take care of the kids if anything ever happened to us."

Gabe chuckled and hugged Laura gently as she spoke of what she wanted for their baby. It was perfect, exactly what he wanted for Owen, and for the same reasons. They were a good match. "Well, godparents are the easiest thing. I'm surprised you didn't think of it. Who's the one couple we _know_ can handle kids and that we can trust?" He gave her a moment to think it over before he answered himself, "Remy and Belle. They would make sure Owen was loved, not to mention he'd have brothers and sisters...if the worst should happen to us."

Biting her lip, she looked down again. "But Gabriel they have so many children, Soleil, Andrew, Henri and Ilene, and now Evangeline...I just think it wouldn't be fair to them to take Owen if something happened to us." She blushed a bit, "I was thinking maybe your brother Alex would be a good godfather...I know I've never met him but he was supportive even when he knew that I hurt you. He believed in me and he believed in you..." Setting her empty plate aside she shrugged, "But if you want Remy and Belle, I won't argue...they're wonderful too."

Gabe sighed and ran a hand through his hair before taking another bite of his dip. "It's not that I don't love Alex, he's my brother after all. But even, with as short a time as I've known him, I've learned a few things. He's a great guy and he's there for you when you need him to be. But, he's not exactly...mature. He's a surfer guy. I just think that he's too much of a big kid still to take care a _real_ kid. I wouldn't mind him babysitting every once in a while but he's just not a long term kind of guy."

Laura chuckled, "Do you think it's long term enough that he asked the girl Lorna to marry him?" She moved closer and wrapped one arm around him. "He called me the other night when you were out getting me some cheesecake at Giovanni's and he said that it was payback time, I had to help him with this personal dilemma he had." It had been really sweet how nervous he'd been and how very eager he was for any advice, "I told him to just knock her up and she'd keep for life!" She laughed again, "I'm just kidding about that part! I told him to marry her if they loved each other. The last I heard they were going to get married at the courthouse this morning..."

Gabe narrowed his eyes at what she said. "So...he wants to spout off about me running off from Scott's funeral, commitment to family he says, and then he doesn't even invite me…or anyone, to his own wedding. Oh...I'm going to enjoy this payback. Yes...yes I shall enjoy this immensely." Already Gabe had ideas floating through his head about what to do to get back at Alex. "And marriage? That's a big step for him. I've never known him to keep a girlfriend for longer than two weeks. Not even Scott could think of a time when Alex had a real girlfriend. I hope he knows what he's doing."

Folding her arms, she frowned, "He's in Alaska and I look like I'm housing Alaska in my abdomen. He didn't want to guilt you into leaving me and going up there. Come on, he's not a bad guy, he's just in love." Gently she ran her fingers over Gabriel's hair, "You love me, right? Did it take you years to figure it out? Baby, our seven month anniversary was three days ago and I'm seven months pregnant...let's not get on our high horse just yet." She leaned her head against his chest and sighed, "It was just so romantic. She surprised him up there and he said that he realized he just couldn't spend another day of his life without her. I think it's sweet."

Gabe still frowned. "As sweet as it is, that doesn't excuse him. Besides, I'd never leave you behind. If you unable to go with me, I couldn't attend. Hell, he didn't even tell me, I had to find out from you." Gabe was a little irritated about all this. It was nice that Alex finally got his act together, but it would have been nice to be in the loop about it all. That wasn't too much to ask was it? Especially since Alex was all of a sudden Mr. Family Values.

"Gabriel," Laura said in a warning voice, "It wasn't like he deliberately kept it from you. You found out from me because I promised to tell you. But it isn't my fault that every time we're in a room together I have to pee or I want to tear your clothes off. I only remembered tonight because he said there was a big snowstorm when Lorna first arrived and they got buried in." The snow had jogged her memory (and at this point, that was the only thing that was jogging for her). "He told me we were more than welcome to go up and visit. I was the one who said I couldn't go." Kissing him on the lips gently, she looked into his eyes, "Please don't be mad at him, I just want him to be as happy as we are."

Gabe smiled at Laura with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Mad? Me?" He placed a hand on his chest in mocking shock, "Never! I'm not mad at all. No, on the contrary, I'm happy for him. But I am going to have to prank him now for deciding not to tell me himself. It's a little thing we have going. When one of us feels like we've been slighted by the other, then we get them back with a harmless prank. It's all in good fun." Gabe smirked a rubbed a hand over her back, slowly sliding down south a bit. "Well, you've never heard me complain about the whole wanting to tear my clothes off thing before..."

Smiling, she winked again, "You better not start now." She loved him with all her heart and she wanted to show him not only in words but in her actions. And so far, she thought she'd been doing a good job, "So, Remy and Belle or Alex and Lorna for godparents?" Laura liked either set, "It's all up to you." Another thing she'd yet to bring up was that she felt they ought to draw up a will, especially with Owen on the way...but that was for another day. Looking down at the cheesecake she sighed, "I really want hot chocolate, do you want some?"

Gabriel winked at Laura and gave her butt a small squeeze before getting up and starting on her hot chocolate. "Well, they both have their ups and downs. I guess we can go with Alex and Lorna; in fact I can use that in my prank. Tell Alex we want him to be the godfather so he'll get some practice at handling kids. Make him sweat about if Lorna's pregnant or not." Oh yes, he could see the stuttering Alex in his mind right now. It would be great.

Clearing her throat several times, Laura bit her lip. "Well Alex did tell me that he was trying to catch up with his little brother...and they were stuck up in the cabin for about a week with no birth control to be had." She put some water on the stove and began to heat it up, "I'm thinking—if Lorna is half as fertile as I am—Owen will have a little cousin in not too long."

Gabriel chuckled at the thought. "Oh, that will be perfect. It'll really make him sweat it out." Oh this would be great. "You know, I find it funny he has to go through you to contact me, when he knows that I carry a cell phone on me at all times, just in case. Why hasn't he called that to tell me anything?" Gabe knew why though. Typical Summers male stubbornness. They had decided to be angry with each other, and neither one, no matter how much they wanted to catch up with each other, wanted to be the first one to give in.

"Maybe because he knew you'd play 'harmless' pranks on him and make him desperately afraid his lovely new wife is expecting." Laura chuckled and poured the boiling water into two glasses as she added powdered hot chocolate mix to both and threw some stale marshmallows on top. Carefully she waddled back to him and handed him on glass while she set hers on the coffee table to cool while she devoured her cheesecake. "Gabriel...there's something I wanted to do ever since we made up. I...I know that you know Owen is your baby deep inside of you, but you can't lie and tell me you're still not the slightest bit skeptical about everything. I know you, sweetie, you want the cold hard truth..."

Gabriel chuckled at her reasoning for Alex. It sounded about right. It was just odd to know that she already had such an understanding of the brothers. Gabe shrugged it off as she handed him his cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks love." It was good, warm as it went down and had the right amount of flavor in it. This is what he should have known as a child, not beatings. "Umm…" Gabe set down the cup, Laura's tone was making him curious. He resorted to nodding to tell her it was true, and that she should continue.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for a brief moment, "That day when I was taking care of you, you once said that if you read my mind you could know for sure that you were the only one, that you're Owen's father." Bringing her hand down to the swell in her belly, she bit her lip, "I-I said no because I didn't want you seeing everything Weapon X had done to me, everything that's hurt me over the years...but for Owen, and for your own peace of mind, I'll let you look at those memories of us and the days leading up to that day in the med bay." Taking another deep breath she sighed, "I love you and because of that, I want to show you that you were my first and only."

Gabriel smiled at Laura and all but tackled her to hug and kiss her. When he finally pulled back, he laughed. "I don't need to read your mind. Any doubts I had, you just laid to rest. If you were lying to me, there'd be no way you'd let me look in your mind. But by saying you'd let me look proves you weren't lying. No one would let a telepath in their head if they were lying, that'd be like robbing a bank on camera and handing the tape to the cops."

Laura kissed him back with the same amount of passion he gave to her. Holding him tightly she smiled, "You sure? There are a lot of great morning sickness memories in there...in those six weeks that you were gone, I was really sick." She hadn't ever told him that before. "I almost laughed when you accused me of being with a hundred guys. One of my first days of being sick I couldn't even pick myself up off the bathroom floor for at least a full day. My landlord finally stopped by and ended up helping me to bed." She shrugged and leaned against him again, "But it passed and everything worked out fine."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Laura and kissed the top of her head. "I apologize for that, all of it. Me being an idiot who couldn't get his head out of his ass long enough to see what was right in front of him." He smiled at her for a moment before lying back, and pulling her with him. "So, you have any more questions about my past?"

"I told you, Gabriel, I want to know everything." Smiling over at him, "I suppose I don't have to ask you who you lost it to." Kissing him softly, she patted her belly, "And I guess I don't have to ask if you have any other children out there either." Running her fingers through her hair she sighed, "Did you ever love anyone else? I mean romantically, have you ever felt like another girl was 'the one' and you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Gabriel smiled at Laura's teasing. "If you have to ask who it is I lost it to, and if I have any other children out there...then I demand to know who you are and what you've done with the mother of my child." Gabe reached hand over and gently rubbed it over the spot where Owen slept inside her. "Loved...no. I liked a couple girls. There was Samantha at the orphanage but like all the others, she couldn't stand being around me. Then when I first got here, there was Rogue. Nice girl, friends with Jubilee and Kitty. She's untouchable because of her power. Drains life energy automatically, she can't control it and so she's gone without human touch ever since it manifested. I guess felt we had a connection, both outsiders. Anyway, when I learned I could control the powers of others, I used it on her first; she was a willing test subject. For a full day I gave her the ability to touch someone again. I've never seen someone look so happy in their life." Gabe smiled at the memory of it. He'd been glad to give Rogue that respite from herself. "What about you, anyone special before I came along?"

Holding onto him tightly, she sipped the hot chocolate in her glass and let the warmth run through her. It was awful the pangs of jealously she got hearing about other women in his life. Looking down, she entwined her fingers with his, "There wasn't anyone else, ever..." She said softly, "I want you to know that ferals mate for life...by giving myself to you and bearing your child, I've made you mine. I know I said it at the party that you were 'mine' and, I'm sorry love, but I'd kill any woman who tried to have you." Biting her lip, she looked back into his eyes, "That's why I have to make sure this is forever...because if you ever moved on, if you ever cheated, I wouldn't survive, Gabriel...and neither would you."

Gabriel chuckled and kissed Laura on the head as she spoke of what would happen if he ever slept with another woman. "I wouldn't. I couldn't, no way. I've gotten very attached to you and it'll take more than a floozy with no underwear and a tight skirt to take me away from you." It was the first time he'd brought up Jubilee, and definitely the first time he'd insulted the girl. "I find it funny that you say ferals mate for life. I swear, in all my time at the mansion, I've never seen him stay with one girl for longer than it took to get in her pants. Then she was out the door and another one was waiting in line. I could have charged for entrance at the door and made my own fortune."

"That's not mating, Gabriel..." Bringing his hand down to the prominent swell in her belly, she smiled, "_This_ is mating." Owen kicked excitedly inside of her as he felt hands press down into his little domain. "It's different for male ferals and females. Males can take more than one mate, if they dare...but I'll tell you if Logan really knocked a woman up, if she really meant something to him...he'd be as gone as I am."

Gabriel smiled and kissed Laura again. "Well, it might not have resulted in what it did with us...but the action was the same. Well, I assume it was. I don't exactly go staking out Logan's bedroom to see how things are done in there. But I guess you'd be right. From everything I've seen, you ferals are like humans with wolf tendencies. If anything the Discovery Channel says is true, then you'd act like a pack...alpha males in packs are known to get around with lots of the females. Good thing I don't have to worry about that with you."

Gabriel smiled and kissed Laura's lips gently. "Ravage me you say? Well...I suppose if that's what's going to happen, I might be persuaded to continue this discussion tomorrow." He tried to hide his pleasure at 'being ravaged' with a resigned tone. Of course, he fully looked forward to the experience, and the smile that still managed to pull at his lips gave it away. "I love you too." Gabriel stood up, sweeping Laura into his arms and carrying her into their room. As he closed the door behind them, he thought that maybe they were ready for the next step. Maybe it would be okay for them to be married. Neither planned on leaving the other, and they loved each other fully. Yes, they were ready.

* * *

**Review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow everyone, we're really close to the end here! One more chapter...maybe two, depending on how I decide to split it. Please tell us what you think, reviews really help us get ideas and grasp things that we can improve in the future.**

**Speaking of the future, PLEASE go to our fanfiction homepage here on the site, find our forum and vote on the next fic we'll be writing in the LWH universe! Our next story is Friendly Fire in this universe (it's a really, really good story. If you enjoyed this, we KNOW you'll love it) and after that, we want to know if we should continue in this universe! VOTE! **

**Three reviews gets you a new chapter! Don't forget! Have a lovely weekend!**

**James & Marina**

* * *

Laura picked up the next card. Who knew that Sarah would have so many ideas on how to 'get to know' the father of one's child? "Here's a good one, okay, if you could go anywhere in the world to live, where would it be?" They'd had a real nice laugh over the laminated flashcard that merely asked 'what color underpants are you wearing?' Some of the questions were so silly and dumb but other ones were really sweet...and it really did help her get to know him better.

Gabriel scrunched up his face as he thought about it. Where would he want to live? "I suppose 'wherever you are' is the short cut cop out answer?" At her nod, Gabe sighed. "Well I've never been to the tropics…maybe Hawaii. Of course, despite my experiences, Alaska was pretty nice too. Wide open spaces, lots of nature around. No neighbors for miles so there's lots of privacy..." He winked at her to insinuate what he was thinking about doing with that privacy and her. After a moment he chuckled. "Okay...either Hawaii or Alaska...next question...or do you want me to decide between the two?"

"Hmm," She said softly, "I think I'd like to live in Iceland or France or Italy, someplace where nobody knows our names and we could forever live quietly just our children and us." He had hit the nail on the head; she wanted to live anywhere with him. "I don't think I'd want someplace overly warm...and not too cold either." Shrugging she smiled, "Okay ask me the next one."

Gabriel pulled the next card and read over it for a moment. "Hmm, let's see… what's your favorite outdoor recreational activity?" Gabe blinked at the card. "Wow...that's...umm. Where did she say she got these cards again? That sounds like a question you'd see on Outdoor Life Network. Maybe something Dr. Phil would ask someone. Do you think she got these from him?" Really some of these questions were just ridiculous. Like the underwear color question. Why would you want to ask that to someone you're dating/sleeping with? Wouldn't it just be easier to look? "I think I know how you'll answer this question...let's see if I'm right."

Laura raised an eyebrow, "My favorite outdoor recreational activity?" Laughing, she shrugged, "I think doing you in the woods would be my favorite outdoor activity. Either that or just being in the woods, smelling the smells, embracing the atmosphere..." Shaking her head, she picked up the next card, "I'm throwing this one away." She blushed and got almost as far as tossing it into the fire when he grasped her hand lightly. "Okay, okay, what's your favorite sexual position?"

Gabriel chuckled at the question. "Wow, I think she's fully out to embarrass each ourselves in front of each other. Okay...well given that I only know one position, I don't think I can answer that properly. I'll just go with, "He thought about for a moment and then smiled, "Whatever position I can get you in. I'll take you however I can get you, love." He kissed her briefly then pulled out a new card, "Stripes or polka dots? What the hell? How is it you got all the interesting questions...and I got all the funky ones? Stripes or polka dots? How about neither..."

Laura chuckled, "Stripes or polka dots...whichever one doesn't make me look fat. I guess I have to go with neither because I look fat in everything." Patting her belly, she laughed, "And I agree, my favorite sexual position is whichever one you can get me into in my present state. Maybe after I have the baby we can get a book and try some new things out." Until then, she was working with a very round belly that made even the missionary position just too difficult to accomplish. "Alright let's see here...okay, who do you trust with all your secrets?"

Gabriel chuckled at her answer. "Yeah, Remy keeps joking saying he's gunna get us the Kama sutra. Some book on different sexual positions and all that. I guess it was written in India and studied by the…concubines to please the men. I can't say it didn't peak my interest." His secrets? Well that was easy. "Well, aside from you? The Professor. You just learn to trust a man that can read your mind and find all your secrets anyway. It's like a resignation. Either I trust him or don't go over there for fear of being exposed. Even though he wouldn't read my mind without permission...you know, I'm rambling now." Gabe quickly pulled out the next card. "If you could meet any person from any time period who would it be?"

Laura decided to leave that question...she trusted Gabriel but there was no singular person with which she shared all her torrid secrets. Thinking about his question, she let out a soft breath of air, "I think I'd like to meet your parents." She hoped he wouldn't be upset, "I'd want to meet the people who had such incredible children and who gave me the man I love more than life itself." Kissing him gently, she picked up one of the few cards left on the pile, "This one is nice. How many children do you want to have?"

Gabriel smiled and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, that'd be nice, my parents. I'd want to meet the man who created you...so I could shake his hand and thank him for giving me the chance to meet you. That's, of course, right before I kill him for allowing them all to try turning you into a heartless killer." After a moment in which he envisioned bringing justice to her creators, He leaned back and thought about her question, "Well, at least one...obviously. But, I'll take as many as you're willing to go through pregnancy for. I know you've had a rough time with this whole thing, and if you didn't want to go through it again, then I'd understand. If you were open to more children, well more would be great." Grabbing the next card, Gabe read it. "Okay...simple question; dress trendy, or comfortable?"

Nodding, she patted the swell in her abdomen, "Well if you carry the next four, we can try beating Belle and Remy." She teased, but shook her head, "I'd like Owen to have a brother or sister I think but I don't want to set anything in stone. One might be enough for us, maybe two or three. But I don't think I want more than three." It was all logic to her, she loved Gabriel and she loved the child growing inside of her...but there was a limit on what she was capable of. "At this point, love, I dress in whatever stretches. So I suppose I have to say comfortable...and if it's trendy, so be it." Laughing again, she picked up the last card. "Here's a good one for us, sweetheart, what's your dream wedding?"

Gabe ran a hand through his hair. "I dress trendy I guess. It also happens to be comfortable for me, so...both?" Did she really want three kids? It was nice to picture her and him with Owen and maybe two more, a real family. Three kids, just like his parents. Only they wouldn't have to grow up separated like he and his brothers did with no parents. "Dream wedding? Wow...I've never really thought about it. I guess...umm, family and friends there to witness it. But, other than that, as you're the one I'm marrying, the wedding is a dream come true. I don't need fancy with lots of flowers and frills and string quartet playing. I'd settle for a courtroom and a sober judge as long as it ended with you being mine."

"I don't need lots of frill either. As long as it's legal..." She looked into his eyes and felt the love in his gaze. Really, the whole wedding bit was just for show, they were already married in their hearts. There was no one on earth she'd rather pledge her life to, no one she'd possibly consider loving like this; he was the man who completed her. "I know I say it a thousand times a day but I love you, Gabriel. With everything I am...you're the only man I could ever love."

Gabriel smiled and nodded. "I love you too." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card, with something hand written on it. "Hey look," He gave a look of feigned surprise, "Another card. Let's see here...last question." Gabriel wasn't even reading the card, he was staring into Laura's eyes, and then held the card so she could read it herself, while he spoke the words. "Will you marry me?" Second attempt. Hopefully he wouldn't need to resort to the whole third times the charm thing. He didn't like clichés.

Putting on her most serious face, Laura tried not to let her mouth quirk into a smile. "Poor Sarah, I'm going to have to let her down easy. I'm just not interested in marrying her, it's you I love." She didn't last long though, that look on his face, the way he was hanging onto her every word...she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his face and cheeks over and over. "Yes, yes, yes, of course I'll marry you."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Laura and pressed his lips to hers. He held her for what felt like forever before pulling back. "Well then, I think there's a little something you'll need." He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the velvet box that housed the ring, and opened it slowly. After extracting the ring he held out a hand for hers. "Let's put this, where it belongs."

Sniffing at the ring, she looked into his eyes, "That's...adamantium." She placed her hand in his and allowed him to slip it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. Wiping the tears from her eyes she kissed him again, wrapping her entire body around him until he was half pinned beneath her. "You are wonderful...and I can't wait to be your wife." Leaking tears like a faucet she laughed, "Well, Owen, looks like everything is going to work out after all." She said and patted her belly again, "We'll be a family in no time."

* * *

Mother's day, a day Gabriel knew almost nothing about. All he knew was it was when kids and fathers gave their mothers or wives gifts for being great moms. Well, Laura would be a great mom, so he'd decided to get her a gift to mark the occasion. Of course, he'd almost missed it because he had no clue when it was. Thankfully Logan figured as much and gave him a heads up. It being morning, Gabe had risen early to make breakfast in bed for Laura. He'd cooked her bacon and eggs with pancakes and just about any topping she could want. A glass of orange juice and a glass of milk sat on the tray right alongside a slender box about two inches wide. He walked into the bedroom and set the tray down on the night stand near Laura. "Honey, wake up. I made you breakfast in bed. Happy Mother's Day."

Shifting in bed, the smell of food was almost enough to pique her senses...but not quite. She moaned and rubbed her eyes as she let out a small yawn. "Gabriel, unless I gave birth in the middle of the night, I'm not a mother yet," She said sleepily. As he sat down beside her, she finally opened one of her eyes. Since when did he get up before her? She got up with the sun...looking over at the clock she let out a short laugh, it was just after five in the morning. Sitting up carefully, she let her hands come to rest on the eight month swell to her belly. "This is so sweet, Gabriel." Leaning over, she kissed him tenderly, "You didn't have to do all this for me."

Gabriel smiled and kissed her back. "Of course I did. You are a mom now, even if you haven't gone through the last part yet. And it's customary to give a mother-to-be a gift on Mother's Day if they are pregnant then, so here. I made you breakfast in bed, and got you a gift." It wasn't really anything special. Not like the ring he'd given her. But, Gabe had learned long ago that it was the thought that mattered most in a gift, not the rarity or price tag.

"That's so sweet," She said, wiping a tear running down her cheek. "Thank you!" Even though she hadn't given birth she was feeling a lot like a mother. Swollen with child, feeling the kicks of her son inside of her, she knew it was real. She was mommy to someone's baby; she was mommy to Gabriel's baby. Grabbing a piece of bacon, she munched it as she opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful locket of white gold, the heart shaped structure opened to reveal a tiny picture of Gabriel and a blank space on the left. Picking up the card, she read it aloud, "To the mother-to-be, Owen and I will always be in your heart, Gabriel." Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she kissed him again, "It's beautiful, I love it...I love you!"

Gabriel returned the kiss and smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I was a bit worried it wouldn't stack up after the ring I gave you. Now, enjoy your breakfast and a day off from any of the things you've taken to doing around the house. It'll all be taken care of be me. Today, I live to serve you, Milady." With a mock flourish, Gabriel took her hand and kissed her knuckles before busting up laughing at his own silliness.

Even though she was weepy, she joined in with his laughter. "I was hoping we could set up the crib today, I'm due in a month and Owen could be born any day now. You heard Sarah at my appointment last week, I'm high risk for early delivery and we really should get the nursery set up." The day before they'd spent hours upon hours cleaning out the study and Kitty, Piotr, Logan, and Professor Xavier helped them put up light blue and green wallpaper with little hopping bunnies on it. Laura thought it was adorable...and Gabriel knew better than to argue with her on it. "I want to set up his room."

Gabriel nodded and smiled. "Alright, I'll get started on it right after breakfast." He got up, ran into the kitchen, and came out with his own tray of food, which he began to eat after plopping himself down on the bed next to Laura. It would be nice to get the nursery done, one less thing to worry about. He still didn't know why exactly she liked the bunny wallpaper, but he was smart enough to not tease her about her liking it because it made her want to hunt. That was asking to have it so he couldn't have any more kids...ever. And that wasn't something Gabe would like to have happen, given her claws and likely method of ensuring it.

Shaking her head, she grasped his hand as he returned from the kitchen, "No, Gabriel, I want to help too...I know I'm big and all, and I know you want to make sure I don't overexert myself but I want this to be something we do together." Running her fingers through her dark hair, she grabbed her own plate and began to eat. As per usual, peanut butter and syrup went onto the pancakes but she also added chocolate chips, strawberries, and walnuts. Why not enjoy the final days of pregnancy? "I promise I won't let you stress me out too much."

Gabriel laughed at her insinuating that it was he who was the cause of her stress. Well...actually, that was probably true. He could be down right frustrating at times with all of jokes and such. But, that was just Gabe. He tried to ease it up for Laura's sake, but it was hard to fight habit. "Alright, you can help, but no heavy lifting. You come with built in screwdrivers, so you can do that. And you'll sit in a chair. No crawling around on the floor like I'll end up doing. Alright love?" He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Oh, but Gabriel, I wanted to lift twice my body mass in crib and then use my belly as a propeller to get across the floor!" She teased. How ridiculous. She did not crawl, her belly would touch the floor and she understood what Sarah said. "I promise. I will even let you lift the sheets when we're putting them on the mattress pad in the crib." Laughing again, she kissed him softly. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt our son, you know that." Gabriel had been driving her absolutely nuts with his overprotective dad routine, especially now that they could count the days until her delivery, he had been even crazier than usual. But she loved that he cared and she wasn't going to start an argument on this wonderful day.

Gabriel smiled and kissed her gently. "I know love. But I just can't help worrying. It's my job as a dad. I've got to practice for when Owen is born and running around. I've seen those little boys out with their parents, and I've got half a mind to buy a set of football pads and a helmet. If he's anything like I was, then by the time he can walk he'll be running marathons into every solid surface he can possibly hurt himself on." Gabe had been a little fireball when he was that age. It usually led to the destruction of a table or two a week, and that only added more fuel to the nun's accusations that he was evil.

Finishing up her pancakes, she put her arms around his neck, "You're a wonderful father. Owen's not even born yet and you're already making sure he's safe. But I'll be fine Gabriel, I've been growing this kid for eight months, I know my limits." A lot of the aches and pains associated with pregnancy were amplified for Laura, smells that made her nauseous, the backaches, headaches, the hormones...but the rewards seemed to be greater too. "I can't wait to meet our little boy...he's going to be great, just like his daddy."

Gabriel laughed as he moved his tray aside so he could hold Laura more easily. "Well, since you put it that way." He kissed her gently and rubbed her back with his hands, trying to relieve a little muscle tension. "He'll be better than his old man. Just watch, if he looks like a good blend between you and I, then he'll have to beat girls away with a stick before too long."

Owen was most definitely awake and kicking within her womb. It seemed he was enjoying his pancakes this morning too, "Our son and girls? Oh no, no, no, Gabriel," She said, a worried look playing on her face. "Make sure you talk to our son about safe sex practices...and make sure to tell him that he should wait until he gets married to decide to have a baby. I know it's worked out for us...but we're extraordinarily lucky. And I'm not ready to be a grandmother for a number of years."

Gabe laughed all the more and placed a finger on Laura's lips to silence her. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that for a few years, at least. And by that time, I promise he will receive the talk from me. Our mistakes may have turned out to have been happy occurrences, but that doesn't mean it'll work out the same for him. Kind of sucks though. I won't be able to spoil him. Xavier reserves that right for all the new babies in the mansion. He never had kids or grandkids of his own, that we know about, so he tends to be a surrogate to them."

Laura smiled, "I'll help, of course, I was just being silly. Although now that you mention it… I think we'll do a really good job of raising our son right. He's going to be the very best man there ever was, well, besides you of course." Kissing the finger he held near her lips and then his cheek, she leaned against him. "And having a wonderful father is better than all the riches in the world...I know that."

An hour of cuddling and washing dishes later found Gabriel and Laura in the converted study/nursery. Strewn about the floor where all the parts and pieces of what would become the crib, provided they could figure out these damned instructions. As it was, Gabe was on his knees in the middle of the mess without a shirt as he was working up a sweat. "Okay...now, where does this piece go again?" This was the third time they'd tried to figure out where this cross support bar went, and he didn't feel like it was getting any easier.

Laura was getting very frustrated with Gabriel. As much as she loved him, the man didn't seem to understand simple directions, "For the thousandth time, Gabriel, put the round peg A into the round slot B. It's simple, honey..." If he wasn't sitting on the floor trying to piece the damn thing together she might try and help him...but if she got down there, there was little chance she'd be getting up without a struggle. But he had managed to put up at least the basic frame; they were more than halfway done. "They say here to use a hammer, make sure peg A is really firmly implanted in there."

Gabriel finally had it situated and nodded. "Alright, I think I figured out which one was A and B." Gabe held it steady with one hand and grabbed his hammer. After taking aim, he brought the hammer only to yelp in pain as he smacked his thumb good, and rolled around on the floor like a wounded puppy, "Jesus, that hurts!" Thinking back on it, he was stupid. Why hit it with a hammer when he could use a small concussive force to do the same thing. "Son of a bitch!" Gabe looked at the pieces which had managed to become fitted from the force of his blow, despite his thumb's best attempt to stop it. "At least the bastard's in there now."

Sighing, Laura grasped his finger and kissed it lightly. "Now I think you're smacking yourself just so I'll kiss is better." It seemed every time he went to use the hammer, something went crunch. She wasn't even going to let him near the wheels at the bottom; he might end up crunching something important. Moving closer, she gently ran her fingers through his hair, "It's almost done, love. We'll make it..."

Gabriel eyed the hammer nastily and for about the thousandth time thought of blasting it into orbit. "I swear the things out to get me." That was the last straw. From now on, he was going to use small, regulated, concussive blasts to hammer stuff in. "This thing is cursed. It's out to get me. I know it is. Every time I come to any part where I can hurt myself...I end up doing so. Imagine the talk that'll get at the International Mutant Conventions. 'Vulcan, most powerful known mutant survived numerous encounters with the world's most powerful mutants, only to be taken out by a half-assembled baby crib."

Chuckling, she smiled, "It's alright, love. Actually, I find it quite endearing that you actually have faults. Up until now I was almost diluted enough to think you were perfect." Kissing the top of his head, she shook her head, "And that you'd still take the time to put together our son's crib even though it's a challenge for you...that's what I love about you. Well, one of the things at least..."

Gabriel ran a hand up the back of her leg several times while she spoke. He was still eyeing the crib evilly from his position on the floor. "What do you mean I'm not perfect?" He put on a look of mock surprise. "Why didn't I get the memo? Damn it, I'm supposed to be informed of these things." He chuckled a bit, temporarily forgetting the pain in his thumb. He leaned in a bit and kissed her leg, then pulled her down for a kiss on the lips. When he broke the kiss, Gabe stood up and walked back to the parts. "Alright, best get this done with before I have to be amputated for my own health."

Laura chucked, "Amputated for your own health...you're a funny man, Gabriel. Yes, you're a little funny." But she kissed him and gave him a gently pat on his bum as he moved to put the last few pieces onto the crib. When he finished, they both stepped back to admire their—although it was mostly his—work. Wrapping her arm around his waist she smiled and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "It's beautiful...you did a great job."

Gabriel smiled as he wrapped an arm around Laura's shoulder. "Yeah, it really is wonderful." He leaned over slightly to kiss the top of her head, and then looked once more at the crib. And to think it had seemed so impossible. He'd hit himself with something or other at just about every opportunity. "It's finally done." No sooner had the words left Gabriel's mouth a slight creaking sound could be heard. Gabe had to watch in horror as the crib fell apart before his eyes. "I-I...I think I'm going to cry..."

Tears leaked down the sides of her cheeks as she looked over at him. But these were not tears of sadness; Laura was trying not to laugh at him. She almost made it too, but of course he had to have that desolate look on his face. Bursting out laughing, she had to sit down or risk actually rolling around on the floor.

Three hours later (and with a call to the service representative) they had the crib, the matching changing station, and the curtains all set up and Gabriel was moving the last pieces of furniture into the room. Not wanting to jinx it any, Laura just smiled, "I am the luckiest woman on earth...I swear it."

Gabriel was still grumbling about the crib as he moved the last of the furniture in. He knew it, that thing was out to get him. It just had to go and fall apart on him like that. And of course Laura had to laugh at him. He was still miffed about that…no matter funny the situation actually was. As she mentioned how lucky she was, Gabriel set the last piece down on his foot, causing him to drop it the rest of the way and yelped in pain before hopping around on his good foot, "OW...ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! You just had to jinx me, didn't you? I quit. This is the last time I mess with this stuff, it's all out to get me. Next time, call Grandpa Logan and have him do it."

This time, Laura wasn't laughing. Happy Mother's Day, indeed! Maybe she should've just had the guy install it like she had wanted to from the beginning. But 'oh no' said Gabriel, 'we can put it up ourselves, it costs less and how hard could it be?' Well, it wasn't easy! "Okay next time you carry the baby and I'll set up the crib...jerk." She muttered and stalked out of the room as fast as her pregnant bum could waddle. Making her way over to the couch she plopped down onto it and folded her arms over her belly, grumbling.

Gabriel took a moment to remove his foot from his mouth after Laura took what he said the wrong way. Why did he do that? He knew her hormones made her overreact a lot more than normal, and he still couldn't help but insert foot B into mouth A. Following after her, Gabriel sat down next to Laura and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, come on now. You know I didn't mean anything by that. I'm just hurting and it makes me irritable. It's down right frustrating when I'm trying to set stuff up, and it seems to be out to cause me as much bodily harm as possible."

Sniffling softly, Laura didn't move to embrace him. "Well take it out on somebody else, I'm tired and my back aches, I'm scared out of my mind...I don't need you telling me to get what I need from someone else. I could call Logan or Piotr but it's you I want." She didn't want anyone else as the father of her baby, she didn't want anyone else setting up the crib or holding her tightly. Shaking her head, she leaned against him again, "Let's not fight."

Gabriel sighed and gave Laura a gentle squeeze as he held her. "I know, love. I'm sorry. I just hurt myself so much; I'm surprised I didn't break any bones." Why was he such an asshole that he took out his own problems on Laura all the time? Well, not all the time. But often enough it seemed. "I don't want you to have to get what you need from Logan or Piotr either. I was just being pissy. I'm sorry love."

She couldn't stay angry for long. Sighing softly, she pressed her hand to her belly, "I forgive you...and I'm sorry my hormones are out of control all the time. Sarah said that normal women have mood swings but my being feral increases it. If you found some nice girl to impregnate, you know, a woman you really wanted and she wanted you, and you married her..." Laura wiped her tear-stained face again, "You wouldn't have to go through all this."

Gabriel inclined his head to kiss Laura softly. "I told you before, and I'll tell you again as many times as it takes to get it through that lovely metal plated skull of yours. I love you. Only you. No one else! If I wanted some 'normal girl' I could have had one many times over before I ever met you, and even after the fact. But I got you, I want you. No others, just **you**." He smiled at Laura again before kissing her once more.

"I love you too," Laura intoned quietly and gave him a short kiss on the lips. Grasping his hand, she led it to her belly, "Owen has been dying to say hello to his daddy since this morning. And he's saying 'thanks for the wonderful breakfast in bed dad, I loved it'." Doing a mock baby voice, she dissolved into laughter again before switching back to her normal tone, "And mommy thanks you too."

Gabriel smiled at her impersonation of a baby. It was cute. He lifted the hem of her shirt up and over her belly so he could see the spot where Owen was resting. "You are most welcome, Owen. Daddy's always gunna be there for you." He leaned down and ran a hand over the skin of her belly before placing a soft kiss just above her belly button. After a moment he pulled up and grinned at Laura. "And you are most welcome as well." Gabe kissed Laura briefly before settling into the couch to enjoy holding his fiancé and unborn baby.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well everyone, the next chapter is our last one! I can't believe it! We hope that you've enjoyed reading CH as much as we've enjoyed writing it. This story holds a special place in James' and my heart! We're so blessed that you've come along for the ride. But don't be too sad yet, next week not only will the final chapter of CH go up but ALSO the first chapter of Friendly Fire, the next installment in the LWH universe trilogy!!!!! Get excited! Friendly Fire is the most advanced work James and I have done!**

**Don't forget to read and review!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Shifting in bed again, Laura took a deep shuddering breath. She estimated that her contractions had started sometime around midnight although she wasn't sure; they were over fifteen minutes apart then. At two on a crystal clear April morning, the contractions had begun getting closer, but Laura's water hadn't yet broken. Now, though, it was almost five and she felt a warm burst of fluid pooling beneath her...it had begun, she was having the baby today. How interesting, Laura mused, that her baby would be born on Easter Sunday. The day that Jesus rose from the dead, the day that (according to Christian doctrine) all sins were forgiven...Laura hoped that all her sins would be forgiven on this holiest of holy days.

Groaning softly, Laura breathed deeply as they had taught her in Lamaze. Maria had told them all that when the labor began it would be uncomfortable but she had to remember not to clench any part of her body; she just needed to breathe through it, close her eyes and wait. But there wasn't going to be much time to wait now, the contractions she was having were coming a bit closer together now that her water broke. Sweat began to form on her brow as she leaned over and shook Gabriel, "Gabriel, it's time..."

Gabriel was having a wonderful dream where he was flying. He loved these moments; the wide open airways, the fresh air, the sound of wind and birds, no cars or people. It was all so calming, but...why did his back suddenly feel a little damp? He was shaken from his dream, and as soon as Laura's words sunk in, Gabriel sat bolt up right. It was time? Her water broke…that's why he felt a little wet. He turned to Laura and smiled. "It's time?" At seeing her expression, he kissed her briefly and bolted for the cordless phone in the living room. It was probably best not to piss her off when she was going through labor pains. He quickly dialed Sarah's number and before she could say anything Gabe cut her off. "It's Gabe. Laura's water just broke. The baby is coming." He hung up soon after and then rushed back to Laura's side. "Sarah's on the way. Now...just like we practiced, breathe." Gabriel slid onto the bed, and moved behind Laura like they had done in Lamaze class countless times.

While Gabriel was on the phone, another contraction hit and she bit her lip so hard that it bled. Focus, she kept telling herself...one of the key elements of Lamaze was focus. She was supposed to pick an object in the room and focus on it during the contractions. But each time she felt a contraction coming on her vision blurred and her sanity went flying out the window; it was almost as if she would die from the electrical impulses radiating down her spine. Even as the contraction passed she moaned, kicking the rest of the blankets off the bed. As Gabriel moved behind her she closed her eyes, "Thanks love." She said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. Wiping some of the sweat from her face, she took several deep breaths, "It hurts, Gabriel, it _hurts_."

Gabriel wrapped his arms gently around Laura and slowly, gently, rubbed her belly. "I know love, I know. Don't worry. I'm here, Sarah's on the way. And so is little Owen. Just think, in a little while we'll finally get to look at our son." He smiled brightly at the thought and kissed the side of Laura's face gently. "You're wonderful, you know that? I love you, baby. Just...focus on my voice. Breathe that's it. Breathe."

Another contraction tore through her, the pain amassing in her lower back. Crying out, she tried not to clench, she tried not to scream with the pain of it...and she couldn't even think about breathing. Her usually pale face was beginning to become red with exhaustion and she grasped Gabriel's hand as tightly as she could. "God, I...I can't do this," She whined, tears running down her face. "Oh God..." She was being torn asunder, she could feel it...her entire body was being ripped apart a little at a time with every passing second. She barely even noticed when Sarah let herself in and began to scrub up.

Sarah's normally frizzy blonde hair was tied back in a tight bun, not one strand out of place. Instead of the disheveled food stained clothes she normally wore, she was in lavender colored scrubs. "I see you started the party without me," She said, moving into position on the other end of the bed. "You're doing well, Laura, already five centimeters dilated."

Gabriel frowned at Laura. She wasn't one to give up. She just needed a little push, some motivation. Leaning forward a bit, he whispered in her ear, "Come on now, Kinney! You can do this. Just think of all the things you've done in life. You're one of the greatest assassins in the world. You've taken down world leaders and even the organization that created you. You don't actually expect me to believe that a little thing like pregnancy can make you give in when all those others never could get you to even entertain the idea." It might be a little harsh, but it was what she needed. She was a soldier at heart, a fighter, and she needed to be reminded that she could do this. When Sarah arrived, Gabe smiled. "Hello Sarah. Sorry you didn't get the invitation, it was sort of a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"FIVE CENTIMETERS," Laura screeched in fury. That was halfway, she wasn't even close yet! Another contraction was building and she whimpered, focusing on Gabriel's voice as she shut her eyes and writhed under the agony of the contraction. "I don't want to be Laura Kinney, I don't want to be an assassin or a feral, I just want it to stop!" Crying out, she let the tears run down her cheeks, "Now I know why they give women drugs for this!"

Gabriel kissed her cheek again and continued to gently rub over her belly. "It will be over soon Laura. It will be. You just have to be patient. No pain, no gain. You know the saying. It will be worth it. Just think, after this we'll have a son with us, a healthy baby boy. And then...then you won't ever have to be Laura Kinney or an assassin or a feral anymore. You can just be a mom. I'm here with you, love." Gabriel's hand was starting to hurt from her squeezing it with each contraction, but he was used to pain. It wasn't nearly as bad as being shot and laid up for weeks on end. Besides, he could always just redirect energy to strengthen his hand to prevent it from breaking. "Listen to my voice, honey. Squeeze my hand if you have to, it's okay."

The stress and fear and anger exploded as she turned toward him, "Gabriel Summers, you filthy bastard, I ought to kill you for this!" She screamed, "If I could reach behind me and tear your face off I damn well would!" Panting again as the contraction subsided, tears burst from her eyes again and she loosened her grip on his hand, "I didn't mean it, it just hurts Gabriel...I just want it to be over."

Sarah was boiling water and sterilizing the entire area. In just a few short hours they'd be having a baby...and there was no turning back now. "Keep breathing, Laura," Sarah said softly, "I'm going to finish preparing for the delivery." Stepping out of the room, she cast one more glance at the young couple. She'd dealt with many, many couples who had gotten pregnant by 'accident'...but none were as happy or as loving as Gabriel and Laura. She knew deep in her gut that those two would make it...unless of course the feral inside of Laura snapped and killed all of them. But really, how likely was that?

Gabriel knew not to take anything hostile that she said to heart. The book she'd gotten him for his birthday had told him that much. She had every chemical her body running through her about now, and it was like a Molotov cocktail just waiting to explode. He only nodded to her and made calming noises until she snapped out of it. "It's alright. I know, I read all about it in that helpful book you got me. You just focus on getting through this, and we'll have a son on our hands in no time."

Nodding, Laura panted. "I can do this," She said softly, "Women have been doing this since the beginning of time. I can do this." But then, she wasn't so sure. It hurt so badly and she felt like she needed to push. There had to be something, anything, to get her mind off it. "Gabriel..." She swallowed hard, leaning back against him again, "I want to get married."

Gabriel smiled and kissed her again. "I know love. We'll get married one day." The book had mentioned something about seeming forgetfulness, like pain induced amnesia. Maybe that's what it had talked about? Oh well, best to roll with it and hope it kept her focused. "We'll get married, and finally we'll be a real family, just you, me, and Owen. All together until we die of old age."

"_Now_, Gabriel, I want to get married right _**now**_." She snapped irritably. Couldn't he read her mind? Why wasn't he better at understand the obvious...or maybe she was just frightened and in pain. "You said once that you didn't want our child being illegitimate. I don't care about all that but I want to know that this is forever. We already have the license; let's just get it over with!"

Gabriel did a fabulous impression of a fish out of water. Right now? She wanted to be married **right now**? "Umm...love, illegitimacy doesn't matter to me. I just don't want him growing up without a family there for him." The look on her face put an end to any further argument Gabriel had. He turned her face to his and kissed her on the lips. "Okay love, we'll get married right now. Think Sarah would do it for us? I can send a call out to the Professor and have him send Logan or someone over to be a witness." Besides, maybe she'd like to have her dad there for when this baby was born. He'd be the first one besides Sarah, Gabe and Laura that would get to see the baby.

Sarah, right! Sarah was a rabbi, she could perform weddings! Well, okay, so they'd be having a Jewish wedding on Easter in the middle of her giving birth...but, she and Gabriel had never really done anything with any plan in mind. She'd gotten pregnant by accident; she'd fallen in love with him without her even realizing it and now she was getting married to him. "Yeah just...wait until this next contraction passes..." Her voice trailed off as once again she found herself in the throes of blinding pain once again. Letting out a ragged stream of air that came out as a little scream, she leaned back against him. "Good, now let's do it."

Sarah set the rest of the instruments by the edge of the bed and walked back into the room to find that Gabriel and Laura had decided that in addition to her delivering their baby, she'd also be performing their wedding. "Well," She said, shrugging, "G-d works in mysterious ways." Standing at the edge of the bed, she looked over at the two of them, "You need one witness to make this legal. And we need to make this snappy… Laura's at eight centimeters."

Gabriel nodded and a moment later his eyes lit while he contacted Xavier. He stayed almost completely motionless for a little while until his eyes dimmed down again. "Alright, the professor woke Logan and Kurt. Kurt's going to port Logan here and they'll remain until it's all done." He rubbed a hand over Laura's hair and kissed her again. "They'll be here in a few minutes. Kurt can only port about two miles at a time so they have to make several quick jumps. But, they'll be here so-" As Gabriel was about to finish his sentence, a sound like air rushing from a space, followed by the overbearing smell of brimstone and sulfur filled the air. "That would be them."

Gagging at the smell, Laura would've vomited all over everything...except she had no food in her stomach. Moaning, she grasped Gabriel's hand tightly, "I _really_ hate you...now marry me or I'm going to kill you!" Sarah was already at the foot of the bed, waiting to marry them. Laura felt the tightening in her back that signaled another contraction...oh damn, it had begun.

Slowly but surely Sarah started the wedding, her voice a little shaky as she tried to remember all of the Yiddish rites and, most importantly, the seven blessings. So they didn't have a veil or a canopy and there were no rings to be found...but she knew, above all else, that Gabriel and Laura didn't need pomp and circumstance to bind their love. This wedding was a technicality, a mere trifle in the scheme of things. Several times she stopped to let Laura scream through a contraction, but it wasn't long before Sarah smiled broadly, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mazel tov! We'll break a glass later. Right now, you better kiss quickly because we're having a baby."

"I love you." Gabriel eagerly kissed Laura as Logan and Kurt clapped softly. Both knew better than to be too loud around the birthing woman. They learned that with Belle. And since Laura had heightened senses, well that would just make the punishment worse. Gabriel quickly sent out a small blast of energy at a glass they kept on the bed side table for Laura to drink out of at night. It crashed to the floor shattering as Gabe broke the kiss. "Glass broke. Now let's see what our son looks like."

It was done, they were married and...Oh god, she was having the baby now. Laura's contractions were practically one on top of the other now and she had the overwhelming urge to push. Crying out, she tried not to squirm as Sarah finished arranging her equipment beneath Laura's legs to prop them up slightly. Everything seemed fine, besides the fact that she was sweating out of every pore, she was in mortal pain and the curses just wouldn't stop gushing from her mouth.

"Okay, Laura, you've been doing really well so far. You're fully dilated now and when you feel the next contraction I want you breathe in and hold your breath for ten seconds." Sarah explained, patting the young feral's leg gently. "This is it; we're coming to the end here, Laura. Let's get ready to have this baby!"

Gabriel smiled into the back of Laura's head as he felt her stiffen for the next contraction. "It's okay baby. I'll count it out for you." He kissed the back of her head as he felt her start to push with the contraction. "One…two…three…four…" he kept counting to ten and then stopped, kissing her cheek, "You did great, hon. Just like that. Focus on my voice if you have to."

Laura screamed in pain, "Oh, it's burning so much...oh..." She gripped his hand tightly, the breath exploding from her throat in short painful spurts after she had pushed for ten seconds. But Sarah wasn't relenting, on the next contraction she was pushing again. Blinding pain overtook her and she screamed just because she could, she screamed because she couldn't do anything else. All the while, Gabriel held her and whispered soothing words to her.

"Stop pushing Laura, right now. I know it hurts but you need to stop pushing," Sarah said as calmly as if she was asking the girl to please step aside. The baby's head and shoulders were out and with the slightest pull the wails of an infant filled the apartment, "Mazel tov...again! It's a beautiful boy." She smiled over at Gabriel, "Well daddy, would you like to cut the cord?"

Gabriel was almost in a state of shock as he looked at the tiny boy. Well, he was probably average size, but Gabe wasn't a small guy, so the baby was tiny to him. "Y-yeah, I'd love to." Gabe slowly removed his hand from Laura's, flexing it a few times to gain the feeling back and then slowly slid from behind her to move to Sarah's side. At the woman's direction Gabriel snipped the cord. Sarah took him to be weighed and to make sure that everything was fine with the baby boy. It wasn't long before he took the little guy in his arms. He was still red birth and crying at being out of the warmth of his mommy, but he was beautiful, "Hello there Owen. I-I'm your daddy." He smiled at the boy, and then moved over to sit beside Laura. "This is your mommy. Say hello."

Pink and wrinkled and seven pounds, three ounces...Owen Scott Summers was by far the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen. Tears trickled down her face as Gabriel placed her beautiful child into her arms. Looking down at him, she gave a small sob of joy, "Hello baby… happy birthday." So this was the little boy who had been moving inside of her for so long. The tiny boy gave another small cry and peeked one eye open. Laura looked over at Gabriel and then back down at Owen, "Well...he has your eyes." She said, a small chuckle making it through the tears. He would believe her now, she hadn't lied...she had never lied to him. "I love you..." She murmured, leaning over to give him a light kiss on the lips.

Gabriel stared at the babies eyes; they were solid onyx black like his own, "Yeah really, there's no doubt he's mine." He returned Laura's gentle kiss before his lips twisted into a smile as he reached out a single finger to gently stroke the baby's cheek. However, the baby had other ideas, as his finger was soon being slobbered on. "I uh...don't think he likes stuff poking at his face." Slowly removing his finger, Gabriel looked over at Kurt and Logan in the doorway. "Hey everyone, want to come say hello to the newest little heartthrob at the mansion?"

Laura allowed Gabriel to take Owen from her arms as Sarah began cleaning her up. She already was healing, Sarah said, due to the healing factor; also thanks to the healing factor, Laura would have a lot more energy than most new mothers. Still, she wanted Laura to rest and not overexert herself. Laura just nodded and watched as Gabriel showed off his son. Resting back against the pillows she smiled, her sweaty hair fanning out against the pillows. Everything was perfect, they were a family now and she was Mrs. Gabriel Summers. "Oh husband of mine," She called softly, her voice still slightly hoarse from yelling, "I want to hold my baby boy again."

Gabriel hated to have to take Owen away from Kurt and Logan. The boy had found the tail of the resident teleporter quite interesting, and he feared the boy would fuss over losing his object of interest. Of course, a yawn emitted from Owen as Gabe moved him back to Laura, "Looks like being born is a tiring experience." Leaning in to whisper in Owen's ear conspiratorially but still loud enough that everyone could still hear him, Gabriel spoke to his son, "I think your mom agrees with you." He sat back on the bed next to Laura and gently held the boy out for her to take. "Here you go honey. One baby boy complete with two arms and two legs. I must say, you did fabulous job cooking this one up, I almost feel like you should be paid for shipping and handling. Of course nine months of shipping and handling charges would be way too expensive, so I hope you'll accept a kiss instead." He grinned at his lame attempt at humor, as were most of his attempts, and kissed Laura gently as she took Owen from him.

"You are ridiculous..." Laura laughed and bent down to give Owen a gentle kiss before she planted one on Gabriel, "But I love you." It was silly but she counted Owen's fingers and toes, a perfect ten; he was very wrinkled and still rosy pink but he was the most beautiful child she'd ever seen, "He's going to be a heartbreaker, I know he is." She couldn't stop staring at him, it was the strongest love she'd ever felt. In that moment she knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt that she'd do anything for her child...beg, kill, steal, die, all for him. "Gabriel," She looked up at him, her face suddenly very serious, "Are you happy?"

Gabriel was surprised a bit by the sudden seriousness of her voice and face. Why did she feel uncertain? "Of course I'm happy. You've given me the one thing I've searched for all my life...a family. Sure, it was a slightly bumpy ride, and things didn't exactly go according to plan...well, we didn't really have a plan, but you know. We worked it out. We did this together. I couldn't be happier if the Publisher's Clearing House guys came up to that door right now and said I was the ten million dollar winner."

Pulling him closer to her, she kissed him again, "Good, because this is everything I've ever wanted." Well, sort of, "I mean I wish I could've settled down and bought a house and then had a baby but...you mean everything to me, Owen means more than anyone could possibly know. I just..." Wiping more tears from her eyes, she smiled, "I'm glad you're as happy as I am." Sighing again, Owen's little eyes closed and he slept like...well, he slept like a baby, "Happy Easter, daddy."

Gabriel smiled and leaned a little into Laura as he watched Owen slumber. "Happy Easter, mommy," He liked being called daddy as much as he liked it when she'd called him her husband. She was probably ready to drop out right then, but that reminded him she'd given birth on the bed. "Hey, I don't think you or Owen should be sleeping on a mattress that's dirty from the birth. Why don't we get you up and out to the couch for a bit, Logan can sit with you and Kurt and I can get these sheets cleaned up and at the least flip this mattress over until I can go buy a new one."

The sheets definitely needed a change...not only had her water broken on the bed which had probably ruined them to begin with, she'd also given birth on them too and despite whatever Sarah had done to protect the bed, they were covered in fluid that Laura didn't even want to know about. Nodding, she let Gabriel help her up and hold Owen while she changed into a clean nightgown. Then he supported her and Owen as she shuffled infinitely slowly toward the couch. The pain was still fresh in her mind although much less now that she had her perfect, beautiful child in arms. Lowering herself onto the couch she let out a small sigh of relief. It was so different now that Owen was born, she could move unencumbered again and, much to her shock, her belly looked a lot flatter. No, she wasn't exactly ready to zip into her size zeros but she was on her way. Looking over at Logan she smiled as she saw him eyeing Owen, "Would you like to hold him, grandpa?"

Logan looked at the small baby that his daughter was holding. How could something so tiny have made her belly so big? Moreover, he was not new to the female body...how did something that size, come out of a place that size? It was like…pushing a melon through a mouse hole without breaking either one. It seemed impossible. And now she was saying something that sounded like she wanted him to hold the baby, "H-Hold him?" Uncertainty flashed over Logan's features. "No offense darlin', but these hands were made to kill and crush...not be delicate and gentle. I tend to break small fragile things, and I'd hate to be the reason something bad happened to the little guy there."

Gabriel chuckled and slowly took Owen from Laura's arms so the baby could stay sleeping. "We trust you, grandpa." Oh yeah, they loved calling him that. And it appeared he hadn't yet caught on to it or he would have been angry. "Get over here and hold your grandson. I've seen you be gentle when dealing with Kitty and Jubilee in their little emotional moments. If you can do it for them and then you can do it with Owen. Now...get over here." Gabriel's voice took on his no nonsense tone and he brooked no argument. Logan immediately walked over and slowly took the little boy in hand before sitting down next to Laura. "Is that what it's like to be the Alpha Male? Say something, the others jump to follow instructions? I kind of like it."

Laura smiled softly as Gabriel took the initiative and helped Logan put his fear to rest, "My hands were made for the same thing, not for loving and squeezing, not for holding my own beautiful child. But Weapon X didn't win. I created a life for myself, I have made a new life with a man I love...if that's not the ultimate revenge, I don't know what is." She said, watching as Gabriel placed the child in Logan's arms. Her family, her perfect family...tears ran down her cheeks as she smiled over at them. "Wait, don't move," She snapped and leaned over, grabbing the digital camera that Laura and Gabriel had bought just for the occasion. Sarah had taken Owen's first baby pictures for the records but Laura wanted a family photo. "Okay boys, smile for mommy." Her boys, her wonderful boys...with another soft smile she pressed the flash and the moment was captured forever and always. She would remember this moment for the rest of her life and smile...

Kurt watched the exchange with a slight smile. Never in all his years had he seen the infamous Wolverine put in place by someone else, not even by Xavier. This was surely a historic moment, and he felt like it should have been videotaped so that Logan couldn't deny it at a later date. When he saw Laura taking pictures, he stepped in. "Fraulein, I think you should be in der picture too. Here, let me take za picture, and you join them, ja?"

"That's Frau Summers to you, Kurt," Laura teased lightly as the blue man walked back into the room. She didn't really know him that well beyond what Gabriel had told her and a few brief moments of conversation at the mansion, but he was nice enough and he was offering to take their picture. "Yes, let's take a whole family shot." With a little grunt she made her way over to Gabriel, grasping onto him tightly. Resting against him, he put her other arm around Logan and smiled. The flash of the camera went off again and she smiled, that one was going on the mantle.

The second flash didn't agree with Owen at all. The little boy started to stir and make a few mewling sounds in Logan's arms. "Uh...I don't think he likes the flash that much. He's making noises." The look on Logan's face was a classic example of panicked 'Oh God, help me!' As soon as the words left his mouth, Owen came fully awake and let loose a cry that made Logan wince at the sound of it. "He's got lungs on him; give the kid credit for that. Here mommy...you calm him down. I'm gunna look for cotton balls."

A painful tightening in Laura's chest alerted her to the fact that it was most definitely lunch time. Biting her lip, she cradled Owen to her body as she took the few steps to the couch and sat down. "I think he's just hungry," She said, trying not to hiss in pain as she unbuttoned the first couple on her nightgown. Maria had talked a little bit about breastfeeding and had told all the women what important benefits breast milk had on babies...but the act of breastfeeding itself was easier said than done. It took several tries to position Owen near enough to her breast and by the time she got it right, he was yelling so much his mouth didn't want to seem to close around her nipple. Tearing up again, Laura shook her head, "Come on baby boy," Laura said softly, her voice soothing and yet there was a ragged quality to it. There was a look of determination in her eye as she positioned him once more. As if by magic the yelling stopped and the quiet mewls of feeding filled the air. Sniffling, Laura smiled down at him, "That's a good boy."

Gabriel watched as Laura tried to get Owen to eat. The sound his son was making, coupled with the look on Laura's face tore Gabriel up. He wanted to help her out, but the book had said that it was something she had to do on her own. She had to learn the proper way to hold him for this or she could become dependant on others doing it for her. That made sense in a way, best to learn by doing. When she was finally successful, Gabriel wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey...you know I love you right?"

Owen made tiny baby noises that Laura fell in love with the second she heard them. No symphony would ever be as wonderful as the satisfied little coos that her son made while eating. Smiling down at him she gently ran her fingers over the light dusting of brown hair that he had on his head. The head in question was slightly cone shaped but Sarah said that was perfectly normal, he'd just been pushed out of a very small area and everyone needed to do some readjusting for that. But he was perfect, life was perfect. It wasn't until Gabriel touched her that she realized he was sitting beside her, "Of course I know you love me," She said softly, "I never doubted it. And I love you too."

Gabriel smiled at his wife again. The birth of his son seemed to put him in a smiley mood. But then again, who would blame him? Only someone with a death wish. He looked over at Kurt and Logan then back at Laura and Owen. He loved this woman, and he loved this baby. He'd do anything for either of them; anything at all to keep them happy and safe. As Owen slowly drifted off to sleep once more, Gabriel couldn't help but think that life was perfect right now. His only real wish was that Scott had been able to be here for this. But there was nothing he could do about that. Later he'd call Alex to tell him about Owen and demand he come back to see his nephew. Then life would be better than perfect. Gabriel placed a soft kiss to Laura's head before deciding to get some shut eye. They could deal with the bed when they woke up. For now, the day had been exhausting, and it was time for a nap.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well this is it, folks! Our last chapter on Cheating Heart. It's been quite a ride, eh? Please give us a final review to tell us what you think! But don't get too sad yet! The first chapter of Friendly Fire is now up!!! This is the third part of the Long Way Home Universe triology! Laura and Gabriel will be making plenty of appearances and the story promises to be the most diverse and best written piece James and I have ever done!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Well, it wasn't exactly the classiest place for a baby shower but Giovanni's was booked for a private party (and no, Marcus laughed, they couldn't crash this one). So, Laura had suggested they have the 'baby shower'/'wedding party' at the Cheating Heart, the bar where she and Gabriel had first met. Manuel had been...well, shocked that they wanted to have such a party at his establishment but who was he to complain? It was business and he always had a soft spot for the Summers brothers.

BellaDonna had spent a good part of the morning putting up blue and white streamers and balloons around the room. Kitty had then gone in and added little baby bottles that would be used to serve champagne and other beverages. Professor Xavier had handled the catering; it was going to be quite the event! And the best part was that Gabriel had no idea. Laura knew he was feeling a little tiny bit left out, especially since she spent nearly all her time and energy on Owen...but she wanted to show him that she loved him and this was the perfect opportunity.

Pushing Owen in his stroller, she threaded her fingers through Gabriel's as they walked down the street. It was a miracle, Laura thought, she actually had lost weight and fit into one of her first trimester dresses! She wasn't pulling out the bikinis just yet but she was feeling a lot better about her body image now. Stepping to the side, she smiled, "Let's have a drink, okay?" What a look on his face…

Gabriel had indeed been feeling a little left out but he thought it was normal. He couldn't resent Laura wanting to spend all her time with Owen. He'd read about separation anxiety and it was common with new mothers. They wanted to make sure everything was perfect and always wanted to make sure the baby was okay. Gabe felt like Laura was just a little over the top, but he didn't complain. Besides, he had a hard time keeping himself from holding his son, so he'd be a hypocrite to accuse her of anything.

He was extremely proud of Laura at the moment. She'd always complained about how fat she was while she was pregnant and now she was really looking good. She had really worked hard to lose the baby weight. She hardly complained about anything anymore and Gabriel was thankful the mood swings were (mostly) gone. Now he just had to convince her that his playing with Owen wasn't an attempt at killing the kid. She honestly seemed to think that he couldn't play with the boy without hurting him. At her suggestion of a drink, Gabe quirked an eyebrow; they were near the Cheating Heart...but…she couldn't want to take Owen into a bar. Could she? "In the bar…you think it's a good idea to take our son into a bar?"

Laura had dealt with a little bit of post partum that had been straightened out when she realized just how much Gabriel and Owen needed and loved her. Stopping at the threshold she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I want to show him the place his parents met...just this once and never again so if he ever asks we can tell him we took him there." Last week she decided to cut her hair and she was glad she did, it was sweltering for May and it was nice not to have hair on the back of her neck. It made her look older, for sure, more maternal. "Come on, I've been a good girl for over nine months and I want a drink." Sarah said a little bit of alcohol wouldn't hurt her or Owen as long as she ate before or during and didn't overdo it. Pushing the door open, she opened the door and laughed as the entire group yelled, 'Surprise!'

Gabriel damn near jumped into attack mode when they surprised him. He quickly calmed down and clutched at his heart. "You scared me! That's the last time I walk around without scanning for mutants!" He glared good naturedly at the group and then winked at Laura. "Alright…you got me here. I assume that means there's a party in store?" He held the door open for Laura to push Owen inside the bar. As she passed by him, he whispered in her ear, "When we get home...I'm getting you back for surprising me." The husky tone of his voice left little to doubt that she would most likely enjoy every minute of his 'revenge'.

Snickering, she nodded, "I look forward to it." Sarah had said to wait a few weeks before trying sex and it'd been over six weeks now, they'd be fine. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she kissed his cheek, "This is a baby shower, wedding party and who knows what else, if it's worth celebrating then we're for it! Who wants to buy the proud mother a soda?" She laughed as Logan raised his finger, "One root beer on the rocks." That's what she had been drinking when they met, "Oh and keep my husband away from the tequila."

Gabriel gave a look of mock disbelief. "My wife wants me away from the Tequila? As if I would ever do anything irresponsible because of alcohol. For shame!" He broke down into a fit of laughter as Manuel handed Gabe his usual choice of beer, Molson Canadian. Logan had gotten Gabe hooked on this stuff shortly after he'd first come to the mansion and he hadn't been able to find a beer he liked better ever since. Gabe took a swig and then reached down into the stroller to pick up Owen. "Come on Owen, let's go mingle. We'll be right back, dear."

"I don't think so," Laura snapped, grabbing the beer. "I've seen you hold your liquor, honey; it's the beer or the baby." And she had a very good idea about which one he was going to choose. She was very overprotective, how could she not be? Owen was so tiny, so small...he was her baby and she was a feral mama. There wasn't anything that would make her back down.

Gabriel looked between the baby and the beer as if it was a hard choice. "Owen wins hands down. But I don't see why you have to take the beer. It's just a beer. You already told Manuel to not give me tequila. That's the only drink I have a hard time with." Before she could respond and get a little spat going, Gabriel turned and continued on to where Kitty and Piotr were. The girl squealed with delight and all but snatched Owen from Gabe so she could coddle him much like she did to Remy and Belle's kids.

Laura felt her stomach drop as the young girl took her son, "Support his head!" She snapped from the other side of the room, her heart already racing as she tried to carry on a conversation with Belle about motherhood while she watched the young couple. It was nerve racking to have all these people around holding the baby...but there was no malicious intent. Even Jubilee seemed to know her place and stayed out of everyone's way. Sipping her soda, she moved over to Gabriel, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I have another surprise for you..."

Gabriel chuckled as Kitty promptly checked her hand placement on Owen when Laura snapped at her. "Don't worry Kitty. You've done this with all of Belle's kids. Just give her time to realize you know what to do." Kitty gave a small smile as Owen attempted to grab a lock of her hair. When Laura came up to Gabriel he grinned. "Well, another surprise? Alright then, show me what this surprise is. Should I bring Owen or let Kitty hold him for a bit longer?"

Nodding, Laura laughed nervously, "I know, I'm just...I'm neurotic. I'm sorry. He's my first baby, my little cub...I'm sure by three kids I'll be handing them out left and right, but with him I worry all the time." Sometimes she was up all night worrying. Was he getting enough to eat? Was he running a fever? Did he like that hanging mobile over his crib? Still, she sighed, "She can hold him...I just..." Looking over at the girl, she pulled a chair out, "Sit down, please." The girl did as she was told and Laura smiled, "I feel more secure this way. Even if she has a seizure or gets bumped, she has more control in the chair." Okay, so it sounded nuts...but she was a new mother, they were allowed to be nuts. Grasping his hand she led him toward the door to where Alex Summers and his new wife Lorna were standing, "Happy wedding, my love."

Gabriel stared at Alex for a long moment. Neither said anything, the last time they'd seen each other they had fought over Scott's death and funeral. Gabriel had called Alex and told him about the wedding and the birth but they had skirted the other stuff. Now, here they were face to face for the first time in just shy of a year. Without saying anything Gabriel closed the distance between him and his brother and hugged him. "You ever take off to Alaska without saying goodbye again and I'll hunt you down and use you as a punching bag."

Laura laughed and hugged Lorna then Alex. The man was notably sheepish as he promised not to run off again without telling Gabriel...that was, if Gabriel did the same. "I'm glad you guys could make it, Owen is in there, I'm sure you want to see him." It was so wonderful to finally meet Gabriel's family. Of course, he always told her that she and Owen were his real family...but she wanted to get to know his brother too, they were flesh and blood. "Come on, I think you two could use a drink!"

Gabriel led Alex, Lorna, and Laura inside the bar once more. Gabe quickly ran off to grab Owen back from Kitty so he could show him off. As Alex got his first look at Owen he chuckled, "Those eyes. No way can you say he isn't yours, Bro." He held the little boy close to him and rubbed a finger over his nose in much the same way Gabe had tried the first night. "Hey there little guy. I'm Uncle Alex. Welcome to the world little man."

Laura smiled at the two of them, "Gabriel and I were wondering if maybe you and Lorna would be Owen's godparents?" She asked, wrapping an arm around Gabriel's waist. They had talked about this at length and after much deliberation had come to the conclusion that Alex and Lorna would be the best option. "I'm glad you came down for this, I hope you two aren't leaving for a while. I want you to get to know the whole family...and get some practice for when your own little ones come around."

Alex chuckled as Owen got looked over to Laura at the sound of her voice. "Well he knows who mommy is, doesn't he?" Alex's finger soon met the same fate as Gabriel's, becoming the baby's makeshift pacifier. "I think I can safely say we'd be delighted to be his godparents." Alex took his finger form Owen's mouth and then turned to Lorna. "Alright Auntie Lorna, it's your turn. Like the lady said, need to get practice in if we want to have little ones of our own one day."

"Oh he's a very bright little boy, a genius no doubt. He's going to be brains and beauty...the ladies won't stand a chance. Just like with Gabriel." Leaning over, she kissed his lips gently, "Oh, and you too Alex." This was the first time she was meeting Alex but she could see why women were attracted to him, he was ruggedly handsome, toned and tanned. But he wasn't Gabriel...and she only wanted Gabriel. Smiling as the green haired woman cooed at the young baby, Laura gave Gabriel a sly smile. "What do you say we step into the back while Owen is in good hands?" She whispered, teasing him with her voice and the movement of her body. "Oh, and Lorna, there's a chair you can sit in over there." Well, she wasn't ready to give up her neuroticism just yet.

Gabriel grinned and nodded. He backed away from his brother and sister-in-law while they were distracted by Owen. After they were a good few feet away Gabriel turned and followed after Laura, "Right behind you babe." He slowed his pace down to follow her, his eyes glued to the way she was moving her body. How could he resist? He was only human after all. "So, where are we going? And am I to assume by your movements that I will…enjoy this encounter?"

Laughing, she opened the door to the bathroom and locked it behind them, "Don't you always enjoy your 'encounters' with me?" She stood on her tiptoes, capturing his mouth. "I'm not going to have sex with you in a stall with all of our family and friends standing out there...I just wanted somewhere private to talk and it was here or outside." Letting her small hands come to rest on his shoulders, she smiled, "I just wanted you to know how much I love you. Even though our first meeting was rocky, even though you thought I was lying and we fought...that I forgive you for your part in it. As a matter of fact, I thank you for it. I believe everything happens for a reason. And if this isn't meant to be," She rested her head against his chest, "I don't know what is."

Gabriel smiled at her words. They were a reflection of his own feelings about her and the many aspects of their relationship. He pulled Laura up to his body and smiled down at her. "First, you're right; I do enjoy all my encounters with you. Second, as per the last statement, I don't need to have sex with you to enjoy just being with you. Thirdly," Gabriel chose to pull her into a passionate kiss instead of explaining his other feelings. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words ever could. "This is perfect. It's meant to be."

Wiping a tear from her eye, she closed her eyes, leaning into his kiss. "I love you," She knew what people said about them; she heard the whispers that they'd fail. She knew that more than one person wanted them to fail. But with his arms around her, her lips on his and their perfect, beautiful child in the world, they were stronger than ever. "I got you something, by the way...I mean, something else." It had been the last of her savings but she wanted him to have it. Reaching into her purse she grabbed a black box that was undoubtedly a ring, "Well I've already married you but I want you to have a wedding band. I want everyone to see that you're mine," Grasping his hand she slid the gold band onto his left hand. "I engraved Owen's and my name in there so women won't be getting ideas. I want you all for myself."

Gabriel grinned and kissed Laura again. "It's beautiful, love." He took a moment to look at the ring, even slipping it off enough so he could twist it to see the engraving she'd made. After replacing it on his finger, Gabriel lifted her hands and kissed her ring. "With Owen here now, no one can doubt that you're mine and I'm yours. They won't get any ideas, because we won't give them cause to entertain those thoughts."

Biting her lip, she shrugged, "I know, it's just...you're mine and I want the whole world to know that." Running her fingers through his hair she sighed contentedly, "You know, sometimes I sit and wonder how I got so lucky...a beautiful son, a wonderful husband, a family. There must've been something that I did right," She laughed softly. "Or maybe it is just fate."

Gabriel sighed as he held onto his wife. "It's karma. All the bad that happened to you in the past, something good had to happen to balance it all out. Same with me. I don't know what I did to deserve you and Owen, but I'm glad I did it. I can't even begin to picture what my life would be like if I had stayed at Scott's funeral instead of taking off that night. Maybe this was his final gift to me." He'd have never been with Laura and had the life altering experience he'd had. And she would have been worse off. She'd have whored herself out for real, and probably be stuck in that life, maybe even with a kid who had no father. But things had worked out to bring them together and brought Owen into the world. Gabe was infinitely grateful for that. He'd walk through a thousand hells and relive all the worst moments of his life to end up with Laura and Owen.

"You are probably never so happy I picked that night to try prostitution...and that I had a guardian angel to stop me from ruining my entire life." She said softly, smiling as his arms came around her. Now that she no longer was encumbered by a huge belly, she molded against him, pulling him as tightly as she could stand. "Let's close that chapter of our life, let's forget the past...I just want to look at the future, a future with you." Leaning up to kiss him again she closed her eyes.

Musing on their position, it seemed very funny that they found themselves in a bar, clinging onto each other for support, looking toward the future. The Cheating Heart would forever be symbolic of their lives and their marriage...their hearts had betrayed them—literally, cheated—and brought them together forever.


End file.
